Slayers in Dreamland
by Scorpio-Dragon
Summary: Lina and Co. are after a dream Mazoku, the boys are in a beauty pageant, and Zelgadis & Amelia review their relationship after a little ahem incident.
1. Chapter 1: Moonlight and magic ropes

Author's note: The chapters of this story vary in rating from PG, R and in one instance NC-17. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

1: Moonlight & Magic Ropes 

* * *

They had all said their goodnights and headed for their rooms for a greatly needed good night's rest. Amelia had waited until the door to her room was tightly shut before she started breathing again. She had been so afraid that she would say or do something that would annoy the others all night at dinner, and as a result she hardly said a word all evening. 

Her thoughts drifted to the cause of her anxiety, Zelgadis. He had looked even more handsome then usual today. The way the light of the setting sun had reflected off of his stone skin that evening reaffirmed her thinking that he possessed a kind of beauty unlike any other. "Sure Gourry was cute with all that blonde hair and muscles, but Zelgadis was mysterious, intelligent and sexy," she giggled at her last thought. 

As the princess began to get ready for bed she thought about all her efforts to attract Zelgadis's attention. At first she was overly affectionate, mainly because that's how she was raised. Her father would always hug her, smile at her or do something else that showed his love for his daughter openly; in fact everyone in Amelia's family had a tendency to be overly affectionate with the people they loved. However, Zelgadis didn't really seem to respond to her public displays of affection for him. So she had decided to try a different approach. She had begun to show her affection for him in small ways, like a smile or a gentle touch and surprisingly enough it seemed to work. 

"He doesn't get annoyed with me like before and doesn't seem afraid to be around me either," she thought as she slipped into nightgown and pulled back the sheets of her bed. "At least its a start," finishing her thought aloud recalling how Zelgadis avoided her because of her attentions and how Lina would tease them constantly, which had hurt her greatly. She considered all of this as she buried herself deep inside the bed covers. 

"Zelgadis really is sexy," she yawned "If only there was a way he and I could . . ." her thought never finding completion as the princess drifted off to sleep, never noticing the dimly glowing orb that hovered over her bed. 

* * *

She cracked open the door quietly and stepped inside his room, carrying a small velvet pouch on her wrist. As she closed the door behind her, she looked over to see him soundly asleep bathed in silvery moonlight that shined off of his skin. Amelia lost her breath for an instant as she watched his sleeping form. Zelgadis suddenly shifted in his sleep, moving so that the moon fully illuminated his body. Amelia stood and watched him, waiting to be certain that he wasn't awake. Once she was sure that he was still asleep she continued to make her way over to the bed. 

She looked at the small velvet pouch that hung from her wrist and smiled thinking of its contents. She clutched it briefly for reassurance, then began with the task at hand. Amelia set the pouch on the night stand by the bed and quietly removed its contents. First she had taken out the rope then the blindfold and set about tying Zelgadis's arms to the headboard and covering his eyes. It had taken her weeks to create the perfect restraining spell that would hold him in place and she was proud of the results of her magical craftsmanship. 

She took a moment to admire her handy work. Zelgadis arms were tied above his head, the blindfold neatly in place over his eyes. The sheets of his bed draped over him at the waist, leaving Amelia an amazing view of his body. 

Amelia began to rub her breast lightly through her nightgown as she watched her beloved sleep. But to her voyeurism paled in comparison to the real thing and she quickly removed her sleep wear and slipped onto the bed straddling Zelgadis's waist. 

Zelgadis was slowly awakened by a sudden heaviness on his bed, then something soft brushing against his sides. He tried to move his hands but found them stretched above his head, tied. The realization that he was bound, fully awakened him and he quickly noticed that his eyes were covered. He tried to free himself the conventional way but couldn't manage to loosen the ropes. Then he sensed it, a very strong restraint spell, which would prevent him from freeing himself or welding any magic. 

"Whoever did this must have planned very carefully," he thought, cursing his current predicament. He was about to say something aloud, when his mouth was met by soft, warm lips and equally soft hands on his chest. Amelia kissed Zelgadis softly, judging that by his movements he was fully awake. 

He knew he was being kissed, obviously "But by who and why would they tie me up." Then the kiss stopped and he felt a rush of warmth in his ear. 

"I see that you're awake," coed a distinctive yet unrecognizable female voice. 

"Who are you and what do you want with me," he growled pulling at the ropes binding his wrists. 

Amelia leaned closer trying to stifle a giggle and resume the voice she'd practiced for this occasion. "Who I am really isn't important, but what I want should be obvious," she said punctuating her statement with another more passionate kiss. 

This mystery woman as he had so dubbed her in his mind kissed him more intensity the second time around. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and tease him as soft moans escaped her lips when he began to return the kiss. The idea of fighting his imprisonment quickly faded from Zelgadis's mind, as he slowly became lost in his body's arousal. 

"I want you Zelgadis," the voice said as she moved from his lips and gently kissed his neck, working her hand beneath the sheets, stroking his now engorged manhood. 

"And obviously you want me, too," Amelia smiled as Zelgadis moaned at her continued attentions. Amelia began to work her way further down his body with her lips and tongue, then trail kisses back up his body to reclaim his lips once more. 

Zelgadis was lost in the overwhelming sensation he was feeling. He wished his hands were free so that he could touch her or even at least see who was making him feel this wonderful. 

Amelia continued to kiss and caress him for some time, enjoying the feel and taste of him. With every touch, every kiss she felt a bit bolder. Once she had thought to remove the ropes on his hands but had decided that doing so could ruin the moment she had deftly created. 

Zelgadis felt that he was going to explode. This woman was warm, soft and touched him in ways and places that he thought he would never know with a woman because of the chimera body that Rezo had given him. For so long he thought that no woman could be capable of wanting him because of his body and now here he was with a woman who had come to him, who wanted him " Even though she doesn't want me to know her identity," he thought. He wished once again that his hands were free so that he may touch her, to return some of the pleasure that she was giving to him. 

Amelia decided to go farther and pull the sheets completely back and lowered herself onto his waiting manhood. It took her a moment to lower herself fully onto him but once she had she sighed happily as he filled her completely. Then she remained perfectly still to savor the feel of him inside her. 

Zelgadis had given a sharp intake of breath when he felt himself nestled inside her body. For moments she didn't move then slowly she began to rise and lower herself atop him, gripping him with her inner muscles. 

Amelia leaned over and kissed him once again as she began to quicken her movements. She noticed Zelgadis pulling at his ropes as he thrust upward trying to match her motions. As she broke their kiss she brought her hands up to where his were bound to the headboard. 

Zelgadis felt the smoothness of her fingers as she touched his hands when he felt the ropes around his wrists loosen. 

"She's freeing my hands," he thought excitedly as she finished undoing the last bit of rope freeing him completely. 

Zelgadis didn't waste a second; he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her tightly to him and began thrusting into her with more vigor. He let his hands be his eyes due to the blindfold and felt the contours of her body. He subconsciously sighed in relief as he felt her breasts realizing that by their size and fullness they didn't belong to a certain redhead companion of his. He kissed her breasts gently taking in the sweet flavor of her skin and pleased to find her moaning at his current activity. 

Amelia couldn't believe how wonderful his lips felt against her skin as he kissed her breasts, teasing the nipples. His hands moved up her back as he began to trail kisses up to her neck trying to find her lips. His hands finally rested on the back of her head as kissed gently along her collarbone. His hand moved to her cheek helping him find her lips, kissing them hungry with excitement. 

Zelgadis noticed she had short hair as his hands moved up her back. He ran one hand through her hair as the other found her cheek. Her tresses felt soft and silky as he wove them through his fingers. She broke their kiss and moved over to his ear "Zelgadis . . . I going to . . ." but she couldn't complete the sentence so lost was she in pleasure. As she whispered in his ear Zelgadis was able to smell something in her hair, that seemed oddly familiar, but the thought was forgotten in the approach of his own orgasm. 

Two embers that had grown into flames that had erupted into raging explosions was the only way Amelia could think of describing what she and Zelgadis had just experienced together. It felt like their bodies had traveled to a new plane of existence and had come back down to earth once again. When it was over Amelia was left breathing raged in his arms listening to the rapid beating of his heart. She gave her second happy sigh of the evening as she held him tightly to her smiling in delirium. 

Zelgadis felt her tighten her arms around him and her head nestle under his chin as he lay back on the bed, their bodies still entwined. He kissed the top of her head as a small thank you for the slice of heaven she had just given him. He noticed a faint light in front of him then felt the fabric of the blindfold slowly fade away letting in more images for his eyes to feast upon. His room was a blend of darkness broken by slivers of moonlight all around him. He looked at the head of hair and that he had just kissed as his blindfold fully faded away and through the darkness he was able to identify the color, black. Suddenly the mystery woman tilted her head back and though he could not see her face clearly in the darkness, a streak of moonlight revealed large, blue eyes. The he recognized what the scent was he had smelled moments before. "Amelia?" he whispered, half questioning, half believing it was her. 

She smiled and mouthed a silent yes in reply. As she did so the unseen orb that had been floating in the center of the room during their encounter engulfed them in a pale blue light. 

* * *

Amelia's eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up in bed, clutching her blanket tightly to her chest. She was breathing heavily as she took in the morning skies beyond her window. Images from her dream began to flash through her mind, making her blush slightly. 

"Wow, what a dream," she thought giggling. She released her death grip on her blanket and in doing so the tension she felt upon first waking. The princess stretched, shaking off the last remnants of sleep and got out of bed walking over to the window to look out on the slowly awakening small town. She inhaled the morning air, exhaled and sighed. 

"What a dream," she said again aloud, shaking her head in disbelief at the place her imagination had taken her. 

"But it was nice and unbelievable," she mused, "another side of myself I never knew I had . . . and besides its just a dream," she finished. "But what a really good one, " she laughed and begun to get ready to meet the others for breakfast. "Knowing Lina she's probably on her third plate of food." 

In another room cross the hall and a few doors down Zelgadis sat fully dressed staring out of the window, dumbfounded. "I dreamt I was having sex with Amelia," he said to himself for the tenth time that morning. "And I was tied up to boot," he finished, adding a new variation on his mornings mantra. 

Zelgadis never thought he had kinky tendencies, but then he never thought that he was attracted to Amelia either. She was just a friend and even though he knew of her little crush on him he never encouraged her feelings passing them off as nothing more then curiosity, fascination and pity because he was a chimera. Sometimes she was annoying with her lengthy speeches about justice and her public displays of "undying devotion" for him, but she was still a friend. 

"If I can deal with Lina, I am more then capable of dealing with her," he reasoned. He had noticed that recently she'd toned things down and began to be subtler in showing her affections, for which he had been grateful. He felt more comfortable being around her now that the fear of being attacked with affection and Lina's constant teasing no longer seemed to be an issue. 

"And then I have to go and dream about us being TOGETHER," he sighed. Even though it was his dream and no one would know unless he said something, the whole thing still made him feel awkward. He had never remotely considered the possibility that he could be attracted to her. 

"Well, she is nice looking and smart," he said aloud thinking about her vast knowledge of white and shamanistic spells and how she had taught him a few healing spells so that he could tend to his own injuries. 

"What am I thinking, this is Amelia," he snapped to himself mentally reaffirming her status as just his friend. 

"Hey Zel you awake?" called a voice from the other side of the door. 

"Yes, Gourry what is it?" he said trying to bite back his annoyance at the intrusion in his thoughts. 

"If you're going to eat breakfast you'd better hurry up, Lina just started her fourth plate." 

"I'll be right down." 

"Okay, I'll try to save you some food," then the swordsman headed downstairs hoping he wasn't too late to get some breakfast. Zelgadis stood up, straightened his clothes and headed out to his room to see what was left for breakfast. 

Lina was in heaven, eggs to the left of her, sausages to the right, not to mention the potatoes, fresh bread, fruit and other delicious confections that lay on the table in front of her. "This is what life is really all about," she sighed, "good food." 

"I couldn't agree with you more Lina," Gourry said in between bits of sausage. Zelgadis came downstairs and stared at his traveling companions eating, or more like devouring their food. Even though this was a common occurrence at every meal they shared together it still amazed him how much food they were capable of eating. Lina looked up from her plate and noticed Zelgadis coming over to the table. She swallowed the last of her eggs and waved him over. 

"Morning Zel, get yourself a plate, this food's unbelievable," she smiled reaching over to her glass of orange juice. 

"It amazes me how much of a good mood you have when there's food in front you Lina," he smiled as he seated himself fixing a plate and began eating, happy to be focusing on anything other than his dreams. Gourry looked up from his second helping of eggs and looked around the room, craning his neck. Lina and Zelgadis both noticed and stopped eating. 

"Gourry, what are you looking for," Lina asked as she followed his gaze around the room. 

"Oh, I was just wondering where's Amelia, she should've been here by now?" 

"Yeah, she's usually the first one up in the morning. That just means more food for me," then she grabbed another helping of fruit and buttered a slice of bread. 

Zelgadis had also noticed the lack of Amelia's presence but didn't think much of it until Gourry had noticed it as well. "I wonder what's keeping her," he thought. Although he wasn't particularly anxious to see her, especially after their activities in his dreams the previous night. 

"Well, it looks like you guys started without me," laughed a familiar voice from the stairs. Everyone looked over as Amelia approached the table an sit down next to Gourry. They mumbled their good mornings and continued eating as Amelia began assembling a plate for herself. 

Zelgadis had watched her walk over and sit down across from him next to Gourry. He almost forgot to swallow his food using every resource in him not to stare at her. Instead of wearing her usual tunic and pants, Amelia sported a pale pink colored tunic with thin straps and a scoop neck that accented her cleavage along with matching tights. She also wore a turquoise belt that matched the color of her boots. Overall, the outfit complemented her curves nicely making some of the other patrons at the Inn pause in appreciation. He also noted that her hair was damp and laid back like "she'd just finished a bath," he thought quickly ejecting it as it began to change into the contemplation of her naked form, and resumed eating. 

Amelia took a bite of her eggs, watched her friends and smiled. "How can two people put away so much food I'll never understand," she thought as Lina started her sixth plate and Gourry a close second on his fourth. She glanced over at Zelgadis was eating in a more civilized manner. He wore his usual tunic and cape and stared absently around the room at the other diners. "He hasn't looked at me once since I sat down," she observed as she nibbled a strawberry. 

"Hey Amelia what's with the new outfit, trying to get Zel's attention," Lina teased. 

At the mention of his name Zelgadis returned his attention to the table. He looked at Lina then Amelia. "Did she wear that just to get my attention," he thought admitting that she had succeeded if that were the case. 

"Well, it certainly is getting the other guys attention," Gourry chimed in noting the stares at their table from the other men in the room. 

Amelia was starting to get mad, in fact she was fuming. "Why does she always have to laugh at me," she screamed inside her head. "For you information Lina, I wore this because; one I like this outfit and I haven't worn in a while and secondly, unlike some people I like to dress accordingly for hot weather. Do you have a problem with that?" She ended using every resolve she had not to yell out the words. However, the others could see the irritation in her eyes. 

"I was just kidding around Amelia, can't you take a joke," the redhead said warily, not knowing what to make of her friends change in manner. "What's she so uptight about this morning," she thought. 

"You look really nice, Amelia," Gourry said patting her shoulder for reassurance. 

Amelia looked over at the blonde, swordsman and smiled. "He may not be the smartest of guys but he's one of the sweetest," she thought. 

"Thanks Gourry, that's so nice of you to say." 

"And it's a really great color, light pink right?" 

"Pale pink," she smiled. 

"Actually the color is called Pale Moonlight Rose." Everyone looked over at the source of the comment, watching Zelgadis finish another bit of potatoes. 

"I didn't know that was the exact shades name. How did you know that?" the princess asked. 

"It comes from a shade of moonlight that only shines at the Blue Moon festival in Cersia every ten years," He answered. 

"But moonlight's not a rosy color," Gourry said scratching his head. 

"That's because the coloring in the moonlight was created by a sorcerer who fell in love with a princess. She died during a war with a neighboring kingdom on the night of a blue moon centuries ago. He created a spell to change the color of the moonlight to her favorite color rose as an everlasting monument of his love for her thus the name Pale Moonlight Rose. The color also complements you eyes extremely well," he ended continuing to eat as if he never said a word. 

"Thank you Zelgadis," she said quietly looking at her plate in an effort to hide the faint blush that had crept up her cheeks. He quietly murmured something and resumed eating. 

Lina looked at the exchange between the two and noticed that some of the waitresses had begun whispering among themselves after listening to Zelgadis. 

"Did you hear what he said," one lavender haired waitress whispered. 

"Yeah, have you ever heard anything so romantic, he's such a gentleman," the girl next to her sighed. 

"And so well mannered and handsome," stated the lavender haired waitress as she stared starry eyed in Zelgadis's direction. "I wish a guy would give me a complement like that," she ended wistfully, then resumed taking orders. 

Lina rolled her eyes at the waitresses fawning then turned back to her food. "Amelia catching an attitude, Zelgadis complimenting her," she thought "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be a typical day for us." 

* * *

|Story Index | Chapter 2 |


	2. Chapter 2: Magic Spice makes everything ...

2: Magic Spice Makes Everything Nice 

* * *

Breakfast ended the way every meal they had together did with Lina and Gourry finishing ten plates of food each, patting their stomachs, smiling.

"That was the best breakfast ever," Lina sighed.

"So Lina, what's next for the day?" Gourry asked.

"Don't you remember we're supposed to head over to Briseral," Amelia answered.

"Oh Yeah," the blonde nodded thoughtfully.

"You don't remember, do you?" Lina asked rolling her eyes in his direction.

"Afraid not," he concurred.

"We're going because there's supposed to be a gang of bandits in the area," Zelgadis said.

"With a hoard of treasure," Lina chimed in starry eyed.

"Not to mention the rumors about strange magical activity, " Amelia added.

"But that still doesn't explain . . ." Gourry stopped when he noticed the glare of irritation in Lina's eyes. "It's a good enough explanation for you, now be quiet," she growled trying to check her annoyance at his perpetual ignorance.

"So when are we heading out?" Amelia asked trying to divert Lina's attention before she tried to hit Gourry.

"The sooner the better," she started" Briseral isn't too far from here so we should get there before dinner. I hear they have the best roasted chicken in herb sauce ever," she smiled clasping her hands together at the prospect of another meal.

"She just ate and she's already thinking about more food, doesn't she ever get full?" Amelia murmured. Zelgadis looked over at the princess and almost laughed. He glanced at Lina who had continued her conversation about dinner with Gourry.

"It's a good thing that Lina didn't hear her otherwise this place would have a new exit," he thought glancing over at the princess who was idly nibbling at her last strawberry. He watched as she took a small bite, letting the berry's juices color her lips a darker shade of pink. An image of her now strawberry flavored lips against his crept into his mind, making his cheeks color in embarrassment. Zelgadis pushed back his chair and prepared to leave the table, seeking escape from the object of his wayward thinking.

"Where are you going, Zelgadis?" Amelia asked as she swallowed her last bite of fruit.

"If we're going to be leaving soon I figured I'd go get my things," he said in a strained voice, still mesmerized by her lips.

"That's a good idea. I'll head upstairs with you on the way to my room," her usual sunny expression brightening as she stood up. Lina's attention was drawn away from her talk of future meals upon seeing her friends stand to leave.

"If you guys want to, how about we meet back here in an hour to start heading out," she suggested.

"Okay," Amelia confirmed. Zelgadis nodded his agreement and made his way for the stairs. Amelia was able to catch up to him just as reached the top of the stairs. He had been fairly quiet at breakfast, "more so than usual," she thought.

"Zelgadis, are you alright?" she asked as he was about to enter his room. He turned to her an noticed a look of concern.

"Why do you ask?" he said answering her question with one of his own.

"Well, you've been awfully quiet this morning, more than usual I mean," she answered moving closer to him. Then a thought occurred to her and she smiled.

"I know what's wrong," she said looking up at him through twinkling eyes.

"You do?"

"Sure, you didn't have a good night's rest. You know what they say good dreams, good mornings; bad dreams bad mornings."

Zelgadis thought about the words and his dream. "I wouldn't say my dreams were bad just uncharacteristic," he said carefully "It just made me think. It seems like you're having a good morning, good dreams the night before?" he asked steering the conversation away from himself. Amelia's expression changed to one that Zelgadis could only describe as naughty, playful even sexy.

"Like you wouldn't imagine Zelgadis, Like you wouldn't imagine. See you in an hour," she laughed with a sly smile then headed down the hall leaving him with a curious expression on his face.

* * *

They had been walking for three hours after leaving the Inn when Lina started complaining.

"Shouldn't we have seen some signs of this town by now," she whined.

"Not to mention a few bandits," Gourry concurred surveying the area only to find more trees and other foliage. "I think we should take a rest, by those rocks looks good," he continued pointing to a formation further up the road.

"Alright, but just a short one remember we need to get to town before sunset," Zelgadis reminded them.

As they approached the rocks they noticed an old man with long gray hair and a scruffy beard huddled on a rock shaking slightly. His clothes were raggedy and dirty, his face withered with age and indescribable emotion mumbling continuously under his breath.

"Is they're something we can help you with sir," Amelia asked as she moved closer to him.

"Beware of the Dream Muzuko," he cried.

"Did he say a Muzuko," Lina asked, now standing next to the princess.

"Nephilo, the Dream Muzuko has come to Briseral," he continued pointing a finger in the town's direction.

"And exactly how do you know its in town?" Zelgadis asked.

"What's a dream Muzuko anyway?" Gourry asked as they surrounded the old man.

"A monster who invades a persons dreams giving them their wildest fantasies or most dreaded nightmares. It is said he sometimes takes people to the dream world in what they think is a dream but in truth is reality," he exclaimed. "The people of Briseral have already become apart of his playground of dreams," he ended.

"That would explain the strange occurrences we heard about," Zelgadis mused.

"And why we haven't seen any bandits either," Lina concluded.

"Oh, the bandits went mad an fled after one night of that monsters games," the old man managed as he began a fit of coughing.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked, kneeling beside him patting his back softly.

"I'm fine little . . . ,"the old man stopped and studied the princess closely. "Sir?" she asked as he moved even closer in his inspection of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gourry asked. The old man looked up at the swordsman then over to Zelgadis, who held his attention for a few long moments. Then he looked back and forth between Amelia and Zelgadis. He began to back away from everyone shaking in fear pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Keep away you two," he yelled pointing at Amelia then Zelgadis.

"What is it?" Amelia asked reaching for him only to have her hand batted away. 

"You two stink of Nephilo's power. You've already fallen into his clutches. Keep away from me," he wailed.

"Fallen into his clutches," Gourry repeated, "but we haven't been near any monsters or that Briseral place, right?" he asked the others who turned in his direction.

"No Gourry we haven't," Lina answered. "And what makes you think this dream Muzuko got a hold of . . . Hey where'd he go." Everyone turned their attention back to the old man only to find him gone.

"That was really strange, I wonder what he meant about me and Zelgadis?" Amelia mused as a worried expression darkened her face.

"It looks like we aren't going to find out until we get to Briseral," Lina reasoned.

"Which means we'd better get there as soon as possible," commented Zelgadis. Lina and Gourry headed out along the road, as Amelia remained kneeling on the ground staring at the spot previously occupied by the old man.

"I wonder if that dream I had last night had something to do with what the old man was talking about," she thought.

"Amelia we have to get going," Zelgadis said interrupting her thinking. He watched her as she stood up and dusted herself off and noted the dark expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they resumed walking.

"I was just thinking about what that man said and the way he was looking at us. He was so afraid to come anywhere near us," she said in a trembling voice.

"Once we get to Briseral we'll get some answers, until then don't plague yourself with unnecessary worry Amelia." "Once again you find the right thing to say at the right time," she smiled touching his hand briefly then letting go to walk ahead an talk with the others who had resumed their mornings conversation about dinner, putting the old man's words aside until they reached town.

Zelgadis looked at his friends engrossed in conversation and worried. If they had fallen prey to some dream demon, he'd feel it, "wouldn't I?" he asked himself. He began to turn over the old man's accusations in his head as well as Amelia's comments from a few moments ago. "He did seem in great fear of us," he thought, "but if we're really victims of this creature then why would he be afraid of us." Finally, he decided to take his own advice and wait until they reached town to find answers to his questions.

* * *

In this world many of us have heard about small towns, quiet towns where everybody knows everybody and things move along at a slow, peaceful pace. To say that Briseral was a quiet town would have been an understatement. When Lina and the others finally reached the city limits they found that not only were the people quiet, but most of them were asleep.

"I don't like the looks of this," Lina said observing the townspeople. Some were going back and forth in what could be assumed as their usual routines while others lay napping in anyplace they saw fit from store fronts, in alleys and in some cases on the rooftops of their choice.

"So what's wrong with a few people sleeping?" Gourry asked. He was quickly answered with a smack from Lina. "Ouch, what was that for," he cried rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You idiot, don't you think its a little STRANGE for people to be sleeping outside in the middle of the day, ON THE ROOF," the red-head yelled.

Gourry opened his mouth to say something when Zelgadis stopped him. "I suggest you don't answer that Gourry or you may end up with another bruise on your head."

"Why don't we get some rooms at the tavern then have a look around," Amelia suggested.

The Hideaway Tavern was rather small and quiet mainly because the few people that were there just happened to be asleep. Everyone got rooms and went upstairs to get settled. Once in his room Gourry took a moment to make a cold compress for his head. "Why does she always have to hit me on the head," he sighed laying back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "I mean, I know that I'm not the smartest one in the group and I forget things, but that's no reason for her to get violent."

Meanwhile in her room, Lina was looking for something in the many hidden pockets of her cloak. "I wish that Gourry would get it together," she complained as she continued her search. "Here it is," she cried happily holding a small bottle with a red label. " Magic Spice, enhancing any meals flavor," she read off the label smiling even brighter. "First we get the lay of the land, then we eat, " she thought when she heard someone at her door. She looked up to find Amelia poking her head inside the room. " Lina you got a minute."

Zelgadis sat in his room and thought over the day's events. "Maybe I shouldn't have complemented her," he thought. He didn't want Amelia to get the wrong idea. "But she does look really nice." He had taken the time before they set out to Briseral to gather his resolve and calm his wayward thinking completely. His earlier concerns about his dream had all but vanished. He was now plagued with new worries about the old man they encountered. " Not to mention the way everyone around here is so content to fall asleep anywhere they please." He figured he should get the others and go investigating when he heard a knock. Amelia, Lina and Gourry walked in a closed the door. "What is it?' he asked studying their expressions.

"Remember when you told me not to worry until we had something to worry about?" Amelia started.

"Yes," He nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking and I was just telling Lina about something that may be a reason to start worrying."

Zelgadis sat down in a chair by the window as Gourry took a seat on the floor and the girls sat on Zelgadis's bed.

"I think someone wanted us to come here," Amelia said.

"Someone wanted us to come here, but no one knew we were coming," Gourry said.

"We heard about there being bandits in this area with a stock pile of stolen treasure and strange magical activity. Then we get here and not only are there no bandits and we run into a old man who raves about a dream Muzuko then disappears." the princess stated.

"I 'm not one to believe in coincidences especially none like this, but what made you think we were set up to come here?" Lina asked.

"Think about it, you love beating up bandits an taking their money, and strange magic is right up Zelgadis's alley especially since he's looking for a cure. What's the first thing the two of you did when we heard about Briseral?"

"You mean aside from insisting on heading out here as soon as possible," Lina stated gravely. "Which means . . ."

"Which means someone went out of their way to make sure that we'd get curious enough to come here and have a look around," the chimera concluded.

"You mean someone used the two things you guys are interested in the most to get you to come here?" Gourry asked, scratching his head.

"You catching on pretty quick," Lina said.

"Hey, thanks," Gourry smiled. "But why?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think until we know, we should just play along like nothings wrong. If you see anything strange . . ."

"You mean more than what we've seen already?" the swordsman interrupted only to be answered by another hit on the head. "That hurts," he cried.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking," Lina growled. "Like I was saying if you see anything strange let the rest of us know."

Zelgadis was the first to stand up and head out off the room. They decided they would each take a different section of town to investigate, then meet back at the tavern by dinner. To which Lina readily agreed.

Dinner consisted of four platters of the much talked about, highly anticipated roasted chicken in herb sauce as well as other dishes loaded to their limit with food. Along with generous helpings of Lina's magic spice to enhance the meals flavor. The group had the chance to discuss their findings as they waited for dinner to be served.

The bandits according to Lina's information never ventured into town that often, preferring to rob travelers on the various roads in the area exclusively, only coming into town when supplies were needed. "I guess they figured that terrorizing the townsfolk would draw attention to themselves." The unwanted kind of bounty hunters and other variety of do-gooders, which Lina had to admit, was smart thinking for bandits. But that also meant that they weren't a threat to the town just travelers.

Amelia had discovered that the town had recently finished its planting season and harvesting the summer vegetables. That explained the quietness of the people as well as their tired nature. At least it did for Amelia whose experience with the farming communities in an around Sailunne had taught her exactly how hectic things could be during planting and exhausted everyone was after.

Zelgadis had decided to look for information about the old man that they encountered. After hearing Amelia's theory he felt the old man's appearance and disappearance warranted further investigation. What he found was nothing. No one in town had heard of or seen anyone that fit the old man's description. Which had increased Zelgadis's suspicions. It also made him wonder exactly how deeply the old man was involved in their current situation.

Gourry didn't know exactly what he was supposed to look for but was determined to have something that would help so Lina wouldn't hit him again. So far she'd only hit him twice today, which was a record and he didn't want to give her another reason for hitting him again. He decided that since there was supposed to be a dream Muzuko involved he'd investigate that. It turned out that Briseral had a small library with a section on magic and monsters. So he spent the afternoon looking through books and even taking notes on the stuff that looked like it might be important. Which amazed everyone when he produced pages and pages of notes when they had meet back at the tavern.

"Wow Gourry, this is really impressive stuff," Lina marveled staring at the amount of work he had done.

Gourry smiled at the praise he received. "I couldn't find anything on that Nephilo guy, but I figured this stuff should help."

"What made you think of looking up all this?" Amelia asked as they settled into eating.

"Well, I just thought about what that old guy told us about Nephilo and how he liked to play with peoples heads an stuff. I figured we should know more about him, like his powers and stuff just in case he shows up looking for a fight," he reasoned. " I even wrote everything down so I wouldn't forget," he smiled.

"That actually makes sense, way to go Gourry," Lina cheered, then continued tearing into her roasted chicken and some other entrees.

Amelia was happy for Gourry. He seemed really pleased that he's impressed Lina. "Her opinion really means a lot to him," she thought. He was proud of the effort he'd put forth and with good reason. She had only briefly skimmed over the notes, deciding to read them more thoroughly after dinner, and was equally impressed. They were very detailed and well written. He had even divided the information into categories. Amelia glanced over at Zelgadis who had stopped eating to look over Gourry's work. "Why don't you wait until later to go over them, Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis looked up from his study of the pages into Amelia's imploring gaze. Which made his mornings thinking fight for revival. "Good idea," he said quietly, setting the notes aside. He had to admit he was also impressed. "It must have taken him a while to write all that especially considering how small the print in magic books can be," he thought recalling how some of the texts in Rezo's lab had been written in script so small at times it bothered his eyes to read.

He watched as Lina attacked her second roasted chicken with Gourry, his own appetite not being considerable. Throughout his investigating that afternoon he had been feeling ill, his thoughts drifting frantically and wariness overtaking his body. He didn't mention it to the others dismissing it as nothing more than fatigue from their long trip. He decided that after dinner he'd take the notes to his room for further study then get some well-deserved rest.

He was thoroughly annoyed with himself at his lose of control when Amelia had looked at him earlier. In fact his reactions to her throughout the day had irritated him. It was if every ounce of reserve he had in regards to women had been completely abandoned since he woke up that morning. The only way he could explain it was that maybe his dream was effecting him a lot more than he originally thought.

Amelia noticed a steadily growing frown on Zelgadis's face. She wanted to ask him if he was alright, but decided against it. Something had been eating away at him all day, long before this business in Briseral had come up. "And it s definitely more than not getting a good nights sleep," she mused mentally, recalling her thoughts on his behavior earlier in the day. She also knew that he'd never say anything, preferring not to talk about himself or his problems. "So asking would be pointless anyway."

After dinner they had all retired to their rooms for the night. Gourry immediately fell asleep, due to a full, stomach and tired eyes from reading through so many books. Lina snored quietly in her room, with a content smile on her face from eating such a good meal.

Zelgadis sat in his room and read Gourry's notes taking in the words and applying his own opinions when he heard his door open. He looked up to see the princess smiling shyly. "I would have knocked but you left the door open."

"Why does she have to look so . . ." he stopped himself forcefully. "What's the matter with me?" he chided himself, returning his attention to Amelia.

"Lina told me that you decided to look over the notes. I also wanted to look them over," she said softly. 

He motioned for her to come in further and Amelia shut the door and took a seat at the window. "I was reading through the stuff on dream manipulation, So why don't you take the stuff on Dream muzoku's," then he handed her a section of the notes.

"Okay," she said taking the pages, their fingers gently brushing. Amelia blushed slightly and began to read. As she read, she noted that a lot of a dream muzoku's power was based in the dream world. "Meaning that they're not as strong in the waking world, that could be useful," she thought. Then noticed something that warranted closer attention.

"Here's something," she said turning to Zelgadis. Who placed his notes down to give her his undivided attention. "Remember what that man said about Nephilo taking people to the dream world?" Zelgadis nodded. "Well it says here that one of the ways that is used is when two people share the same dream. It's most likely that they experienced the dream by having their physical bodies transported to the dream world. Or in rare cases the shifting of Dream space which can bring larger items into the dream world but is rarely done due to reasons unknown."

"I don't think the reasons are that unknown if you think about it," Zelgadis said.

"What do you mean?"

"The fewer variables the better control that is had," the chimera mused. 

"So the bigger the object or larger the amount of bodies that you bring into the dream world the more chances you have for problems to occur," she said following his logic perfectly.

Zelgadis was surprised how quickly she had grasped the concept without further explanation. "Brains as well as beauty," a little strange voice said in his head. "Shut Up," he yelled mentally, trying to push away the annoying little bug in his head that was making him think things he felt he had no right to.

"Have you found anything in your notes?" the princess asked, reminding him of the task at hand.

"Yes, the information is thorough, but it doesn't play into what we need at the moment," he sighed.

"Don't mention that to Gourry. He worked really hard to get all this and Lina had been really impressed," she added remembering how happy Gourry had been at dinner by Lina's praise. "What does Lina have to do with this," he wondered.

"Lina's opinion of him means a lot to Gourry. He was really happy that she was impressed by his hard work. It'd hurt his feelings if he thought part of that work wasn't useful," she said with concern.

"I didn't say it wasn't useful, I just meant that the information on Dream muzoku's is the main thing we need then the stuff on dream manipulations, they both tie together. And besides why does he care so much about what Lina thinks anyway?"

Amelia stared at him in a way that made him want to squirm in discomfort. Reminding him of the way Lina looked at bandits before they ate a fireball sandwich. Then she set down her notes and turned to face him directly. "For a guy who's supposed to be really smart, you can really be very . . . non-observant," she said choosing her words in a way that wouldn't offend.

Zelgadis opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it as she continued. "Gourry likes Lina," she explained. "I don't know how much he likes her, just that he does. When you like someone that person's opinion of you means a lot. It hurts to like someone and know that they have a low opinion of you," she sighed in understanding. "I guess you wouldn't understand that?" she whispered and stared out of the window.

Zelgadis stood up and walked over to the window, stretching his legs. "What makes you think I wouldn't understand?"

"Well you've probably never had to worry about what girls think of you considering how they all drool over you."

He turned to her in surprise. "Drool, women don't drool over me."

"Okay, so its a combination of drooling, fawning and senseless giggling," she amended in a teasing tone.

Zelgadis looked at her blankly. "I'm a chimera Amelia, you know part demon, part human part golem, that's not exactly an attractive quality to women." Amelia just shook her head and laughed. "What's so funny?" 

"You," she smiled. "You don't give yourself or the women of the world for that matter enough credit. Yes, you're a chimera, but also a very handsome one. Who has better manners then the princes I met at daddy's banquets, who's also smart amongst other things. If you think the only thing a girl can see in you is the way you look, you either have a low self-image or a serious ego problem about your good looks."

At that he laughed, louder then he ever had since his incident with Rezo. He thought about what she said as he stared out onto the quiet, star-lit town. "Do I really think too low of myself?" he thought. "I always figured girls liked guys like Gourry," he said quietly.

"Some do, but different women like different kinds of men. Most of the girls we've met all seem to like you, however. I guess its all those other qualities," she mused. "The truth is the only person who cares about you being a chimera is you."

He sat across from Amelia on the windowsill and regarded her silently. He had never fully appreciated her overly optimistic view of the world or her compassionate nature until that moment. For the first time he didn't feel so bothered by the fact that he was a chimera, which felt both good and disturbing. "So what are these other qualities I have that according to you woman like so much?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

"You're not going to get a big ego over this are you, Lina is more than enough for us to deal with," she teased.

"Of course not," he laughed again unable to help himself.

"Well, you have this romantic, mysterious air about you, I guess is the best way to describe it that a lot of girls are drawn to."

"Romantic, in what way?"

"The best example I can think of is this morning when you complemented me on my outfit."

"And?' he asked puzzled.

"It wasn't the complement itself, it was the way you did it by explaining about the color."

"I just explained how the name of the color came about," he reasoned.

"You basically told me that the color came from a magically created shade of moonlight that appeared once ever ten years an that it complemented my eyes. Most guys would have just said "that color really compliments your eyes, or its a nice shade like Gourry did, but you were basically saying that my eyes were complimented by a once in a decade event. Don't you realize how romantic that sounds to a girl?"

"It never occurred to me that it could be taken that way," he said slowly in amazement.

"Look I know were just being nice because of Lina, but it did occur to me as well as a couple of the waitresses at the Inn this morning. Who were fawning all over you about how much of a gentleman you are, and romantic and how sexy you are," she blushed realizing her last words. Zelgadis also blushed and turned his head to look out the window. "The point is, women like you and if you weren't so hung up on being turned into a chimera you'd notice," she smiled reassuringly and placed a hand over his.

"It's getting late, maybe you should go get some sleep," he said studying her hand over his.

"Alright," she agreed. "We can go over the stuff on dream manipulation sometime tomorrow." The princess stood up ready to leave when she stopped an turned. "I know something been bothering you today and if you want to talk about, I just wanted to let you know that me, Lina and Gourry are your friends. We're here to listen if you need a friendly ear," she said quietly.

"Thank you Amelia."

Amelia smiled shyly and exited quietly leaving Zelgadis by the window, thinking.

* * *

Gourry was in the Briseral library surrounded by stacks of magic books, reading pages and taking notes. "Wow Gourry, I didn't know you were so smart." Gourry looked up to find Lina standing next to him staring in amazement. "Thanks Lina." They continued to talk and go through books explaining things about different texts to one another and writing them down. Lina would smile and listen and never once hit him on the head as they continued their work. Anyone who looked in on the sleeping swordsman would have discovered a large blissful smile across his face.

Food. A large banquet table covered with food. Each dish a favorite of Lina's. She stared at the table starry eyed in disbelief of her good fortune. After a moment of silence she attacked the table consuming everything in sight. In minutes the table was left with nothing but empty plates and bones. Lina belched and picked her teeth delightfully. She went into the next room of what appeared to be a castle and sat down in a large chair in front of a fireplace. "What an incredible meal," she sighed, snuggling up in the chairs overstuffed cushions. She looked over at the chair next to hers and found Gourry sitting quietly staring at the fireplaces hearth. Feeling her gaze on him, Gourry turned and stared at her. "Do you hate me Lina?" he asked suddenly.

The question took Lina by surprise as did his emotionless expression. "Hate you, where'd that come from, of course I don't hate you Gourry. You get on my nerves sometimes but so does Amelia and Zel on occasion but you're still my friends. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know for certain," he replied softly. 

Lina didn't like this at all, she'd never seen the swordsman look so sad before. "What's wrong Gourry?"

"It's nothing Lina everything's okay," he smiled his face regaining its usual bright expression. Lina turned to stare into the fires flames. They both sat quietly, embroiled in their own thoughts.

Zelgadis sat under a giant oak staring out upon an endless sea of green fields, sprinkled with wildflowers and blue skies. The air smelled exceptionally sweet as a gentle breeze blew the grass in dancing waves. He closed his eyes inhaling the fresh aroma of nature, opening them to discover Amelia sitting next to him admiring the view. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"You actually," he responded.

"Really, in what way?"

"I had this dream about us together in what could be considered a compromising situation."

"And this bothers you?"

"Yes," he sighed quietly.

"Why?"

"Because, we're friends, I respect you, I don't think of you that way and . . ." he hung his head in desperation.

"Your afraid," she finished for him. "You think my feelings for you are a trivial, passing thing."

"But your not going to know that until you at least acknowledge completely how you feel about that dream and its effects on you," came a new voice. Zelgadis turned to find Gourry sitting on the other side of him.

"So how do you feel about that" dream, Zelgadis?" Amelia asked.

"Good. Scared. Confused," he responded honestly. "Good, because it didn't feel like a dream, someone wanted me and wasn't revolted by this curse Rezo calls a "gift", like nothing I'd ever felt and scary . . ."

"Because it was with someone you consider a friend and you feel in some way that this dream disrespected that," she finished. Zelgadis merely nodded.

"There is a saying that dreams are the mirrors to one's subconscious wants and desires," Gourry began. "Maybe something inside of you thinks of Amelia as more than a traveling companion," he reasoned.

"Why don't you talk to me about my feelings and see if they help you sort out your own feelings?" she interjected, holding his hand tightly.

"Why do you always touch my hand." Noticing the gesture was a frequent one for her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Why don't you ask me that too." Then the princess disappeared.

"Remember Zelgadis you can't be afraid of falling if you never think of jumping," the swordsman smiled.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"That you can't be afraid of heartache until you at least try to open your heart to another. And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Zel," he laughed then disappeared. Zelgadis sat alone taking in the landscapes serenity while his thoughts lay in a sea of chaos.

* * *

Lina woke up with a confused expression. "What was that all about," she murmured thinking of Gourry's words "Do you hate me Lina?" "I must have used too much magic spice at dinner," she shrugged getting up to get dressed.

Zelgadis laid in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. "Why don't you ask me about how I feel?" she'd said in his dream. It seemed like a good suggestion but "easier said then done," he said aloud. He decided to think about it a little and make a decision later opting for now to get up and get dressed.

Gourry was already awake and knocking on Lina's door.

"Just a second," she called from the other side. Lina opened the door to see Gourry with the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

"Morning Lina."

"Gourry, what are you are you so happy about?"

"Oh, I just had a good nights sleep, how about you?"

"Same," she smiled covering up any concerns she had about her troubling dream. "Let's go eat," she said pulling Gourry toward the stairs.

When Zelgadis left his room he heard his two friends heading for breakfast. "Better go get Amelia," he thought. Then walked down the hall to her room and knocked. No answer. "Amelia," he called then tried knocking again and noticed the door was unlocked. Which put him on the defense instantly. Zelgadis opened the door carefully and looked around the room. Nothing appeared to be out of place by his perception. He looked at the bed and found Amelia asleep and relaxed a little. He walked over to her bed and sat on its edge, making the bedsprings creek under his weight. Amelia's eyes began to flutter as she moved slightly. "She would have to look nice first thing in the morning wouldn't she," he thought.

"What?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Wake up Amelia," he said quietly while gently nudging her.

Amelia's eyes opened fully and as her vision came into focus she saw Zelgadis sitting on her bed. She smiled. "Did I oversleep?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Waking you up, isn't it obvious," he smiled.

Amelia watched as a boyish grin spread across his face. She like that smile it suits him she thought.

"You left your door unlocked last night, you should be more careful," he continued with concern.

"I must have been more exhausted then I thought," the princess sighed then sat up fully. "Are Lina and Gourry awake yet?"

"As a matter of fact they're downstairs ordering . ."He stopped hearing footsteps running up the stairs. 

Lina and Gourry came flying down the hall. "Zelgadis, Amelia," they called in unison. Then Gourry noticed Amelia's open door and dashed in followed by Lina to see Zelgadis on Amelia's bed.

"What's going on?" the chimera asked.

"I could be asking you guys the same thing," Lina smiled smugly.

"You guys have to see this, come outside," Gourry said grabbing Zelgadis. Amelia followed everyone downstairs. When they stepped outside the princess and the chimera gasped in shock.

A once blue sky was now a pale shade of lavender, streaked with light pink, swirling clouds. The streets were filled to there limits with people laughing and smiling along with children running and playing about in chaotic glee. At the far side of the city stood a building with towers that touched the clouds with mutli-colored flags streaming from their tips. 

The streets were not only filled with people put other creatures as well. Baby dragons and fairies flew about smiling hello. Pixies danced about sprinkling magic dust on the ground that sprouted into beautiful flowers of sparkling silver with rainbows that danced in the sunlight.

Amelia and Zelgadis stared at the scene unfolding before them in awe and disbelief.

"Where are we?" Amelia asked.

"It looks like Briseral but it can't be," Zelgadis exclaimed. "How did this happen?" he asked turning to Lina.

"How should I know?" the redhead cried. "We just came down to get breakfast and we heard noise outside so we came out to look and this," she gestured at the streets before them, "is what we found."

"Its not so bad," Gourry said. "Everybody looks happy and everyone's friendly," he smiled as a baby dragon perched itself on his shoulder, wrapping its tail around the blondes neck and giggled. "See."

"But how did we get here and WHERE is here anyway?" Lina cried in frustration.

"I think I can answer that, look," Amelia said pointing up to the sky.

Flying high above them was a medium sized black dragon with a banner attached to its tail that read "Welcome to Briseral, located in the heart of the Dream world."

* * *

|Story Index | Chapter 3 |


	3. Chapter 3: Off to Never Never Land

3: Off to Never Never Land 

* * *

"This place is amazing," Amelia cried as she walked through the city now dressed in a blue tunic and matching tights. Everyone had decided to look around the "new and improved Briseral" as Lina had dubbed it. The city was alive with people hustling about and all kinds of entertainment like street performers, musicians and people dressed in costumes playing with children. 

"This place reminds me of a carnival," Gourry said waving to passersby who waved hello in return. "At least everybody's awake, right Lina?" he asked stopping. 

"I think I liked it better when they were all asleep," the redhead moaned. "There's something wrong with being too happy, you know." She was answered by a child-like giggle from the baby dragon who had made a home on Gourry's shoulder. "Can't you get rid of him," she sighed in annoyance. 

"I don't want to," the blonde pouted childishly. "Bubbles was just being friendly, isn't that right Bubbles," he cooed to his newfound friend. 

"BUBBLES, you named him Bubbles," Lina huffed. "What kind of name is Bubbles?" 

"A very cute one, "Amelia interjected, smiling up at the blue-gray colored dragon who flew from Gourry's shoulder into her arms. "He's such a little cutie," she smiled even brighter as the dragon hugged her with its tiny arms and nestled its head in her chest, humming with affection. 

"Ah, he likes you," Gourry smiled watching Bubbles snuggle his head deeper into Amelia's bosom. 

Zelgadis watched the little dragon as it made a new home in Amelia's breast. Bubbles hummed happily as the princess stroked his head, smiled and murmured to him sweetly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he was doing that on purpose," the chimera thought as Bubbles wrapped his tail around Amelia's waist. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd think he was doing that on purpose," Lina commented, mirroring Zelgadis's thought. 

"I was just thinking the same thing," he concurred. 

Amelia looked at the two of them in confusion. "What? Bubbles was just being friendly and affectionate, what's wrong with that?" 

"Yeah, he's just being friendly," Gourry said, jumping to Bubbles defense. 

"The question is how friendly are you going to let him be?" the sorceress mumbled. 

"What was that," Amelia asked shooting an angry glare at the redhead. 

"That we should be getting a move on," she amended. "We can't stand here all day playing with Bubbles," she said staring directly at the little dragon. At her words Bubbles wings drooped slightly in disappointment. 

"Don't worry," Amelia whispered. "Gourry and I will play with you later, okay." Upon hearing this he immediately brightened and stared at Gourry who smiled reassuringly. 

"Now that that's settled can we get moving," Zelgadis asked calming, drawing everyone's attention away from Bubbles. 

"Hey, you like Bubbles right," Gourry asked the chimera as they continued walking. 

"He seems to be very taken with Amelia," Zelgadis responded. 

"You think so," the princess asked holding onto her little charge. 

"Yes, he seems to enjoy your attentions," he said not wanting to mention the dragons apparent fixation with a certain area of her anatomy. 

"That's a nice way of putting it," Lina commented. 

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting a little hungry," Gourry said his stomach growling, reinforcing his words. 

"Me too," Amelia chimed in. "Maybe we shouldn't have skipped breakfast." 

"Well, there seems to be a lot of food vendors around, we should find something we like," Zelgadis reasoned. 

"Then let's go eat," Lina smiled spotting an outdoor cafe that had aromas wafting through the air that made her mouth water. 

"I was just wondering, is this real food or dream food," Gourry asked. 

"Huh?" Lina looked at him in confusion. 

"Is it real food or is it going to disappear if we try to eat it?" he elaborated. 

"Well we won't know until we try to eat," Lina said with determination. The she picked up Gourry and carried him over to the cafe. 

"I hope its real food," Amelia sighed to Bubbles. "I don't want to starve." Thoughts of possible starvation began to worry her and Bubbles expression changed to one of concern. Amelia noticed the change and began to worry even more. "What's the matter Bubbles?" 

"I think he's worried about you," Zelgadis responded and the dragon nodded in conformation. 

"Oh you don't have to worry about me Bubbles," she smiled and kissed his head making him blush. 

"Okay guys the food's real," Lina yelled from behind a mountain of fried oysters. 

"Have you noticed that she seems to have her mind on food a lot lately?" The chimera asked as they walked to the cafe. 

"Yes, I know how much she loves food but this . . ." 

"Is ridiculous," Zelgadis finished for her. 

They settled in and ate rather quickly. Lina practically shoveled down her oysters, which Zelgadis couldn't blame her. They were quite delicious. Gourry and Amelia shared some of their meal with Bubbles who appeared to have an appetite that mirrored Lina's. Afterward the group continued walking around taking in the city's excitement. 

"I was wondering how all this stuff got her," Gourry asked. 

"The dream Muzuko must have shifted dream space to bring everything here," Zelgadis answered. 

"But that's rarely done," Amelia thought aloud, "because of the high difficulty risk, unless . . ." 

"Nephillo has a lot more power to control the dreamscape then we originally thought." 

"Guys what are you talking about," Lina looked at them. 

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's confused," Gourry scratched his head. 

Zelgadis and Amelia proceeded to explain about the information they had gathered from Gourry's notes. After they finished Gourry looked at them in amazement. "You got all that from those notes I took at the library." 

"Yes, you did a really good job," Amelia smiled. 

"Hey how come you guys didn't get me when you decided to go over all that stuff," Lina asked. 

"Because you were busy sleeping off all that magic spiced chicken you ate at dinner," Zelgadis said sarcastically. 

"And I asked you about the notes and you told me Zelgadis had them, remember? You could have come with me to his room to look them over if you wanted," the princess added. 

"I didn't know you were going to go over them that night," Lina whined. "You two probably just wanted to be alone," she smiled slyly. 

"And what's that supposed to mean," Zelgadis asked, even though he knew what she was implying. 

"That maybe you two studied more than notes last night," she teased further. 

Realizing her meaning Amelia began to blush in embarrassment and humiliation. "Why does she always have to make fun of the way I feel," she thought, desperately fighting the urge to find the nearest rock and crawl under it. 

"In fact, judging by the cozy little scene we walked in on this morning I'd say you two were studying anatomy, each others," she taunted with haughty little laugh. 

"And if we were, studying more then notes, as you but it what difference does it make to you," he responded coolly taking Lina by surprise. 

"Huh?" she looked directly at him. 

"If I didn't know better," the chimera said keep the chilly edge in his tone, "I'd think you were jealous." Lina and Amelia both face faulted. 

"What's he doing," Amelia wondered, surprised by his sudden change in demeanor. 

"Wh-what?" Lina growled, her face turning red with anger. 

"Can't you say anything more than one syllable words, " he taunted. 

"Me, jealous of Amelia over YOU." 

"If the shoe fits, as they say," he smiled coyly. 

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH," Lina yelled "You aren't even my type and . . . well I just don't like you that way," she blubbered. 

"Then stop acting like an immature brat or the jealous other woman and leave me and Amelia alone," he returned coldly. 

"Hey guys cut it out," Gourry said standing between them, fearing that soon fireballs would be exchanged. "We're all friends here, remember." Amelia just watched the argument in shock. Lina gave an angry huff and walked of down the street. 

"At least she didn't dragon slave you or something," he sighed in relief. He looked over at Amelia who was turning pale. "Are you all right?" 

Amelia looked up at the swordsman's worried expression then into Bubbles equally concerned one. "I'm fine," she responded quietly. 

"She was just joking around Amelia, don't take it personally," he said not realizing how deeply Lina's little joke had effected her. 

"Look I'll go find her and you stay here with Zel," Gourry offered. "We'll meet you back at the tavern later, okay?" 

"We'll be there sometime this afternoon," Zelgadis confirmed. The swordsman nodded then ran down the street hot on Lina's trail. 

Gourry may have been oblivious to how upset Amelia was but Zelgadis wasn't. He could see the combination of embarrassment and humiliation on her face. Bubbles noticed it also and hugged her a little tighter in an effort to console her. "I can't believe she actually went that far," he thought in disbelief at her actions. 

"Come on let's get going," he said and turned toward a side street in another direction. They walked in silence. Amelia seemed wrapped up in her own thoughts and he decided to give her time to collect herself. 

Amelia had never felt so close to tears in all her life. "How could she," the princess thought angrily. "She's used me at the butt of her little jokes for the last time," she vowed silently. But Zelgadis was another question. "He jumped in to stop her," she thought happily. She looked up at the chimera walking beside her and regarded him silently. "Why did you do that?" she asked finally after a few moments. 

"Do what?" 

"What you said to Lina, why did you say those things?" 

"Because there's a distinct difference between joking around and being mean," he answered, "Sometimes I wish Lina would grow up. We have to figure out how to get out of here and she's being childish," he sighed in exasperation. "And besides it did get her to shut up," he reasoned smiling. 

Amelia laughed a little which made Bubbles happy and he giggled. "See, even the dragon agrees with me." Bubbles released his hold on the princess and flew to Zelgadis's side. 

"I think he likes you," Amelia smiled, watching Bubbles flutter alongside the chimera. 

"Not as much as he likes you and Gourry." 

"I was thinking about what Gourry said earlier about this place being like a carnival," She said happy to think of something other than Lina and her earlier cruelty. "Maybe some kind of celebration is going on." 

"Well let's find out." As they walked through the city and talked to various people they discovered that there was a festival going on. It was a week of activities and entertainment to celebrate the completion of the summer planting and harvests. 

"Each day new events for the towns people will be held throughout the city and later this evening a surprise event will be announced," Amelia read from a flyer they found about the festival. "It sounds like fun," she said looking at Zelgadis who now had Bubbles perched on his shoulder. "See I told you he likes you," she giggled. 

"But does he have to sit on my shoulder with his tail wrapped around my neck," he asked. "You have wings, why don't you fly?" The dragon just shrugged his little shoulders and Amelia just laughed. 

"Maybe we should head back to the tavern to meet up with the others," she said. 

Zelgadis looked away from Bubbles to her in concern. "Are you sure you want to go back now?" 

"Yes, what happened with Lina isn't bothering me anymore," she answered. "And besides maybe Gourry found something interesting." 

"Gourry?" the chimera looked at her blankly. 

"He came through for us on the notes," she reasoned. "Maybe he found something else that that he thought looked important." 

"She does have a point," Zelgadis thought, but his main concern was whether or not Lina would have her act together and focused on the situation they were in when they got back. 

Lina stood outside the tavern with her hands folded tightly across her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. "Didn't you say they were supposed to meet us sometime soon?" 

The swordsman looked up at the sorceress from his seat on the ground cleaning his sword. "Calm down Lina they'll be here any minute." He then returned to his cleaning. 

Lina was still angry about what happened earlier that afternoon. "It was just a little joke," she thought. She was still amazed at Zelgadis's reaction. Normally when she teased him or Amelia about the princess's little crush he would do one of three things ignored it, blushed, or do something to change the subject, and on occasion a combination of the latter two. His attitude was what really surprised her, not only did he jump in he's been down right smug and "well bitchy," she thought. And that comment about her being jealous of Amelia," What a laugh". 

"What was that," the swordsman looked up. She didn't realize she'd said the words aloud. 

"Nothing," she assured him. He nodded and continued polishing his sword while Lina kept thinking and they both waited. 

* * *

"So this is a big party for everyone after the summer planting," Gourry asked. 

"Right, its a week long festival," Amelia concurred. 

Zelgadis, Amelia and Bubbles arrived later that afternoon and told the others what they had discovered. Lina still had an attitude and as a result was quietly seething throughout the discussion. Which to Zelgadis was a relief. It turned out that Gourry did come up with something new. The building on the far edge of the city was called the Palisades where many community events were held. 

"So what do you think the surprise event will be," the blonde asked as he rubbed Bubbles tummy who had fallen asleep after so much excitement. "I'm not sure, but whatever it's a good guess it'll probably be held at the Palisades tower since community events are supposed to be held there," Zelgadis reasoned. 

"That's fine and dandy, but that still doesn't help us figure out how to get home," the redhead complained, surprising everyone by finally speaking. 

"Maybe it does," Amelia said getting their attention. "Once the festival is over the whole town could be sent back to reality and us along with it." 

"And what makes you think this Nephillo or whatever is in charge around here is going to just send us along on out merry little way," she glared at the princess. 

This time Amelia didn't falter under Lina's snappy remarks. "Well I don't see you contributing anything worthwhile to this conversation," she said in a cool matter of fact tone that made Lina's blood boil over by the second. "Why is she acting like this," Amelia thought. She considered herself a nice person but was running out of patience quickly with Lina. "And besides," she continued, "we haven't seen any signs of evil the old man told us about." 

"Maybe they're just you know, waiting us out or something," Gourry offered. 

"You mean giving us a false sense of security then unleashing whatever hell on earth they have planned on us," Zelgadis elaborated arching an eyebrow. 

"Uh yeah like you said, what if they're doing that?" 

"What we need to do," Lina interrupted. "Is find the head guy and pump him for information. Like what he's doing to Zel and Amelia?" 

"What do mean, what's he doing to them?" Gourry asked looking at the two. 

"Oh don't you remember, of course you don't I forgot who I was talking to," she mumbled. 

"It's me Gourry, Lina?" 

"ANYWAY," she yelled "The old guy we met on the road, pointing an accusing finger at those to saying "keep away, they stink of Nephillo's power, they've already fallen into his clutches," she said mimicking the old man's voice and gestures. "Remember?" 

"Oh yeah." 

Amelia and Zelgadis looked at each other also recalling the incident. "But wait, how do we know if Lina and I haven't been affected by Nephillo too?" 

The group sat in silence for a minute. "I think we've been relying too heavily on what the old man told us, don't you," Zelgadis asked. 

"You think he was lying," Gourry asked. 

"Possibly, all the information we've been able to confirm really didn't come from him but from your notes. Whose to say this Nephillo character exists, after all Gourry didn't find anything on him at the library." 

"But if Nephillo doesn't exist then who brought us here," the princess asked. 

"That's what we still have to find out," the chimera responded. 

"Where should we look oh great and wondrous leader." Lina glared at him every word laced with sarcasm. 

Zelgadis looked at the sorceress with a dark expression. "What's the matter with you? You've been acting like a complete bitch all afternoon." 

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing of you earlier," she smiled coyly. "I make a harmless little joke and you try to make like a knight in shining armor protecting his princess fair." 

"So she's still pissed about that is she," he thought. "Look I don't have the time or the inclination to indulge YET another display of your childish behavior." Then turned his attention to the others. "Usually at festivals like this the person in charge attends the various events. I was thinking we should go to some events and see if we spot anyone who looks like they're an authority figure." 

"Or at least find out what they look like," Amelia chimed in. 

"That's a good idea," Gourry exclaimed, excitedly pounding his fist on the table rousing Bubbles from his nap. Lina got up and turned to leave. "Lina, where are you going?" 

Lina turned and gave the group a cold stare. "If you want to run around town playing games fine, but I'm going to stay here, get some food and some rest." Then she headed upstairs. Gourry stood up to follow her but was stopped by Zelgadis. "Let her go, she's no good to us until she calms down." 

"I guess you're right," he said sitting back down. "So which events should we go to first." 

"I was thinking that maybe we should split up and go to different ones," the princess suggested. 

"Okay and we'll meet back here like we did earlier. But who's going to watch Bubbles." The swordsman looked at the little dragon who regarded them sleepily. 

"I think he should stay here, he looks really tired, "the princess observed. 

"I'll go put him to bed you guys can go on without me." Gourry picked up Bubbles and carried him upstairs. 

Zelgadis watched them leave and turned his attention to Amelia. She'd held up better to Lina this time then she had earlier. "I hope she's in a better mood when we get back," he thought aloud. 

"I hope so too," Amelia said. "Otherwise if she starts in on me again I'm going to fireball her something fierce," she swore mentally. "Whatever her problem is I don't thinks its me personally. I think she's using me as a scapegoat," she sighed. 

"Something which she has no right to do to you or anyone else," Zelgadis said. "Maybe after she's eaten enough food to feed a small country then slept like the dead she'll be her old self again." Amelia couldn't help but laugh as they headed out into the festival filled streets. 

* * *

So far Amelia had attended four street performances, a gallery exhibit of local artists and an interesting workshop on glass blowing, where she was able to make a small vase that had a lovely marble gray design. "Daddy will like it," she hoped. But so far she hadn't seen anyone who looked like they were hosting the festival or some kind of official presence. Which didn't really discourage her considering how large the festival was and the amount of people attending. She was really having a good time and wished the others were with here so they could all have fun together, especially Zelgadis. 

The past day and a half seemed like a dream to her. They'd talked, really had a solid conversation and he didn't seem uncomfortable in her presence whatsoever. She had surprised herself and possibly him too by they're conversation the night before. She hadn't intended to be so bold but she couldn't help herself, "and he seemed to open up a little too, maybe he won't think so negatively of himself when it comes to women from now on." She honestly didn't know if there was a chance he could ever return her feelings, "but I still want his friendship if nothing else," she thought entering an exhibit on woodcarving. 

After Gourry put Bubbles to bed he headed out to see what was fun. So far he'd visited a workshop on sword care, saw a sword craftsman exhibit and visited another workshop on candy making where he loaded up on free samples. He also heard about dragon racing being held the next day, which he thought Bubbles might like. "Bubbles can definitely win the baby dragon races," Gourry thought getting a bag of treats for his little friend to eat upon his return. He was having so much fun he almost forgot what he was supposed to be looking for. He asked a few people about the, "big boss guy" as Gourry had begun referring to him, but came up with no results. The swordsman was still a little curious about the surprise event Amelia had mentioned. "I hope its something really fun." The he spotted a sign reading " 21 Ways to Better Care for the Dragon in Your Family," and was off. 

Zelgadis found the seminar on "Conventionally Creative Magic uses" fascinating. Many of the techniques mentioned focused around some of the basics of Shamanism, especially in regards to farming. "Which makes sense considering how Shamanism is focused around the elements of nature." He had also noticed that many of the attendants of the seminar were female. In fact after thinking about it he was the only male there, which struck him as odd considering how useful some of the things mentioned could be. 

Another thing that caught his attention was the way the women were reacting to him. Some whispered and giggled amongst themselves and others smiled a friendly hello and attempted to engage him in light conversation. 

"The only person who cares about you being a chimera is you." He remembered Amelia's words from last night's conversation as the seminar ended. If what happened at the seminar was an example maybe Amelia was right about him being too fixated on being turned into a chimera. He still wanted to become human again, naturally. "But maybe being a chimera doesn't have to be an exercise in depression and angst." 

Until he'd entered the seminar Zelgadis hadn't had the chance to think about his conversation the night before with the princess or the question that had been posed to him in his dreams. He normally didn't indulge in conversation about himself but it also focused on his attractiveness to woman, which usually would have been embarrassing and uncomfortable and to his surprise had felt none of those things they're entire conversation. Amelia usually went along with whatever Lina had planned at the moment an never said anything otherwise unless necessary. But lately she had developed a candidness to her nature and hadn't been treating Lina like she was the greatest thing since the Holy Claire Bible. "Which is a good thing," he thought knowing how highly the princess thought of Lina and the sorceress's conduct earlier didn't warrant the princess's high praise. 

Before the magic seminar Zelgadis had attended a workshop on how to negotiate with a muzuko, focusing on negotiations ranging anywhere from food, land to your own life. Which to Zelgadis seemed pointless considering from his experience muzuko would just kill you instead of talking to you, If they could. The only muzuko he knew who talked was Xellos. "If you could call that talking," he mumbled, recalling the numerous times the trickster talked them into danger and answered the groups questions with "That's a secret". Now Zelgadis walked around looking for something else of interest to attend. He had a feeling that the surprise event being announced tonight might be just what they were looking for. It had been a few hours since the three of them had left the tavern. He also wondered if Lina was over her little problem. "Maybe I should go back and try talking to her before the others return."   


* * *

After the others had left Lina had six plates of roasted chicken in herb sauce sent to her room, ate every last one with dashes of magic spice and took a long nap. When she woke up Lina felt like a new person. She went looking for the others, only to find Bubbles sleeping in Gourry's room. When she entered Gourry's room the redhead had managed to awaken the swordsman's little guest. Bubbles looked wide-eyed at Lina as she sat on the bed studying his blue-gray scales. "If your wondering where Gourry and the others are they're still out," she stated. The dragon sat up and fluttered over to her end of the bed. "I guess the little guy is kinda cute," she thought staring at Bubbles big blue eyes. "Well, since it's just the two of us how about we go downstairs and get some fruit." The little dragon nodded and smiled. 

When they got downstairs Lina ordered a selection of sliced fruit which they had turned into a game of catch with one throwing a slice and the other catching it with their mouth. Lina tossed Bubbles a slice of orange that missed the little dragon by a mile and landed right in Zelgadis's face as he walked in, making Lina and Bubbles laugh. 

"So you've decided to add food fights to the agenda," the chimera asked as he wiped the slice of orange off his face and walked over to the table. 

"Sorry Zel, I was tossing that to Bubbles, right?" The dragon nodded enthusiastically. "Told ya." 

"Look Lina we have to talk about this afternoon." 

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess not having breakfast in the morning makes me a lot more grouchier and mean the I thought," she said apologetically. 

"I'm glad you realize you were in the wrong," he said a little surprised by how smoothly things were going. 

"I guess it's a good thing I stayed behind and got some rest," she reasoned, "Otherwise I would have slowed things down." Which was true Zelgadis thought but didn't say, only relieved that she'd apologized to him and hopefully would do the same when Amelia returned. 

"So did you guys find anything," she asked tossing an apple slice for Bubbles who in turn tossed her a mango slice that she managed to balance on her nose then flip into her mouth. 

Zelgadis watched the exchange between the sorceress and the dragon amused. "We decided to split up to cover more events. I didn't have any luck, but maybe the others did." Lina merely grunted her acknowledgment as she and Bubbles balanced mango slices on their noses. The chimera just shook his head. "It looks like you two are getting on splendidly." 

Lina finished chewing her mango slice and smiled. "Yeah, the little guy likes to eat as much as I do," to which Bubbles squeaked a little agreement. Lina was about to order another plate of food for a second round of fruit tossing when Gourry walked in with a big smile carrying an giant sized muzuko plushie. 

"Guys look what I won," he cheered, sitting down an placing the plushie next to him. Bubbles fluttered over to it and stared at it curiously. 

"Where did you get that thing," Lina asked eyeing the doll with equal curiosity. 

"At a sword toss stand not to far from here, it was the grand prize." 

"Did you find anything," Zelgadis asked. 

" 'fraid not, but maybe that event they're supposed to announcing tonight will help us," the blonde thought aloud. 

"Zel was thinking the same thing," Lina said amazed. "He's really been on his game since this whole thing started," she thought watching Gourry play with Bubbles. 

"So where's Amelia?" 

"She's not back yet," Zelgadis answered. 

"Okay, I guess I'll wait till she comes back then." 

"Wait for what," came a familiar voice. Amelia walked in holding a small bag and sat down. "I take it by the looks on your faces you guys came up empty too," the princess inquired. The two men merely nodded. 

"I didn't come away completely empty handed," Gourry smiled. "Look what I won," he pointed to his giant plushie. "Oh and I got some candy for Bubbles," he remembered pulling out a bag of chocolate caramel treats to which the dragon giggled gleefully. He took his bag and fluttered back over to Lina where he offered to share. 

"Thanks Bubbles," the redhead smiled and munched away on candy. 

"It looks like they're getting along really well," Amelia smiled. 

"If you and Gourry were a few minutes earlier you would have had the privilege of watching them play fruit toss," Zelgadis said as the sorceress and the dragon continue their afternoon fun. "So Gourry, what were you waiting to say when Amelia got here?" 

"Well, I was thinking, I know you said we can't really be sure if that Nephillo guy really exists, but we may be able to figure out if we were visited by a dream muzuko if we think about our dreams in the last two days," the blonde reasoned. 

"Well," Lina started. "My dreams have been the usual about food and being the best sorceress in the world," she smiled omitting the strangeness of her previous nights dream. "Nothing abnormal there." 

"And I had a dream about when I was in the library going through all those magic books yesterday and before that when I was a kid back home and how my Aunt Annabelle would play with me. What about you two," he asked looking at Amelia and Zelgadis. 

Zelgadis didn't want to admit his dream to the others especially Amelia so he decided to play it cool. "The usual nightmares about Rezo turning me into a chimera, though last night I dreamed I was sitting in a large field, which was a nice change," he shrugged. 

Amelia stared at him for a second then realized it was her turn. "Well, my dreams have been pretty normal too, bring justice to the world . ." 

"The big wedding with Zel," Lina interrupted, resulting in a glare from Zelgadis. 

"Sorry, sorry," she said waving her hands up in mock defense. "It was an opening I couldn't resist." 

"It's all right," the princess replied coolly. "I was going to say I also dreamed about a nice full moon night. I liked staring up at the sky when I was little," she explained. Zelgadis gave her an odd look that equaled the one she had given him moments before. 

"So basically everybody's dreams have been pretty normal," Lina concluded. "Maybe you were wrong about us being brought here on purpose Amelia." 

"It looks that way." 

"You mean this whole thing could be one big accident," Gourry asked. 

"We shouldn't be so quick to rule out anything, we still don't know the full gravity of the situation," Zelgadis said. 

"Let's just wait for the announcement tonight. If what we're thinking is right and the person in charge will be there then we can find them and get some answers. Right now the best thing we can do is wait," Lina reasoned and everyone nodded in agreement. 

"I was also thinking we've been doing a lot of splitting up since this thing started. I don't think we should anymore considering that whatever is behind all of this is after us . . ." 

"We'd be easy pickings by ourselves," the chimera said thoughtfully. 

"I'm going upstairs to clean up," the redhead commented. "You're coming too," she looked at Bubbles. "Playing catch with your food is pretty fun but very messy." 

Lina and Bubbles headed upstairs with Gourry behind them deciding to put his plushie in his room and relax for a bit, leaving Zelgadis and Amelia alone. Amelia was about to say something to Zelgadis when Lina rushed back downstairs. 

"Amelia, sorry about this afternoon, no breakfast in the morning turns me into a muzuko. See you guys in a little bit," she smiled running back upstairs. 

"She apologized," Amelia said amazed. 

"She also apologized to me when I came back," Zelgadis added. 

"I'm going to freshen up a bit, I'll see you in a few minutes," she smiled and retreated upstairs. Zelgadis watched as she left and started thinking his brow furrowing deeper with each thought. "She's hiding something but what?" 

* * *

Lina and Gourry decided to take Bubbles to register for the dragon races. Amelia decided to get a light snack and headed back downstairs to have a seat at a small corner table. She had just received her order of fruit and cheese when Zelgadis sat down across from her. 

"You know you're not a very good liar," he said casually. 

"Neither are you," she said calmly and continued eating. Zelgadis looked at her in surprise. "You told me yesterday your dreams weren't bad just interesting and then you told Gourry and Lina that you'd been dreaming about what Rezo did to you. So either you were lying to me or to them, which is it?" 

Zelgadis had completely forgotten about the little chat they had before leaving for Briseral. The expression on his face could only be described as a deer caught in a sorcerer's light spell. "I was lying to them, but then again so were you, why?" 

"Because my dream was very intimate," she said cautiously, "And I didn't want Lina teasing me. When I think about it I'm not embarrassed, but the prospect of telling it aloud is embarrassing. So why did you lie?" 

"For pretty much the same reasons and I still haven't sorted out how I feel about what I dreamed." Amelia nodded thoughtfully at his words and decided something. 

"I know its important that we all know what's going on with each other, but," she inhaled deeply gathering her nerve. "If I tell you my dream will promise not to get upset or tell Lina?" 

Zelgadis looked at her in confusion. "Yes, I promise." 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she hissed to herself and began blushing. She looked at him directly, taking another deep breath. "The other night I had a dream about you, actually I've had a lot of dreams about because well I like you, it's that simple," she rambled. "But this one was kind of different," she lowered her head. "Which strangely enough I'm comfortable with considering, But I dreamed that you and I were . . ." She stopped unable to say anymore. A heavy silence floating between them. 

Zelgadis had a feeling exactly where this conversation was going " and if I'm right we're in big trouble," he thought. 

"Having sex," he finished the sentence for her. The princess's face flushed a shade of red that rivaled the ruby eyes of Shabrinigdo. She nodded dazed. 

"Look don't be mad or embarrassed or anything, it was my dream I swear I don't dream like that very often, actually ever," she sighed. 

"How did your dream begin?" 

"Um, well I sneaked into your room and there was a full moon outside, a really big one too," she said wiggling in discomfort, amazed at how easily she spilled out the details. "I walked over to your bed and um . . ." 

" . . .Tied my hands above my head to the headboard and blindfolded me," he ended. 

"How did you know?" 

"Because I had the same dream," he said quietly then looked away. 

His words echoed in her head like the sound of a pebble dropping in a canyon. "We had the same dream, how could that be?" Then something else occurred to her that was even more disturbing. "We had the same dream that means there's a chance that . . ." 

"Our dream muzuko fellow exists and that dream might not have been just a dream." 

They regarded each other in bewildered silence for what felt like an eternity. Then it was broken by Lina bursting into the tavern with Gourry and Bubbles in tow. "Guess what the secret event is," she smiled and began reading a pamphlet she'd been holding. 

"Announcing the Mr. Briseral beauty Pageant. Each night an evening of competition between the semi-finalist for the honor of being crowned the pageant winner." 

"So what's so special about that," Gourry asked. 

"It's just a beauty pageant," Amelia added glad to have her attention diverted from her newfound discovery. Lina smiled knowingly and continued reading. 

"The semi-finals for the Mr. Briseral pageant are Gourry Gabriev and Zelgadis Greywords." Zelgadis and Gourry stared at each other in shock. 

"Looks like one of you guys is going to be a beauty queen." Lina chuckled.   


* * *

| Story Index| Chapter 4 | 


	4. Chapter 4: The Chimera, the Swordsman an...

4: The Chimera, the Swordsman and the wardrobe 

* * *

"Pageant events include the formal wear competition as well as swimwear and many more. Also featured will be a question answer panel for the audience to get better acquainted with the contestants," Lina read. "The judges will be members of the Lady's of Briseral Society. The grand prize winner will receive an all expense paid trip to Minowee Falls, home of the world famous 101 five star hot springs, a dinner with the Big Kahuna the coordinator of the Briseral festival, and a custom made magic lab or Gladiators arena. "Wow, a Magic Lab that's unbelievable." Lina looked up to see the boys still in shock.

"I can't believe I'm in a beauty pageant," Zelgadis hissed.

"It could be fun," Gourry offered.

"But how did you become contestants anyway," Amelia asked.

"Well it says here that every man in Briseral is considered for the pageant. The women of town cast their votes secretly for the finalists then the semi-finals are chosen by the judges. Apparently, you guys jumped right to the semi-finals because the votes were only for the two of you," Lina smiled and continued reading silently.

"I guess that means you guys have to start preparing for the pageant," Amelia smiled.

"And we have to help them," Lina looked up. "It also says that the semi-finalists will be assisted by they're Personal Image Coordinators. Ms. Lina Inverse for Mr. Gabriev and Ms. Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune for Mr. Greywords."

"What's a personal image coordinator," the swordsman asked.

"It means we have to make sure you guys look your prettiest to win that crown," Lina answered.

"Yeah, like help pick out your clothes and other stuff," Amelia concurred.

"I don't believe this," the chimera groaned, "Is this some kind of joke? Who ever heard of a male beauty pageant?"

"Obviously the people of Briseral. This pageant has been going on for a long time; in fact this will be it's 100th anniversary. The contestants also have to make public appearances at various events during the festival."

"Lina may I see that Pamphlet," Amelia asked. Lina folded it up an handed it to the princess.

"I think it sounds like fun. Don't you Bubbles?" The dragon nodded.

"Fun, more like a fiasco if you ask me." Zelgadis sat with a frown on his face and his arms folded tightly across his chest in disapproval.

"Don't be such a party pooper. I'm sure you'll have fun being a beauty queen once you get the hang of it," Lina laughed, "and besides we'll get to meet the Big Kahuna and finally get some answers if one of us wins."

"But why do we have to make public appearances?"

"It's part of the voting system," the princess answered looking up from the pamphlet. "According to this there's a popularity vote the winner of which will receive the People's Choice Award, and in this everyone gets to vote not just the women."

"So I could win the Mr. Briseral Pageant and the People's Choice Award," Gourry said excitedly.

"Yes," Lina answered. "What do you get if you win the People's Choice Award?"

"A nice variety of cash and prizes," the princess read, "and what makes you think your going to win," she eyed Gourry curiously.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I mean one of us could win each or both right?"

'This is going to be interesting," Lina chuckled.

"I guess we won't have a lot of time as a group with the pageant and all," Amelia thought aloud.

"But we'll be in two's so we just have to keep an eye out for each other till this thing is over," the redhead said.

"You really think I'm going through with this," Zelgadis looked at her in amazement.

"Yes, this is the chance we need to meet the Big Kahuna so that means you guys have to play along with this pageant thing." Lina stared at him daring him to defy her reasoning.

Zelgadis huffed and nodded in agreement. "I'll do it but I don't have to like it."

"No said you did."

"But I don't have anything to wear for a beauty pageant," the blonde realized. "Now I'll never be able to win," he pouted.

"Relax Gourry we'll get you some new clothes and you'll be a shoe in," Lina smiled.

"Hey Zelgadis is the one who's going to win, no offense Gourry," the princess amended quickly.

"None taken."

"Look they both have pretty good chances of winning Amelia, I mean they are both semi-finalists."

"Let's just get on with this so one us can meet this Big Kahuna guy and get home," the chimera growled in disdain.

"I don't think he's going to be easy to work with," redhead whispered to the princess who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lina had decided to take Gourry shopping that day before it got to late. "Trust me I have good fashion sense. Those judges are going to be drooling all over you Gourry."

Gourry left himself in her capable hands but soon felt that maybe that wasn't a good idea. They had been to two stores and Lina couldn't find anything that she approved of. Gourry saw lots of stuff that he thought looked nice, even tried on a few things that fit good too but Lina just wasn't having any of it. "You need something that's going to make a statement, something that says here I am, look at me love me. These clothes are nice but they aren't going to work for the pageant," she reasoned eyeing the items he had picked out of store number three.

"Well how about for the public appearances that I have to do. I shouldn't look over dressed for those should I?"

Lina thought about it for a moment and studied the clothes some more. "They are nice, not to showy and not to plain," she mused. Lina had already decided on the look they were going for with Gourry. "The nice easy going, cheerful guy look." She figured that was the best way to go since Gourry was always happy and friendly with everybody.

"Okay we'll get these," she decided. "This way he'll look like just one of the guys out having a good time," she thought.

"Thanks Lina do you think I should get some new boots too," he asked seeing a pair in a far corner of the store that looked his size."

"Probably two, one pair for the pageant and the other set for the public appearance stuff. Maybe I should make a list of everything we're going to need," she thought absently.

Gourry went and asked about the boots and the sales lady was more than happy to help him try some on.

"So you're a semi-finalist in the Mr. Briseral pageant," the sales lady smiled as she brought him the boots.

"Yep, I'm Gourry and that's Lina over there," he pointed at the petite redhead who had found paper and pen and was busy making her list. "She's my image coordinator. How'd you know I was a finalist?"

"Posters of you and Mr. Greywords are all over the city," the sales lady gushed. "It's the first time in the pageants history that the finalists rounds were completely skipped."

"How did the pageant get stated anyway? I mean I never heard of a male beauty pageant before," he asked standing up and walking back and forth testing the boots comfort.

"When Briseral was founded originally the pageant was designed to single out the best fighters and for woman to look for potential husbands by figuring out the qualities they liked best through the various competitions. But over the years things changed people began relying on their own feelings instead of the pageant to choice someone and the Swordman academy opened to train fighters and hold tournaments. A lot of the men still compete because it's a difference from the normal day to day routines and some of the events are fun. How do the boots fit," she asked noticing he had begun hoping on one foot at a time.

"Really nice and comfortable inside, like as old pair of shoes."

"They're made from special leather that conforms to your foots unique shape. What color would you like them in?"

Gourry thought about it for a second. "Lina what color do you think I should get for the boots?"

Lina looked up form her list of items. Gourry was wearing a nice pair of navy blue boots with black trim at the top. "What other colors do you have?"

"Here, let me show you," the sales lady flipped a switch on the counter making the wall rotate to reveal a wall of the same boots in various colors on the opposite side. "We have close to seventy different styles?" the sales lady beamed.

"I'm impressed," Lina said.

"Me too," Gourry agreed.

"But why so many colors?"

"This boot is very popular in town as I was telling Mr. Gabriev, the leather conforms to the shape of your foot. No matter what size or shape it is the boot always fits comfortably and you get good support in the soles so your feet don't hurt if you're walking all day."

"That sounds pretty good considering all the walking Gourry's going to have to do during these appearances," Lina reasoned," How about we get a brown pair since all the clothes you picked out are earthtones and the ones you have on."

""Okay, I really like these they fit great," he smiled.

Lina watched as Gourry continued to look at clothes and smiled. The regular, friendly guy look was definitely the ticket to run with Gourry. If he doesn't win Mr. Briseral he'll easily take the Peoples Choice Award," she thought.

* * *

Amelia sat in her room and reviewed her plans. After Lina and Gourry left to go shopping Zelgadis went for a walk. She decided to get to work on being his Personal image coordinator. She had gotten a list of every event scheduled at the festival along with a schedule of the pageant events. "The formal wear will be tomorrow, then swimwear, talent and Monster Bashing. Lina must have missed that one in the pamphlet," the princess mused. "The Q & A segments were to be held each night throughout the pageant."

Amelia decided to plan Zelgadis's wardrobe as well as his public appearance schedule. She desperately needed something, anything to occupy her from thinking about the realization she and Zelgadis shared not more then an hour before.

It wasn't the fact that Zelgadis knew about her dream but that her "Naughty little dream" as she had named it could very well have been real. "Which means Zelgadis and I could have actually . . ." she blushed at the thought as she stopped her planning and stared absently out the window. There was no way to tell for either of them to know if it was a dream or not. Sharing a dream was one thing, having their dream manipulated another, but being shifted into the dream world to share what they experienced was confounding. "It boils down to one of three things and we need to find out the truth somehow to figure out what comes next."

She also knew they needed to talk. If winning the Mr. Briseral pageant was the only way to find the answers they needed then they had to work together, more importantly they needed to figure out where they stood with each other regardless of what the truth may be. "But for now he needs time to take this all in." Then she returned to her planning with a new determination.

Zelgadis walked the crowded streets in confusion and perplexity. "We shared the same dream, but we don't know what really happened." He didn't like uncertainty in his life and he'd been feeling it a lot in the last two days. Zelgadis always saw a problem and one way or another found the answer. "Except this problem isn't that simple." No matter what the answer turned out to be it wouldn't change the emotions involved. Amelia had feelings for him, to what extent he couldn't say, "but this could change things significantly." As for his feelings he was still uncertain.

Zelgadis had never been overly emotional always preferring to handle life's ups and downs with a cool, intelligent efficiency, which didn't prepare him for what lay ahead. He knew he needed to talk to her but not what to say. He stopped walking and found himself standing in front of the tavern. He took a deep breath to gather his senses then stepped inside.

"Zelgadis, did you just get back?"

"Yes," he answered, not looking in the voice's direction knowing its identity.

"We need to talk," they said in unison looking at each other. Aside from uncertainty Zelgadis hated awkward moments even more and at that moment standing in front of the princess on the edge of the unsaid that hovered between them was the most awkward and uncomfortable moment he'd ever had.

Amelia noticed his discomfort and decided to start things off to ease the tension slightly. "I just came down to see if Lina and Gourry were back yet, but obviously not," she looked around to be certain. "I ordered some tea, why don't you join me." Before he could answer Amelia lead the chimera over to a small table she had staked out with her cloak slung over a chair back and a notebook sitting on the table. She motioned for him to sit down. "Is this a good spot?"

Zelgadis noticed the table was apart from the other patrons giving them privacy. "This is fine."

A waitress came bearing a teakettle with two fairies, each carrying a mug. They set down the items, smiled politely and left. Amelia poured them a cup of the steaming brew, adding sugar and lemon, leaving it to cool.

"Zelgadis, I know things are a little uncomfortable right now but regardless of that we're still friends and we need to work together to find out the truth."

"I know that but this isn't going to be as easy as finding an answer then going on like nothing's happened especially since you . . ."

"Have feelings for you," she finished.

"Yes."

"No matter what happens I still want to be your friend if nothing else. This situation is neither of our faults so I don't want you to start blaming yourself like you always like to do."

"Your right. It's just that I hate all this not knowing and awkwardness and thinking things that I shouldn't . . ."

"What things?"

"Nothing," he amended quickly, "Its nothing," he mumbled and looked off in the other direction. Amelia knew emotional outbursts were not his style. He got angry yes, even aggressive but he always maintained an air of cool composure throughout it all. "This must be bothering you a lot more then I realized."

"You don't seem to be bothered at all."

"I handle things differently then you do," she stated calmly taking a sip of tea. 

"Right now we need to find out what really happened."

"It sounds like you have a plan," the chimera eyed her curiously.

"Yes as a matter of fact but are you going to be all right? If this is going to work we need to work together and we need to talk to each other if something's wrong. Can you do that?"

"Are you implying that I'm difficult to work with?"

"Of course not, but I know you Zelgadis. You don't like to talk about yourself or your problems. If what I'm thinking is going to work I'm going to need your input." She looked him in the eyes hoping he could see the seriousness in them.

"I can do that. What do you have in mind?"

She smiled in a clever coy fashion that made him think more of those thoughts he felt he shouldn't. He also noted the look of relief that washed over face the instant before telling him how grateful she was for his cooperation. "You have to win the Mr. Briseral pageant."

"What?"

"Hear me out. Whoever wins gets to meet the Big Kahuna and he's the only one who can tell us the truth. I know you told Lina you'd go through the motions and all but I need you to really put forth an effort," she said with determination. "Lina's already gone out to get Gourry clothes and stuff so they have a head start on us and the way I see it we need to win a whole lot more then they do."

Zelgadis knew she was right but the idea of a pageant just made him feel uneasy, especially since he was competing against Gourry who had good looks and big muscles that despite what Amelia had told him. The main reason he didn't want to be involved was because of the close scrutiny he would be under and that his chances didn't appear that good in his mind's eye. "But we need to know the truth and that's more important then any embarrassment I feel."

"So how does one go about winning a beauty pageant anyway," he asked.

"You have a few advantages that Gourry doesn't, mainly me," the princess smiled. Zelgadis looked at her in confusion. "I've planned lots of palace events for Daddy and have attended countless others. So not only can I plan your appearances I also know how to dress you for the occasion," she explained. "Trust me and we'll win."

Amelia opened her notebook and began flipping pages with one hand as she grabbed for her mug of tea with the other. "I've already planned the events you should be seen at as well as some color schemes for your clothes. The main thing we need to focus on are Q & A, talent and Monster Bashing."

"And what may I ask is monster bashing?"

"Lina forgot to mention it; it's a part of the pageant that dates back its origins. Basically you have to defeat a monster," she explained.

"Obviously considering the name but they're must be something else to it," he mused.

"You'll be rated on how you defeat the monster. In the competition you'll be evaluated on the level of destruction you cause to the area, how fast you react to the monsters attacks, how long it takes you to defeat it, how you defeat it and the condition the monsters in afterward."

"I guess I'll have to be quick and efficient if the judges are going to be looking for all of that."

"There's also the talent competition, what are we going to do about that?"

Zelgadis thought for a moment. "Leave that to me," he said quickly, "What are we going to do about clothes."

The princess smiled and flipped to another spot in her notebook. "Well, I've already found some tailors that look promising."

"Tailors, why don't we just go to a store and buy what we need?"

"Because your clothes need to fit perfectly. How many times have you brought something in your size at a store and it didn't fit completely the way you wanted it to? You need to feel absolutely comfortable in your clothes when you go out there for the competitions and public appearances. Besides custom-made assures us that we get the look we want."

"Which is?"

"Lina's going for the all around nice guy look someone who's friendly and people can relate to."

"And what look are we going for," Zelgadis asked.

"Elegance," the princess smiled, "Someone who's cool and confident, that people have confidence in just by looking at you. A person people are drawn to, that has a quality about them that when you see them you are instantly pulled in."

"I don't know if you're going to be able to get all of that out of me, Amelia. I'm hardly a person people are drawn to." He looked off into the dining area as people ate, drank and smiled happily. "He's still thinking low of himself," Amelia thought. "I guess hoping for a change overnight was a bit much."

"I won't have anymore of this negative thinking," she said aloud," If your going to win you have to believe you can," she pleaded grabbing his arm. Zelgadis saw the urgency in her eyes along with the conviction. "You are a person people have confidence in. When there's a problem you always handle things objectively. Everyone knows when something's wrong they can always turn to you because you're so level-headed and smart," she smiled reassuringly.

"I've sent out word to a few tailors while you were gone, we'll be stopping by some shops today to see they're work first hand. Don't worry I'll try not to make this too overwhelming for you." She looked down and realized she was still holding his arm tightly and released her grip and began flipping pages in her notebook frantically. "How did you send out word so quickly?"

"Through the Faster Fairies Courier Service. They were recommended by a waitress here and I found the tailors through the Briseral Business Review Guide in the bookstore two stores down."

Zelgadis was impressed; she'd gotten a lot done in the time he was gone. Her confidence in him and the quick efficient manner she was handling everything gave him a sense of confidence going into the pageant. "So I guess we're off to the shops then?"

"Hopefully one of these will pan out an we can get your measurements done tonight. We'll need a rush order on the clothes considering this thing officially starts tomorrow." Amelia took another sip of tea and set down her mug. "The one part I need to seriously talk to you about is the swimsuit competition. I figured it would be the event you'd dread the most."

"And you're so right," he said dryly. "I'll manage as long as I don't have to wear anything skimpy." He watched as Amelia fought the urge to laugh.

* * *

"Okay, so we've got clothes for the public appearances and a list of events for the festival," Lina said checking off items on her list. "Now we need some formal wear and swimwear. We also need to figure out what to do for the talent competition. Gourry do you have a talent for something?"

Gourry looked at her from behind the pile of clothes boxes he carried. "I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

"Okay we've got two days to figure that one out and the Monster Bashing is going to be child's play I think."

"You mean I have to beat up some monster," Gourry looked surprised.

"Looks that way."

"How come you didn't mention that earlier?"

"I missed that section of the pamphlet, don't worry you've fought monsters before this'll be easy," Lina smiled.

"But Zelgadis has magic and I don't."

"The way I figure it Zel's got his magic . . ."

"And is pretty good with a sword," Gourry interrupted.

"And is pretty good with a sword," Lina agreed, "You're good too but you also have the Sword of light. The way I figure it what each of you has an doesn't balances you guys out to an equal match."

"I hope you're right," the swordsman said as they entered another shop.

"Of course I am, now lets think about that swimwear competition."

Deep Sea Dolphin Swimwear as the shop called itself had a wide selection of beach and swimwear for the sorceress and the swordsman to choose from. It turned out that the owner of the store had placed her vote for Gourry and was more then willing to help them find something right for the competition.

Lina thought they should show off as much of Gourry's physique as possible an picked out a selection of Speedo's in various colors. Gourry blushed profusely as did the saleslady, though Lina could tell she was dying to see him in it. After an hour of begging, pleading and all other manner of argumentation they were able to convince Lina that the Speedo's wouldn't be appropriate for the pageant.

"And besides," the owner explained, "this particular suit was custom-made for a prominent customer and it's only a sample item. I don't think he'd be too happy to know that his favorite style was worn by someone else."

"Your most prominent customer," Lina asked.

"Yes, I asked him once why he liked them so much all he would tell me was that's a secret."

Lina groan at the realization of who this prominent customer was an blushed bright red as she conjured a mental image of Xellos in a Speedo. "I'm sure its just because they're so well made and comfortable," Lina reasoned.

They finally decided on a pair of trunks that were comfortable, modest but very flattering. The owner was also able to recommend a shop that dealt in formal wear. They stopped at the tavern so that Gourry could unload his boxes of clothes. Lina found Bubbles outside playing with some local children an asked a waitress if she would keep an eye on him until they returned.

"So what do we do now," Gourry asked.

"Head over to the Palisades, since that's were the pageants going to be."

* * *

So far they had visited two tailors who did nice work but wasn't as good as Amelia would have liked for Zelgadis. The third tailor however had a broad selection of fabric types and colors. The tailor also showed samples of his workmanship that impressed the princess so much she decided that Fantasies Alive Tailoring would be the perfect place to have the chimeras clothes made.

Zelgadis went along quietly as they went from different shops to the one Amelia finally selected. He didn't see the differences from one to the other and wondered why she was being so particular.

"It's simple," she explained, "This is going to be a rush order, we need someone who can do good, quality work very quickly with excellent stitching. Along with a large selection of colors and fabrics already in stock." Then Amelia grabbed him and handed him over to the tailor so he could get the chimera's measurements.

Amelia watched as the tailor asked him to remove his sword and shoes and began to pull out his tape measure. While they worked she decided to pick out colors for the clothes. She had originally thought of dark colors like black or navy blue to compliment and flatter his features as well as clothes with long lines that flattered his physique. But upon seeing the tailor's selection she immediately changed gears. The selection of dark colors was broad with deep, rich hues and satiny looking fabrics that the princess just knew would compliment Zelgadis beautifully. "There is no way he could lose formal wear with all these colors to choose from," she thought.

"Miss, I've finished taking his measurements," the tailor called regaining her attention. "I don't do shoes here Miss but I know a fellow down the way who can fix you boyfriend here up with a nice pair."

The chimera and the princess looked at each other wide-eyed then turned away blushing. "H-he's not my boyfriend," she said quietly.

"My mistake."

"That's all right," the princess laughed nervously.

"Well, why don't you two look through the books to see if there's a style that catches you fancy along with some color swatches while I go write down all these measurements." The tailor went into his office while Zelgadis and Amelia began going through the books.

"Is there anything you see that you like," Amelia asked.

"To be honest, this isn't my forte whatever you pick will do nicely."

"But they're has to be something you like, I don't want to push into wearing something you think looks bad. What about colors? Do you have a favorite color that you think would look nice as a suit?"

He could see she was trying really hard to get some feedback from him. "I did promise to put forth an effort," he thought but he honestly didn't care much about clothes. "Okay, exactly how much stuff are we going to need?"

"Well let's see." She pulled out her notebook. "A suit for formal wear, one for talent depending on what you decide to do an four outfits for the public appearances along with swimwear that makes at least six suits."

"Black."

"What?"

"I was thinking about black for the formal wear. It's simple and basic and you can't go wrong with that," he reasoned.

"And I was thinking of something sophisticated but casual for the public appearances," the princess smiled.

They returned to the books and picked out patterns and colors with more enthusiasm. Amelia thought that since the talent and swimwear competitions were a little more personalized Zelgadis should choose his outfits on his own, which greatly relieved the chimera. "The last thing I want to do is try on swim trunks in front of Amelia."

It took them two hours but they finally finished all their arrangements and the tailor promised to bring everything over by tomorrow morning for fittings and last minute alterations. Amelia decided to go next door and see about shoes, leaving Zelgadis with the tailor studying some fabrics.

"I'd also like to place an order on something I'd like to be delivered separately from the other items."

"Of course," the tailor assured him.

"And could you keep this between us?"

"If that's what you'd like."

"It is and I need you to find something for me to go with it," Zelgadis smiled.

* * *

Lina and Gourry were returning from the Palisades with the pageant itinerary when they bumped into Amelia leaving the shoe store.

"Hey Amelia how's it going with Zel," Lina asked.

"Good, how are things going with the two of you?"

"Great," Gourry smiled, "I got all my clothes and some other things and we picked up the pageants schedule," the swordsman beamed excitedly.

"So have you gotten your schedule yet," Lina asked.

"I believe that's next on our list," Zelgadis said leaving the tailors shop after spotting the others outside.

"Actually, I've already taken care of that," the princess smiled.

"Let me guess the Faster Fairies Couriers, right?"

"Yep. I sent someone over to pick up everything we'll need a while ago."

"Then I guess you guys are all set," Lina smiled. "Gez, she used a courier service, I wish I'd thought of that," the redhead thought silently, "I'm really going to have to work hard to keep up with her."

"Let's head back and get some dinner," the princess suggested.

"Dinner, now you're talking. We'll catch up to you in a minute 'kay," Lina smiled.

"All right," Zelgadis answered then he and Amelia headed off.

"Why aren't we going with them Lina?"

Lina looked at Gourry and smiled. "If you're going to beat Zel we're going to have to work on your beauty regimen."

"Beauty regimen?"

"I'll work one up for you tonight, in the meantime we're going to the tavern and you're eating dinner then going to bed."

"Go to bed, but it's still early."

"You'll need you beauty sleep for tomorrow," she explained then dragged him back to the tavern.

Amelia glances behind her and noticed Lina and Gourry in deep conversation.

"Tomorrow's the big day Zelgadis how do you feel?"

"Fine. Am I supposed to feel something else?"

"Well . . . no, I guess not," she said quietly and they continued on in silence.

"Tomorrow," the chimera thought. That was when he and Amelia would begin working to find the answers to they're questions. "And that's when we'll find out if the answer we get is the one we really want to hear."

* * *

|Story Index | Chapter 5 |


	5. Chapter 5: Every Girl Goes Crazy For A S...

5: Every Girl Goes Crazy For A Sharp Dressed Man 

* * *

The day seemed to start in a blurred frenzy. Lina woke up Gourry a little after dawn so that he could begin his new beauty regimen of a long hot bath, a facial mask, moisturizer and getting his hair washed, conditioned and brushed until his blonde locks were silky smooth. Gourry admitted he liked the pampering and attention but he didn't like the idea of waking up so early.

"But you have to be up early so you can get out on the campaign circuit before Zel," Lina explained.

"But not this early Lina. No one else is up and besides this could cause me to have puffy eyes all day and you said I had to look my best right?"

Lina finally conceded to let Gourry sleep until a least eight O'clock for the rest of the pageant, next on the agenda was what to wear. Lina felt that he should wear something simple for his first day and thought a light green tunic and matching pants would be best. Gourry went to put on the clothes then came back for Lina's inspection.

"You look nice Gourry," Lina smiled as he turned around in front of her.

"Are you sure? This doesn't make my butt look too big does it?"

"Um . . . no you look fine."

"And my hair, I think its being a little stubborn . . ."

"Uh, Gourry?"

" . . . And I think I'm starting to get a pimple right here." He pointed to a spot on his jaw line.

"GOURRY!"

"Yes Lina," the blond asked innocently.

"Don't you think your getting a little carried away?"

"I just want to be the prettiest Lina," he pouted.

"I'll take that as a yes," she mumbled. "Gourry your hair is fine. You don't have the beginnings of a zit and your butt doesn't look too big in those pants," Lina sighed.

"Thanks Lina, lets go eat breakfast."

Zelgadis had woke up early and gotten dressed before the tailor arrived. Amelia did some last minute planning while Zelgadis tried on his new clothes. He had to admit Amelia was right about tailor-made clothes. Everything fit comfortably in all the right places, so much so that no alterations were needed.

"Well, that's a first," the tailor laughed. "Usually my customers knit pick over the littlest thing. I wish I had more customers like you and your lady friend Mr. Greywords."

"How are things progressing with the items I asked you for," Zelgadis asked as he came out from trying on his third suit.

"Good, I'll be starting everything today and my brother is looking into those other items you requested."

Zelgadis looked in the mirror and smiled. "If this works we'll be meeting the Big Kahuna in no time."

Amelia sat on her bed and stared blankly at her notebook. She really wanted to be with Zelgadis seeing what he looked like in his clothes, but decided that he'd be more comfortable if she wasn't there and made the excuse of last minute planning for her absence. The truth was she had finished all of her planning the night before. The public appearances were arranged to begin in the afternoon and the formal wear competition wasn't set to start until eight.

"I bet he looks really handsome," she smiled flopping down on her bed hugging a pillow. "Like a storybook prince," she sighed daydreaming of Zelgadis in royal attire looking out on his kingdom. The most important thing to her was whether or not he liked the clothes. "Well he did pick out most of the colors," she reasoned, "And he seemed to like the shirts and pants styles that I picked out, or he could have just been humoring me?"

"Amelia," someone called from the hallway.

"Come in," she called re-fluffing her pillow. The door opened an Amelia sat up and stared in amazement. Zelgadis stood in the doorway wearing off white pants and a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The clothes were casual enough and she figured he would look handsome, gorgeous even but "he looks absolutely breathtaking," and beautiful and every other positive adjective in her vocabulary.

"By your expression you approve?" She nodded a little over enthusiastically. Zelgadis closed the door and sat down at the desk across from her bed. Amelia watched his every move down to the smallest gesture. Not only did the clothes fascinate her but the way he moved in them as well.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well after breakfast, we're going to head out and introduce you to the public, Go to the dragon races then your first event."

"And that is?"

"A discussion called "Dragons, Muzuko and Sorcerers: Where does the average village fit in the big picture?" She read from her notebook. "It's an open discussion about how everyday villagers can avoid being considered insignificant in the grand scheme of things."

"What made you chose this?"

"Well, I figured I'd balance out the events from the intellectual to the just plain fun stuff and I figured it might be something you'd find interesting," she shrugged. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, it sounds interesting," he smiled.

"Oh and I almost forgot." She got up an picked up a box on the end table by the window. "The Courier Fairies brought this back from the Palisades yesterday," She said opening it.

Inside was a small lapel pin of a tiny sword with a red crystalline rose wrapped around the blade. Amelia began to place the pin on his shirt. "Each contestant has to wear one to let people know they're in the pageant." She tried to place on the pin, but her fingers fumbled at seeing a peak of his chest from his unbuttoned collar.

"Here, let me." He grabbed the hand that was holding the pin and stopped, staring at her hand in his. Amelia looked at their hands an begun to blush. She looked up into the chimera's eyes to discover they were equally fixed on her. "This is going to be a lot harder then I thought," she realized silently and released her hand from his.

"Have you decided which outfit to wear for tonight," she asked walking over to the window.

"Yes."

"Good, we should get breakfast then start heading out," she turned smiling.

Zelgadis nodded. "I'll meet you in a few minutes." He stood up and left the room quietly.

Amelia sank down to the floor an stared at the hand that moments ago was in his. She trembled slightly, balling her hand into a fist and hitting the floor. "I have to be stronger, I can't fall apart because he . . ." her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes, brimming over onto her cheeks.

Zelgadis didn't say anything when the princess came downstairs for breakfast late, or about how quiet she'd been the rest of the morning. After breakfast they walked around town seeing what could be seen. Many people stopped and engaged him conversation on a variety of topics. Zelgadis was really impressed to find that many of the people had a wide berth of knowledge on many subjects. He also was amazed at his lack of self-consciousness at being approached by so many people. "It's like I belong here," he thought as someone new began talking to him.

Amelia watched Zelgadis and smiled. He was doing a lot better then she had originally anticipated. "I guess how friendly and open everyone is helped put him at ease," she thought. He was charming and regal in his own way and people were taking notice, not just women but men too. Everyone was drawn to speak to him and seemed completely in awe at how comfortably he conversed on any subject presented to him.

She had been so closer to losing her composure earlier that it had taken her several minutes to calm herself and go meet him for breakfast. The instant his hand grabbed hers all she wanted was to be in his arms, "just like in my dream," she sighed inwardly. She had tried to be calm and cool about the whole affair mainly for his benefit so that they could work together more comfortably. The truth was every time she saw him or was anywhere near him she felt overwhelmed with the desire to touch him, hold him more now then before the dream had occurred. "Just a few more days," she thought, "And then what?"

* * *

Lina was not optimistic about Gourry's chances. When people talked to him he was nice, friendly and polite. However, his realm of conversation as many discovered was severely limited. Lina hadn't realized how smart the people of Briseral were. Many of the people they talked to were nice but seemed slightly disappointed with they're conversation. "Note to self, help Gourry appear smarter," Lina thought. The good news was the swordsman academy loved him, for which Lina was grateful, since it was the first place he made a public appearance.

When it came to swords Gourry was smart. They spent a good part of the afternoon at the Guild going over fighting techniques and sword-smithing. Gourry even demonstrated a few techniques he created himself.

"Okay the Swordsman Academy is in the bag. People like him but he's not as bright as they had hoped," Lina thought watching Gourry teach an impromptu class on fighting techniques against Muzuko with tentacles. "But they still like him and that's good. I'll just have to think a little harder on his image."

"Hey Lina, come down and join us." Gourry waved to her excitedly. "The guys want to show us some moves against Three-headed Veca monsters."

"Well learning a few new moves is always useful," she mused and headed down to the crowd of swordsman. They stayed an hour more then Lina had originally expected and were almost late for the dragon races.

"Those guys were really fun. Can we visit them again before the festivals over," Gourry asked as they took their seats for the races.

"Sure, but right now let's look to see if we can find Bubbles."

"What time was he supposed to be here?"

"About ten o'clock to go over the rules and get his racing numbers. He left after breakfast," Lina said as she craned her neck searching the crowd of dragons that were busy flexing their tails and extending and re-tracking their wings in preparation.

"Hey you guys have you seen Bubbles," Amelia asked as she and Zelgadis took seats next to the two.

"He's over there," Gourry pointed excitedly to a spot in the crowd where Bubbles fluttered anxiously wearing a number ten racing jersey.

"So what are you guys doing here," Lina asked.

"We came to cheer on Bubbles," Amelia smiled.

Lina looked from the princess to Zelgadis who sat quietly waiting for the races to begin. She noticed that he wore clothes different from his usual fair and had to admit he did look quite attractive. She also noticed the other women in the stands were coming to the same conclusion. "Amelia must have picked out his clothes," she thought as Zelgadis noticed her study of him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No I just noticed you're wearing something new today. It looks nice."

"Umm, thank you," he said quietly blushing. Amelia watched the exchange and smiled slightly. "I really must have done a good job if Lina thinks he looks nice," she cheered silently. She looked at the sorceress and noticed her continuing to eye Zelgadis. "Maybe I did too good a job."

"The first race is about to start," Gourry said pointing to the track.

"When does Bubbles race," Zelgadis asked.

"Right after the Fire Dragons half-time show," Gourry said watching the medium sized dragons line up at the starting line. The starter fired a small light spell into the air and the dragons were off. The crowd stood up cheering for they're favorite dragons to win. A black dragon with a number 31 jersey quickly took the lead and appeared to be the crowd's favorite.

Amelia watched in amazement as the dragons flew quickly and gracefully around the track. They're bodies moving in waves like water and tails moving in spiral-like coils that let the afternoon sunlight reflect off they're scales creating beautiful patterns.

"Are we going to be on time for the discussion," came a whispered voice close to her ear.

"Yes, it's an hour after the races finish," she whispered back to Zelgadis. "Aren't you having a good time?"

"Yes, I was just curious that's all." Then they continued watching the races.

Lina noticed the two whispering to each other but couldn't make out what was being said. She looked at Zelgadis, careful this time that no one noticed her study of him. He looked nice, really handsome in fact and she couldn't help but gaze at him. "He's going to be tough for Gourry to beat," she thought then went back to watching the track.

The races went quickly through the divisions, from medium to large dragons and even the water dragons had an opportunity to race in a pool at the center of the track. Then came the half-time show, which to Lina was the best part. The Fire Dragon were a performances troupe of dancers, musicians, singers and of course fire-breathing dragons. They all wore glittering costumes and started the show with music and dragon pyrotechnics. As the dancers began their routine a female singer wearing a long, white gown was flown out onto the stage by two blue dragons and started singing an upbeat, infectious tune that got many of the people out of their seats dancing.

"Come on Lina, let's dance," Gourry smiled grabbing the sorceress out of her seat and began moving to the music. Lina was reluctant at first then noticed how much fun everyone was having and stated dancing too.

Amelia sat and watched the show and all the people smiling and dancing. The music was really good and the princess moved a little to the rhythm in her seat. "It'd be nice to have someone to dance with," she thought watching Gourry dip Lina.

Zelgadis sat quietly and watched the biggest party he'd ever seen unfold. The music was loud and the people dancing. He looked at Amelia and noticed the wistful expression on her face as she watched Lina and Gourry dance. "If you want to dance Amelia, why don't you?"

She looked at him surprised by the quiet whisper in her ear. "It's no fun to dance by yourself," she shrugged.

Zelgadis was about to say something when he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. "Excuse me, are you Zelgadis Greywords," asked a smooth, soft voice close to his ear. He turned and found himself face to face with a tall, shapely brunette with emerald green eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Evette. Would you like to dance," she asked smiling at him warm and invitingly.

"I'm really not much of a dancer."

"Well we won't know until we try," she smiled mischievously, grabbing him out of his seat and stated dancing.

Amelia looked on in shock as the buxom, brunette grabbed the chimera and stated dancing away. She watched as Evette moved closer to Zelgadis until her chest was pressed against his. What surprised her most was when Zelgadis began moving along with his new dance partner.

"When a beautiful woman grabs you and starts dancing what else can you do but follow her lead," Zelgadis reasoned as he and Evette swayed together, twirling her around periodically, then pulling her back to him. Many in the stands stopped and watched the two dance as the music changed from a loud, upbeat tempo to one more soft and sultry that heightened the effect of they're movements.

Amelia continued watching as Zelgadis spun Evette around once more and pulled her back to him even tighter. "I never knew he was such a good dancer," she thought as the music stopped and the half-time show finally came to an end.

Everyone looked out to the field and gave the performers a standing ovation. Then someone announced that the baby dragon races would begin after a brief intermission. Lina had watched in amazement as Zelgadis danced and couldn't help but be impressed.

"Zel, I didn't know you could dance?"

"Yeah me either," Gourry said as they sat back down in their seats. "Where'd you learn how to dance like that? You were great."

"No, I wasn't really. I was just follow Evette's lead," the chimera blushed slightly.

"Don't be silly, you're an incredible dancer," Evette smiled at him with luminous green eyes. "I'd better get back to my seat for the rest of the races, but I hope we can have another dance sometime soon, especially with the way you move." Evette kissed him lightly on the cheek, making him blush even brighter, waved to the others and bounced off to her seat.

Amelia looked on as the two and sighed inwardly. "She is pretty. I can't blame him for wanting to dance with her."

"Bubble's race will be starting in a few minutes, do you guys want some snacks while I'm at the snack line?"

"Sure," Lina said enthusiastically.

"I'll come with you," the princess smiled getting up and following him.

"Did my dancing with Evette bother her," the chimera thought as he watched the two walk off. He hadn't intended on dancing but didn't want to offend Evette by sitting back down or embarrass her by just standing there. So he decided the best thing to do was dance. He hadn't danced in years and was surprised he'd been able to remember any steps. It was almost second nature he thought as they had moved to the music so fluidly.

"It looks like you've been turning a few heads today," Lina commented observing Evette with a group of women talking and staring in their direction. "I guess your turning into a real ladies man," she said moving into Amelia's seat.

"She just wanted to dance, but before I could answer her she pulled me out of my seat. It would have been rude of me to walk away from her," he explained.

"Yeah sure," Lina nodded. "But no one told you to twirl her around or dance so close to each other like that."

"Like what?"

"Like someone could mistake you for her dress you were wrapped around her so much."

"You're right, I guess that metaphor was a tame way to describe it," Lina mused resulting in a shocked expression from Zelgadis. "But I do know you definitely upset Amelia's little world with those hypnotic hips of yours."

"Would you stop with the wise cracks," he said in annoyance, making the redhead giggle. "Do you really think Amelia was upset about what happened," he asked in a serious tone.

"You really have to ask? Amelia's been swooning over you for only L-sama knows how long and she just witnessed you up close and personal with another girl. Upset is a light way of putting it." Lina looked up and saw Amelia and Gourry returning with armloads of food. "Speaking of which, they're back."

"Here you go Lina," Gourry smiled handing her a container with a wide variety of snacks. "I got you one of everything."

"Thanks Gourry," she smiled and started eating a piece of teriyaki mutton on a stick.

Amelia handed Zelgadis a soda and a bag of popcorn. "I didn't know how much you wanted so I just got you this," she smiled.

"Thank you," he said and took a sip of his drink. Amelia sat down between Lina and Gourry and started munching on a rice ball filled with bits of meat and vegetables. "Have they started yet?"

"The dragons are lining up now," Gourry said. "Look there's Bubbles." He pointed to the third lane on the track and waved. Bubbles looked up and waved to them in the stands.

"Hey he sees us," Lina smiled and waved back.

"I wonder how he'll do," Zelgadis mused.

"I think he'll win," Gourry answered. "He's smaller then the others and his wings are larger so he can move through the air a lot easier and faster then the rest and he doesn't have as much weight to carry."

"How observant of you Gourry," Amelia smiled.

They watched as the starter fired a light spell and the dragons headed off. Bubbles immediately took the lead with a lavender dragon a close second. Soon the lavender dragon was neck and neck with Bubbles, but he finally inched ahead and won the race by a nose.

"See I told you he'd win," Gourry cheered.

"That was a really close race. That lavender dragon was really fast," Amelia said.

"Do you think we could get down to the track to see him," Lina asked.

"Maybe when the races are over with, right now they're too many people," Zelgadis reasoned.

They sat and watched the rest of the races and munched on snacks. Amelia couldn't stop thinking about what happened during half time. "He looked so incredibly graceful," she thought as she continued to nibble. She had realized some time ago that there were sides of Zelgadis she didn't know about and might not have the opportunity to learn. Seeing him with Evette only reinforced that. "I wonder if he likes her."

Zelgadis idly sipped his soda and watched as pixies materialized and dematerialized around the stands offering people pouches of confetti to throw at the end of the races. He glanced in the opposite direction to see the princess munching lightly, in between bites talking to Gourry about the races. He watched as they smiled, laughed and leaned in close to better hear each other. "They almost look like a couple," he thought as Gourry offered the princess a stick of mutton to which she smiled, blushed slightly and excepted. He returned to watching the races and nibbling popcorn, forcing himself not to look over at the swordsman and the princess being so companionable.

* * *

After the races everyone threw their pixie confetti on everyone else and the group decided to make it's way down to the track to find Bubbles. Amelia and Gourry looked about frantic with excitement to congratulate the little dragon on his victory. Lina and Zelgadis hung back looking around in a more collected manner.

"Do you see anything Amelia," Gourry asked.

"No, if only I could see higher," she sighed

"Here Amelia," the swordsman said lifting the princess up onto his shoulders, "How's this?"

"Great, I can see everything from up here, but warn me next time you do that, okay?"

"Sure. Do you see anything?"

"I think so. It looks like the rest area for the racers is straight ahead," she pointed. "Come on guys let's go," Gourry called back to Lina and Zelgadis. "Amelia you better hang on."

"Okay." The princess wrapped her arms around Gourry's head so that her fingers were linked under his chin.

They made they're way through the crowds with Lina and Zelgadis close behind until they reached the rest area were Bubbles sat giggling with the lavender dragon that came close to beating him earlier.

"Bubbles congratulations," Gourry smiled as he set Amelia on the ground.

"You were great," the princess cheered as Bubbles fluttered over to her for a hug.

"Nice going Bubbles," Lina smiled patting him on the head and noticed the lavender dragon watching. "Who's your friend?" The lavender dragon smiled shyly and waved a tiny hand at the group.

"She looks a lot like Bubbles," Zelgadis observed.

"Maybe they're related," Amelia mused to which Bubbles nodded eagerly.

"Maybe she's his sister or cousin or something," Gourry suggested.

"Is she your cousin Bubbles," Amelia asked the little dragon and he shook his head no. "How about your sister?" He nodded yes and the lavender dragon giggled quietly.

"Hey that's great," Lina cheered. "And she's really cute, cut as a daisy. I think that's how they say it."

"Let's call her Daisy," Amelia suggested. "What do you think, do you like the name Daisy," she asked the shy little dragon whose eyes widened as she nodded happily.

"Then Daisy it is," Gourry smiled.

"I wonder if she likes to eat as much as Bubbles and I do," Lina wondered.

"No one could like food as much as you do Lina," Zelgadis smiled wryly.

"That's true," everyone laughed as nearby tower bells rang announcing the new hour.

"What time is it," Gourry asked.

"Time for us to get going I'm afraid," Amelia answered letting go of Bubbles.

"Where ya off to," Lina asked

"To a discussion about the average person's place in the world," Zelgadis answered.

"Huh?" Gourry looked at then confused.

"We'll explain later," the princess smiled, "See you guys tonight, Good luck." Then Zelgadis and Amelia headed out of the stadium.

"Good luck to you too," Gourry waved to their retreating forms. "So what do we do now," he asked looking at Lina.

"Gather up Daisy and Bubbles and find some food," Lina cheered and the little dragons squealed with delight.

Zelgadis looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his collar for what seemed like the millionth time. Outside his dressing room he could hear the intro music begin and the announcer welcoming the audience. "How did I get myself into this," he thought as he checked his shoes.

His thoughts drifted to earlier that afternoon. The memory of his dance with Evette brought an unexpected smile to his lips as well as the discussion he attended with Amelia.

The discussion proved to be even more interesting then he had anticipated. Everyone seemed to have something to say an many commented on the stereotype of the feeble villager' who screams and runs for cover at the first signs of danger or worse yet bowing down in submission.

"It's like they think we're here to serve they're every whim, " one person commented on the mentioning of monsters and evil sorcerers who do the terrorizing.

"Because that's what they think," another commented. Many of the participants asked Zelgadis for his point of view on the matter, being that he was a sorcerer and had traveled extensively.

"I've found that many villagers don't stand idly by an let some monster or sorcerer attack them. As for running away from danger goes, many don't know how to react when confronted with such situations and the first instinct that come to mind is fleeing. The truth is for every person that runs there's one who stays and fights. Sometimes people who don't have magic or advanced sword skills don't know what to do only that they want to do something and that's the important thing."

His words seemed to cool many of the raised tempers in the room making them nod their heads in agreement.

"But what about the misconception that goes around about villagers," someone asked.

"Prove it wrong at least for Briseral and maybe other villages will follow your example." The discussion continued with methods of how villagers could work to avoid stereotypes and other aspects of village life.

Zelgadis checked his cufflinks, sighed and flopped down on an over-stuffed couch drumming his fingers on the armrest. "There's no point in fiddling with my clothes, they're fine, I'm the one who's messed up," he said aloud. "The sooner this is over with the better," he mumbled, deciding that maybe a few mental centering techniques would help him relax.

Gourry busied himself with pulling on his socks, humming to the opening music playing onstage. He'd never felt so happy and excited over anything before. "I can win, I know I can," he reassured himself.

After spending the afternoon with Lina and the Dragons, Gourry felt optimistic about his chances. "I know Zel's really smart and girls like him a lot, but people like me too and I know that even though I'm not as smart as Zel is about everything, I'm smart about certain things," he thought wiggling his toes as he slid on his boots. "And Lina seems to believe in me too, so there's no way I can lose."

* * *

Lina and Amelia stood back stage watching the crowds.

"I think we should give them about three more minutes the get them," Lina thought as she began pacing.

"Right," Amelia agreed, "I'm sure they'd appreciate some extra time to prepare themselves," She said nervously.

"You nervous too, huh?"

Oh L-sama yes," she laughed. "What about you?"

"Same, I'm hoping Gourry won't get stage fright once he sees all the people."

"Or Zelgadis," Amelia sighed worriedly, "You know how he gets around crowds. What happened with Daisy and Bubbles," she asked curiously.

"We put them to bed before we came here," Lina smiled, "They were really tired. I can't believe how many people are here," the redhead said amazed looking out at the audience.

"And they obviously have they're favorites too," Amelia nodded seeing the self-proclaimed Zelgadis stormtroopers in the left balcony and the Gabriev girls in the right. Both groups waving flags or wearing giant plush hands that read Gourry #1 and Zel #1 in bright letters.

"Did you see those cheerleaders outside when we brought the guys for rehearsals," the princess asked.

"Cheerleaders?" Oh that must have been what all that noise was out front earlier," the redhead said.

"Yeah, they had costumes and pom poms. I guess that means Zelgadis and Gourry are really popular," Amelia sighed. "Where did you guys go after the races?"

"We took the dragons to get some food and Gourry did an appearance at a few festival workshops," Lina shrugged. "It was a pretty laid back afternoon."

"Sounds like things are going really well for you two," the princess smiled.

"Yeah I guess. We'd better go get the guys and see if they need anything before they have to on."

"See you in a little bit."

"Sure thing."

They both went off in opposite directions to the dressing rooms. As Amelia walked through the back stage area she thought about the afternoon discussion they attended. She was really pleased with Zelgadis. He'd been very collected and contributed a great deal to the discussion something she hadn't expected. "It really seems like he's enjoying all this," she mused as she knocked on his dressing room door.

Zelgadis opened the door and found the princess waiting dressed in a blue dress that came to mid thigh with small slits on the sides and matching heels. Her hair was out in a cascade of curls that framed her face elegantly, "You look really nice," he smiled.

"So do you," she returned taking in his appearance. "He looks even better then he did earlier," she thought. "Can I come in," she asked and he opened the door wide enough for her to walk by. As she did he caught the faint scent of strawberries and lilacs.

"So how are things going onstage," he asked hoping small talk would calm his senses.

"Fine, you're on in twenty minutes. They still have to introduce the judges and a few minor details. Are you ready?"

"I think so," he said closing the door.

Amelia watched him as he closed the distance between them with long, easy strides. "He was made for beautiful clothes," she thought instead of the plain tunic and pants he always wore. "So how did rehearsals go," She asked as she began straightening his jacket and collar.

"Good, although Gourry had a little trouble with the producers instructions." He watched as the princess's small fingers adjusted his clothes.

"Did they give you anymore information about the Q&A segment?" She moved down to the cuff links on his left sleeve.

"Nothing major, just where to sit and to answer honestly." He watched as she continued to inspect his cufflinks, her fingers moving over the latched slightly brushing his skin as she checked to see if they were closed properly. He stopped her obsessive straightening with his right hand causing her to look up into his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." She released her hand from his. "I guess I'm just a little nervous," she smiled weakly.

"If anyone should be nervous it's me, after all I'm about to get gawked at by a whole city of women. So you can just relax?"

"It's just we did a lot of planning and we have so much at stake and. . . ," she sighed more in worry and frustration the anything else and turned away from his watchful eye.

"I see," he said placing his hands on her shoulders in reassurance. "But fiddling with my clothes isn't going to help any, besides I'm a big boy I know how to dress myself," he said in a low, teasing voice that made her knees feel weak.

"I guess I'm over reacting," she said leaning back against his chest, basking in his warmth and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Zelgadis looked down at the princess and noticed how quickly her expression changed from anxious to calm. Amelia felt like she was in the most perfect spot under L-sama. "We'd better head for the stage, they'll be ready for us soon," she said regretfully moving away from his hands on her shoulders and the warmth of his closeness she wished she could stay in.

* * *

Lina watched as Gourry straightened his lapel as he put on his pageant pin and tried to fight the urge to let her jaw gap open. The swordsman looked better then she had expected. The royal blue suit he wore matched the boots he'd brought earlier. His shirt was a crisp white with a shoe-string thin tie at the collar, and his hair was braided down his back in a thick pony tail.

"Great," she smiled taking in ever angle of him as he turned from side to side. "He looks gorgeous," she thought and chided herself for the admission. "I don't mean like that. Gez what am I thinking."

"What's wrong Lina," Gourry asked noticing the sudden frown that crossed her face.

"Nothing, It's just a little cold in here don't you think?" She rubbed her arms for effect.

"No I'm fine but if you're cold you can borrow my jacket." He began to unbutton the front when Lina stopped him.

"You idiot, you have to wear that for the competition."

"But you said you were cold." He looked at her in concern.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get to the stage." She grabbed hold of his arm and led him out of the dressing room.

"This doesn't make my butt look too big does it," Gourry asked as the redhead pulled him along.

"GOURRY YOUR BUTT LOOKS FINE, WOULD YOU JUST KNOCK IT OFF," Lina yelled.

"I didn't know you and Gourry were on such intimate terms," a low smooth voice said in amusement. Lina looked up to see Zelgadis and Amelia walking toward the stage. Tonight he was dressed in a black suit with a jacket that buttoned all the way to the collar, only the top three buttons were undone revealing a white shirt with a chinese collar made out of a satiny looking material. On his wrists she could make out cufflinks with round blue stones in a shade that matched his eyes perfectly. Before she realized it she let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"If that's a compliment Lina , thank you."

"You clean up pretty good Zel," she smiled.

"So do you," he returned taking in her long red gown with a slit up one leg and her mass of fiery hair pulled atop her head with a few wispy strands falling out complimenting her features.

Amelia watched as the two assessed each others attire and sighed. "This is the second time she's looked at him like . . . like he was the afternoon lunch special," she thought as Lina seemed to smile a little brighter and sound a little sweeter.

"Gourry you look really handsome," she smiled stepping closer to the swordsman.

"Really?"

"Yep, that suit really becomes you."

"Thanks, you look really great too," then he noticed something and smiled brightly, "We're almost wearing the same color," he laughed lightly.

Amelia looked at his suit then her dress. "You're right."

"I guess blue's our color." They both laughed as Zelgadis and Lina looked on. Zelgadis had the same gnawing feeling he'd felt at the races as he watched the princess and the swordsman carry on in animated glee. "We have to get to the stage they're waiting for us," the chimera interrupted. The two stopped conversing and all of them fell into step toward the stage.

The stage hands ran about frantically preparing for the main event as the lighting crews prepared for the light show introducing the semi-finalists, leaving the stage darkened with only a lone spotlight on the announcer who was gearing up the crowd for the main event moments away.

"Good luck Zelgadis," Amelia smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Break a leg Gourry," Lina smiled and Gourry looked at her in confusion.

"I don't want my leg broken Lina , that sounds pretty painful."

"Oh nevermind, just go out there and do your best," Lina said shoving him toward the stagehand who was leading them to their positions behind the velvet red curtains.

Zelgadis and Gourry stood side by side and waited for the curtain to rise. From the audience they could hear cheering, and lots of shouting urging them to reveal the semi-finalists.

Zelgadis could feel his body tingle with anticipation and anxiety. "I've got a good chance," he assured himself, "I mean even Lina thought I looked nice." He looked a Gourry an noted him smiling excitedly. "This is probably the most fun he's had in who knows how long," he thought in amusement. 

"Ladies the moment you've all been waiting for," the announcer roared. "The semi-finalists for the Mr. Briseral pageant, Gourry Gabriev and Zelgadis Greywords." As the curtains began to rise so did Zelgadis's heart rate.

* * *

|Story Index | Chapter 6 |


	6. Chapter 6: Bathing Beauties are all the ...

6: Bathing Beauties are all the Tabloid Rage 

* * *

"Okay Mr. Greywords, since you won the gold coin toss you get the first question. Many people here are interested in finding out about your family life. Could you tell us a little about them," the host asked.

Zelgadis sat on a purple velvet couch facing the audience in the center of the stage. He knew that some of the questions could get a little personal but hadn't expected them to come so quickly. "My parents, I guess you could consider them pretty normal. My father was a professor at a University in Garven City and my mother was an artist. She did a lot of shows with Lenez and Borvo when I was little." The audience let out murmurs and gasps of recognition ate the famous artist's names.

"I use think it was fun to have lots of books and art supplies everywhere when I was younger. My father would always encourage me to read and my mother always wanted me to develop my artistic sensitivity," he smiled. "When I got older it didn't seem as exciting, probably because of youthful rebellion or something, but now. . ," he sighed wishing he were back to those times when he was happiest. "I don't have any brothers or sisters," he ended quietly.

"And you Mr. Gabriev, what about your family," the host asked.

Gourry sat on the other end of the couch anxiously waiting his turn. "My family's pretty big. I've got two brothers and a little sister, plus a lot of aunts and uncles who have kids too. The last time I was home I had twenty cousins, but that was a few years ago so I could have more now. Then there's grandpa Raudy, he's the one who gave me my sword and my grandmother, she's an elf. I love them a lot," he said affectionately. We always get together and have big family dinners and visit each other. We're really close." As he finished many in the audience smiled in appreciation of how fondly the swordsman talked about his family.

In an enclosed balcony in the center of the theatre Lina and Amelia sat and watched the boys on stage.

"I didn't think they'd start with the family questions this soon."

"Me either, I just thought they'd ask about the stuff the people in the crowd REALLY want to know."

"Like what." the princess asked.

"If they're single, what kind of stuff they look for in a girl. Judging from the way formal wear went these girls are ready to tear each other apart just to get close to them," the sorceress explained.

"I guess you're right," Amelia mumbles and continued watching the host fire away another question.

After Gourry and Zelgadis were shown on stage, Lina and Amelia were shown to their seats in the VIP balcony to watch the pageant. The balcony was high in center balcony area giving them an excellent view of the stage and the audience.

When the curtains rose revealing the boys in their new attire, the women went wild. The set was "an artsy abstract thing" as Lina kept referring to it with lots of vivid colors and shapes. The boys began walking the stage, just as they had been shown in rehearsal so the judges could see every angle and the women continued to go crazy. So much so that they had to call more security to stand in front of the stage so the women wouldn't rush onto it.

"But then again," Amelia thought aloud, "These questions are supposed to be what the people want to know about the contestants, maybe they don't want to ask the most obvious questions first."

"They're keeping everyone in suspense, that way people are glued to every aspect of the pageant to find out the stuff they really want to know, which builds up the pageant's popularity. That's a pretty good plan." Lina reasoned.

"At least the audience has calmed down," the princess said staring out onto the quietly seated mass of women who were hanging on Gourry and Zelgadis's every word.

"I never thought I'd see so many people following Gourry's every word so religiously," Lina said.

"Shh, the host is about to ask the last question. I wonder what it is," Amelia whispered, straining her ears to hear every word along with every woman in the theatre.

"All right guy," the host smiled, "You've done great so far, here's your last question for the evening. What qualities do you find most attractive in a woman?" Zelgadis and Gourry looked at each other in surprised then stared at the audience to see them sitting anxiously awaiting their answer.

"I knew it," Lina cried, "Look at them, they're afraid to even breathe because they might not hear the answer."

"You're right," Amelia said, "It's almost creepy they way they're sitting so still."

"Would you like to answer first Mr. Gabriev," the host continued.

"Um, sure, I guess. Well, I'd like someone who liked me of course, someone who's nice and fun to be around and likes to eat good food," he smiled.

"And you Mr. Greywords?"

Zelgadis took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Someone whose warm and compassionate, who could look at you and understand everything you feel inside without having to say it, and I don't mean like a psychic or anything. But someone who knows you and understands you enough to know the right thing to say or do that just makes you feel better inside. Who you feel that same kind of connection with, where you could be together and not say anything but know underneath it all so much more was there. A connection between you and someone else that goes far beyond words and gestures."

Amelia and Lina sat in their seats in awe, as did the rest of the theatre.

"Th-that was really . . . awesome," Lina whispered. "How does he come up with stuff like that?"

"I don't know, but that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone say," the princess said quietly.

"I wonder what they thought," Lina said, looking down at the crowd.

The women sat and sighed dreamily, then all at once began a thunder of applause. Some of them stood up and cheered while others looked at the chimera starry-eyed with tears brimming overcome with emotion.

"I guess they really liked what they heard," Amelia said, "And why wouldn't they, it was the most romantic thing I've ever heard a guy say," she thought.

"I guess you ladies liked what the boys had to say," The host jested as the applause began to settle. "Well ladies that's all for tonight, tomorrow more questions and the swimwear competition." Which resulted in more cheers from the audience as the curtains came down and the host waved to the disappearing crowd. Once the curtains were down the closing performances began.

"We'd better get downstairs and get them out of there before that mob of man-hungry women tries to stake a claim," Lina said.

"Right, LEVITATION," the princess shouted and soon the pair were floating toward the back stage area in record speed.

"At least our magic still works in this place too," Lina smiled as landed in front of the pageant producer. "Hey, Mr. Deville, where are the guys?"

"That's Divine, Mr. Divine dear and the boys are in their dressing rooms. As soon as we get security back here you guys can leave through your alternate exits."

"Alternate exits," Amelia asked.

"Yes sweetie," the producer smiled, " we never had contestants this popular before so I decided to take some extra precautions," he said proudly.

"That's good," the princess smiled. "We'll see you guys back at the tavern later Lina," said turning to the sorceress.

"Yep, later." Then Lina headed for Gourry's dressing room.

* * *

Zelgadis paced nervously around his dressing room. "I can't believe I said that," he thought repeatedly until he heard a knock and the door open.

"Zelgadis we won't be leaving out of the main exit so we . . .," Amelia stopped and looked at him closely as she closed the door, "Zelgadis, what is it?"

The chimera stopped pacing and looked at her. "I can't believe I said that on stage," he said removing his jacket and throwing it on the couch.

"You mean your answer about what you look for in a girl," Amelia said sitting down.

"I must have sounded like a idiot," he said flopping down next to her. "I don't know what I was thinking, I should have said something like Gourry did about wanting someone nice and fun."

"No, what you said was so much better then that, even Lina thought so."

"Really," looked at her surprised.

"You said what you felt, what you wanted to find in someone special, don't apologize for that. No one thought sounded foolish," she said holding his hand to reassure him. "Now get your jacket and come on, we have to find our alternate exit so we can avoid the mobs of women waiting outside."

"Mobs of women?"

"Didn't you see the Zelgadis Storm-troopers or the Gabriev Girls? You guys are quite popular," she giggled pulling him out of the dressing room.

"What the hell do the Zelgadis storm-troopers do anyway," he mumbled as the princess dragged him along.

When they finally got back to the tavern they found themselves along with Lina and Gourry sitting down trying to catch their breath.

"I didn't think they could run so fast," Lina panted.

"Weren't those exits supposed to be secret," Gourry whizzed.

"Yeah, but apparently someone impersonated one of the stage crew and got word out to the crowd," Amelia breathed raggedly.

"Well I for one don't feel like going through this every evening. We need to find an easier and more discrete way to get back and forth," the chimera reasoned.

"How come your not out of breath," Lina asked.

"Maybe I'm just in better shape," he smiled.

"I think we should all go upstairs and turn in. We can discuss all this with the pageant producer tomorrow," Amelia said.

"Oh that Mr. Divine guy," Gourry asked standing up.

"Yeah, he's a really interesting guy," Lina added.

"I think his clothes are neat," the swordsman said heading up the stairs.

"I guess, although I don't remember the last time I saw a guy wearing pink ruffles," the sorceress mused while following him.

"Let's head upstairs we have a long day tomorrow," Zelgadis said. The chimera and the princess headed up the stairs quickly. They could already hear Gourry's snoring as well as Lina's.

"They must have been really tired to fall asleep so quickly," Amelia whispered.

"I suppose."

They walked to their doors and as Amelia was about to enter her room she stopped. "Zelgadis?" The chimera looked up from his half-opened door in the princess's direction. "What you said tonight, it was really beautiful," she smiled then entered her room quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Zelgadis sat against the large oak and stared off into the violet orange skies of sunset. He sighed contently as the cool breeze whispered sweet nothings through the air.

"So how was your first day as a pageant contestant?"

Zelgadis glanced over to Amelia who regarded him smiling. "Better then I originally thought it would be."

"You seemed to enjoy yourself," she observed.

"I just felt so comfortable around everyone I guess I just forgot myself." 

"Particularly with Evette at half time."

"Did that bother you? I mean it was just a dance but still," he ended quietly.

"Why don't you put that on the list of things you want to ask me. We haven't sat down and had a real talk since we found out about the dream, what are you afraid of," she asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything," he said defensively.

"Liar," she laughed. "Obviously you want to talk you me otherwise I wouldn't be here now. If you're not ready I understand, but this is something you can't avoid much longer."

"I know," he said solemnly, watching her fade away.

"Zelgadis, Zelgadis," he heard someone calling his name. His eyes opened slowly, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Zelgadis time to wake up," called a soft voice. When his eyes were fully open he found Amelia standing beside him. 

"What time is it?"

"8:30, sorry to wake you, but Mr. Divine sent a message over for us to meet him for breakfast."

"When," he asked sitting up.

"At 9 O'clock."

"I slept in," he realized getting out of bed, "Why didn't you wake me sooner," he asked going through his closet to find something to wear.

"Yesterday was pretty eventful, I thought you could use the extra sleep, you looked tired when we got back last night."

"You didn't have to do that," he said even though he was grateful for the extra time in bed. He noticed the princess looking at his oddly. "What is it?"

"You have little puppies all over your pajamas," she said walking over to him.

"Well, they're very comfortable," he stammered.

"That's so cute," she said looking at the fabric closely noting that the puppies were playing different games. "This one's playing with a ball, this one's waging it's tail and Oh this one's rolling over," she cooed grabbing his shirt pulling it closer. She smiled as she counted how many different activities the puppies were doing when she looked up at the bewildered chimera. "You smell really good first thing in the morning," she said taking in his fresh, clean scent from his shirt that she quietly released. "Like sandalwood or cedar," she smiled.

"Um, thank you," he murmured surprised.

"I'll meet you downstairs when you finish dressing," she said heading for the door.

"All right," he said as she left.

"You smell really nice first thing in the morning," he said to himself, repeating her words and smiled to himself at the compliment as he went back to picking out his clothes.

* * *

"All right kiddies, How's breakfast?"

"Great Mr. Divine, you're a supper cook," Gourry smiled grabbing another stack of blueberry pancakes.

"Yeah," Lina agreed coming up for air, "this is the best breakfast ever."

Daisy and Bubbles sat happily eating pancakes smiled and nodded their agreement as well.

"You guys are so good for my ego," the producer blushed, "Do you like it," he asked Amelia and Zelgadis.

"It's a wonderful meal Mr. Divine, thank you so much for taking the time to make it," the princess answered sweetly.

"It's very well prepared, my compliments," Zelgadis added eating another forkful of blueberry pancakes.

"Good. The reason I arranged this little get together was mainly about what happened last night. I figured you all would have some concerns, I know that I do."

"Our main concern is that horde of women who're going to be after us. None of us want a repeat of last night," Lina said with nods of agreement from the others.

"The alternate exits were a good idea but I think the fewer people who know about them the better," Amelia said.

"What about changing them around, have a different exit every night." Everyone turned and looked at Gourry as finished chewing his food. "Did I say something wrong," he asked nervously.

"No Gourry, that was a good idea," Amelia smiled.

"Well at least we have a place to start," the producer smiled, "I swear we knew you boys were popular but this exceeded every expectation we had."

Bubbles and Daisy giggled as they watched the producer sigh melodramatically in exasperation. "They are such cute little darlings," he smiled at the giggling pair.

"You've produced the pageant before, what exactly makes this year so different from all the others," Zelgadis asked.

"The tabloids for one."

"Tabloids," they asked in unison confused.

"Yes, they're daily papers with all the latest gossip, scandals and such on Briseral celebrities. A person can pick one up usually in mornings and evenings editions and get the latest scoop. You've been all over them for the past few days. In fact the only thing the tabloids have been writing about is you."

"Giving us and the pageant more publicity then we'd care for," the chimera concluded.

"The pageant execs love the idea that it's so popular this year, we just weren't prepared for how popular. The suggestions you made I thought of plus a host of others and started a reorganization effort. Pass these out for me won't you sweeties," the producer ask the dragons, handing them folders that they fluttered around the table giving to the others. "Here are the details of what I've got planned. Read them over and tell me about any changes you'd like to make before show-time tonight."

"All right," Lina smiled taking her folder from Daisy.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but they need me on stage," the producer said standing up. "Oh, I almost forgot, the talent competition is tomorrow if you need anything special let me know by four or sooner, ta-ta," he waved and headed out the door.

"We'd better start reading this now," Amelia said opening her folder.

"Especially since there's nothing left of breakfast," Gourry smiled opening his folder.

They all sat and read through their folders silently for several long minutes, examining every detail carefully.

"I like the alternate entrance idea, getting here might be even more of a problem then leaving," Amelia said.

"The combination of magical and non-magical exits works for me," Lina added, "especially this combo of a levitation and teleportation spell that Mr. Divine cooked up."

"The security measures seem to be quite thorough, particularly the 'plain-clothe' guard idea," Zelgadis said.

"That means those girls won't know how many guards there are right," Gourry asked.

"Yep," Lina answered. "This is really getting scary," she thought.

"But what about our public appearance? If we had problems yesterday we could have the same one's when we go outside."

"I don't think so," Amelia said.

"Why not," the chimera asked.  
"Well, if what Mr. Divine said is true then you two have been all over the tabloids for some time. When we were out yesterday no one mobbed us or chased us, in fact everyone was very polite and friendly."

"Especially that Evette," Lina chuckled making Zelgadis blush.

"The point is people know and respect our limits, at least it seems that way. I think they just got over excited at pageant time," the princess reasoned.

"Maybe, but what if that happens when we go out today," the swordsman asked.

"We could rework our public appearance schedules for fewer appearances or something. That's something we'll have to figure out separately I suppose."

"Other then that I think Divine's plans work perfectly," Zelgadis said.

"And if something goes wrong , we're sorcerers we can improvise," Lina shrugged.

"But I'm not a sorcerer, what will I do," Gourry asked.

"Hide until the coast is clear," the red said rolling her eyes."

"First you whip the butter and sugar together until its really creamy. After you mix that up good you add you the flour, baking powder and salt mixture that you have already mixed up in a separate bowl," Gourry said pointing to the large bowl next to him. "Now add just a little at a time, mixing it in really good before you add more. After a certain point you won't be able to mix it with a spoon anymore and that's when the fun begins and you get to use your hands," he smiled.

Lina watched in amazement as Gourry did a cooking demonstration in front of the Briseral Cooking Academy students. "I didn't even know he could cook," she thought as he continued to mix and give instructions topped with humorous little anecdotes that made the students laugh. "And he really has their attention," she observed seeing the students cling to every word and watch his every movement.

"You control the dough, it doesn't control you, that's what my Uncle Gil always says. This is his cookie recipe by the way," he said proudly, pulling the mound of dough out of the bowl and onto the counter and began kneading it. "The trick with roll out cookie dough is if your dough is too wet add flour and if its too dry add water. Most people are scared of roll out cookies, but they can be really fun," he said using a rolling pin to roll out the dough into a thin even sheet on the counter.

Lina watched as he cut out the cookies an place them on cookie sheets, then the sheets into the oven. He had flour smudged on his cheeks and covering his forearms as he chatted away with the students excitedly. "Well at least he's having fun," she thought.

"Now while those are in the oven I'll show you how to make my Aunt Millie's yummy cookie topping. Just mix some applesauce, pineapple bits and a little cinnamon together," he said pouring the ingredients into a new bowl. "Hey Daisy, do you want to help," he asked the little lavender dragon who sat next to Lina. He waved for her to come up and after much coaxing she fluttered over to him and began to stir.

"She's so cute," many of the students sighed as they watched Daisy blush shyly and stir.

In a few minutes the cookies were done and Gourry invited the student to come down and try one with some topping. Lina took a bite and was pleased at how sweet the confection tasted. "I wish all our appearances were this good," she thought getting more cookies.

After they had their cookies and talked with the students Lina, Gourry and Daisy left the academy walking off their cookie stuffed stomachs.

"Gourry when did you learn how to make those cookies," Lina asked.

"My Uncle Gil would make them every holiday, in fact it wasn't considered a holiday without his cookies. He would let me help mix and measure things."

"Like how you let Daisy stir?"

"Yeah, like that. One year Uncle Gil got really sick, so I tried to make the cookies myself so no one would miss out. They came out really good and Uncle Gil was so proud of me that he let me make them on holidays from then on."

"They were really good, right Daisy," Lina smiled and Daisy squealed with delight.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you liked them. So Lina what are we doing now?"

"I want to find one of those tabloids Mr. Divine was telling us about. I'd like to see exactly what the women around here are reading about you and Zel."

* * *

Page 2


	7. 7.1: The Tabloids Always Ring Twice

7.1: The Tabloids Always Ring Twice 

* * *

Lina sat with Gourry in his dressing room and watching as he organized his wardrobe.

"Okay, the shoes will go here and the pants here . . . should I put the shirts behind the jackets," he mused staring at his closet.

"I think you should sit down before I break your legs," Lina smiled evilly.

Gourry looked at Lina and frowned, "What's wrong Lina?"

"Gourry sit down, we need to talk," Lina said quietly. Gourry walked over to the armchair across from hers and sat down. "What's going on with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"The obsessing about your clothes, your hair and your BUTT, not to mention that you've just spent the last twenty minutes fussing over your closet. What's going on," she asked in frustration.

"I-I just want to look my best, that's all," he said defensively.

"But you never cared about how you looked before Gourry," Lina insisted.

"That was before," he said quietly.

"Before what?"

"You were proud of me about the notes," he whispered. "I knew all those girls think Zel' handsome and smart and stuff. I know they don't look at me the same way that they do him, but I think maybe I could win one of the two prizes," he said.

"But I still don't understand Gourry I . . ." she stopped and thought for a moment. "Are you doing this because of me?"

"You were really impressed when I did good on the notes. I wanted you to be proud of me even though I know everyone thinks Zel is handsome and . . ."

"Your handsome too Gourry . . ." Lina blurted out and blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes, half the girls in the audience think so. You wouldn't have gotten to the semi-finals otherwise. And we're friends you don't have to impress me for me to be proud of you. I'm proud to have you as my friend."

"It was just nice having you not be mad at me for doing something stupid," he blushed.

"I know I have a short fuse sometimes, but I'm like that with everybody, especially Amelia some days. That doesn't mean I don't like you or that I'm not proud of you guys, okay?"

"Okay."

"Maybe this is what that dream I had was trying to tell me. That I should be better with my friends," Lina thought. "So can you calm down the Ms. prissy kitty routine," she asked aloud.

"Okay," Gourry smiled. "Lina?"

"Yeah."

"You said that half the girls thought I was handsome, do you . . . think I'm handsome too," he asked shyly.

"Yes, I thought you looked really good," she smiled warmly, thinking that normally she wouldn't have admitted it but tonight wasn't exactly a normal night. She wasn't going to act like Lina Inverse the sorceress genius, bandit killer extraordinare tonight she was just going to be Lina Inverse, a good friend.

* * *

Gourry lay in bed, watching as the sky changed colors in the early morning hours. "Tonight's the talent competition," he thought happily, recalling his conversation with Lina the night before. She had been concerned about him and patient with him. "And she thought I looked handsome," he beamed, thinking that was the best part of all.

"I hope I remembered everything I'll nee for tonight," he said absently folding his arms behind his head on the pillow. He recounted the items he purchased in his mind and found that everything he needed he'd had indeed brought.

"It'll be great," he smile, "This is something I'm really good at and it's pretty fun too, Tonight's going to be great."

Zelgadis sat up in bed letting the morning air hit his skin. He felt like banging his head against the wall for his stupidity. "I should have put a stop to things before they got so carried away," he thought, remembering his tickle fight with Amelia. He'd spent the night restless with dreams of her fingers up and down his back. "I just seem to be making an already tense situation worse," he mumbled falling back on his pillow frustrated.

What bothered him the most was the feeling of guilt that played on his conscience. "I'm sending her mixed signals. One day I'm dancing with another woman and the next I'm tickling her. I'M A JERK," he cried to an invisible audience. "What happened yesterday only encouraged her little crush on me, I'm not supposed to be doing that," he sighed. "That talk I've been avoiding we are really going to have to have, now more then ever. I can't say one thing then do something completely different," he decided as a knock was placed on his door.

Zelgadis got out of bed, grabbed his robe and went to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Fairbourne, the tailor from Fantasy Alive Tailoring."

He immediately opened the door and ushered the tailor in. "Morning, how is everything coming," the chimera asked anxiously.

"Great. Sorry about calling on you so early, but I figured I should drop these off before you meet up with your friend," the tailor smiled handing Zelgadis a package.

"The clothes are finished just as you wanted and all the things you needed to go with them are set to go."

"Good, I'll need them over at the Palisades tonight. Can they be sent over discreetly?

"I think so, I know a couple of the stage hands, they're my cousins we shouldn't have any problems getting them in."

"How much did it all come too," the chimera asked.

"Here's the bill," the tailor said handing him a slip of paper.

Zelgadis read it over carefully. The outfit and the items needed were listed as well as prices. The total looked to be the amount he had initially assumed everything would come to. "Everything seems to be in order," he said going to his bag of coins to pay the tailor. "How good is the quality," he asked as he counted.

"Very, I know from personal experience. I wouldn't have suggested them if they weren't."

"Yes, I believe that. Here you are," Zelgadis smiled handing him the payment. "Thank you very much for your help."

"You're welcome," the tailor asked "But why all the secrecy if you don't mind me asking?"

"I want this to be a surprise. I've been having a little trouble with the tabloids and would like this to kept under wraps until the very last moment."

"Oh I see," the tailor nodded, "Well your lady friend is really going to enjoy it I think, and appreciate all the trouble you went through for her."

"I don't think you understand my . . . relationship with Amelia, we're just friends," he said quickly.

The tailor looked at him and laughed. "And I'm a Muzuko! Look, there's something going on between you two and pretty soon the pots going to boil over," he said sympathetically. "I'm just an old man butting his nose in but you two could have something special if you try, besides you look cute together." Then he opened the door and left.

Zelgadis walked back over to the bed and sat down, staring blankly around his room. "I didn't go through all this trouble to impress her," he assured himself as he began studying the creases in his bed sheets. "We look cute together," he said repeating the tailor's words. "Amelia and I really need to have that talk," he said with determination as he began to get dressed.

* * *

Zelgadis finally decided on a simple pair of black pants and a white shirt. It was fairly early and he decided it would be the perfect opportunity to make his final arrangements. He saw too it that the package Mr. Fairbourne gave him was delivered by the Courier Fairies and took a minute to mentally review his plans. The instructions he had written down for the tailor had been thorough, as were the specifications of what he needed. "Things should go off without a hitch," he decided, picking up a breakfast menu.

"Mr. Greywords is that you?" Zelgadis looked up from his menu and watched as Evette approached his table. "Good Morning."

"Good morning," she smiled, "I didn't know you were staying at this tavern."

"It's nice little place, quiet too."

"Especially the food, it's great. May I join you?"

"Of course, but I'm not going to have anything substantial, just a coffee and a turnover," he said closing his menu as a waitress appeared. They placed their orders and the waitress left and returned with their coffee and turnovers quickly.

"You know I've been hoping I would run into you again before the pageant ended," Evette said taking a sip of coffee.

"You have?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I really enjoyed myself at the races and I was serious about having another dance with you sometime."

"Well as I said before I'm not much of a dancer I was just following your lead," he murmured into his coffee, hoping it hid his blushing.

"You're so modest," Evette giggled. "It's really cute. The truth is if you don't mind me being forward, I think you have a great body and that you're a incredible dancer and I love to get together with you for dinner or the theater sometime."

"I really don't think that I could," he said eating a piece of his turnover.

"Oh, I understand, what was I thinking you probably have a girlfriend right? It must be that girl you were sitting next to the other day with the black hair and the really big blue eyes. She is a cute girl," Evette mused.

Zelgadis almost spit out his bite of turnover. "You mean Amelia," he asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"Yes, Amelia she's your Image Coordinator right?" He nodded. "I hope she didn't chew you out over our dance, maybe I should apologize. I mean I know I'd be upset if another girl danced with my boyfriend," she said thoughtfully.

"Amelia and I are just friends, that's it friends. To be honest I'm not seeing anyone at the moment," he said quietly.

"It can be really hard to meet new people. This is the most direct I've ever been with anyone, It's just that I had so much fun and I find you really intriguing," she blushed as she ate some of her turnover. He returned her smile and continued drinking his coffee.

* * *

Amelia came downstairs looking for Zelgadis when she heard light laughter. "You're so modest. It's really cute," the voice said. Amelia looked up to see Zelgadis having breakfast with Evette. "So this is where he went to," she thought feeling a pang of jealousy as she listened further.

"I think you have a great body and that your an incredible dancer," Evette continued.

"I can't listen to anymore of this," Amelia thought and stormed back upstairs to her room. "She's completely shameless, throwing herself at him like that," she said once the safety of her room. "And he was just sitting there letting her," she thought sadly.

She sat on her bed curled up in a ball for several long minutes fighting the urge to cry when a light tapping came from her door. "It's Zelgadis can I come in?"

"Just a minute," she answered. She checked herself in the mirror to see if she showed any signs of her distress then opened the door. "Good morning," she smiled as he walked past her.

"Morning," he returned as she closed the door taking note of the expression on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"No reason," he shrugged, "So what's on the menu for today?"

"Well," she started as another knock came from her door. When she opened it Lina stood on the opposite side smiling excitedly. "Lina, what is it?"

"You're not going to believe this Amelia," the sorceress burst past her excitedly, then saw Zelgadis leaning against the princess's desk. "Am I interrupting something? Oh well doesn't make a different," she laughed, "Amelia look at these," she smiled and handed the princess a slip of paper.

"Complimentary passes to the Tradewinds Spa for a massage, a relaxing dip in our five star hot spring and lunch," Amelia read. "Where did you get these?"

"They were just delivered. Isn't it great, the owner of the Spa sent these over because were the Image Coordinators for the contestants as a treat. Our appointment is this afternoon," the redhead beamed excitedly.

"But what about the public appearances?"

"The pageant execs have a benefit luncheon they want the guys to attend this afternoon. While they do that we can go have a little R &R, what you say Amelia, It'll be fun"

"Well, I'm not sure . . ."

"I think Gourry and I will be fine without our Coordinators for the day, you guys go and have a little fun," Zelgadis said.

"See, even Zel thinks we've earned this, come on Amelia don't be such a party pooper."

"All right, It does sound nice," the princes smiled.

"Great, I'll go tell Gourry and the dragons, they're camping out in his room. You don't mind if Bubbles and Daisy go to lunch with you do you?"

"No at all," Zelgadis answered.

"All right, se you in a few minutes Amelia." Lina then headed out of the door as quickly as she had flown in.

"Well it looks like the day has already been decided for the both of us," Zelgadis said.

"It looks that way." 

"You don't sound too excited."

"I'm just surprised that's all. I'm going to have to cancel the appearance I had planned for you today and . . ."

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted. "I think this benefit luncheon will generate more publicity for Gourry and I then anything else. That's probably why the pageant execs want us there. Go have a good time at the Spa and we'll catch up with you later," he smiled leaving.

"He's so insistent that I go," she thought aloud, "Maybe he wants to spend more time with Evette, especially with her praising his physique and dancing," she grumbled.

* * *

"Ahhh, this feels wonderful," Lina sighed as she settled herself into warm water

"Yes it does," Amelia sighed.

"Those massages really hit the spot," Lina continued, "I could get use to this kind of pampering."

Amelia nodded her agreement as she sank down deeper in the warm, bubbling water.

"So what was Zel doing in your room this morning?"

"He wanted to know what the plans for today would be, that's all."

"You two seem to be getting close lately," Lina smiled.

"What do you mean," the princess asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Well you two have been together quite a lot with all those appearances, long conversations and what was that laughing I heard coming from his dressing room last night?"

"Nothing," she blushed, "We're just working together really well on the pageant, that's it."

"Is it now?"

Amelia looked at her with a scowled expression across her face. "Stop beating around the bush and get to the point Lina, I really don't feel like playing games!"

"Fine, I was just thinking with all the time you two have spending together, that maybe you've taken the opportunity to declare your feelings in a bigger way then just your normal speeches and longing glances," the sorceress smiled.

"Why do you always have to make fun of me," Amelia yelled to Lina's surprise. "I like Zelgadis a lot and every time I turn around there you are with your snide remarks and innuendo. If you don't like me so much why do we even travel together? I know when we first met I was a gung-ho on bringing justice to the world and didn't always think things through, but those are the kinds of things a person learns through experience and I think I've had plenty of that over the last few years. I just want the rest of the world to be as great a place as where I grew up. I don't see anything wrong with that or how I feel about Zelgadis. I care about him a lot, why is that such a joke to you," she asked in a trembling voice, "Why do have to be so mean?"

"I-I'm sorry Amelia, I didn't mean it like that I was just kidding around," Lina said.

"Your sense of humor could use a little improvement," she sniffled.

"Look, I only tease you about Zel because . . . because I'm a little jealous, okay," the redhead sighed.

"Jealous! You mean you like Zelgadis too." Amelia stared at her in disbelief.

"No, not that," Lina cried, "It's just you know how you feel and you told him, just like that and you keep telling him even though he doesn't s eem to acknowledge it. "

"So?"

"SO it's really hard for most people to admit to someone how they feel about them. I personally would rather go another round with Shabrinigdo then tell a guy I liked him. In guess I'm a little jealous of how openly you can express your feeling for Zel," she said quietly. "But if you tell anybody I'll dragon slave you, got it," she added quickly.

"Got it," the princess laughed. "Just don't tease me anymore okay?"

"Okay," Lina smiled, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I guess sometimes I can really go too far."

"It's all right," the princess smiled.

"He'll come around," the sorceress said resting her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "He'll realize how nice you are and he'll come to his senses."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you two have been getting along better so either you started dating and making kissy faces or you'll be better friends," Lina shrugged.

"I think I'd be happy either way," Amelia said. "I never considered the possibility that I wasn't his type until recently."

"You mean because of Evette?"

"I saw them having breakfast this morning. She was telling him how cute he was and that he had a great body and that he was a incredible dancer," she said fuming with each word, "And he was just sitting there listening to every word."

"You think he likes her," Lina asked.

"You saw them dancing at half-time," Amelia cried, "And at breakfast they looked so intimate with each other and she's so tall and pretty."

What, you don't like the way you look know?"

"It's not that, it's just I'm so short, shorter then you are. People consider you petite which isn't quite short, but not tall and I'm so. ."

"WILL YOU STOP IT," Lina yelled startling the princess.

"People think you're cute ands petite not just short and you've grown taller over the last few years, you're almost taller then me."

"You're not teasing again are you?"

"NO, Gez you almost sound like Zel when he goes on one of his kicks."

"Sorry, It's just so much has been going on lately," she sighed.

"Listen to us, this is a Spa we're supposed to be relaxing and having fun," Lina said splashing Amelia.

"Hey," Amelia laughed splashing her back. Soon a water fight ensued coupled with fits of laughter and spilling water.

* * *

Bubbles sat up straight in his chair and looked about at the crowds of people in the dining hall. Daisy stayed close to her brother, eyes downcast trying not to draw attention to herself.

The hall was filled with people seated at small tables with flower centerpieces waiting for the luncheon to begin. At a long table in the front of the hall Daisy and Bubbles sat with Zelgadis and Gourry as well as some officials from the Sorcerers Guild, watching as waiters seated arriving guests and served glasses of wine to those already seated.

Gourry looked at Daisy and noticed her clinging to Bubbles. He patted her head lightly and smiled. "It's all right Daisy we're all a little nervous," he whispered softly. Daisy smiled up at him and loosened her hold on Bubbles slightly.

"I don't think it was a good idea to bring the little guys along," Gourry whispered to Zelgadis, "Daisy's really nervous around all these people."

Zelgadis looked at the little lavender dragon and noticed her anxiety. "She's very shy, I'm sure once things settle down she'll be a little more at ease. If not, we'll make our apologies and leave," he whispered back and Gourry nodded his agreement.

One of the officials rose to address the guests. "I'd like to welcome everyone to this benefit luncheon, especially our two special guests, Mr. Greywords and Mr. Gabriev," the official said turning in their direction. Zelgadis nodded politely to the patrons and Gourry smiled and waved. "Lunch will be served in a moment, but I'd like to remind everyone of the reason we're all here this afternoon and that is to raise funds and awareness for the new Briseral Medical Center. As many of you know there is a great misconception that white magic can just about heal all illness when the truth is it can cure wounds or magically induced aliments not diseases and even with spells cast on cuts or gashes a person still needs to be careful. We hope that then new Medical Center will help people understand this and feel comfortable coming in for treatment," the official ended greeted with a round of applause from the diners.

"This sounds really important," Gourry whispered.

"It is," he whispered back, "That's why the pageant executives wanted us to come, so that people know we support the idea."

"Us and the people who run the pageant, this gives them more publicity, right?"

"You're catching on pretty quick these days," Zelgadis laughed lightly as the applause died down and waiters started serving food.

"Well when I did those notes, it gave me an idea. If I think of something important to say or do to write it down so I remember, it really helps."

"Obviously," the chimera smiled, "You've been keeping up with things really well."

"Thanks Zel," the swordsman smiled.

They settled into eating their lunches as the diners talked animatedly amongst themselves. Daisy seemed to calm down considerably as she and Bubbles shared their lunches.

"It looks like Daisy is all right," Zelgadis thought, watching the little dragon giggle with her brother as he took a sip of wine. His thoughts drifted to the evening's competition. "Maybe tonight after the pageant I should talk with Amelia." 

* * *

"That was great."

"Yeah, it was really nice to have time to relax."

"And the food at lunch was great too," Lina smiled patting her stomach.

"I don't know about you but I'm stuffed," Amelia smiled as they left the Spa.

"We should do stuff like that more often," the sorceress said as they headed down the street.

Amelia looked at Lina and smiled. They did have a really good time she thought and it was nice being able to tell Lina how she felt about the other girls teasing. "And it was nice of her to reassure me about Zelgadis," she thought. She enjoyed being able to confide in Lina. "It was nice that she confided something in me too."

Lina tugged on her sleeve lightly, "Isn't that Evette," she asked pointing to a woman inside a store window.

"I think so," the princess said watching as the taller woman headed out of the store toward them.

"She's headed this way, do you want to hide somewhere until she leaves?" "No Lina that would be rude," she said. At that moment Evette noticed the two and waved.

"Well you just lost that chance anyway," Lina said as Evette approached.

"Hello girls, How are you," the brunette smiled.

"We're fine," Amelia smiled, "and you?"

"Great, the day started out perfectly. I got to have coffee with Mr. Greywords at the tavern. Speaking of which why don't you two join me for something cool to drink?"

"Well . . ." Amelia started.

"We'd like that very much," Lina smiled.

"Wonderful, I know this great little place a few doors up that you'll just love come one," she smiled and led the way. As she walked Evette's hips swayed slightly, but enough that many took a moment to watch as she passed.

"What did you think you we're doing," Amelia whispered.

"You said you didn't want to be rude."

"Yeah, but I don't really . . ."

"Besides this is a golden opportunity for you to size up your competition," Lina smiled as they entered the cafe that Evette had recommended. Three sat down and ordered drinks that arrived moments later.

"So you had breakfast with Zel," Lina asked.

"Yes, he's a wonderful conversationalist and so polite and modest," she said amazed. "Modest men are so rare."

"I suppose so," Amelia said sipping her drink.

"Even when I asked him out he was so gentlemanly and . . ."

"You asked Zel out," Lina interrupted with a surprised look on her and Amelia's face.

"He turned me down actually, but in a nice way. At first I thought that he was involved with you," she said pointing to Amelia. "But he explained that you two were just friends."

"What made you think that we were involved?"

"Well, he 's handsome and really sexy and you're so petite and cute, I hope you don't mind me saying so?"

"Not at all," Amelia blushed.

"And I've heard what a really nice person you are and you two spend a lot of time together. In fact I almost went looking for you to apologize."

"Apologize for what," Lina asked.

"Half-time, it didn't occur to me until I asked him out that you two might be seeing each other, And I KNOW how ticked I'd be if another girl was dancing with my guy."

"That's all right Zelgadis can dance with whomever he likes," Amelia laugh lightly, "But it was nice of you to think about how I'd feel."

"No problem," Evette smiled, sipping her drink. "And the papers seem to see it that way too."

"See what that way," Lina asked.

"That Zel and Amelia are a couple, take a look." Evette then pulled out the latest edition of the Briseral Babbler.

"Mr. Greywords and his Image Coordinator having secret love affair," Lina read. On the cover was a picture of Amelia in Zelgadis's dressing room smiling at him while holding his hand in her blue evening gown.

"Let me see that," Amelia said grabbing the paper, flipping quickly to the article inside.

"Where'd that picture come from," Lina asked.

"The first night of competition, after the Q & A segment. Zelgadis was kind of anxious afterward when I went to tell him we were leaving, so I was trying to calm him down," Amelia explained.

"That means someone was hiding in his dressing room," Lina reasoned.

"That's horrible to invade someone's privacy that way," Evette said. "I'm sorry, I had no idea that's how they come up with their stories, by spying on people."

"It's all right Evette really," the princess smiled. "Here it is. It would seem," she read, "That Mr. Greywords is involved with his Image Coordinator, Ms. Sailunne. Pageant insiders report that the two are quite inseparable and share long conversations. No one is certain to the full extent of their relationship, however many feel . . ." Amelia stopped and read a few more sentences in silence blushing profusely, letting the paper slide from her fingers as the began to shake.

"What could it say that's got you so upset," Lina asked grabbing the paper and continuing to read, ". . However many feel that their relationship is very, very intimate. Many witnesses report seeing Mr. Greywords leaving Ms. Sailunne's room early in the morning as well as the two spending extensive amounts of times in his dressing room before and after competition. "You can feel the sexual energy pulsate between them," a source close to the contestants commented. WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Lina slammed down the paper and grew red in anger.

"I know it goes on to possible theories about what positions they prefer based on some crack-pot body-language analysis and . . ."

"It's not true," Amelia interrupted growing pale, "Things aren't like that, we aren't a couple of, of . . ."

"Horn balls who love to do the wild horizontal monkey dance every chance you get," Lina finished.

"EXACTLY! It's all completely innocent. I go to his dressing room just to check to see if he's ready or needs anything and him leaving my room is,"

"Because you guys go over your agenda first thing in the morning, I know that much," Lina added.

"How could they print such things about people that aren't true," the princess whispered.

"Because they're tabloids and they don't have to check the facts because the paper is based on rumors and all sorts of gossip. I'm sorry it upset you so much Amelia," The taller girl said with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I need a little air," the princess said and went outside.

"Is she going to be okay," Evette asked.

"Yeah, its just kind of a shock to find out you're supposed to be involved in some hot, steamy love affair with all the juicy details all over the headlines and you not have a clue you were having the affair," Lina sighed. "I wonder if they have stuff like that about me and Gourry?"

"Well actually . . ."Evette started.

"Oh no they do!"

"It's not as bad as Amelia's article, but there are some rumors that,"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"That you have a Speedo fetish and Gourry has a foot fetish."

"A SPEEDO FETISH, WHAT KIND OF FETISH IS THAT?"

"A good one I think, I mean a good-looking guy in a Speedo is a treat, but the foot fetish had me kind of confused. Gourry doesn't seem like the kinky type."

"He's not, well at least I don't think he his anyway. I think those tabloid guys cooked these up when we went shopping for his pageant attire," Lina reasoned.

"I guess outrageous gossip comes with celebrity," Evette sighed staring at a wall clock. "I'm afraid I have to go to an appointment, are you sure Amelia will be okay?"

"Positive," Lina smiled.

"All right I'll catch up with you guys later." Evette stood up and left the cafe as Amelia reentered. They said good-byes and Evette dashed off as Amelia sat down.

"Feeling better," Lina asked.

"I think so," she smiled slightly. "It just occurred to me though I'm going to have to tell Zelgadis about the article."

"Well I guess it's better that he hears about it from you then someone else," Lina shrugged. "But those people at the paper are a bunch of assholes printing junk like that."

"Don't worry about it Lina, the pageant will be over soon and all of this will just go away."

"Look on the bright side everyone thinks you're dating on of the most wanted men in town," Lina laughed as they headed outside.

"She's nice isn't she," the princess said suddenly.

"Evette, yeah I suppose, but that doesn't mean anything remember he did turn her down when she asked him out."

"But what if next time he doesn't," Amelia thought. 

* * *

Part 2 


	8. 7.2: Of Swords and Song

7.2: Of Swords and Song 

* * *

As Amelia walked in the Palisades to Zelgadis's dressing room she was greet with stares and whispers.

"Did you read the latest in the Babbler," one stagehand whispered to the woman next to her.

"Did I, can you believe it, " the woman exclaimed, " No wonder she always has a smile on her face.

"I would smile too if I was doing what they're doing." They both giggled and resumed their work. Amelia continued on looking straight ahead fighting the feelings of embarrassment coursing through her. As she entered Zelgadis's dressing room she gave a sigh of relief that the door blocked the stares that had followed her.

"Amelia what is it," Zelgadis asked.

"I've got something I think you should see," the princess said sitting down next to Zelgadis.

"What is it?"

She wordlessly handed Zelgadis the latest edition of the Babbler with the article about them clearly marked. Zelgadis read the article silently. With each paragraph of suspected evidence and sexual innuendo his eyes grew wider and his face a deeper shade of red. Some parts of the article embarrassed him greatly while others made him angry to the point Amelia could have sworn she saw steam coming out of the chimera's ears.

"Where? How the -" he started but could not find the words to finished. Amelia quickly got up and went through the room opening draws and the closets. "What are you doing?"

"In a minute," she said hushing him until she finished. "Okay then, to answer your question I don't know, Lina and I only saw the article this afternoon," she said sitting back down.

"What was all that just now," he asked still confused.

"Look at the cover of the paper." He did and was surprised by the picture. "Someone must have been hiding in the dressing room that night, how else could they get that picture." 

"Do they know," he asked looking at her, "Do they know about the dream?"

"I don't think so, did it say anything about it in the article?"

"You mean you didn't read the whole thing," the chimera asked

. "I couldn't sit through it after reading their speculation on our . . . supposed intimate doings in the first few sentences."

"That's a nice way of saying our sex life," he smiled. "At least this explains all those looks I was getting when I came in. I didn't see anything that makes it look like they know about the dream now that I think about it. Although they do have some interesting theories and gossip about us in here," he laughed.

"You're not mad?"

"Yes, but you have to remember it's for publicity. This is how these people make their money and if we respond to it we'd only be helping them make more of it."

"So you don't want to do anything about it," Amelia asked in disbelief.

"It'll just make people think there is something going on and we're trying to cover it up. The best thing we can do is ignore it," he reasoned tossing the paper onto an end table. "I guess it's a good thing you didn't read the whole thing."

"Why is that?"

"You'd be a lot more upset then you already are."

"I just don't like people spreading rumors and lies about others. That sort of thing can really hurt a persons feelings."

"Are you saying you'd feel better if all that stuff they printed were true?"

Amelia thought about the question for a moment. "Well . . .yes."

"WHAT!"

"I'd be embarrassed that someone knew things so personal about me, but at least it wouldn't be lies," she reasoned blushing.

"I guess I can see your point," Zelgadis said also blushing.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for the talent competition," Amelia said brightly, changing the subject to ease the awkward moment. "I'd better let you get ready," she smiled standing up and heading for the door.

"Amelia wait a second," the chimera called, "We need to have a talk after the pageant tonight," he said seriously. "Okay," Amelia nodded slowly and left walking blindly until she found a quiet corner to sit down in away from prying eyes and speculating gossipers. "But what if a part of me wants some of those things in that article to be true," she thought. The true source of her anger being the fact that part of her liked the idea of people thinking they were a couple that was intent on each other that they stole every possible moment to do wickedly delicious things. "Wickedly delicious things," she laughed quietly. "That's an interesting way of putting it," she thought, her private joke lifting her spirits enough to go off and find Lina.

Meanwhile in his dressing room Gourry hummed a happy, little tune as he prepared for the night ahead. He sang a few odd words to his song as he busied himself with his clothes. "I can't wait for the show to start," he thought excitedly as laid out his other items.

* * *

"Ladies, welcome to the Mr. Briseral Pageant Talent Competition. Tonight we're going to do something a little different, by popular demand from all you pageant enthusiasts we are going to forego the Q&A Segment of the show and head straight for the Talent portion," the announcer roared. The audience applauded and cheered their approval, so loudly the arena was filled with noise for several minutes.

"Now ladies all you have to do is sit back and enjoy the show, but first we're going to kick things off with the Magi Dancers," the announcer ended as the opening music began and the curtains opened to reveal costumed dancers and special effects.

"Okay Gourry your on next how do you feel," Lina asked as they waited backstage.

"Great, I can't wait to get on stage," the swordsman smiled happily.

"Good," Lina smiled, "I'm going to go to my seat and watch, have fun."

"I will," Gourry waved as the sorceress headed off.

Lina got to the lounge quickly and took her seat next to Amelia who was busy nodding her head in time to the music, "Is Gourry all set," the princess asked.

"Yep, he's really excited," Lina said.

"So what's he going to do?"

"I don't know he said it was something fun he did when he was younger, what about Zel?"

"He wouldn't tell me either," Amelia shrugged, "He said it was surprise."

"I wonder what those two are up to," Lina said as the opening performance ended and the announcer returned to the stage.

"All right ladies once again welcome to the Mr. Briseral Pageant Talent competition, our first performance of the evening comes from Mr. Gourry Gabriev." The audience applauded as the announcer disappeared off stage as the curtain raised as the lights in the theater dimmed.

In the center of the stage Gourry sat on his knees, shirtless in black silk pants with his eyes closed and two swords of equal length on either side of him.

"What's he doing," Lina whispered.

"I think I know," Amelia whispered back, "Just watch."

Gourry picked up the swords and began to twirl them in big circles as he stood up. Then moved them in the criss-cross motion in front of him rapidly. He then began turn his body around across the stage in one direction and the swords in the opposite. He stopped alternating the swords from in front of him to twirling motions in front and behind him quickly creating a beautiful display of glimmering steel and graceful movement.

The women in the audience held their breaths as Gourry worked the blades in complex motions, muscles moving tautly under a sheen of sweat. They gasped as he tossed the blades in the air, turned twice and caught them in opposite hands. He then began spinning the swords clockwise hilt to hilt over his head while turning his body in a counter clockwise direction until he was in the center of the stage. He stopped, did a single criss-cross motion, extending his arms fully and lowered the swords to his sides. He resumed the kneeling position he had begun with, laid the swords down on the stage floor in one fluid motion and finally opened his eyes.

The audience released the breath they had been holding and applauded loudly as the curtains lowered.

Lina stared at the empty stage awe-struck. "That was really good."

"Yeah and he did all those moves with his eyes closed."

"I thought those swords were going to cut him he was moving so fast and they seemed so close," Lina said breathlessly.

"I think everyone thought that especially when he threw the sword in his right hand up," Amelia started.

"Then did that cool turn thing and caught it behind his back while the other one he was twirling behind him he caught with his right," Lina finished.

"WOW," they said together.

"I wonder what Zelgadis has in mind," Amelia said.

"I don't know but it can't be as cool as what Gourry did," the sorceress gushed as the announcer walked on stage.

"Now that was amazing folks, lets give him another hand," with that the audience more then willingly did.

"And now Ladies Mr. Zelgadis Greywords."

The curtain lifted and Zelgadis sat at the front of the stage on a stool in a v-neck, long sleeve shirt that was clinging slightly to his chest and dark pants holding a guitar. He began to play a few chords of a melody then was joined by other instruments as the lights behind him began to brighten, revealing the band.

"How did he find a band," Lina asked.

"Especially without me knowing," Amelia wondered as Zelgadis began to sing.

_Crazy how it feel tonight_

_Crazy how you make it all right love_

_You crush me with the things you do_

_I do for you anything too_

_Sitting, smoking feeling high_

_In this moment it feels so right_

His voice sounded low and dreamy as he sang. Amelia watched as his fingers moved along the guitar bringing each cord to life, filling the theater with sweet music. The musicians behind him kept with his rhythm as he continued.

_Lovely lady_

_I am at your feet_

_God I want you so badly_

_I wonder this _

_Could tomorrow be_

_So wondrous as you there sleeping_

He looked out at the audience with a warm, intimate expression of enjoyment at his playing that mad many of the women feel he was singing just to them. His voice rose slightly as he extended his secret invitation in each lyric.

_Let's go driving till the morning comes_

_Watch the sunrise_

_To fill our souls up_

_Drink some wine till we get drunk_

_It's crazy I'm thinking_

_Just knowing that the world is round_

_Here I'm dancing on the ground_

_Am I right side up or upside down_

_Is this real or am I dreaming_

"That look," Amelia thought, "I always wanted him to look at me that way." A warm softness in his eyes that was the window to an inner joy that only she could bring him. It was the look he had now, that he was giving to strangers an not to her, giving her just a momentary pang of jealously.

_Lovely lady_

_Let me drink you please_

_I won't spill a drop, I promise you_

_Lying under this spell you cast on me_

_Each moment_

_The more I love you_

_Crush me_

_Come on_

_Just knowing that the world is round_

_Here I'm dancing on the ground_

_Am I right side up or upside down_

_Is this real or am I dreaming_

He seemed so passionate and full of emotion as he sang of love at its effect on him. She wished she had that effect on him. She wished he was singing just for her, but that was not the case.

_Lovely __lady I will treat you sweetly Adore you_

_I mean_

_You crush me_

_It's times like these_

_When my faith I feel_

_And I know_

_How I love you_

_Come one _

_Lady_

His head rose up a little higher as his eyes focused on the center balcony where the princess sat drawn in by his voice. His eyes seemed to be locked with hers for a moment as he played on.

_It's crazy I'm thinking_

_Just as long as your around_

_Here I'm dancing on the ground_

_Am I right side up or upside down_

_To each other we'll be facing_

_By love we'll beat back the pain_

_We've found_

Is he really looking at me," Amelia thought as the tempo changed and the music grew stronger, filling her senses, making her sigh just a little at the pleasantness that filled her ears.

_You know_

_I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking deep inside_

_My friend_

_With each moment the more I love you_

_Crush me_

_Come on _

_Lady_

He smiled at the women in the front row as he turned his attention away from the balcony. They sighed their appreciation as his voice grew stronger and the music loud and sensuous feeling.

_So much you have given love_

_That I would give you back_

_Again and again_

_Meaning I'll hold you_

_And please_

_Let me always_

The song ended with the low melody of the chimera's guitar and the soft playing of the other musicians as the curtain lowered and the lights dimmed. When the curtains edge finally touched the stage floor the music quietly stopped and the audience began to show their appreciation loudly.

"That was really great. I knew Zel could play but not like THAT," Lina gushed.

"It was really something," Amelia nodded.

"Come on, let's get backstage and congratulate them," Lina said getting out of her seat and hurrying out with the princess close behind her.

A few minutes later they were backstage in the middle of massive confusion as people talked excitedly about the wonderful performances.

"Where's Gourry," Lina asked.

"Over there," Amelia pointed, "GOURRY!"

The swordsman, now wearing a shirt looked up at the mention of his name and saw the princess waving and waved back as he made his way to the two.

"Hey guys."

"Gourry you did great," Lina cheered.

"Thanks."

"You had everybody holding their breath," Amelia smiled.

"Is that good?"

"VERY," the girls nodded.

"Where's Zelgadis," Amelia asked.

"Over there," Gourry said pointing to a spot in the far corner. "I think he's going to thank the musicians."

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later," Amelia said and headed off. She made her way through the excited masses she watched as Evette ran over to Zelgadis and greeted him with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That was fabulous, you play so well," the brunette smiled still holding onto him.

"Thank you," he blushed as Mr. Divine approached, handkerchief in hand teary eyed. "That was so romantic," the producer sniffled, "I was so deeply moved, weren't you?"

"In more ways then one," Evette smiled coyly.

Amelia looked at the exchange between the three and sighed. He was shining, brighter then she had ever seen him before. Everyone flocked to him, telling him how they loved his performance and congratulating him. Evette smiled and batted her eyes at him, leaning in close, playing the role of the would-be love interest Amelia had read about in so many books to perfection.

"He looks so happy," she though feeling like an intruder on his moment in the sun. "If I leave quietly no one will even notice I was here," she sighed inwardly and headed out, careful not to bump into any of the well wishers as tears began to form. When Zelgadis looked up from the sea of people all he could see was her retreating form weaving through the crowd toward the exit.

* * *

"Amelia," he knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in it's open," called a quiet voice from the other side.

Zelgadis entered the room and found it dark with the only source of light coming from the window. The princess sat on the windowsill wearing a long shirt that came to her knees and the sleeves rolled up into huge cuffs. She stared vacantly out onto the town streets as a cool breeze blew in.

"I guess whoever brought us here really worked hard to make it seem like reality. If I didn't know better I'd think it was going to rain," she whispered.

"Why did you leave so soon," he asked not sure what to make of her mood.

"No reason, why?"

"Some of the stage hands are having a party, If you throw something you can still make it," he ventured.

"No thanks, why don't you go and do another racy rumba with Evette," she said coldly looking at him for the first time.

Zelgadis walked over and stared at her intently. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," she said challenging his stare. "It just seemed to me that you'd enjoy spending time with her," she said getting up.

"What," he asked turning to her, "exactly is this about anyway?"

"THIS is about you letting some two-bit pageant groupie floozy hang all over you," she answered angrily.

The chimera looked at her in surprise. "You're jealous."

"Hardly," she laughed coldly. "Just because you let her hang all over you and tell you how great your body is and compliment you to know end, don't make me laugh."

"Oh you mean the same way you've been getting close with Gourry," he returned.

"Gourry, what does he have to do with this?"

"Nothing, It just seems that you two have become quite the pair lately with all the compliments you give him."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were the one, who was jealous," she said folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Jealous of you and him not likely, but if you like him so much why don't you make one of those big love and affection speeches you're so good at," he replied nonchalantly with a smirk.

Amelia walked over to him with a look in her eyes that made him stumble backward until he found himself sitting on her bed.

"Gourry and I are just friends and at least he knows what it is to feel human!"

"And being a chimera I wouldn't know that," he said with a coldness in his voice that she had never heard before.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she shot back in a raised voice moving closer to him. "Being human isn't just about the skin your in its about the way you feel inside . . ."

She was so close he could smell the last traces of her perfume and the faint scent of her lilac shampoo. The two blended together with her own scent to form a unique fragrance that was sweetly intoxicating.

" . . . It's about enjoying a beautiful day, going out and embracing the world, both it's good and bad sides. . ."

Her skin seemed flushed and glowing; her jaw set in determination.

" . . .In your quest for a cure you've forgotten that it's the simple things that make us all human. . . "

Her eyes were wide and livid in anger and excitement. As he stared at her he couldn't remember seeing them so vibrant before. They reminded him of cat's eyes. Daring his defiance yet demanding his submission.

" . . . Laughing, smiling, embracing life and not shutting yourself away from it are all part of what makes us human. Gourry understands that so does Lina. What I haven't been able to figure out is why can't you?"

He could only stare at her as she searched his face for some kind of reaction. "Well say something," she demanded in frustration.

He leaned in closer to her with a strange look in his eyes. "I think I'm beginning to understand the merit behind the expression 'your beautiful when your angry', then claimed the remaining space between them and kissed the princess.

* * *

Author's Note: The song Zelgadis is singing is called Crush by the Dave Matthews Band. This was my first attempt in the realm of songfics, I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

|Story Index| Chapter 8 |


	9. 8.1: Between the Head and the Heart

8.1: Between the Head and the Heart 

* * *

Somewhere in the back of her mind she could feel herself being pulled into the firm, comforting warmth of his arms. Then came the feeling of hands moving, whether they were hers or his she couldn't tell, but soon the softness of her bed against her back followed as the continued heat of his lips on hers never ended. She could remember vague daydreams of what this moment would be like, how he would feel, and taste, but those thoughts did not prepare her for this dragon slave he now cast on her senses. 

When he kissed her the logic part of his brain sent warning signals. When he pulled her tighter to him his reasoning tried to intervene and when they fell back onto the bed he stopped thinking all together. He could only feel her lips against his and her body in his arms. He had no idea what had possessed him, just that when he looked into her blue eyes bright with anger and a passion for living and it made him want to feast upon that fire that burned within her and so he did. 

Their legs tangled together as they lay in each other's arms simply kissing and touching, in silence. Words seemed to be their undoing. There were moments that they had shared were almost something happened, but not quite whether due to a look, a blush or words. Now none of those things seemed to be stopping them. All that mattered now was warmth and feeling. The thought of stopping seemed to be the only thing forbidden.

Zelgadis's mind was a jumble of confusion. He was tasting something sweet, feeling something soft. Then something moving up his leg made him open his eyes and sound register in his ears. Amelia lay in his arms, her leg resting on his hip; his hand on her thigh and a slight moan escaped her lips as his brain began functioning again.

"Oh my god," he thought pulling his lips away from hers immediately. "What am I doing," he whispered through heavy breathing.

"It's called kissing," the princess whispered against his lips and continued where they left off. With the reconnection of her lips to his he returned to his previous state of incoherent thought. Zelgadis wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, marveling at the softness of her skin until her hand found it's way into the inside of his shirt then his reasoning returned full force. "Amelia, we have to talk," he whispered firmly.

"I can think of better things to do with our lips but if you want to talk we can," she said with a calmness that did not reflect her inner feelings.

"I think we should sit up and . . ."

"No," she said punctuating the word by wrapping her leg around his waist. "This is fine."

"But,"

"If you want to talk to me we stay like this."

"I shouldn't have done this," he sighed.

"Done what?"

"Kissed you."

"Why?'

"Because I shouldn't be using you like this to, to "

"Are you saying you kissed me because of some kind of sexual frustration thing," she asked making the chimera blush slightly.

"Yes," he answered. "This is it," he thought, " This is the part where she'll throw me out, think I'm a jerk and never speak to me again."

"Didn't we already establish that you're a lousy liar," she laughed gently and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"And what makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because if that were true we wouldn't be having this conversation. So what's the real reason you shouldn't have done this?"

He looked downcast and sighed. "Because I have completely crossed the line of our friendship. I know sometimes I don't act like it but I think highly of you."

"You act like this is your sole responsibility."

"Isn't it?"

"No," the princess shook her head. "You kissed me and I let you. If I didn't want you to I could have stopped you.

"Really," he smiled.

"I could have fire-balled you, Elemika lanced you, Mega brandoed or Ra-tilted . . ."

"I get it," he laughed.

"The point is I wanted you to kiss me so I let you. Quite frankly if I'd known this would be the end result of an argument with you I'd have picked a fight with you long before this."

"Why did you, I still don't understand/"

"I was angry, more at myself then anything and you were there to take it out on, I'm sorry," she whispered and hugged him closer. "After the show I saw you with Evette and well . . . I got a little hurt and jealous, you were right about that."

"And that's why you left," he reasoned and she nodded. "I don't know why I did this, "I'm really . . ."

"Don't say you're sorry," she said firmly staring at him. "You had an emotional urge you succumbed to it, there's nothing wrong with that."

"We're friends Amelia, that's all we can be is just friends I'm sorry I didn't set things straight sooner and making a big mess out of things now," he said disentangling himself and sitting up. "I'm really sorry."

"That's what you wanted to talk about after the show tonight wasn't it," she asked also sitting up.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I thought so," she said quietly.

They sat beside each other in silence for a long time thinking about this sudden change in events. 

"I can't say it anymore clearer then that," he thought regretting that he hadn't had the guts to say it sooner and feeling like a heal for confusing her even more with the kiss.

It has been said that in times of great sadness if you listen carefully enough you can pinpoint the exact moment that your heart breaks. Amelia's heart was had not only broken but shattered within her. She wanted to cry, to yell some hateful reply, the call him out on the fact that they had spent the last who knew how long caught up in something she felt was truly magical, thta he had intitated.

"Crushes come and go and one day you'll met someone nice and fall in love," she heard him say.

She hadn't expected him to express his undying love after one kiss but she hadn't expected this either, for him to completely push aside everything that had happened. She was so sure things were getting better between them these last few days and it was this that made her hope that maybe, just maybe . . .

"Lots of princes like you and I'm sure your father has someone nice in mind for you," he rambled on. "Maybe I should just leave," he ended quietly.

"Why do you act like you're not entitled to feel anything," she finally asked resulting in a confused look from the chimera. "I've caught glimpses of you when you smile or laugh a little about something, then all of a sudden you clam up and get distant like it's a terrible thing for you to be happy. The last few days are the first time I've seen you happy and not try to hide it," she ended staring at the floor, wishing she could sink into it like quick sand along with all her hurt.

Zelgadis looked at her as she stared at the floor quietly. Her question was an unexpected on. Happiness had seemed an illusive thing to him since 'the incident'. It led to hope and hope always led to disappointment, especially when the prospect of a cure lay in front of him. "If you haven't noticed my life hasn't given me too many reasons to go singing songs of joy from the mountains," he said trying to downplay the question. "After a good nights sleep and a lot of thought you'll see I'm right about this. I hope we can still be friends," he smiled weakly and got up to leave.

"You can't let it end up this way, You just can't," a voice inside her cried desperately. "Zelgadis," she whispered, as the pieces of her shattered heart seemed to regroup as he turned to her. "You've underestimate two things," she stated her voice growing stronger, "The way I feel about you and yourself. If you want to be friends fine, but you have to understand something," she said looking him in the eye.

"And that is," he asked carefully.

"That I liked kissing you," she smiled walking over to him, pulling him down to her eye level by the collar, "And if the opportunity presents itself I'll do it again." She held his face in her small hands and did just that, giving him a brief kiss slightly toying at his lower lip.

"Amelia, you can't really," he started a little flustered.

"I'm not playing the starry-eyed, love-struck princess whose going to wait for you to come to your senses, Zelgadis."

"So your going to pursue someone who doesn't want to be?"

"Not at all," she smiled.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Why chase after something I already have. You were the one who said I was beautiful when I was angry. You were the one who kissed me, remember? You felt something, whether it's about me or something else I don't know but whatever it is I'm not letting you just walk away and act like nothing's happening."

He had expected her to be sad, maybe yell even cry a little but this was the last thing he thought she would do. She was calm, gentle but firm and very determined when he thought other girls would be wide-eyed and hysterical. "She's definitely not like other girls," he thought. 

"I'm not going to hound you or cling to you like flypaper. I just think it's time I stop telling you how I feel and start showing you. If you like someone else I'll understand, but above everything else I am your friend and I want you to see that you have the right to be happy just like anyone else," she smiled kissing him on the tip of his nose then releasing him.

"You sound pretty determined," was all he could manage.

"I'm not giving up on you just yet, I can't," she whispered.

"I see," he nodded dazed, "Good night."

When he left, Amelia went to her bed and lay there staring at the empty space that only minutes earlier the chimera occupied. She could still feel his warmth on the sheets. She wrapped herself in them tightly hoping some of it would seep into her and praying that tonight would not be the first and only time she would be in his arms.

When he left her room, Zelgadis walked to his room still dazed until he was inside sitting on his bed. He exhaled the deep breath he'd been holding. His emotions had been reeking havoc on him for the last few days gnawing at the last vestiges of his self-control. So it didn't surprise him that the princess's vow of persistence pleased him slightly, as did the knowledge that she liked kissing him and the promise that she would do so again.

* * *

Part 2


	10. 8.2: Let the Bashing Begin

8.2: Let the Bashing begin 

* * *

Lina and Gourry sat downstairs and talked excitedly as they ate breakfast.

"So Gourry, where did you learn the sword thing you did last night," Lina asked.

"From my Grandpa, he taught me sword fighting and the other stuff so I could learn how to have complete control over my sword," Gourry explained as he continued eating.

"It was really cool," Lina smiled, "You must have spent along time learning how to do all those turns and throws."

"Yeah I really liked practicing, sometimes I'd even forget it was dinnertime, I would practice so much."

"You actually forgot dinner, you really must enjoy it then," Zelgadis smiled in his coffee mug.

"Yeah I guess so," Gourry laughed and continued eating. 

Eating instead of fighting over food. It was the first time Zelgadis could remember seeing the two of them sitting through a meal without battling over it.

"Zel, maybe you should get Amelia," Lina said.

"She's going to miss breakfast if she doesn't hurry up," Gourry added, "And we still have to head over to the Palisades to find out more about the Monster mashing."

"That's Monster Bashing Gourry," Lina corrected him.

"I'll be back with her in a few minutes," the chimera said standing up and heading upstairs.

The last person Zelgadis wanted to face was Amelia, especially after what happened, but he didn't want the others to know something was going on so he did his best to act normal even though that's the last think he felt. His argument with the princess was still fresh in his mind and so was what happened after-- ESPECIALLY what happened after-- along with her promise to him. "Maybe she'll see things clearly now that she's had time to think," he thought and knocked on her door.

"Come on in," she answered and he entered carefully. The events of the night before slammed back into his mind in vivid detail as he looked around the room, to the windowsill he had found her sitting, to the bed where they had . . . he shook his head to clear his mind of the memory as Amelia appeared from behind her closet door. "Good morning," she smiled seemingly refreshed.

"Good morning," he said as he took his usual position against her desk.

"What's up?"

"Breakfast with Lina and Gourry," he answered, "You'd better hurry or there won't be any left."

"Okay," she nodded , walking over to him.

"Afterward we're going over to the Palisades for," he was interrupted by the princess standing on tiptoe giving him a kiss.

"You thought I forgot, didn't you,"she whispered gently, looking at him.

"Or came to your senses," he returned , all to aware of her fingers softly touching his cheek.

"But I already have," she smiled and kissed him again lightly.

"You can't be serious Amelia. You can't just go around kissing people whenever you feel the urge to."

"I'm not kissing just anyone I'm kissing you. It's like I said the opportunity presented itself and I took advantage of it," she shrugged.

"But I told you last night that . ."

"You only want to be friends, and we can be. We'll just be friends who like kissing each other."

"You're not listening to me at all," he sighed in frustration.

"I am listening to what you're SAYING. You're not listening to what your FEELING Zelgadis," she sighed equally frustrated. "Why can't you acknowledge you enjoyed what happened? And what's so bad about it that you feel the need to downplay it?"

"What makes you think I enjoyed it, Maybe I was just humoring your little crush or working through my frustrations, as you put it," he said trying to challenge her reasoning.

Amelia looked at him with an expression of surprise and perplexity as she pulled out a chair and bid him to sit down. "You're really grasping at straws with that one," she said quietly surprising him. "You've never indulged my feelings before first off; secondly You like to keep your feelings under wraps, particularly in that area and third; do you know how long you were here last night?"

"No."

"Almost two hours. I know because I got here twenty minutes before you came and I remember glancing at the clock when you left. For someone who wasn't enjoying himself you were here for quite a while," she said grabbing her boots from under the bed. "Look this isn't something that we can fix overnight and I know you're a little freaked out and . ."

"Freaked out," he asked.

"Yes, I know this is pretty scary for you but it's not going to just disappear. For now let's just finish the pageant, find Nephillo, find out the truth about our little 'dream' and get home."

"All right but no more kissing okay," the chimera asked and the princess pouted to which he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You, that look on your face. You look like a little kid who just got told she can't have her favorite candy."

"That's how I feel," she thought at the idea of not being able to kiss him. "All right," she sighed. "No more kissing. You're lucky I'm a patient , understanding person, Zelgadis," she smiled as they headed downstairs.

"You make it sound like I'm a chore," he smirked glad that their previous camaraderie was returning.

"Only the best kind," she smiled sweetly, "And besides you can make it up to me later," she ended heading down the stairs to eat with the others, leaving Zelgadis to wonder what she meant by later.

* * *

"All right everyone here's the deal with the monster bash," Mr. Divine said to the group sitting in the Palisades conference rom. Bubbles and Daisy fluttered around the room handing out the producer's infamous information packets as he fiddled with a slide projector.

"Okay, each of you guys gets a monster of equal power and ability," he stated showing them a picture of a lesser demon. "As you already know you'll be rated on certain factors as you battle. Your overall score will be factored in with your other scores from the previous competitions and that will determine the pageant winner."

Gourry raised his hand to ask a question. "Yes, Gourry," Mr. Divine asked.

"Is that how the People's Choice award is chosen too," the swordsman asked.

"No, that's determined by votes the town people cast after the last competition today. The Crowning ceremony will be tonight for both titles."

"Where is the monster bashing going to be held at," Lina asked.

"It says here the it'll be in the Sword & Stone arena on the other end of town," Zelgadis answered reading his information packet.

"Where did these monsters come from," the princess asked.

"We hired them," the producer explained.

"Hired them," they asked.

"Sure they needed the work and we needed the monsters."

"Do they know they're supposed to get beaten to a pulp," Lina asked.

"Yes," the producer nodded, "They see this as a good opportunity to improve their fighting skills."

"I don't exactly like the idea of helping a muzuko to become a better fighter," Amelia murmured.

"Neither do I," Zelgadis agreed. 

"Don't worry they're pretty good guys. We've hired them for security and various other things throughout the city," Mr. Divine said.

"So then we're not supposed to kill them," Gourry asked.

"OH NO, they're mother would kill me. I'm a friend of the family you see. No your supposed to beat them as best and as fast as you can."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad," Amelia thought.

"What about these factors we'll be rated on," Zelgadis asked.

"The first element is level of destruction, how much or little damage you cause to the surrounding area. Then how fast you react to the monsters attacks; this also plays into how long it takes you to defeat the monster. The judges will be looking for speed and timing above all else."

"What about the condition the monsters in," Amelia asked.

"And how you defeat it," Lina added.

"You're not allowed to kill them as I mentioned, other then that I honestly don't know how condition will be rated," the producer shrugged.

"Other then that I think that covers everything, so what time do we bash monsters?"

"Around one o'clock," Mr. Divine answered looking at his watch. "That gives you all a few hours to get ready."

"And get lunch," Gourry smiled and Bubbles squealed in agreement as Daisy smiled at the two and giggled.

"Then I guess we'll all have lunch and meet everyone at the monster bashing," the princess smiled. Everyone left the conference room excited about the next event and lunch. Amelia noticed Zelgadis still seated as she headed for the door. "Zelgadis what is it?"

"Nothing, I'll be down in a minute," the chimera said. Amelia nodded and left the room.

He needed to be alone, to take a moment and breath. "We're getting closer," he thought, the statement having many levels of meaning. The last 24 hours had been the most emotionally exhausting he'd ever had. He stared at his hands and remembered how the night before they had held the petite princess so close to him he could feel her heartbeat in time with his.

"What is it," he asked himself, "That makes her so determined. "What is it that she sees in me that would make her persist," he asked himself burying his head his hands.

Amelia levitated upside-down over the doors archway and watched Zelgadis staring at his hands in deep thought then bury his head in them. She wanted to go and talk to him but decided that it was best to leave him alone for a moment and floated off, landing in an out of the way spot.

"So what's going on with you and Zel." Amelia turned and saw Lina leaning against a wall looking at her.

"Lina you surprised me."

"Sorry, so what's up with you," she asked again.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's up, you two are working really hard acting like it's not. If you don't want to talk about that's okay but . . ."

Amelia stared at Lina for a moment. "I need to talk to somebody about all this," she thought still trying to make sense of her own feelings. "Well it's a little complicated,"she started.

"I've got time," Lina said.

"So that's what happened to you guys last night after the show," Lina said amazed as the princess finished her story. "I'm impressed."

The princess felt a lot better talking to the sorceress. Although she didn't disclose any information about the dream and they're plans to try and win the pageant, she did feel that the weight that had been burying her lessen a little. "It was unbelievable Lina," she sighed as she made herself comfortable in the arena seats. "But the talk we had afterward, that's what's got me really thinking.

"But it sounds like you handled things really well," Lina offered.

"I just felt like I couldn't let it end, I couldn't give up and I felt this new sense of determination come over me, especially when I said that he liked kissing me. I still can't believe I did that," Amelia whispered.

"Sometimes I wonder about Zel, I really do," Lina sighed. "What's his problem, you liked kissing him and he was the one who kissed you, he must have liked it otherwise he wouldn't be so bent out of shape over it. Why doesn't he just own up to how he feels?"

"I think he's afraid," Amelia sighed.

"Of what?"

"A whole lot of things that I don't think either of us could fully understand, but mostly he doesn't think he has the right to be happy an have a normal life because . ."

"He doesn't see himself as normal," Lina finished and Amelia nodded sadly. "He gets pretty depressed sometimes, I think this is the most lively I've ever seen him," Lina smiled hopefully. "It looks like you two have a lot to think about."

"A lot," Amelia sighed.

"Look on the bright side, you finally got to kiss the guy you like, that's all you did right," Lina asked looking at the princess intently.

"LINA, of course," the princess blushed hotly making Lina laugh. "Although the thought crossed my mind," the princess thought, recalling the pleasant dreams she had that night about being in his arms again, when the announcer appeared in the center of the arena.

"It's a lovely afternoon out here in the arena, and thank you for coming out for the Monster Bash," the announcer said and the audience applauded.

"Last night we got to see our contestants some wonderful talents and this afternoon we'll get the chance to see their ability, but before we begin the bashing let's kick things off with the question and Answer segment of our show. Since this is the last event of the Mr. Briseral pageant we decided that the questions should come directly from you the audience."

"I didn't know anything about this," Amelia whispered.

"Neither did I,"Lina whispered back.

"What if someone asks about that article," Amelia thought nervously looking around the audience.

"Don't worry Zel's a quick thinker, he'll think of something if someone asks about that article," Lina said realizing the source of the princess's sudden fidgety behavior.

"Now each seating section has a platform where you can come up and ask your questions," the announcer continued pointing out each of the platforms around the arena. "Our contestants will be out shortly so enjoy the show everyone."

As the audience applauded the announcers departure, Amelia sat nervously wondering wait the audience was going to ask and most of all how Zelgadis was going to react. The audience clapped louder as Gourry and Zelgadis came out onto the arena's main balcony and sat down. Members of the audience began to line up at their designated platforms excitedly waiting to ask questions.

Zelgadis looked at the masses of people as he took he seat. He had been such crowd's so much lately that it didn't bother him anymore as much as the first time did. He looked over at Gourry and smiled slightly as his blonde friend's enthusiasm. "He really enjoys this and all this people," he thought envying Gourry's ability to be so open and friendly with everyone he met.

"I wonder what they're going to ask us," the swordsman said suddenly.

"I don't know," the chimera answered.

"Well I guess we'll see," Gourry smiled.

The announcer returned and mediated between the varius platforms so that each section got an equal chance to ask questions. 

The first question came from a young lady with long brown hair. "This question is for Mr. Gabriev," she started.

"Hi," Gourry smiled, "Call me Gourry."

"Hi Gourry," she smiled blushing, "I attended the Briseral Cooking Academy where you did your demonstration and I was wondering what other things can you cook?"

"We'll I like desserts, 'cuz they're so sweet," he smiled. "My mother always let me help in the kitchen when she made pies and cookies, I can make other stuff too, except I can never get fish quite right, but desserts are always my favorite."

The next question came from a little girl with turquoise hair and large eyes. "Hi Mr. Greywords I'm Ayame, I really liked the song you sang yesterday," she said blushing and giggling.

"Why thank you Ayame," he smiled.

"Where did you learn how to play guitar so pretty," the little girl asked.

"My parents wanted me to have some form of creative interest. I like listening to music a lot when I was younger so they thought I'd enjoy learning how to play an instrument or two.

"How many can you play?"

"Ten total," he smiled and the audience looked at him in amazement while the little girl blushed redder under the chimera's smiling gaze.

The questions came and went quickly. People were curious about a lot of different things. Many asked about their hobbies and other personal interests and a few of the children asked about their favorite colors and whether or not they had imaginary friends. At this Gourry began to tell them about his childhood playmate Mr. Puffkins, who patrolled his bedroom every night to scare away monsters.

All of this was a relief to Amelia who actually enjoyed listening to the questions as well as the answers, learning new things about her friends. Then came the last question.

An older woman with thick glasses stood up on the platform. She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. "This question is for Mr. Greywords," she started. "You've been in the papers a lot lately, how do you respond to the recent article about you and your relationship with your Image Coordinator?"

As she finished the question Amelia sat rigid in terror. "Now I understand that not everything in the papers is true, in fact some of its quite ridiculous," she laughed and a few members of the audience chuckled as well, "But I just wanted to know what's fact and what's fiction behind all the flamboyance," she ended.

In the back of his mind he knew that someone might ask a question about the article, but had hoped they wouldn't. And after what happened between him and the princess the night before he wasn't so sure what was fact and what was fiction anymore. 

"I read the article that you mentioned and actually found it quite laughable. My relationship with Ms. Sailunne is one of friendship. Normally I'm not very comfortable around large groups of people, actually I dread the idea of being in crowds," he smirked and a few women in the audience sighed, "or have so much attention place upon me," he continued. "Being the good friend that she is, Ms. Sailunne tried to make sure that all of this wasn't an overwhelming experience for me and I guess this was misunderstood," he ended gently.

"Well that's good to hear that you have such a nice friend," the woman smiled.

Lina and Amelia sighed in relief. 

"See I told you he'd figure out a way to handle it," the sorceress smiled, "And he made you look good too."

Amelia looked at the chimera s the announcer thanked everyone for their questions and smiled warmly. Zelgadis glanced briefly in her direction and seeing her smile blushed slightly.

* * *

"All right folks this is what you've all been waiting for the Monster Bash," the announcer boomed. "Our first contestant is Zelgadis Greywords." At that moment Zelgadis walked out onto the arena floor in his usual off white attire and his sword strapped to his waist.

"And the monster he'll be bashing today is Vinnie the Vicious." A ten foot monster entered the arena wearing a neon purple costume with hot pink tiger strips and a matching cape waved to the crowd.

"That's Vinnie the Vicious," Lina and Amelia said in shock.

"They've got to be kidding," Lina sighed.

"Now then boys," The announcer continued. "No killing and keep the destruction to a minium, first one unconscious is the loser, good luck," the announcer ended and left the arena.

Zelgadis stared at the monster in front of him in shock. "This must be some kind of joke," he thought as he and his opponent began to circle each other.

"Well little man," Vinnie said in a raspy voice, "You must have a lot of guts to fact Vinnie the Vicious."

"And you must have a lot of guts to wear that in Public," Zelgadis murmured.

"Your feeble attempts of humor fall on deaf ears little man, what're you going to do when Vinnie goes Vicious on you," the monster said striking a pose and pointing at the chimera.

"Quite the showboating and bring it on," Zelgadis said in a low voice of irritation.

"Ooh he sounds so sexy when he's serious," a girl gushed in the audience.

Amelia looked behind her then turned back quickly in surprise.

"What is it," Lina asked. Amelia merely pointed behind her. The red head looked to find the entirety of the Zelgadis storm-troopers sitting a few rows behind them. Some were salivating into drool buckets that were carried off by the 'drool patrol" while others stared wistfully down at Zelgadis.

Lina turned back around in her seat and cringed. "Some people just don't have a life do they," Lina mumbled and at the moment Vinnie the Vicious launched a fireball at Zelgadis and the fight began.

The chimera easily blocked with a wind barrier then returned the blast. Vinnie dodged it easily and charged for Zelgadis with a large mace. Zelgadis drew his blade and blocked the monsters strike. They blocked and struck at each other for some time , their moves coupled with flips or somersaults through the air.

"He's so graceful," a girl sighed.

"Like a dancer," another added and Amelia had to agree. It always thrilled her to watch him fight like he was know. He moved so fluid and effortlessly he made a battle seem like a thing a beauty and not of violence.

Zelgadis had to admit that through all his posturing Vinnie the Vicious did have some skill "I'd better end this now, the longer I fool around the more points I could lose," he thought dodging another blow.

Using his chimeric speed, Zelgadis began to run around the monster in circles, creating a whirlwind. The monster began to be lifted off the ground by the force of the wind and became dizzy by all the spinning. When Zelgadis finally stopped the monster fell to the ground, wobbled around for a few seconds then fell unconscious.

The audience applauded when it was all over. Zelgadis made a quick assessment of everything. "No destruction of the surrounding area and Vinnie the Vicious is unconscious without a scratch," he smiled. "Hopefully that will be enough to win," his thoughts taking a serious turn.

"How long was that," Lina asked.

"Twelve minutes, sixteen seconds," Amelia said looking at her stopwatch, "And not a mark on him.

"I wonder how Gourry will do," Lina thought as the swordsman entered the arena as the announcer introduced him.

"Mr. Gabriev meet your monster, Introducing Duke the Dragon-Faced Destroyer," the announcer roared. The monster stepped into the arena dressed in a costume equally as outrageous Vinnie the Vicious. Duke wore a lime green outfit with chibi-dragons casting fireballs and wielding various types of weapons with sinister little grins across their faces. On he head Duke wore an elaborate headpiece of a dragon with blood dripping fangs.

"What's with the weird names and costumes," Lina asked scratching her head. Amelia simply shrugged and they continued watching.

"Hi," Gourry waved to his opponent.

"Hi," the monster waved back, "They say you're pretty good with a sword."

"Hey thanks, I hear you're pretty good with a- -Hey what are you pretty good with anyway," Gourry asked.

"Oh this," the monster said pulling out a staff with doubled -edged axe blades on both ends shaped like fire-breathing dragons that made the audience gasp.

"All right gentleman, you know the rules BEGIN, " the announcer and the two took fighting stances.

The two charged each other immediately exchanging and dodging blows. They moved with speed and agility surprising everyone who thought with their large builds the wouldn't be so limber. Things came to and end quickly when Gourry cut through the center of Duke's weapon and did a mid-air roundhouse kick as he flipped over the monster headpiece, knocking the monster out.

"Wasn't that amazing folks," the announcer yelled as the crowd clapped. "Give our contestants another round of applause, and remember tonight is the big night when we crown the new Mr. Briseral and present the People's Choice Award . Hope to see you there," the announcer smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Just think, tonight's going to be it, the crowds will probably be huge," Lina thought.

"Yeah huge," Amelia agreed as they headed out of the arena.

"Hey what's the matter, you still thinking about this thing with Zel," Lina asked.

"A little," the princess shrugged," Um Lina, could you . . ."

"Don't worry I won't say anything about our little talk."

"Thanks Lina," Amelia smiled and hugged her friend.

"All right enough with the mushy stuff. Let's go get the guys and get ready for tonight," Lina cheered and the girls set of to meet up with Gourry and Zelgadis.

* * *

| Story Index | Chapter 9 |


	11. 9.1: And the Winner is . . .

9.1: And the winner is . . . 

* * *

When Amelia entered the dressing room she found Zelgadis pacing back and forth, swinging his arms to and fro. He took long easy strides making the fabric of his pants contract and release against his legs creating a soft rustling sound.

"Stop pacing or you'll get all sweaty," she said standing in front of him, gaining his attention. He stopped and stared at her for a second, taking in her appearance and how well the little black dress she wore fit.

"Stop that," he yell mentally at himself turning around to sit down.

"I know you're nervous about the crowning ceremony but getting agitated isn't going to help things."

"I suppose so," he said smiling faintly staring at the floor, "It's just that once we find out what happened things can go back to the way they were, nothing has to change."

"Zelgadis, everything has changed," she whispered. He knew that already but held onto the stubborn hope that it wasn't true. He couldn't bring himself to say it, to admit that the solitude and constant control of feelings no longer seemed satisfactory, that inside him a rebellion had begun. He looked at the princess sitting beside him quietly waiting in that dress that brought out the smooth olive complexion of her skin and molded itself to her curves an the feeling that had seized him the night before began to creep up on him, and this time he fought it violently.

"Amelia, I think you should-"

"Leave? No, I'm not going to let you sit here in a stupor."

"I'm not in a stupor, just a little nervous that's all and I'd like a few minutes to myself."

"No," she repeated.

"Amelia!"

"Something's going on inside you, I don't know what it is but you don't have to deal with it alone. Why are you so keen on me leaving?"

He didn't respond, but simply stared at the floor and tried to regain his senses. "I want you to leave because I'm turning into some sort of pervert, What's wrong with me," he thought angrily.

"Sometimes a feeling can be so strong, so intense that it overwhelms you like a tidal wave and sometimes we respond to that wave in the wrong way, so overwhelmed are we by it," a soft voice whispered to him. "But just because that feeling is overwhelming doesn't make it bad, it can lead to wonderful possibilities. Facing an unknown thing is never easy, sometimes the results are good other times not but to face it is much better then to run from it."

Zelgadis turned and looked at the princess in amazement. She had summed up the gambit of his emotions eloquently when he had felt they were undescribable. "Believe it or not I do understand how uncertain and afraid it can all make you," she smiled removing a strand of hair from his face. "I also know that once you deal with these feelings they don't seem so inauspicious."

He felt the lower inside of her palm brush his lips slightly as she touched his face. The sensation made him close his eyes and sigh quietly as his momentary urge sunk back down within the depths that it had risen from and replaced with gratitude for her compassion and sadness at that fact that he seemed to be receiving a lot of it lately.

"Sad eyes do not become such a handsome face," she whispered as tears began to fall, "Please don't look so sad, everything will be all right, I promise." The look of his face, the lost lonely expression it took pained her so much she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"It's not like that I -, please don't cry Amelia," he said wiping away her tears. "I'm just confused about things and its getting to me," he shrugged making light of things. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do worry, I can't help myself," she sighed apologetically for her next action as she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"This is why I wanted you to leave, because I didn't want this to happen," he said as she pulled back from him.

"I see," she said quietly, "I didn't realize my kissing you makes you so violently ill," she said recalling his earlier withdrawal and how he seemed to shake every so slightly.

"That's not what I meant. It was just that you . . . you and OH," he sighed at a lost for words. "Your kissing me doesn't make me ill," he finally said. "It's just with all that's . . . happened between us lately we aren't ourselves and I didn't want things to get more complicated then they are." "Then I've already made them," he thought.

"You can if you still want to," she whispered and he looked at her confused. "I won't expect anything, I understand that you need time to think but if you still . ." she stammered blushing.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I DON'T WANT," he said standing up. "I don't need your pity, you feeling sorry for the freak. I don't need your charity."

"CHARITY," she cried, "you call me sitting here begging you to kiss me after you say that's what you were thinking, charity," she said grabbing his arm and yanking him forcefully back down onto the couch. "If anything I feel like the one who's asking for charity, AND HOW MANY TIMES DO i HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU ARE NOT A FREAK ! Why did I ever fall for someone who's so stubborn."

"Why can't you see that I'm not what you want?"

"Why can't you see that you're everything I want," she countered, moving closer to him until he was trapped between her and the armrest.

"I'm not what you want Amelia. I can't be what you expect, some great and mighty champion of justice or some handsome prince from the kingdom next door."

"What I want is for you to be happy, to see you smile and not be afraid of what you feel. I just want you to be you no one else," she cried.

"You say you want the best for me, that you want me to be who I am and be happy, but there's something else you're not saying. What else, what else do you want from me," he asked staring at her directly. 

"You don't want to know the answer to that." she rasped. He knew she only had good intentions in the end, he also realized that she had feelings of her own that she was grappling with just as he was and her reserves were cracking right before his eyes.

"Obviously I do or I wouldn't have asked."

She looked at him and he could see her eyes cloud over with emotions of the likes he had never seen in her. It wasn't the angry, vivid passion for living that he had seen the night before, this was something he couldn't put words to, that moved him with its intensity. She moved closer to him and touched his face once more, teasing his lip with her thumb as she inched closer to him. A second later her lips were on his kissing him fervently, passionately. He couldn't do anything but submit to her. She broke away from him and stared at the wide eyed expression on the chimera's face. They were still inches apart, his raged breathing felt warm and moist against her neck as she leaned closer to his ear.

"What I want is for you to kiss me until I'm delirious, to hold me tight, to want me and care for me as much as I do you," she started in a low voice laced with all the pent up emotion and frustration she felt. " You have every right to be sorry for what happened last night and not for the reasons you think. For so long I imagined what it would be like to kiss you to have you touch me and then last night . . . let's just say that reality is far better then anything I could have ever imagined. Ever since we found out about that dream I have been fighting the urge to pounce on you and shower you with kisses until oblivion. You have no idea of what I feel, don't have a clue about what I desire or how much I ACHE just to have you look at me," she ended vehemently. "I understand what it is to be overwhelmed by waves of emotion. The day I realized how I felt about you I began to drown in those waves. The last thing you will have from me is charity," she finally ended angrily pulling away from him, staring at him. "I understand a lot more then you could ever imagine, like why you fight this so hard. But part of me wants to smack you upside the head in the hopes that it will knock some sense into you."

This was a side of herself she didn't let loose in front of others and this knowledge he felt he had been privy to a unique secret. Instead of seeing a princess who cared for justice and compassion of others, here sat a woman who was dealing with her own emotions and the consequences of acting on them. A woman who's passion had a primal, animalistic air that part of him found appealing as much as he wanted to fight it. He had felt that his assessment of her being a girl was wrong and the last few days he had started to see her for the woman that she was and now he saw that she was a complex one

"You are the last person who needs charity when it comes to wanting someone to kiss you," he started. "I didn't mean to make you angry or drive you to such lengths. I'm sorry I went off like that, you have feelings about this whole situation like I do and I should have been understanding of that. I'm sorry Amelia. Can you except my apology?"

"I accept your apology," she smiled. "Just try to keep the moodiness, and jumping to conclusions to a minium okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, "Are we all right now, I mean were aren't fighting anymore," he asked tentatively. The one thing her knew for certain throughout all of this was he didn't like arguing with her, even though the end result seemed to be them kissing. 

"Yes, we're fine," she smiled weakly, "We'll be able to figure things out once this is all over with and we have some answers."

"Something's still bothering you though isn't it," he asked.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I'm sorry I forced you to kiss me," she added hurriedly. "You asked me not to and I took advantage of the situation. "I'm really sorry, its just that everything seemed to come out of me at once and I-I,"

"Couldn't think?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Weren't you the one telling me not to apologize for your feelings?"

"Yes, but this is different. You didn't force me to kiss you and I liked it," she answered.

"Who said this was any different from what happened last night," he whispered and she stared at him confused. Amelia was about to ask what he meant when a knock came from the door. 

"Mr. Greywords, its an hour before show-time is there anything you'd like, coffee or tea maybe," the stagehand asked.

"No thank you," the chimera answered.

"Sure thing,' the stagehand said and left.

"You still have to finish getting dressed, So I'll see you at show time," the princess smiled and rose to leave and Zelgadis followed her opening the door. He watched as she left and wondered about what had just transpired between them. He also wondered where she was headed off to whether or not she was going to have her own private stupor like the one she thought he would have. He quickly decided that he had plenty of time to finish getting ready and with that he murmured a concealment spell and silently followed the princess.  


* * *

Amelia walked until she reached the stairs and headed for the conference room. Once inside she closed the door, stretched out on the conference table closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Inhale. "Maybe you should have listened to him when he asked you to leave, pushing him may make him pull away. But he didn't in the end, that's a god thing. Exhale.

Inhale. "I can't believe I forced him to kiss me."

"Maybe he liked it," a little voice inside her whispered.

"I don't like it when I'm forced to do something why would he?" Exhale.

"She looks like one of the paintings my mother use to show me as a kid," he thought silently watching her. The Cherry wood table made her skin look as if it glowed under the surfaces rich hue, an also created an interesting contrast to her petite form with her hair spilled all around her head. He was only following her to make sure she was all right, he kept telling himself as he sat down a few feet away and looked on.

Inhale. "But he didn't seem upset about it. This is completely dysfunctional. The only time I get close with him is in the heat of the moment during a fight. I don't want things to be like that. Exhale.

Inhale. "First I have a dream where I tie him up and now I force him to kiss me. Oh no, maybe . . . maybe I'm turning into some sort of kinky pervert. Exhale.

Inhale. "Okay, I'm not a kinky pervert. I mean, I could be kinky, the good kind if , STOP THAT!! Exhale.

Inhale. "I'm just feeling a lot of things all at once and I can't control it and there's no one to talk to. Although talking with Lina this afternoon really helped. Exhale.

Inhale. "The control thing, maybe that's what he meant by last night not being any different from what just happened .He understood that I lost myself because he'd been going through the same thing." Exhale.

Inhale. "He cares about me as a friend, he said so, but could there really be more or am I just making a fool out of myself? He couldn't kiss me the way he did or be so concerned about hurting me if he didn't feel something. He was so warm and tender and . . .*sigh* I don't think I could stand it if I couldn't have another moment like that again." Exhale.

Inhale. "I apologized, he excepted, things will be all right, no matter what we'll still be friends and in the end that's what matters the most, our friendship." Exhale.

After several minutes had passed she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, sighed then turned her head to face the unseen chimera. "He probably thinks I'm a pervert. Maybe not a pervert but still . . ." she smiled in thought.

Zelgadis watched her smile and her eyes twinkle slightly and felt relieved at seeing this positive sign. She laid there quietly for a few moments until the door opened.

"Amelia?"

"Oh hi Lina," the princess smiled sitting up. Zelgadis watched as the expression on Amelia's face changed, no longer revealing any trace of the emotions that had erupted from her not so long ago and that she was still dealing with before the sorceress's entry.

"What's up," the red head asked as she joined Amelia on the table.

"Oh nothing, Zelgadis is in his dressing room getting ready, so there's nothing for me to do except wait."

"I know what you mean, Bubbles and Daisy are helping Gourry figure out what to wear. I gave up trying after they couldn't decide about the socks so I left," Lina shrugged. "How have things been with you an Zel today?"

"Everything's fine," Amelia answered.

"I'm really sorry about teasing you, you know and I meant what I said yesterday and this afternoon about if you needed to talk."

Zelgadis knew Lina had her moments of understanding, but it was interesting to see them without her trying to cover it up with her usual carefree attitude toward everything. "I wondered what they talked about," he thought and continued to listen.

"I know its just there's so much and I - sometimes it feels like it would be easier to let it go and just be friends. Then I think about the alternative, not feeling the way I do or denying my feelings and that's unthinkable, Lina," She sighed, "I keep thinking about what you said about everything working out for the best, so that's what I'm hoping will happen."

"Things are going to be fine. I've seen the future and I think you're going to like how things turn out," Lina said melodramatically. "You're supposed to be psychic right ? So naturally you've already seen it too."

"No tell me," Amelia smiled, deciding to play along.

"Well," Lina said standing up, "After Zelgadis gets over his little issues you guys start dating and he gives you flowers and candy and once he tries to serenade you balcony only its not your it's your dad's." Amelia holds her hand over her mouth in a effort to contain her laughter.

"After a while you get married and you have a great honeymoon because of that article in the babblers gives you guys a couple of ideas and . . ."

"LINA," Amelia blushed.

"Then you guys have kids," the redhead continued. "The first one is a little girl with blue skin and large blue eyes and long curly black hair. I, of course am her favorite auntie Lina, who spoils her, lets her eat candy and tells her all the stories of how her father would fuss and fret over you while you were pregnant because he was so excited to be a dad, like how he had all the morning sickness and weird cravings and worried that he would gain weight in all the wrong places."

Amelia couldn't contain herself any longer and laughed hysterically as Lina demonstrated Zelgadis walking around fussing over this in that.

"You guys have some more kids and they have kids that think you guys are cool grandparents. Now with a future as good as that how can you possibly be worried," Lina said the burst out laughing.

Amelia leaned over and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks Lina for cheering me up, you're a really good friend."

"Any time," Lina smiled and they continued talking about other things like the town and the people as their unseen guest quietly slipped out of the room.

Once he returned to his dressing room, Zelgadis sat down and shook his head in laughter, thinking of Lina's prediction of the future.

His little excursion had also made him realize something. One of the reasons he never considered the possibility of being involved with the princess was because he didn't think they had anything in common, their backgrounds being so different that she couldn't remotely understand him. Now he realized that when she said she understood more then he could imagine that she was right and in some ways they were very much alike. This knowledge unnerved him more then anything else that had happened between them because it meant that everything had truly changed and he couldn't deny it any longer

* * *

"Ladies, this is the moment you've all been waiting for . After days of competition between our two contestants, tonight is the night we announce the winners of the Mr. Briseral Pageant and the People's Choice Award."

The audience cheered as Gourry and Zelgadis entered the stage alongside Amelia and Lina. Bubbles and Daisy watched from backstage with their tails crossed as the applause died down and the announcer continued.

"Before we move onto the main events of the evening we have something special for our contestants Image Coordinators." Lina and Amelia looked at each other surprised.

"The executives of the pageant have received a lot of letters and comments about theses two young ladies. So we've decided to present them with the newly created People's Choice of Style Award for their work with Mr. Gabriev and Mr. Greywords."

"Oh wow," they said as they were given small statuettes and flowers.

"This is so nice," Amelia smiled.

"Yeah, this is really cool," Lina agreed as they waved to the audience. 

"Now on to the moments you've all been waiting for," The announcer said as the applause died down. "First up is the winner of the People's Choice Award." The announcer opened the envelop that the hostess had handed him, then looked at the audience in surprise, "Ladies this is a first, I'm happy to announce the People's Choice Award goes to both Mr. Gabriev and Mr. Greywords."

"We both won," the chimera and the swordsman said in unison. "But how?"

"Because we all think you're both great," someone shouted from the audience.

"So we chose both of you," another cried.

"Wow, you guys made a really good impression on them," Lina whispered.

"This is a first in Briseral Festival history," the announcer smiled. "And what better time for it to happen then at the festival's 100th anniversary."

More hostesses appeared on stage and presented the guys with bouquets of white long stem roses and satin sashes, kissing them lightly on the check.

"And now the winner of the Mr. Briseral pageant is . ." the announcer opened another envelop, "Zelgadis Greywords," he shouted.

Zelgadis stared at everyone in shock as he heard the announcer's words. "I won," he thought, "Me . . . I won a . . .a beauty pageant," he stammered mentally in disbelief.

The hostesses returned to the stage and placed a crown on his headed ,a scepter in his shaking hands and gave him another satin sash. Zelgadis moved in a daze watching as the crowd cheered him and Lina and Gourry wave little victory flags that seemed to appear from nowhere. 

Amelia smiled warmly as one of the hostess took his flowers so he could make his victory walk down the stage.

Music played for him and cherry blossom petals were released from the ceiling and floated through the air. "Ladies, our new Mr. Briseral Zelgadis Greywords," the announcer roared as the chimera returned to the main stage. "Tomorrow evening you and your Image Coordinator Ms. Sailunne will be having dinner with chair of the Briseral festival the Big Kahuna." 

The ceremony ended quickly with more fanfare and cheers then when it had started, backstage turned into a mad house, the press had managed to get through security. Lina and Amelia issued statements while Zelgadis and Gourry waited in the VIP Lounge where all the flower and stuffed toys from fans had been placed. Bubbles and Daisy waited with them fluttering about excitedly.

"Everybody's really excited about all this, Congratulations Zel," he swordsman smiled. Daisy fluttered over to Zelgadis and congratulated him with a hug making him blush.

"Thank you Daisy," he smiled, returning the shy little dragon's hug. "And Thanks Gourry, Congratulations to you too. I really didn't think I was going to win."

"Well everything worked out the way it was supposed to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I figured if I won I was going to give the Magic lab to you, but since you won the magic lab is your's so everything worked out great," the swordsman explained.

"But what about the Swordsman Arena, you weren't going to ask for that?"

"Nah, I don't need a whole arena to practice in and besides I figured the magic lab would help you figure out a cure," Gourry shrugged.

"Thanks Gourry I really appreciate that," Zelgadis said.

"Sure, what are friends for," Gourry smiled patting him on the back.

"I still can't believe I won," Zelgadis whispered as Mr. Divine entered the room.

"Okay boys and cute little dragons," at this Bubbles and Daisy squealed playfully. "The press is in the building , but Lina and Amelia are still talking to them. Tomorrow you'll have to make statements and the like but for now we're taking you away from all this and back to the tavern."

"But is it all right to leave the girls here to deal with those people?" Gourry asked.

"Everything is fine, they'll be back at the tavern a little while after you guys get there," the producer explained.

"Okay," the swordsman nodded, excepting the explanation.

"Besides I don't think Zel is ready for the press just yet," Mr. Divine murmured watching as the chimera stared vacantly at his scepter in continued shock.

  


Lina sat down in the darken dining room of the tavern set form them and sighed. "Man those press people are relentless, I can't remember being asked so many questions in my life."

"They were really anxious, this is a really big event for them I guess," the princess said taking a sip of tea. "I was really nice for te guys to have something warm waiting for us to drink," Amelia smiled as she set down her mug, recalling how the table was neatly set with a lantern and a hot pot of water, mugs and some cookies when they returned.

"All that talking to reporters made my throat dry, I wonder what made them think of this," Lina said eating a cookie.

"Mr Divine said they didn't like the idea of leaving us to deal with the press," Amelia answered thoughtfully.

"Zel didn't really look like he was ready for the public yet. I've never seen anything in shock like that before," the redhead said taking a drink of her tea.

"Do you think I should go talk to him, see if he's all right?" the princess wondered aloud.

"I think so, I'm surprised the guys didn't come down to meet us when we came back."

"Maybe they're both in shock," Amelia mused.

"So how did the press thing go," Gourry asked coming down the stairs and joining them.

"Fine overall," Lina shrugged, "Hey Congratulations on winning People's Choice. How are Daisy and Bubbles holding up"

"Thanks, Congratulations to you guys on your Awards too," the swordsman smiled. 

"Thanks Gourry," Amelia smiled.

"Sure thing. Oh yeah, Bubbles and Daisy are asleep in my room."

"Um how's Zelgadis doing?"

"I talked to him a little right after the show. He's still really surprised he won, but he's okay. Do you like the tea?"

"It's great, thanks for leaving it out for us," Lina said.

"If you want to check on Zel, he's in his room Amelia," Gourry said.

"I'll go congratulate him and then turn in," the princess said heading up the stairs. 

Gourry poured himself a cup of tea and drank quietly with Lina for a moment. "Maybe this will make Zel feel better about himself," Gourry finally murmured.

"What did you say Gourry?"

"I was just thinking that this may cheer Zel up, winning and all," Gourry explained.

"I think so too," the redhead nodded and poured herself another cup.

  
  


Zelgadis lay in his bed and held his crown above him admiring its design, grinning. "I can't believe I won," he thought for the umpteenth time that evening.

After they had come back to the tavern Zelgadis spent several minutes in front of the mirror admiring his crown and scepter while striking a few poses then burst out laughing at his silliness.

His crown was beautifully made and decorated and he couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship. It struck him as being elegant as was the scepter that lay at his side.

When Amelia entered Zelgadis's room she found the chimera lying in bed, quietly studying his crown, when he looked up. "So how does it feel to be the new Mr. Briseral," she smiled closing the door.

"Pretty good," he smiled.

"Congratulations."

"You too. Where are your flowers?"

"I put them in my room before I stopped by," she said taking a seat at the foot of the bed as Zelgadis sat up and placed his crown on the dresser by the window.

"How did things go with the press?"

"Good, there's a parade tomorrow that you and Gourry are the guests of honor at and you have to give statements in the morning at a press conference," she shrugged.

"So how does it feel to be the People's Choice for Style," he smiled.

"Really good ," she smiled shyly.

"There's something I want you to see," the chimera said. He blew out the light one his night stand , grabbed Amelia around her waist and pulled her down on the bed next to him.

"Ze-Zelgadis?" she whispered, blushing as her heart beat faster. 

"Look," he pointed as a stream of moonlight flowed into the room, reflecting of his crown creating little dots of light on the ceiling that danced and twinkled.

"It's so lovely," the princess gasped taking in the rainbow colors the light created in each dot.

"When I came in I noticed it before I turned on the lights."

"Your own personal evening sky," she sighed.

"I still can't believe I won," he whispered.

"Of course you won, you're beautiful," Amelia whispered. "Both inside and out, the judges saw it and so did all those people. That's why you and Gourry both won People's Choice, because they saw all the different wonderful things that make the both of you special."

"I wouldn't have gotten that crown if it wasn't for you. You made sure I had the right clothes and was seen at the right places. You really deserve the award you got tonight."

"You could have been dressed in a potato sack and I think you would have still won," she giggled. "I may have helped pick out your clothes but it was you who talked to people and went through all the events. Don't be modest you did a great job," she ended and continued to watch the flickering lights.

It was then that Zelgadis realized that his arm was still around Amelia, but decided not to move it. Tonight was a special occasion and he wouldn't bring all the complex, confusion they were going through up and ruin this nice quiet moment they were sharing as friends.

Amelia lay quietly next to Zelgadis and stared at the dancing lights on the ceiling happily enjoying the feel of his arm around her. She reached over and tentatively placed her arm around him. She waited a moment, giving him the opportunity to pull away and when he didn't she held him a little tighter. "This is so beautiful, thank you for sharing it with me," she said.

"Your welcome," the chimera said blushing in the darkness as the princess cuddled a little closer to him.

"Your really very snuggly," Amelia said dreamily.

"I've got stone skin that's not snuggly," he said blushing deeper.

"That's a lie, your like . . .a pillow."

"A pillow?"

"Yes, you feel cool at first, then you warm up and kind of mold to a perfect fit, just like a pillow does." she said yawning, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"It's getting late," Zelgadis yawned equally tired, "I think we both could use a good nights sleep."

"We'll have a victory breakfast in the morning, all right," Amelia smiled sitting up and stretching.

Okay," he nodded getting up to see her to the door.

"Sleep tight," she smiled then left.

Zelgadis closed the door, put on his pajamas and lay in bed smiling. A few moments later he drifted off to sleep thinking that this was the best day of his chimeric life and how a certain princess helped give it to him.

* * *

Part 2


	12. 9.2: Dinner With Kahuna

9. 2: Dinner with Kahuna 

* * *

Zelgadis lay under the giant oak and stared up at the evening sky aglow with stars.

"It feels good, doesn't it," someone whispered.

"Very," he smiled, looking over at Amelia lying beside him on the cool, thick grass.

"Winning usually does," she smiled

"Tomorrow we have dinner with the Kahuna. I wonder what will happen," he mused quietly.

"I don't know, but you'll have the answers you've been working so hard for."

"You'll have answers, too."

"But is it that important to me to have them?" she asked.

"What?" he asked surprised. It had never occurred to him that maybe this quest could be one-sided. "It's important for us to know what really happened."

"Extremely so, for you - why?"

"Because I can't stand wondering if I, if we . . . if what happened was real or a dream."

"Because part of you felt like it was real," she whispered holding him close.

"Yes," he whispered in a shaky voice.

"Maybe we should have a little chat before going to dinner," she said. "But remember if you know who you are and how you feel inside, nothing else matters unless you let it," she ended, kissing him.

Zelgadis woke up slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the now sun-filled room. He sat up and looked around aimlessly, frowning. "Leave it to me to find a way to make things more complicated then they already are," he huffed, thinking about the question posed in his dream.

"We have to meet before dinner anyway so I guess we can talk then, and here - I can't go back to her room," he said firmly. Every time he'd been in the princess's room or thought about it in general, the thought of what transpired between them always came crashing back into his mind.

He decided to put on his robe and grab his things and head for the baths. "A long hot soak will do me good before this crazy day gets started."

On his way down the hall he heard a yawn and stopped as someone bumped into him from behind. "Whoops, sorry I -- morning, Zelgadis."

"Morning, Amelia. What are you doing up so early?"

"I thought I'd take some extra time in the bath today; since we have so much to do, I figured I wouldn't be able too later."

"Oh," he said, noticing her bathrobe and slippers. "Your robe and slippers match," he finally said taking in the star patterns on both.

"Oh yeah, I found it at this really nice little place back home that has lots of cool pajama sets, lingerie and other neat things," she blushed at mentioning lingerie. Zelgadis nodded and continued walking with the princess beside him, trying not to think about lingerie.

When they got to the doors of the baths, they stopped. "Amelia, before we have to go to dinner tonight, I'd like it if we . . ."

"Got together and talked. How about I stop by your room before we leave?"

"All right, but how did you know I wanted to talk?"

"Because we've been friends long enough for me to know how you think," she smiled. "I'll stop by after I get changed; see you later," she said then entered the ladies' bath.

"I guess the rest of what needs to be said will be done tonight before dinner," he thought, then entered the men's bath. 

* * *

Lina was exhausted, more than she thought she would be considering the days activities. The press conference seemed never-ending as the press fired question after question at Gourry and Zelgadis. The reporters laughed at Gourry's adorable nature and sighed as Zelgadis gave his now well known slight smile whenever answering a question. After the press conference the parade began with the four of them sharing a float, heading down the main street of Briseral.

Lina also noticed something new in Zelgadis. He was smiling just so, like he had been most of their time in Briseral, but today there was something different about his eyes. "If you look at him quickly you wouldn't notice it," the redhead thought, but it seemed to her that he was less troubled. His eyes had a warm little crinkle around them that made them seem brighter. It made Lina glad to see her friend look so peaceful; - however, she wasn't the only one who noticed the change. If the women of the city liked the chimera before they loved him now. They noticed the new look in his eyes from staring at him so intently and found the combination of it and his smile so captivating they screamed and shouted for him to look in their direction all along the parade route.

"I think our time in Briseral has done him a world of good," the redhead thought as she and Amelia sat alongside Gourry and Zelgadis, waving to the crowds. "This parade stuff is pretty cool," Lina thought as a little boy tossed her a bundle of fresh daisies.

"Hey, Daisy, here's some daisies," Lina smiled at the lavender dragon fluttering behind as she placed a flower behind her ear and handed her part of the bouquet. Daisy blushed and smiled sweetly as she smelled the flowers.

Amelia was having a great time. "It isn't everyday you're part of a parade ," she thought, waving to the bystanders. She looked over at Zelgadis as he caught a bundle of flowers someone had thrown and blushed as he read the little note attached, making the women in the crowd even more excited. He continued smiling and waving to everyone, but she noticed a new warmth in his eyes that pleased her. "I wonder what it means," she thought as something in the crowd caught her attention.

In a building window about two stories above the parade crowds a banner opened that read, "Amelia we love you" signed by the Amelia worshipers. Lina noticed the sign and looked at the princess in surprise.

"The Amelia Worshipers," they said in unison.

"They're a bunch of guys who have major crushes on you," a flower girl on their float explained.

"How come we've never heard of them?" Lina asked.

"They're not as fanatical as the Zelgadis Storm-troopers or as cheery as the Gabriev Girls. They figured it was more romantic to worship you from afar."

"I guess I should wave hello," Amelia said, blushing as she waved to the guys in the window who stared back at her dreamily.

"Speaking of the Zelgadis Storm-troopers, where are they? I expected them to be here," Lina asked, looking about.

"Well, they all had to pay visits to the new clinic and the Z & G Healing Center."

"What for?"

"Apparently watching your friend Zelgadis fight at the Sword & Stone arena was too much for them. They suffered dehydration from drooling so much and the doctors thought some counseling would help them get over their fixations," the girl shrugged.

"Okay," Lina nodded slowly, "So how many Amelia Worshipers are there?" the redhead asked.

"About sixty I think."

"You mean sixty guys have a crush on Amelia," Gourry said getting into the conversation. Zelgadis turned around at Gourry's outburst and found Amelia blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Yes, they're a bunch of nice guys that just really like you."

"Wow," the princess whispered still surprised. Lina looked at her friend and sighed inwardly. "I guess everyone's got a fan club except me . Not that I need one, being the sorcery genius that I am," she added quickly.

"But they're nothing compared to those guys," the flower girl said, pointing upwards as the float rode under a huge banner that read "Lina Inverse Rules" signed by the Loyal Knights of Inverse. "Those guys have it bad for you, Ms. Inverse."

"They do?"

"Hey, Lina, you've got a cool banner, too," Gourry cheered.

"I noticed," she smiled.

"They tell anyone who'll listen how cool they think you are. In fact they got together with the Amelia Worshipers to start the letter writing campaign to the Briseral Pageant executives to give you and Ms. Sailunne recognition for all your hard work."

"That's so sweet," Amelia said.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool. Thanks, guys," Lina yelled waving to the Loyal Knights, who waved back enthusiastically.

"So all these guys have a thing for Lina, too?" Gourry asked.

""She's just their favorite person, although I'm sure a lot of them do have a crush on her," the flower girl ended and continued waving to the crowds and tossing them flowers.

"All of these guys like me," Amelia thought as she continued waving to the Amelia Worshipers. It was really flattering, Amelia couldn't stop blushing as they started throwing her flowers and blowing kisses.

"You seem to be enjoying the attention," Zelgadis said as Amelia studied a cluster of flowers she'd just caught.

"Well . . .it's really something: that they like me enough to go through all this," she smiled, "Didn't you feel a little flattered when you found out that all those girls liked you so much that they formed the Zelgadis Storm-troopers?"

"Maybe a little," he murmured and continued waving as the parade moved along.

* * *

Amelia stood in front of her mirror, studying herself as the sounds of laughter and music filled the air outside.

After the parade the closing festival parties began all over Briseral. The group attended one or two of them until they had to get ready for their respective dinners. Gourry and Lina were invited to a People's Choice Award Banquet while Zelgadis and Amelia had dinner with the Big Kahuna. Lina wanted to come along with them to get some answers but the others tried to convince her that the initial plan of playing along would be best. "Otherwise they'll know we think something's up, right?" Gourry had said. Lina finally decided to follow along with the original plan but also thought that developing a plan in case something happened would be a good idea.

"Besides I don't think Zelgadis would want Lina there when we find out the truth about that dream," Amelia thought as she checked the clasp on her necklace and straightened her dress.

Tonight she had taken special care with her clothes, choosing a satiny lavender gown for dinner. She wanted to look good not just for dinner but mostly for herself. She had picked the dress because it seemed daring with its long slits up the sides and the cris-cross straps that revealed her back, and it seemed adventurous too, something she'd been feeling a lot of lately.

"I wonder what Zelgadis will think," she mused as she continued to get ready. She would have to go meet him soon, to talk about things before leaving. "But how will things go? Well, I hope," she thought as she left her room. She smoothed out her dress, then knocked on the chimera's door. 

  


Zelgadis was in the middle of putting on his cufflinks when he heard a knock at the door. "That's probably Amelia," he thought as he set the cufflinks back down on the dresser, took a deep breath, then went to open the door. "Hello, Amelia," he said, stepping aside for her to enter.

"Hello, Zelgadis," she smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You look wonderful."

"As do you," he nodded looking at her satin lavender ensemble. "Have a seat."

The princess sat down on the edge of his bed and laughed slightly. "This is ridiculous, why do I feel so nervous?" she sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, you wanted to talk about some things, and so do I, so sit down and let's talk."

Zelgadis went and stood back at his dresser and continued messing with his cufflinks. "It's about the purpose of us going to this dinner: finding out what happened. It occurred to me that finding that out may be more important to me then it is to you; is it?"

"I think the weight of importance varies for the both of us, but you seem to have a more openly . . . aggressive mindset regarding this," she answered, carefully choosing her words. "Why? I know you don't like not knowing, but I get the feeling that there's something else."

"We have the right to know what really happened, not be toyed with or used for someone else's amusement, especially not when it comes to . . . you know." He looked down at the floor and ran his fingers through his violet, wire hair and sighed.

"Now I understand," she whispered, making him look up again. "Making love to someone is something you don't want to be manipulated into, it's something you want to walk into freely with someone you care for and respect . . . especially if it's your first time," she said, making him blush. "I'm sorry, it didn't occur to me that was the main reason, because you'd never . . ."

"It's all right," though he still felt embarrassed. This wasn't something he talked about, but was grateful the she had come to the conclusion on her own instead of him revealing something so personal himself. "But what about you? You think I've been too adamant about this, I don't think you've been adamant enough, why?"

"I don't like being manipulated. I mean, we think it's this Nephillo but we really don't have anything solid to base that on. I do want to find out who did this and why, dream or otherwise, but there's something you have to understand. When I woke up the morning after, I wasn't in shock or disbelief about it, like I can assume you might've been. I was exhilarated; I saw it as another side of myself coming out. When we found out we'd both had the same dream and the question of what really happened came up, I was . . . a little shocked," she said, standing up and began pacing. "I mean up until that point it had just been my naughty little dream and now it was possible that I really did those things. It also meant that I forced you into a situation that you otherwise wouldn't be in," she ended.

"What do you - ," he started then realized her meaning. "Why didn't I see this earlier?" he thought. In the dream she had been the one to come to him and tie him up. "You thought you were responsible, that you'd taken advantage of me in some way?"

"If the shoe fits," she laughed feebly." I decided to keep my head down and focus on being your Image Coordinator and try not to think about it, but now that I know it could have been your first time, I . . . I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking away. 

"This is why we need to know exactly what happened, so we don't blame ourselves for something we had no control over."

"But I . ."

"You're doing the same thing you accused me of a few days ago," he said, sitting her back down on his bed and taking a seat next to her, "About taking sole responsibility . That's why you told me not to blame myself when we first found out, isn't it?" She nodded.

"There are other factors to be considered that outweigh any role you or I have played in this. You're not responsible, Amelia," he said firmly.

"Part of me understands that, but then another part of me just can't shake the feeling of being the one to blame," the princess said, trying to fight back tears.

"I know how you felt about putting someone else in an awkward position and I understand how you felt when you thought it was just a dream, but that couldn't have been the only feelings you've had about this, could it?" From his personal experience he had been feeling all kinds of different emotions about this - from frustration to enjoyment at thought of what he'd felt in the middle of the moment; when everything seemed real and the only thoughts were those of pleasure, giving and receiving it. A moment when true identity was a thought that lingered in the back of his mind, and it made him wonder if she at anytime felt the same.

"You should be with someone you care about, respect and trust your first time. I feel all those things about you, I'm glad to be going through this with you and not someone else. I'd be more of a wreck if this had happened with Gourry," she laughed.

"We should have had this talk a lot sooner."

"We still weren't really comfortable talking about it until now. We've had some really heated conversations over last few days not entirely related to this. The only thing we've been concrete on throughout all this is that no matter what, we're still friends. Does that still apply?"

"Yes, it does, Amelia. That's not something you had to question," he said as she reached out and hugged him.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that," she murmured. They sat on the bed for a few minutes as she continued to hug him and he held her slightly in reassurance. She slowly loosened her grip and looked up at him, composing herself. "Better now?" he asked.

"Fine thanks. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Normally, you don't let me do this kind of thing, like hug you or even get this close, like we have been over the last few days. "Why now, here in Briseral?"

"My usual way of doing thing doesn't seem appropriate for our current situation," he answered.

"I understand," she nodded. "Now that this is all cleared up, are you ready to go?" the princess asked.

"I think so."

"Well, stand up and let me see how you look with the jacket on." He got up and put on his jacket so she could see the complete picture. Amelia applauded her approval. "You look great."

"Now let's see," he said, eyeing her intently. Amelia stood up to give him a better view, doing a little twirl. "You need something extra," he mused after a minute.

"I-I do?" She asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious

"Yes, I have just the thing," he said and went to the vase that held his victory bouquet from the night before and pulled out a rose and a few sprigs of Babies Breath. Then began arranging them in her hair. 

"Zelgadis, what are you doing?"

"Just a second," he said as he pulled his fingers gently through her hair. The sensation reminded the princess of how soothing it had been when her mother would brush her hair when she was little. 

"There all done; take a look."

Amelia walked over to the full length mirror near the dresser and studied her reflection. The little dots of Babies Breath were woven into her hair with a closed rose tucked quaintly behind her ear. 

"It's perfect," she smiled, raising a hand to her hair. "I never would have thought of this, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's get to dinner," he said, offering her his arm. She accepted and the two made their way out of the tavern.

* * *

As the two made their way to the dining hall, the laughter and music in the streets seemed even louder then before.

"I knew the Palisades was a large building, but to have a Theater, conference rooms and a Banquet Hall all in one place is really amazing," Amelia said.

"It is," the chimera nodded as a group of Fairy Musicians flew by playing flutes and sprinkling Fairy dust on festival-goers. "It seems like everyone's having a good time."

"And we're having even more fun now that you're here," someone shouted above the excitement. The two turned and were greeted by Evette wearing a party hat. "You guys are really dressed up."

"We're on our way to dinner," Amelia explained.

"Oh, that's right. You have that dinner with the Kahuna tonight. Well maybe you can join us afterward," Evette said, staring directly at Zelgadis.

"We'll try; see you later," the princess smiled and pulled Zelgadis away as Evette went back to dancing to the music, waving goodbye.

"I didn't expect to see her tonight," Zelgadis said.

"Well, you never know who you'll run into," Amelia shrugged, taking one last look back at the taller girl. "Why does she have to like Zelgadis, too," the princess thought. "What if he actually likes her and . . . no, there's no way: she's nice but so - so obvious about faulting her 'assets'. He wouldn't find that attractive. Would he?"

"Hello Amelia, anybody home?" The princess blinked and found Zelgadis staring at her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I was just thinking; sorry about that."

"Well, we're here," he said as they went inside. After a few minutes they stopped outside of two tall, decorated doors that led inside to the Banquet Hall.

"Are you ready?" Amelia whispered.

"As I'll ever be."

"Remember, Lina and Gourry's dinner is only a few blocks from here, so we'll be fine."

They both stood quietly staring at the door for several long minutes.

"I guess we should go in now," Amelia said. Zelgadis took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle.

"Look Amelia . . ."

"Zelgadis I . . ."

"What were you going to say?" they asked in unison, then giving a little laugh.

"Look, Amelia, I just wanted to say thanks for this week, for being a good friend," the chimera said blushing slightly. "What did you want to say?"

"Pretty much the same, and you're welcome," she smiled as he pulled the door open and they walked through together. They looked down a long banquet table filled with succulent dishes, to the figure sitting at the other end in a grand, high-backed chair and stopped as the doors closed with a deafening boom.

"I-I don't believe this," Amelia whispered.

"It can't be," Zelgadis said. 

The chimera and the princess looked at each other than back to the table.

"YOU'RE THE BIG KAHUNA!"

* * *

| Story Index | Chapter 10 |


	13. Chapter 10: For Every Silver Lining Ther...

10: Every Silver Lining Has A Dark Cloud 

* * *

In a chair at the head f the table, smiling sweetly at the princess sat Bubbles, dressed neatly in a little tuxedo. "You seem surprised," he said.

"We are," Zelgadis said.

"We never expected you to be the Kahuna," Amelia said.

"Well, surprises are abundant in Briseral during festival time, please have a seat."

The two walked alongside the table and took seats on either side of the dragon.

"I think an explanation is in order," Zelgadis said

"And you'll have one, but let's have a little something to eat," the dragon answered as Daisy flew into the dining hall and sat beside Amelia.

"Hello everyone," she said shyly.

"You can talk too?" Amelia asked staring at her little lavender friend.

"Um . . . yes, I can."

"My sister's shy as you already know, just give her a minute and she'll be chattering away in no time," Bubbles laughed. "Now then where were we . . . OH yes, FOOD!"

"Do you need me to pull your chair closer so you can reach," Amelia asked looking between the two dragons.

"Thank you but no, just give us a second." Suddenly a wave of light circled the two and the dragons transformed into human form.

"You'll have to excuse us, usually we change before dinner not during," Bubbles smiled, now a young man with blue-grey hair and delicate features.

"I hope we didn't startle you," Daisy said, now a pretty, young lady with a long lavender pony-tail and bright lovely eyes.

The princess looked at both of them, taking in their new forms, especially Bubbles. "And here I thought he was a baby," she laughed mentally. "Not at all," she finally said aloud.

"I know that changing forms is fairly common amongst dragons, but something tells me you two aren't really dragons are you?" Zelgadis asked.

"I would say that something is correct," Bubbles answered and started serving up food on everyone's plates. "Try some of the potatoes. The chef here works wonders on them."

"Guess I'll begin the explaining since my brother is so infatuated with the entrees. We bring the people of Briseral here once a year to give them a chance to have some fun and relax," Daisy started.

"But why?"

"Some time ago my brother and I were hurt very badly and stumbled into Briseral. The people here let us stay and recover. They were very nice to us. As you saw when you first entered town, they're very simple, practical people so . . ."

"We decided to repay them for all their help with something a little festive," Bubble finished.

"How very generous of you, but that doesn't explain what you are," the chimera said.

"We already figured it takes a great deal of power to maintain all of this," Amelia explained.

"You're right. We're Muzuko."

Instantly the room took on silence. Zelgadis tensed at the words, so did Amelia. "Now forget all the stuff you've heard about Muzuko for a second. Some of us are bad and some of us just don't want to be bothered so we don't bother anybody. We don't go in for that feeding off of the pain of others or causing trouble business," Bubbles ended and continued eating.

"They're nice Muzuko and mean ones just like with humans or the Dragon race. We just want to live quietly and happily, that's what got us hurt in the first place," Daisy murmured.

"What do you mean?" The princess asked.

"We were injured because we'd gotten into a very bad fight with some other Muzuko who didn't like the way we do things," Daisy explained.

"I see."

"So why go around as baby dragons, wouldn't be easier to go about in these forms?" The chimera asked.

"We like being little dragons, it's fun and everyone's nice to us like you two, Lina and Gourry," Daisy smiled.

"Besides even though we maintain this place, we like to keep a low profile and folks in town respect that," Bubbles added eating more potatoes. "Anyway enough on the talking, this is a celebration dinner for out new Mr. Briseral so let's eat now and talk later," Bubbles cheered. Everyone started eating and talking about the festival and all the fun things they had done during the week.

Zelgadis chewed quietly staring at the others. He had more questions to ask and felt that Bubbles would have a majority of the answers. "Once he finishes eating," he thought as the Muzuko went for seconds.

* * *

The banquet hall for the People's Choice dinner was every bit the epitome of elegance and finery. The tables were set with the finest linens and polished silver. The chandelier sparkled brightly from the ceiling. Its glass ornaments chiming together gently, like champagne glasses, enhance the rooms already graceful air.

"This place looks incredible," Gourry said.

"Everything looks so shiny and new," Lina sighed.

"And it's all for us," they said together, staring around the room starry eyed. A waiter showed them to their seats near the dance floor. As they walked through the hall, they were greeted with gentle applause from the other patrons. Once seated the waiter took their menu's, insisting that they weren't necessary.

"We heard that the two of you truly enjoy a good meal and took the liberty of preparing a special selection of items for you," the waiter explained then clapped his hands. Moments later several trays of food were brought out from the kitchen to them. "Would two of every appetizer and entree on the menu be good to start?"

"Yes it would," they smiled and began eating. Soon a band started playing and people stood up and started to dance. Lina enjoyed her meal throughly, especially her favorite entree, roasted chicken and herb sauce. "This place is great," she smiled, taking another bite of food.

"It was really nice of them to have all this food ready for us," The swordsman said.

After eating one serving of everything each they decided to take a breath before the next set of trays were brought out.

Gourry looked around the hall and wondered what they could do to pass the time between courses when an idea came to him. "Hey Lina, wanna dance?"

"Okay," she answered as the band began playing a slow song. The two stood up an walked to the dance floor. Once there Gourry took Lina's hand and placed his other lightly on her waist and began dancing.

"He's really good at this," the sorceress thought as the pair moved around the dance floor effortlessly. It occurred to her that this was the second time this week that they had shared a dance. It also occurred to her how much she enjoyed it.

"There's nothing wrong with having fun with Gourry," she mused. "We have fun beating up bandits together and taking their treasure and lots of other stuff, dancing is just like those things, isn't it?"

"Lina, is something wrong?"

"Nothing Gourry, really," she smiled.

"Let's got outside for a minute before they bring the food out?"

"Sure." 

They left the dance floor and went out into the gardens that grew beyond the large glass doors in the back of the banquet hall. They found a stone bench and took a seat, enjoying the quiet ambiance of the little garden.

"You're probably just tired," Gourry started suddenly.

"Tired?"

"From all the work and planning you did this week to help me through the pageant."

"I guess, parades and public appearances are fun but they can take a lot out of you."

"Um Lina?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot for helping me with the clothes and stuff this week. I really appreciate it."

"Well what are friends for, to help each other out. Right?"

"But you did a lot and I wanted to say thanks, so I got you this," he said and pulled out a gold rectangular box about four inches long. Lina looked at it surprised. "Go on, open it."

Lina lifted the lid tentatively, unfolding the gold tissue paper inside with the utmost care, revealing her prize.

"It's a miniature sword of light," she said, pulling the small blade out of its nest of gold paper. The sword mirrored the original in every detail from hilt to blade.

"You're always asking if you can have mine so I had this one made for you," he explained.

"Thank you," she whispered staring at her gift.

"And here's the best part, Light come forth!"

At the words the swords' blade emitted a bright red glow that illuminated the whole section of the garden that they occupied.

"Gourry, this is wonderful," she said as she continued to stare at the blade as the glow faded. "How did you do this?"

"I found a good sword-maker at the swordsman guild and a sorcerer at the lunch Zel and I went to."

"But why does it glow red instead of white like your sword?"

"Because your hair's red and the swords for you. I thought it'd be nice if it glowed the same color. There's even a chain inside the box so you can wear it."

"This is the nicest thing anyone ever did for me," she murmured. 

Pulled out the chain and attached it to the sword then placed it around her neck. In a burst of spontaneity, Lina leaned over and gave Gourry a quick kiss on the cheek, at which they both blushed brightly.

"Let's go back inside and get more food," Gourry smiled. "I heard the desserts here are great. At least that's what the little fairy waitress at the tavern said."

Gourry got up and headed back inside where the waiters had finished bringing out the next portion of their meal. Lina remained in the garden studying her necklace. She traced her fingers lightly over the sword and smiled.

"Hey Lina, are you coming inside?" 

"I'm right behind you." Lina tucked the necklace inside her shirt for safe keeping then headed in.

* * *

"Dinner was really nice Daisy."

"I'm glad you liked it Amelia," The girl smiled as the two drank after dinner tea. "I hope Zelgadis isn't too mad at us for not telling you the truth sooner."

"I'm sure after he and Bubble talk for a bit he'll understand, speaking of which you said you needed to talk to me?" Amelia asked.

"It's about Zelgadis."

"Really, what is it?"

"I know you like him and I was wondering how things have been between the two of you . . . I don't mean to be noisy but well I-"

"It's okay you don't have to explain," Amelia said, "You - You like him too, don't you?"

"No, no that's not it," Daisy cried "I know how much you like him, I can see it every time you look at him and I was hoping that . . . I think of you two as friends and I . . . ,"

"Wanted to know how our relationship has come along since we've been here?" Amelia offered.

"Yes!"

"I'm not sure, that's one of the reasons we wanted to come to dinner," the princess whispered staring in the warm depths of her tea.

In another part of the banquet hall Zelgadis stood on the balcony sipping coffee staring out at the city.

"It does look nice in the evening," Bubbles said standing next to him.

"Hmm," Zelgadis murmured taking another sip of coffee. "There's something else I feel you should explain."

"And that would be?"

"When Amelia held you in dragon form you seemed quite infatuated with her . . ."

"Well, what can I say I'm a fool for pretty girls especially ones with nice figures," Bubbles laughed, scratching the back of his head. "And Lina, have you ever seen a girl look so adorable balancing a mango slice on her nose? But you've got nothing to be jealous about, you're the one Amelia likes."

"I'm not jealous," Zelgadis blushed, "I only brought it up because I think you should apologize to her."

"Uh huh, of course THAT'S the reason you brought it up and not the fact you wish you were in my place nuzzled in her bosom."

Zelgadis gave the young Muzuko a cold stare. "I said that wasn't the reason I brought it up," he growled.

"Okay, okay I was just kidding, can't you take a joke."

"In this case no," Zelgadis grumbled.

"Fine. I'll make an apology later, all right?"

"Good," Zelgadis nodded and resumed staring outward.

"So how have things been for you this week aside from winning Mr. Briseral and having the company of the lovely princess?"

"It's been and interesting week," he said and continued nursing his coffee mug. Since dinner he'd been trying to think of a way to bring up Nephillo. The pieces weren't all there yet, but he wasn't completely sure of what was missing. An then his current line of conversation with Bubbles gave him something else to think about. The Muzuko's obvious attraction to the princess irritated him. "Maybe that's too strong a word," he thought. "Admit it, you're jealous," the voice in the back of his mind taunted. Zelgadis shook the voice out his head. He wasn't jealous. He just hadn't been in a discussion before with someone about the attractive qualities of his female friends. 

"It's obvious you aren't the talkative one of the group," Bubbles said, interrupting his thoughts. Zelgadis replied with an incoherent murmur. "Sounds like they're something else on your mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do, I wanted to ask you about . . ."

  


"Nephillo," Amelia said looking at Daisy, who began to grow pale.

"Nephillo?" Daisy repeated in a whisper.

"Yes, we ran into someone outside of town who mentioned the name."

"What did they say?"

"That Nephillo was using Briseral as a playground for some sick twisted games and that we should beware," the princess answered.

"Oh no, Nephillo could be here," Daisy whispered in panic.

"I guess Nephillo is as bad as we heard."

"Worse. What else did this person say?"

"He said that Zelgadis and I may have fallen into his clutches, then disappeared. Actually, we thought the Kahuna and Nephillo were the same person, that's why we were so surprised to see you and Bubbles."

"We have to tell my brother right away?" Daisy said standing.

"Daisy?"

"Amelia, you don't understand, Nephillo is more horrible then words can describe and if there is a chance that he's in Briseral we're all in danger?"

"Then we'd better hurry," the princess following close behind her lavender haired friend.

  
  
"So you and Amelia shared the same type of dream and you want to know whether it really happened or not?"

"Yes."

"But why ask me about it," Bubbles wondered.

"We were told that there was a dream Muzuko in town and . . ."

" . . . and since you're in the dreamscape and I'm a Muzuko you thought I could clear this up for you."

"And tell me how this happened in the first place, yes," Zelgadis said.

"What kind of dream was it?"

"I'd rather not go into details," the chimera stammered.

"OH, THAT KIND OF DREAM," Bubbles nodded. He looked closely at Zelgadis as he stared into his coffee, blushing. The play of emotions on his face said a lot more then the chimera could have imagined. "All right let's have a look," Bubbles said, closing his eyes. He began to murmur an incantation under his breath and a mass of mist began to form in his hands. Bubbles took a moment to look into its depths. Seconds later it disappeared and Bubbles opened his eyes. 

"Well?" Zelgadis asked.

"The best answer I can give you is this, ask yourself one question does it really matter now, considering?"

"THAT'S YOUR ANSWER, WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT! 'Considering', what's that supposed to mean 'Considering'?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"When you figure it out everything will make sense for you, trust me. This is one you'll have to solve by yourself." Zelgadis only grunted in dissatisfaction

"But back to that dream Muzuko thing you mentioned who said . . ."

"BROTHER!" Daisy yelled running out to the balcony, with Amelia following.

"Daisy, what is it?"

Daisy took a moment to catch her breath, but to no avail. "Nephillo," she rasped.

"That's what you meant by hearing about a dream Muzuko is it?" He asked looking at Zelgadis.

"I asked Daisy about it, and she said we should find you right away," Amelia explained.

"She said they were told by someone outside of town that Nephillo was here," Daisy continued, finally getting her second wind.

"You mean you've been here a week and Nephillo could have been here all this time," Bubbles whispered, running a hand through his hair as he began to pace.

"I don't think they realized what could happen Bubbles, don't be angry, brother."

"I'm not Sis. They didn't know who they could trust aside from themselves."

"Especially after we were told we'd fallen victim to one of Nephillo's games," Amelia added.

"And the reason Zelgadis asked about the dream."

"Yes, we thought it was Nephillo's doing," Zelgadis nodded.

"But if Nephillo was planning to do something wouldn't have been done by now," Amelia asked.

"Not necessarily, why do something right away when you can wait and make people stew," Bubbles said. "Besides the city has a lot of people in it despite what you saw when you entered town. Nephillo could have been having a playground of twisted games with people throughout Briseral under our noses."

"But if something big is going to happen it would probably be soon since tonight's the last night of the festival, right?" Daisy asked and as if on cue the building began to shake.

"What was that?"

"I think the answer to your question Sis."

* * *

Lina sat at the banquet table, fork at the ready. In front of her quietly sat, waiting for the inevitable was a three layer chocolate raspberry cake, drizzled in chilled berry sauce. Throughout the room people sang, danced and ate happily in the height of festivity, but Lina could only see the three layer delight in front of her and the smell of cool berry sauce that adorned it.

"This looks so good," Lina smiled at her prey, licking her lips. She leaned closer, savoring the deep red of the sauce and the chocolate shaving sprinkled all over, until she was inches away. Then in one quick movement she stuck in her fork, cut a slice and devoured it whole. The combination of cake and sauce made Lina's eyes glaze over in delicious sweetness.

"Gourry, you've got to try some of this cake. It's unbelievable."

"You should try some of this mousse, it's great," the swordsman said, taking another spoonful of the white chocolate confection, dusted in blueberries on caramelized sugar wafers.

They both chewed for long moments, eying the other's dessert ravenously.

"I'll share some of mine if you share some of yours," they cried.

"Deal," they smiled and made separate plates for one another.

"Wow Lina, you we're right this is pretty good."

"Yeah and this mousse thing isn't half bad," the redhead laughed, preparing to take another bit. Just as her fork was about to enter her mouth the building began to shake.

"Lina, what was that?"

"Probably just my stomach wanting more of these great desserts," Lina laughed when the rumbling started again only louder.

"Lina I think we should find Zel and Amelia," Gourry said reaching for his sword.

"Just let me have one more bit of this delicious food," Lina said staring intently ate the remainder of her cake. The rumbling returned again, so violently that chunks of the wall started to crumble. "Dammit, always when I'm eating," Lina pouted. Gourry strapped on his sword and looked around the room as others began to notice that something was happening.

"We'd better get everyone out of here first."

"Yeah, this place could collapse if this shaking gets worse," Lina said.

The people began to leave quickly as Lina yelled out orders to the banquet staff to make sure all of their people were out and to check for stragglers.

"The chandelier isn't going to stay up there for long," Lina thought as Gourry did one last check through the hall.

"Lina, let's get out of here," Gourry yelled and the two ran for the door. Once outside the chandelier gave up its losing battle with the ceiling and fell as the rest of the room collapsed.

"That was too close," Lina sighed.

"Man was it ever," Gourry gasped. Everyone stood outside confused as the ground continued shaking so badly that many stumbled to their feet.

"We've got to get to the Palisades and find out what's happening," Lina said.

"I think we have something else to worry about too, Look."

A giant orb appeared in the sky high above the city. A flash of light radiated from its smooth surface and the skies became a dark ominous color streaked with lightening. Then one by one the people began to disappear.

"RAY WING!" Lina shouted and grabbed Gourry. The two flew away from the scene as quickly as possible.

"Lina we have to go back and help them."

"We can't help them if we don't know what's happening. We'll find a way to get them back and stop all this Gourry," she yelled as building continued crashing coupled with lighting strikes. "I hope," the redhead sighed inwardly.

  


The walls of the Palisades began crumbling and chunks of the floor gave way as the four ran from the banquet hall.

"What's happening?" Zelgadis yelled.

"Briseral's falling," Bubble answered.

"Falling?" Amelia cried, "What do you mean?"

"There's no time to explain now. We need to get to the crystal room."

Amelia and Zelgadis followed the Muzuko siblings through a maze of corridors that seemed to weave endlessly. They used shield spells whenever needed against the onslaught of falling rubble, careful no to over exert their power.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" Amelia asked as the reached their destination. Once inside the room the shaking stopped.

"Is it over?" Zelgadis asked.

"No actually. This room is fortified with strong shielding, we're safe in here for now," Bubbles said.

"What did you mean when you said Briseral was falling?" The princess asked.

" I was referring to this," Bubbles said pointing to the center of the room where a deep red crystal floated surrounded by four green ones. "We developed this device to maintain Briseral in the dream scape."

"It takes a lot of power to maintain all of this. If we did solely on our power, which would require a great deal of concentration and spell casting. One slip, even in the slightest and results could be disastrous," Daisy explained.

"So we cast into the red crystal which opens the rift in dream space and shifts it. That gets reflected through the green crystal which acts as amplifiers, creating a continuos energy field that keep everyone here," Bubbles finished. "But one of the crystals is missing."

"And the other contaminated somehow," Daisy said looking at the green crystals closely. On each one a black mass seemed to be slowly creeping over the crystals bright emerald color.

"So this place is now destroying itself, because of the device being tampered with?" Zelgadis asked.

"We have a fail safe just in case of emergencies, if something happens everyone automatically gets shifted back to reality and everything built on the dream scape disappears. I guess the system damage must be making everything crumble instead."

"But what if the fail safe has been tampered with also," Amelia whispered. Everyone looked at each other in concern.

"Is there anyway to check the back up system?" The chimera asked.

"Yes, it's in a hyper dimensional pocket apart from the main system," Bubbles said. With a fluid motion a black portal opened a pale crystal appeared. Bubbles held his hands close to it an scanned it magically for several long seconds. "The fail safe appears to be in working order," he said resulting in sighs of relief from everyone.

"Someone must have stolen the crystals and tainted the rest, but how," Amelia wondered.

"Not someone, Nephillo," Zelgadis said.

"We'll have to figure out the details later," Bubbles said, "Right now we need to find Lina and Gourry and get back to the real world."

"They could be anywhere in this mess, how will we find them?" Daisy asked.

"We won't have to, my guess is they'll be coming here to try and find us," Zelgadis said, thinking of the plans they had made, "let's just get out of here."

Bubbles went and stored the remaining crystals in a hyper dimensional pocket like the one that held the fail safe. "So nothing else goes wrong," he explained as they left. The four cast levitation spells, no longer trusting the floor and flew off quickly desperately dodging debris.  


* * *

When Lina and Gourry finally reached the Palisades large sections of the roof had already collapsed.

"Do you think they're still inside?" The swordsman asked as the flew over the building. Lightening bolts were now shooting in all directions incinerating the crumbled remains on the ground.

"Lina look out!" A lightening bolt shot out grazing the sorceress's shoulder sending the pair crashing to the ground. Gourry moved quickly so that he was under Lina, breaking her fall as they landed. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, lets find Zel and Amelia and get out of this mess." Lina moved out of Gourry arms, favoring her shoulder. The two entered the building and looked about frantically.

"Where should we start?" Gourry asked.

"I don't know, I keep forgetting this place is so damn huge," Lina grumbled, "And we have to deal with all this falling garbage," she thought. "My spells would only cause more damage and this place is already too unstable. I need a way to stop them from falling on the ground," She mused looking at the continuous falling walls. "That's it!"

"What's it, Lina?"

"Just watch Gourry," Lina said and readied a spell. "Levitation!" The fall rubble instantly became suspended in the air above them. "Come on, I don't know how long it will hold," she said as the two continued onward.

  


Amelia flew close behind Daisy and Bubbles with Zelgadis bringing up the rear. "I hope Gourry and Lina are all right," she thought as they flew into another room. A bolt of lightening blew a way a large section of the wall giving them a view of what was happening outside. Dark clouds streaked with lightening covered the skies greeted their eyes as did the orb that lay in the center of the storm.

"What is that?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know, but it's destroying whatever remains left of the city," Bubbles shouted.

"Let's hurry and find Lina and Gourry," Zelgadis yelled.

They continued flying and dodging falling rock and lightening until they came to a room where the rubble floated alongside them.

"Oh what could be happening now," Daisy asked.

"I'm sensing some type of magical energy like . . . a levitation spell," Amelia said.

"Lina!" Zelgadis shouted suddenly, spotting a mass of red hair on the floor below.

"Hey guys," the sorceress waved as Zelgadis and Amelia landed. Lina noticed that her friends were accompanied by two others and eyed them curiously. "Who are they?"

"This is Daisy and Bubbles," Amelia said.

"I thought Daisy and Bubbles were dragons," Gourry said confused.

"It's a long story, let's get out of here first and we'll explain it all later," Zelgadis said when a lightening bolt blasted the wall throwing the group in different directions with its force.

"Bubbles hurry," the princess cried.

Bubbles moved quickly, focusing on the presence of the others forming a sphere of energy that encased them. When the spell dissipated the group reappeared a few feet above the ground and dropped onto the street.

"Are we really back?" Gourry asked.

"Looks that way," Daisy said taking in the now clear skies, intact building and curious onlookers who looked a little worn from their ordeal but otherwise fine.

Lina sat holding her injured shoulder, tears threatening to flood her eyes as the pain pulsed throughout her.

"Lina are you all right," the swordsman asked.

"Gourry I . . ." she whispered, her lips trembling, "Oh Gourry," she cried hugging him.

"Lina, does your shoulder hurt that bad?"

"Gourry, I . . . I LOST MY DESSERT," she wailed looking at him with teary eyes.

"There, there Lina its okay, we'll have other desserts."

"Not like this one," she sobbed, "All that yummy sauce, chocolate and juicy berries, it's so unfair," she cried.

"A chocolate Raspberry explosion cake," Bubbles thought aloud. "Lina, I'm sorry."

"When I get a hold of who did this I'll make them pay," the redhead growled, clenching her fists.

"Um, she really likes desserts, doesn't she?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," Gourry nodded and continued to console Lina who still cried over her lose.

"You can't blame her. Chocolate raspberry explosion cakes are the best ever," Bubbles said. "Don't worry Lina. I'll find you another cake, in fact two. Would that make you feel better, Lina-chan," Bubbles smiled.

"Would it ever!" She cheered.

"Good, I hate to see pretty girls cry," he said, handing her a handkerchief. "Now let's have a look at that shoulder," he smiled and began inspecting her wound.

"Did he just say I was pretty," Lina thought watching as the strange attractive man fussed over her.

Amelia dusted herself off as the others checked for injuries. She looked around their current place in reality and noticed something missing. "Where's Zelgadis?"

* * *

Zelgadis woke up in a room with huge dressers and other fine furnishings. His hand went to his forehead recalling the hit on the head from the blast that rendered him unconscious, and found his wound healed. He looked around cautiously as a hundred different questions rushed through his min abut where he was and where were the others. The answer that kept repeating itself was Nephillo.

"Ahhh, my sleeping beauty has finally awakened," a voice purred from the shadows.

"Where am I?"

"My place," the figure said, stepping into view. "I couldn't bear the thought of you being in the company of fools any longer so I stole you away."

"Don't tell me you're Nephillo?"

A small smile played on Evette's lips as she moved in closer. "Correct."

"I want to go back, now," he demanded.

"To your little princess? I don't think so," Evette, now Nephillo said, pushing him back down on the bed. "You're not quite getting the big picture," she whispered. 

"And what is this 'Big picture'?"

"That you are mine, to do with whatever I please," she smiled wickedly. Nephillo moved over him until her face was inches from his. "We're going to have a lot of fun together, you and me," she with a deep, throaty laugh and kissed him on the lips. Zelgadis lay still in surprise waiting for the kiss to end. Her lips where cold and unfeeling against his and all he could think of was the warmth and tenderness he had felt in the last kiss he had received.

"I bet the princess has never kissed you like that," she said smugly.

Zelgadis looked at her above him waiting for an answer. "No, she would never kiss that badly."

"What!"

"Amelia kisses a lot better then you do," the chimera said cooly, "Maybe you should go back to practicing on teddy bears." It was his turn to laugh and he did so in a loud mocking fashion that resulted in a slap across the face from his captor.

"Don't cross me or I may decide to dispose of your cute little ass," she hissed. "If you play nice this will be a lot more enjoyable for the both of us," she said, her wicked smile returning.

"If you wanted to kidnap me all along why would you have Amelia and I . . ."

"Believe me I didn't, my plans in that area went awry shall we say, so you ended up dreaming about the little bitch" Nephillo spat out.

Zelgadis let the comment abut Amelia slide for the time being, not wanting to further provoke the Muzuko. "So it was a dream then?"

"You're not sure," she said in cryptically. "You'd like it if you had the little princess wouldn't you? Well, the only person who can really tell you what's real and what's not around here is me, remember that."

"Then what did Bubbles mean when he said that I had to find the answer on my own and about 'considering'? The chimera thought, confused. Zelgadis moved to sit up, pushing Nephillo off of him. "Do you mind?" He grumbled.

"Yes actually, I do," she shot back.

"So what did Amelia do to make you hate her so much?"

"She's an obstacle in the way of getting what I want, just like your friends. And will be dealt with if necessary, nothing more."

The coldness of her words sent a chill if fear through him about the fate of his companions. "What have you done with them?"

"Nothing they're back in Briseral, " she said unconcerned. "My precious time can't be wasted on the likes of them, especially when there are other things that I'd rather be attending to," she cooed, placing a hand on his chest.

Zelgadis pushed her hand away and got out of the bed and looked around the room for a means of escape.

"There's no way out," Nephillo laughed, watching him.

Zelgadis stood in front of the double doors that led out of the room. "Fireball!" Nothing happened. "Elmekia Lance!" Still, nothing. "Burst Rando!" Again nothing. He tried a variety of different spells but to no avail.

"I told you it's pointless. This room is made from Trialcon it absorbs magic, so you're helpless," she smiled and patted the spot on the bed he previously occupied. "Now be a good boy and come back to bed, hmm."

Zelgadis grumbled under his breath as he walked back over to her. "I will not be apart of whatever sick, twisted little games you're planning."

"Hey, how did you know I was planning twisted games with you," she pouted and the chimera's eyes widened in shock. The expression on his face made the Muzuko laugh.

"I guess this wasn't a good time to discuss this with you," Nephillo said nonchalantly as she stood up and headed for the door. Zelgadis followed behind her but was thrown back by a suddenly raised shield and landed on the bed. "You think I'm going to let you use me to cater . . . "

"To my every whim and desire? Yes, because in the end you'll be staying here willingly."

"And what psychotic fantasy makes you think that?"

"Because in the end I can give you the thing you desire most in life, not your stupid little princess."

"What do you mean what I desire most in life?"

"Go look," she pointed to a corner of the room then went over to the doors and instead of opening them disappeared.

Zelgadis got up and went over to the direction she had pointed to and found a large jewel trimmed mirror. He looked into the shiny, reflective surface and what he found surprised him.

"Oh my god!" he whispered as a human face stared back at him.

* * *

|Story Index | Chapter 11 |


	14. 11.1: Battle of Wills, Tests of Strength

11.1: Battle of Wills, Tests of Strength 

* * *

"We've looked all over town and there doesn't seem to be any sign of him," Gourry said as he returned to the tavern from searching.

Lina sat quietly and thought. It was nighttime when they returned and now well after midnight. Most of the townspeople had already turned in for the night under the advice of the town council it who decided it would be easier to begin their efforts in damage control if everyone had a few hours of sleep. So far it seemed that everyone had returned without a problem, except Zelgadis.

"Then that's it, Nephillo took him," she heard Amelia whisper as Lina began to focus in on the conversation.

"We don't know for sure, he may still turn up," Daisy offered.

"Look at everything that's happened so far," Amelia cried, "Your device being tampered with, Briseral falling and now Zelgadis's disappearance. They all add up to Nephillo. He's not going to just pop back up Daisy."

"Amelia, calm down," Lina said moving to sit next to her friend. "If we're going to find Zel we need to stay calm, all right?"

"Right," Amelia nodded, "I'm sorry Daisy, I didn't mean to-"

"I understand, we're all worried about him too."

"Okay everyone, if we're going to find out what the hell's going on we need to have a plan," Lina said, gaining everyone's attention.

"You are so cute when you act authoritative, did you know that?" Bubbles sighed.

"What!"

"Brother please, this isn't the time or the place," Daisy chided.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," the Muzuko said and winked at Lina.

"Anyway," Lina stammered, "The best way for us to figure out who Nephillo is, is through the process of elimination."

"What do you mean Lina?" Amelia asked.

"Nephillo has been in town all week under our noses right?" Everyone nodded. "The town council is going to do a check of people in the town registry to make sure that everyone's accounted for. The person who'll be missing from the registry will be Nephillo," Lina reasoned.

"So someone has to be there when they check through the registry," Bubbles said.

"Exactly, The way I figure it Nephillo has had contact with us and we didn't realize it."

"You mean flaunting it in our faces that Nephillo knows what's going on and we don't," Amelia said.

"I want all of you to make a list of the people that you've met, from causal contact to detailed meetings. Amelia, I want you and Daisy to take the list and go over the registry in the morning."

"I still need to figure out what happened to my device," Bubbles started, "It could take some time."

"Fine then, I want you to explain to me how it works and I want Gourry t help you figure out what's going on when he gets finished."

"When I get finished what Lina?" The swordsman asked.

"Remember those notes you took when we first got into town?"

"Yes."

"Do you still remember everything you looked up?"

"Sure I do."

"Good, I need you to go back to the library and this time go through all the books on dream Muzuko, the astral plan, particularly with the dream scape and . . . see if you can find out anything on what could contaminate a magical amplifier, okay?"

"All right," Gourry said, grabbing a napkin a quickly writing down all the things the sorceress had told him.

"In the mean time let's try and get some sleep, we have our work cut out for us in the morning if we're going to get Zel back in a hurry," Lina sighed.

They all started to head upstairs and as Amelia got out of her seat, Bubbles placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I need t talk to you in a bit okay?"

"Okay," she nodded and headed up to her room.

Gourry folded the napkin he'd scribbled on and tucked it away as he stood up and stretched. "Lina, why do you want me to go to the library and look up all this stuff. Why not ask Daisy, Amelia or even you do it?"

"Because you already know where. Most of those books are in the library and you did a really good job last time. You got a lot of information in a really short amount of time and right now time is something we don't have a lot of. You can do this Gourry," she smiled.

"Thanks Lina," Gourry smiled and headed upstairs.

Amelia sat on her windowsill, tapping her feet nervously. 

"I wander what Bubbles wants," she mused as Bubbles flew up to the window in dragon form. Amelia stood up, opened the window and urged him in. Once inside he reverted back to his human form. "Bubbles, what's going on?"

"I think I have an idea about how we could possibly contact Zelgadis."

"Why didn't you say anything while we were downstairs?"

"Because it involves the dream you and Zelgadis had and if I'm not mistaken the only people who know about it is you, me and Zelgadis. Am I wrong?"

"We were a little embarrassed and didn't know what we'd say to the others about what happened so we decided not to. Did Zelgadis tell you what we . . . ?"

"No, I asked but by his reaction I got the idea pretty quickly."

"How did he react?

"Turned red as Lina's hair and stared into his coffee like it was going out of style, and he blushed. I've noticed he does a lot of that."

"Yes, he does," she smiled remembering all the times he would turn color at the slightest, little thing. Her face grew solemn as she wondered if they would have more moments like that again.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Bubbles whispered. "I just didn't want to bring this up in front of the others especially since you didn't tell Lina and Gourry about the dream for obvious reasons."

"Thanks for the thought," Amelia smiled, "So what's your plan?"

"Since you and Zelgadis have shared a dream once I figured you might be able to do it again and that we could find them and figure out where he is and what happened."

"Bubbles that sounds great!"

"Don't get your hopes up yet, I still have to figure out if I can pull this off or not. After I look at the crystals and find out some more details about the miasma infecting it and Nephillo I'll know for certain."

"It's a start, at least we're not standing around doing nothing."

"When yo put it that way I guess you're right," Bubbles smiled. "But I think you should tell Lina about the dream. You don't have to give details or anything."

"I know, I don't think Zelgadis will mind in this case especially if I don't go into detail."

"Think about it for a while in the meantime get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Bubbles transformed and left through the window. Amelia stared outside for a moment then closed the window, turned out the lights and crawled into bed and waited for a sleep she knew would never come.

* * *

The morning started off with the entire town gathering its resources to assess the damage caused by their ordeal. Breakfast went by quickly with everyone making their lists and eating as much as possible. Amelia and Daisy took the lists and planned to head out to where the town council decided to check over the town registry. Gourry on the other hand geared up for a day of being lost in the countless volumes in the library by eating an extra stack of pancakes in case he had to miss lunch researching the things Lina asked him to. He felt an anxiousness, fueled by enthusiasm about the task that lay ahead of him. Not just for the need to find their friend but also because he had enjoyed the time he'd spent in there earlier in the week. "But this isn't a time to think about fun, Lina's counting on me and so is Amelia," he mused, his attention turning to the princess who sighed quietly over her breakfast.

Amelia stared at her food, pushing it around slowly on her plate with a fork. She knew she needed to eat something but her stomach was too unsettled to keep anything down. Her sleep had been fitful filled with nightmares about Zelgadis's fate. "Things were going so well, why? Why did . . ," She sniffled quietly and quickly wiped away the tears that almost fell. She continued to play with her food and fighting her tears until someone gently hugged her.

"We know your worried Amelia, if you want to cry we understand," Gourry whispered, wrapping his arms around her a little tighter.

"Thank you Gourry," she whimpered into his chest as she let her tears fall freely, dampening the swordsman's shirt. Lina watched as Gourry held her for several minutes. Everyone at the table felt a little awkward, witnessing such a private moment and remained silent hoping it would help in some small way.

Amelia looked up at Gourry and smiled gratefully. "I'm okay now. I just didn't get much sleep. Once we get done today and figure out some of what's going on I'll feel much better."

"Okay," He nodded and released her. Afterward Amelia's appetite picked up considerably.

Lina ate her breakfast quietly watching the scene between Amelia and Gourry unfold and was grateful the Gourry seemed to lift her spirits some. She looked over at Bubbles and found him watching her silently and quickly returned to her food. Even though Amelia had explained things she still found it hard to believe that this guy was the same cute little dragon she tossed slices of fruit with just days ago. "And why does he keep looking at me like that?" She wondered and took another forkful of pancakes.

After breakfast everyone left to start their prospective tasks, leaving the redhead alone with Bubbles.

"So where do we start?"

"Some place where I can take everything out of hyper-dimensional space and examine it," Bubbles answered. "The private dining room the tavern has would be the best place."

They got the keys to the room from one of the fairy waitresses and went inside. Bubbles opened the hyper dimensional pockets and pulled out the dream scape device and the failsafe crystals for study.

"The first thing I should do is explain how it all works, then we can figure out how they managed to stop it from working," he said staring at the black miasma that still infected the crystals. He started explaining the overall magical principles behind the device on a whole and the roles the crystals played in that. As Lina listened, she hoped Zelgadis was taking good care of himself until they could find him.

* * *

Zelgadis fell asleep in front of the mirror on the smooth, marble-like floor. When he woke up, he was again greeted by his human face. He looked at his hands astonished by their flesh tone color and how his skin felt. He had spent hours staring in the mirror trying to trip up his own reflection to see if it was real. He touched his hair, played with it by messing it up so that it stood out in all directions. The soft, fin texture was a distinct contrast to the fine wire it had been before.

"I'm human," he whispered, staring directly at himself in the mirror. "You're human again," he pointed at himself, then in a burst of excitement jumped on the bed and laughing as he sank into the beds inviting blankets.

"Wait till the others see," he thought, "I'll show Amelia and . . . and what? He continued solemnly. "I'm human now. There would be nothing to stop e from trying to have a normal relationship. But she said it didn't make a difference if I was human or not and do I want a relationship? I still don't know how I feel," he sighed and fluffed a pillow under his head and continued to think. They'd had a really emotional week between arguing, kissing and fighting to keeping down they're pent up feelings and insecurities. She said he was stubborn and he found it amusing that she was equally so. Finding out the truth was supposed to clear things up so they could go back to being just friends. Supposed to, but he knew it was a lie from the moment he'd come to the conclusion. "And do I really want things to be the way they use to be?" He asked himself.

The night after the talent competition still radiated brightly in his mind. The feeling he had at that moment was the same as one he'd had in the dream. To want someone, to be wanted, accepted and cared for.

He felt a chill and shiver suddenly, remembering where he was. His began to take on a scowl as he stared at the ceiling and wondered where Nephillo was. "And why she made me human?" Then he frowned, instantly understanding it all.

"How do you like my little gift," Nephillo asked as she materialized beside him in bed, her hand resting on his neck.

"This is what you meant by staying with you willingly," he said, remaining still as she traced her finger back and forth over his collarbone.

"You like? I know you do, after all this is what you've spent so many years hunting for, isn't it?" She smiled. "All though, I think blue really suits you."

"So if I stay here I stay human, is that it?"

"Exactly, you finally understand," she cheered.

"Only that you're a pathetic woman who can't get a man through conventional means," he laughed.

"You asshole," she shouted and sent a pulse of energy from her fingers into his neck. Zelgadis screamed at the sudden jolt of pain the coursed through his body.

"I normally don't dally with humans, especially with so many Muzuko and Dragons 

in the world to play with," she sighed as she looked him over. "You should consider yourself lucky."

"I thought Muzuko hated dragons," he gasped.

"Well dragons can do some interesting things with their tales," she smiled and snuggled closer.

"Why did you choose me?"

"Your quite appealing and exceptional as humans go. So I thought I'd be fun to play with you, and even thought I like intelligent witty men I'm starting to wonder if I should silence that mouth of yours," she said in a calm angry fashion. "After all no one likes a wise ass."

"I want to see my friends. I want to know what's happened to them?"

"I told you. They're back in Briseral."

"And I'm supposed to believe a twisted little freak like you?" He cried. "Besides they'll try and find me."

"And I'll kill them. Then there won't be any more interruptions," she smirked, "Now then let's change the subject, ne?

A warm pulse began to overtake Zelgadis's body and his vision started to blur. "What are you doing?" He mumbled, fighting the effects of her spell.

"Helping you relax," she whispered, "Aside from giving you back your humanity there are other benefits to staying with me," she cooed softly. "Just relax and think of a warm place."

His eyes closed as he succumbed to her attentions. She traced the features of his face gently then kissed him lightly. Zelgadis gave no fight, so deep was he in her dream like trance. Each kiss she gave him was longer and deeper then the last until he let out an almost inaudible murmur. At first Nephillo couldn't make out the words until he repeated then again and as she strained her ears she heard a faint "Amelia."

At the princesses Nephillo shoved his head against the bed's headboard, a thin trickle of blood slowly flowed onto the bed sheets as his form remained still in a semi-twisted fashion.

"Dammit to hell," Nephillo grumbled. "I've worked too hard for this long and for what? To have some goodie-goodie bitch ruin my plans." 

She looked at Zelgadis's unconscious form and frowned. "Even now he's probably dreaming about her," she thought angrily. "I guess this means I'm going to have to make a slight change in plans," she said, touching the open wound on Zelgadis's head, then disappeared.

  


Amelia and Daisy poured over the towns registry comparing the names of the citizens to those on their lists. So far they had found Zelgadis's tailor and the saleslady at the swimwear store Gourry went to as well as Mr. Divine and the pageant announcer.

"I never realized we'd encountered so many people this week," Daisy sighed as she continued with her share of the lists. "What made Lina think that we had contact with Nephillo?"

"Because we keep hearing the name but nothing has been happening, like we're being taunted," Amelia explained. "It may seem like a longshot but at this point it's all we have to work with."

"True, but I think this is going to take a lot longer then we thought."

"We can stop in a while for lunch. Maybe by then we'll have made a considerable dent in these lists," the princess said briskly and returned to her searching. Daisy looked at the princess with concern then followed the other girls lead and continued looking through the registries.

* * *

Gourry sat at the long table filled with books reading quietly and writing down the occasion point of interest Lina had asked him to look for. He'd already looked over some other books on the list of things Lina asked for and was now researching magical amplifiers.

"I'm glad this is the last thing on the list," he thought, rubbing his tired eyes with his finger tips.

"I've never seen anyone read so many books in one day," the librarian said as she began putting some of the volumes he'd look through onto her cart. "You must like to read. This is the second you've been here this week," she smiled.

"I'm just trying to find some stuff that'll help my friend's figure out what happened at the end of the festival," Gourry shrugged.

"Well you've been doing a good job." The librarian looked around and when certain that no one was watching pulled out a bag and placed it on the table.

"I'm not supposed to bring this in here but I figured you'd been working really hard and needed a little break. I brought some coffee and a hot sandwich," she smiled. "Now you take a break, I'm sure your friends wouldn't want you working to exhaustion," she said preparing to leave. "I almost forgot. You might want to stop by the Sorcerer Guild's library too."

"I might?"

"Yes, they have a lot of books on magic and muzukos, far more then I have. I think it would really help you solve your problem," she smiled and continued pushing her cart along.

"Thanks," Gourry smiled. He opened the bag and inhaled the sandwich's aroma as well as that of the coffee's rich brew, then began eating. "I'll have to meet Lina and the others in a couple of hours, but I think I have enough time to stop by the Sorcerer's guild. I hope everyone's making out good like me," he mused and took a bit of his sandwich.

Meanwhile, Lina was still with Bubbles looking over the black miasma on te crystals and desperately trying no to fall asleep. "I never knew examining crystals could be so . . . so boring," she sighed inwardly. "Well maybe not boring," she amended, "but frustrating. We still haven't figured out what's going on."

So far they had figured out which systems were attacked in the device and in what order, but not how they were damaged or what the miasma was made off or how to stop it. "This is so frustrating," she grumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry Lina. We'll have some answers soon."

Lina turned and found Bubbles standing very close to her looking at her with concern.

" I hate it when he looks at me like that, like I'm . . . I'm," she stepped closer to the device away from Bubbles. "I know we're close, once the others get back and we compare notes we'll have a better idea about all this. "I'm going to get something to drink," the redhead said and quickly felt the room with Bubbles looking at her curiously.

  


Daisy found the last name on her list as smiled closing the volume of the town registry. "Well everyone is accounted for on my list. How far along are you?"

"I still have a few more names left," the princess answered as she continued her search.

"We're supposed to meet the others soon, but I'll stay and help you finish?"

"That's okay you go on ahead and tell Lina I'll catch up soon."

"But Amelia I, "

"Did they tell you not to leave me alone today?" She asked, looking at Daisy.

"Not exactly. We're all worried about you, we know how you feel about Zelgadis and how upsetting this all is but . . . "

"Daisy you don't understand, none of you understand. Look, I know you're trying to and trying to be there for me but how I feel about all of this sometimes even I don't understand," she sighed and sunk down onto the floor. Daisy sat down across from her and continued to listen. "I want to believe he's all right, he's strong and intelligent and we've been in situations before, but we've never been separated for this long and we've always had a pretty good idea of whom we're up against. I'm not falling apart, I just . . . I'm just worried and angry, really angry at who did this. This person has been manipulating us for some kind of amusement."

"I think we all know that feeling." Daisy smiled. "That part of things we do understand."

"But I'll be okay, I don't nee you to babysit me. Go back to the tavern and tell the others I'm still here."

Daisy nodded and the two stood and dusted themselves off. Daisy gathered her things and left and Amelia returned the last part of her list and continued searching.

As Daisy walked down the street she smiled looking through the pages of her half of the list when she collided with someone and all her papers scattered on the ground as well as the books and papers of her victim. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to . . . Gourry!"

"Hi Daisy, sorry about the mess, let me help you get them up."

Gourry picked up the pages and handed them back to Daisy who returned his papers and book to him and the two continued walking.

"How did things go at the library?" Daisy asked.

"Good, I think I found most of the stuff Lina wanted me to look for. How about you?"

"I found all the names on my half of the lists. We just have to wait for Amelia's half."

"Where is Amelia anyway?"

"She's still going through the town registry finishing up."

Gourry stopped talking and became very thoughtful for a moment. 

"Maybe I should go and see if she needs any help?"

"Gourry?"

"Or something to eat. The librarian brought me some lunch from this nice place and . . .

"Gourry," Daisy said, pulling his arm. "She's okay. She needs a moment to herself not hovering."

"I wasn't trying to hover, I just wanted to be a good friend."

"And she understands that," Daisy said. "We talked a little before I left, she'll be all right trust me, now lets get to the tavern, we're already late."

The two hurried to the tavern as a light afternoon rain settled over the town. When they got there, they were shown to the private dining room where they found Lina and Bubbles sitting at a long table with the crystals floating a few feet above the table.

"Have you found anything yet?" Gourry asked.

"We've made some minor progress, but not really," Bubbles said.

"Well all of the people on my share of the lists are accounted for. Amelia's still working on hers. She should be here soon," Daisy said.

"Gourry, what did you find at the library?" Lina asked.

"Lots of stuff, I even brought a few of the books I read that might help," he said, sitting down. "See Daisy and Bubbles are Muzuko who can control small parts of the dream scape but they aren't what you'd consider a dream Muzuko."

"We're not?" The two said in unison.

"Nope. You guys have power over elements in the dream world but you can't manipulate a persons' dream or can you?"

"No, we can't," Bubbles answered.

"A dream Muzuko can manipulate a persons dreams, give them nightmares and stuff or confuse reality and the dreamworld so a person wouldn't know where they are."

"How come you didn't come across any of this before?" Lina asked.

"Because I took a trip to the Sorcerer's guild's library after I went to the regular one. I was told they might be able to help and it turns out they have a whole vault with books on Muzuko and magic stuff. Anyway I found out each person has their own space in the astral plane."

"Yes it's where you go when you dream. A person can manipulate the space to appear as large or small as they wish and in whatever setting," Bubbles said.

"That's how we keep people in the dreamworld. When we shift dream space we us their astral signatures as a beacon," Daisy explained.

"Right," Gourry nodded, "What a dream Muzuko does, is they can open a hallway between one person's dream space to another, like connecting doors in a room, so that each person can travel back and forth between the others astral space. I was thinking that maybe Nephillo grabbed Zelgadis by opening a hallway between the dream space that Bubbles and Daisy controlled and his own and snatched him through while we were escaping."

"What could have happened up there could have just been a huge diversion for Nephillo's real plans," Lina said.

"But we still don't know who Nephillo still is," Daisy said.

"Hopefully Amelia will have that answer when she gets here."

* * *

Amelia went down the list of names in the last book of the town registry. She had one name left to find and her own suspensions that she wanted answers to. She reached the bottom of the last page in the book and did not find the name in question. She slammed the book closed and stared down at the name "Evette" written in her own handwriting, eyes narrowing in anger.

"That bitch," she murmured in a tone laced with maliciousness. Then ran out of the room into the rain heading for the tavern to find the others.

* * *

"So did you find anything about what could be contaminating the crystals?" Bubbles asked.

"I found some stuff on high concentrations of dark energy and how it can have strange effects on things that come in contact with, but I think this is the stuff on the crystals. Here look." Gourry opened the book he'd brought with him, turning to a page that had a picture of a black fog-like mass and showed it to the others.

"Liquid nightmares," the three read.

"Yeah," Gourry nodded, "See I figure that since dream muzuko's control dreams good and bad ones and people's dreams come from negative or positive feelings and Nephillo could use large amounts of focused negative energy to corrupt stuff. Like how black magic comes from the dark forces of the earth," he explained. "That doesn't sound weird, does it?"

"No Gourry it makes a lot of sense," Lina smiled. Gourry smiled in return and started to thank her when the door slammed open and Amelia walked in soaking with and angry look on her face.

"Amelia?" Daisy asked.

"It was her," the princess growled out, walking over to the table.

"Her what?" Lina asked.

"Evette, she's Nephillo," Amelia answered sitting down.

"She's the only one not on the list, in fact there isn't a person in town with the name Evette. That Floosie took him," she cried.

"But why?" Bubbles asked.

"Let's just say she has designs on his person and leave it at that," Lina answered. "And Amelia get a hold of yourself okay?"

"She seemed nice, if a bit obvious flaunting herself at him all the time and those sexual innuendos she was also so coy with," Amelia said, doing a quick Evette imitation, "But to go this far oh I'm so . . . "

"Amelia please, this isn't like you at all," Daisy pleaded.

"You are really cute when you get mad," Bubbles said

"What!" Amelia said looking at him surprised.

"Brother please not again," Daisy sighed.

"Hey, she stopped her tirade about Nephillo, didn't she?" They all shrugged as Amelia stood blushing, recalling the last time she had heard a similar sentiment. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I guess I'm just in shock or something like that." She sat down quietly and took a deep breath. "I take it that you've all put together some of the pieces about the crystals and what's infecting them right?"

"Yeah," Gourry smiled, "And now that we know who Nephillo is we can come up with a plan or something?"

"Evette, I mean Nephillo might have a stronghold on the astral plane. If we could find it we could get inside and get Zel back," Lina reasoned.

"But how are we going to do that?" Daisy asked

"I think I can help with that," Amelia said, gaining everyone's attention. "Zelgadis and I weren't very truthful with you. We did share a dream. We didn't say anything about it because we were embarrassed. ," She said quietly. "Bubbles thought that since we'd shared a dream before that it might be possible to do again and use that to find Zelgadis."

"Which I think is a definite possibility thanks to the information Gourry gave us," Bubbles said. "If the spell Nephillo used to create a corridor between Zelgadis's and Amelia's astral space then Amelia could go through into Zelgadis's dreams, but you'd have to be asleep for it to work."

"So how do we get this started?"

"Tonight when we all go to sleep. They're a few things I'll have to do before we make the attempt and we won't know if it worked until Amelia wakes up tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Lina asked Amelia.

"Yes, it's the best plan we have right now. We should take advantage of it."

"How safe is this going to be?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not sure. Nephillo could be monitoring his dreams. I'll think up some safety measures, don't worry Amelia."

"Thanks Bubbles."

"Gourry and I will work on setting things up, why you don't you guys get something to eat and check back with us in a bit?"

"I think that's a good idea. I'm starving. Come on Amelia let's go get something," Daisy said and got up from the table.

"All right, come on Lina," Amelia said following Daisy. 

"Okay," the sorceress said as she watched Bubbles glance at her briefly. "I'll catch up in a second," she said then turned her attention to Bubbles. "Can I have a word with you for a minute, alone?"

"But of course," he said, "Gourry I'll be right back."

"Sure thing," Gourry waved as he read the book he'd brought with him.

Lina and Bubbles left the tavern and began walking down the street in the light afternoon drizzle.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Bubbles asked after a few minutes of silently walking.

"Why do you keep looking at me," she blurted out.

"Because, you're beautiful and I like looking at beautiful women," he shrugged.

Lina looked at him surprised and stopped walking. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"Well . . . yeah, I mean I get called a lot of things but never that, besides I'm not really what guys think of when they think about beautiful girls," she ended in a murmur.

"And why do you say that?"

"I'm small," she whispered, surprised that she was talking about something so personal, "You know what I mean and well I . . ." She stopped when she noticed Bubbles fighting the urge to laugh. "This was all just some kind of joke wasn't it? YOU JERK FIREBA-!"

"WAIT A MINUTE," Bubbles said, grabbing her hand as it prepared to launch her attack. "I wasn't joking when I said I think you're beautiful. I was laughing because you don't realize how cute you are," he smiled as she began to relax some.

"But . . . "

"But nothing. One you're not small, you just have an ultra petite, perfectly portioned figure."

"Where have I heard that before," she thought as he continued on.

"And two, not all guys like the same things in girls. Beauty comes in different shapes and sizes. I guess my looking at you was unnerving huh?"

"Um a little and besides we have more important things to think about aside from discussing my cuteness," she laughed.

"Yes, the lovely princess needs to have her chimera returned to her," Bubbles sighed.

"Lovely princess?"

"Yes, If you must know I'm torn between the two you," he said at which Lina face-faulted. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No," Lina crooked trying to contain herself, "I didn't realize you liked Amelia that way."

"I know she cares about Zelgadis a great deal but she's just so sweet and then you're so sexy when you . . ."

"Look we need to get back to the tavern so you and Gourry can work on this plan you have," she interrupted. " I just wanted to tell you not to look at me all weird from now on, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled and leaned in close. "I'll just look once in a while," he whispered and kissed her forehead lightly, to which Lina blushed. "I always had a bad habit for liking girls who are already taken," he murmured to himself as he began walking back to the tavern with Lina close behind. She touched the spot on her forehead where he had kissed her. "He thinks I'm beautiful," she thought and marveled at how good the compliment felt as she finally reached the tavern

Bubbles head back to the dining room where he had left Gourry while Lina went over to the table that Amelia and Daisy occupied. She felt the weight of her necklace against her chest and looked down at her gift and pulled it from beneath her shirt. She smiled slightly at it as she sat down with the others. "I still can't believe Gourry gave this to me."

"Lina, what's that?" Daisy asked drawing the sorceress's attention.

"Oh nothing," Lina smiled and tucked the necklace back in her shirt. "What did you get to eat?"

"Not too much really. Amelia are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"Positive," the princess said. "As soon as Bubbles works out the details I want to get our plan going as quickly as possible," she ended and began eating.

Lina and Daisy looked at each other in concern as they watched Amelia eat in a stoic fashion.

* * *

Nephillo appeared in Zelgadis's room and watched him closely. The blood on his head and bed sheets had dried long ago, leaving crimson stains and hardened clumps in his hair. "He's still unconscious," she smiled, running her fingers through his hair track over his injury. "I could heal you and wake you up but I think this should be the beginning of your education in what happens to those who mock me," she laughed then disappeared.

* * *

"Okay, this is how it will work. You'll be there alone obviously but you have to remember that it's his dream s anything could be happening there, and don't let him know that you're an outside element. This is extremely important," Bubbles said. "Nephillo could be monitoring his dreams the best way to protect yourself is to blend in as best as you can."

"Understood," Amelia nodded watching Bubbles pace back and forth in her bedroom. He produced a crystal that looked very much like the failsafe device that he used on Briseral and handed it to her.

"This will help you find the corridor in your astral space. Once you're asleep, the crystal will begin working with your astral signature t find it."

"Is there a time limit?"

"No, you'll probably arrive moments after you fall asleep and you'll leave when you r he wakes up. I just hope he's asleep otherwise this isn't going to work."

"Lina will be staying with me during the night to keep and eye on me and Gourry will be taking watch," Amelia said as the swordsman and sorceress entered the room. Lina carried with her a sleep role and a pillow.

"I'll be awake for a bit. I'll let you know when I get ready to sleep," Lina said t Gourry spreading out her role.

"Okay," Gourry said, making a home for himself outside Amelia's door.

"Bubbles, where will you be tonight?" Lina asked sitting down on the floor.

"I thought we'd keep an eye on things in the dream scape, see if Daisy and I can find anything abnormal up there."

"Sounds good," Lina nodded.

"Amelia there is one more thing I want to mention, look for anything that could give us a clue to his location and remember, blend in."

"Don't worry, I've got everything," she said taking the crystal he gave her and placing it under her pillow.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said and left.

"I guess that just leaves us to go to sleep," Lina smiled

"I guess so. I wonder what Zelgadis dreams about?" Amelia asked.

"You'll know soon enough."

"True, but I feel a little uncomfortable about all this. A person's dreams are private, what if he gets angry because he entered his dreams?"

"He won't be. We're doing this to help him not to pry into his thoughts. He'll understand."

"I hope so," the princess yawned and hugged her pillow. Soon she was asleep.

"I hope this works," Lina thought as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot she'd brought up earlier and waited

  
  


Amelia found herself in a large open field with a giant tree in the center A gentle breeze blew making the tall grass sway every so slightly, perfuming the air with a crisp kind of scent.

"This must be what Zelgadis was talking about our first day in Briseral," she thought as she approached the tree.

She peaked around the tree to see the opposite side and found Zelgadis sitting with his eyes closed breathing softly.

"He looks so peaceful," she thought reaching out a hand to touch him but stopped herself. "How do I act? I don't know how he sees me in his dreams or even if he dreams of me at all." The princess bit her lower lip, trying to think of what she should do. "I'll let him set the tone and I'll follow his moods as best as I can," she decided as she made her presence known.

Zelgadis opened his eyes and smiled at her. "What d you think?" He whispered holding up his hands. It was then she noticed that he was now human, slightly pale skin tone but no less handsome then he was before.

"It's lovely," she smiled and sat down next to him.

"She did this to keep me with her willingly," he said, studying his hands.

"And you're considering it?"

"I don't want to stay with her, but I want to be human."

"And that's a very important thing to you."

"Yes," he sighed and continued staring out onto the field.

"He wasn't surprised to see me," she thought "which means he's dreamed about me before in this place. So far everything's going well so what I'm doing must be all right," she mused.

"There's something else I have to consider," he said, looking at her.

The setting suddenly shifted and they were in a facsimile of her room, in her bed as they had been the night after the talent show, in mid-kiss.

"And that would be me?" She asked coming up for air and trying to stay calm though she could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"Yes," he said, kissing her again, "I don't know what to do," he whispered holding her close.

"For someone who doesn't like uncertainty you seem to have acquired quite a bit," she said, stroking his hair, marveling at its softness and hoping that she had said the right thing. Her fears were put aside when she felt him laughing softly.

"You're right but that still doesn't help me figure things out," he smiled, burying his head in her chest, which the princess found felt quite pleasant.

"I need to get him to give me a clue to where he is," she thought as he nuzzled deeper into her breasts, making her sigh as is hair tickled her skin. She'd made some success bending in obviously but she still needed more information. "But he's so confused and unsure, how do I wade through all that without giving myself away?"

"What are you certain of?" She asked. He looked up at her confused. "What do you know for certain out of everything that has happened? With me and Evette?" She explained.

At the mention of her name Zelgadis frowned as the scene suddenly shifted t a strange room finely decorated. She watched as Evette and a duplicate of Zelgadis on a bed acting out a scene as she watched with the real Zelgadis beside her.

"I know she's crazy and I want t leave," he said as she watched Evette kissed him and their conversation became loud enough to hear.

"I bet the princess never kissed you like that," Evette said smugly.

"No, Amelia kisses a lot better then you do. Maybe you should go back to practicing on teddy bears," the other Zelgadis said then was slapped across the face. Then the setting shifted again and they were under the tree in the end other arms.

"I kiss better then she does?"

"Most definitely. That's another thing I'm certain of," he smiled and kissed her again.

"I want to be human again. This is the first time in years that I've come close," he sighed. "But to think she's the source makes me so angry. To think I'm at her mercy."

"You know what you need to do, you just have found the strength to do it," she said. "Every creature strives to have one basic thing as do you, think of what that thing is and you'll have your answer," she smiled.

"If I make the wrong choice there could be consequences. She hates you," he said, "And doesn't have a good opnion of everyone else."

"Do what you must," she whispered gently, "We can face anything that she has in store and so can you," she ended and everything faded into a blinding whiteness.

  
  
  
  


"Amelia, are you awake?" Lina asked, shaking her lightly.

The princess smiled peacefully as she opened her eyes and was greeted by a concerned sorceress.

"Good morning Lina," she smiled.

"Are you all right?"

"Right as rain," she answered, sitting up and stretching. "Good morning Gourry, "she called and the swordsman opened the door and came in.

"Morning Amelia," he smiled sitting down on the floor.

"I take it Zelgadis's dream world was a nice place to visit?" Lina asked.

"It had its interesting points," she nodded as a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," Gourry said getting up. He opened the door to find Bubbles and Daisy waiting anxiously on the side. Amelia quickly took on a serious expression as the two walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Did it work?" Daisy asked.

"Yes," Amelia answered. "And we have a big problem. Zelgadis is human."

"Are you sure?" Lina asked.

"Positive."

"What would that have to do with him being taken?" Gourry asked.

"Lina's guess about Evette, I mean Nephillo's intentions was right. She's bribing him to stay with her by making him human," Amelia explained.

"But Zel wouldn't fall for that would he?"

"He's not sure what to do and she's threatened us to boot, me in particular."

"Why you?" Daisy asked.

"Because she's the competition," Bubbles said. "You're a large factor in whether or not he'd stay with her."

"You think so?" The princess asked.

"It stands to reason," Lina said.

"What about a location, did you get any clues?"

"Not really. I think he's being held in a room somewhere. I go to see its large and well decorated so I think a castle or something just as large is what we're looking for. If you guys don't mind I'd like t get dressed. I know this is important but . . ."

"We understand, we need to get cleaned up too, we'll see you downstairs in a few minutes," Daisy smiled, filing the men out of the room. Lina also moved to leave when the princess stopped her.

"Lina I found out something else in Zelgadis's dreams."

"What?"

"That he liked kissing me," she smiled.

"That's why you were in such a good mood," Lina said and headed for the door. "And that also explains why you were making kissy noises in your sleep huh?" She laughed closing the door as a pillow flew across the room at the door.

* * *

Page 2


	15. 11.2: Battle of Wills, Tests of Strength

11.2 : Battle of wills, Tests of Strength 

* * *

When the whirlwind stopped Amelia was surrounded by clouds of mists, with walls peaking through as the mist swirled about. Amelia looked around, carefully listening for any sound f movement.

"This must be her stronghold," the princess thought. "Where are you Nephillo?" She called out.

"No where, everywhere," a disembodied voice replied. "I am so sick to seeing that little doll face of yours."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"To kill you, of course," Nephillo laughed and appeared a few feet away from the princess.

"Which is exactly why you brought Zelgadis to see us in the first place. Where is he?" Amelia shouted.

"Where you can't get to him," she said and shot another energy blast at the princess, which she blocked.

"Elemika Lance!" Amelia shouted, aiming the spell directly at the Muzuko. Nephillo returned the blast and Amelia quickly dodged it and countered with one of her own.

"Is that all you can do? Throw insults and weak attack spells," Amelia said, behind her newly erected shield spell.

"I have more power in my arsenal then you could imagine little girl. But dallying with the likes of you is beneath me s I have some guests you can entertain." The mist began to dissipate and revealed a large hall filled with Muzuko of almost every variety.

"They'll kill you," she continued, "while I go cuddle up with my chimera." Then she disappeared and the demons began to close in on the princess.

* * *

"We have to do something. We can't just stand around here?"

"We aren't just standing around. We'll get them back."

"But the way she looked at Amelia and the things she said. Amelia could be . . ."

"She's able to take care of herself," Lina said to Daisy, although she was also concerned.

"We'll get her back and Zelgadis too. Don't worry Daisy," Gourry said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But how?" she sniffled. "After they were taken Nephillo created some kind of barrier that we can't cast magic through."

"We'll work around it Sis, Nephillo's not the only one who has tricks up her sleeve," Bubbles said.

"I smell the beginnings of plan," Lina said. Bubbles confirmed her words with a nod. They still remained in the astral plane, now in the ruins of what use to be the Briseral of the dream scape. After Nephillo took her quarry they almost fell back into reality but with Daisy's quick thinking they teleported to another part of the dream scape before the Nephillo's barrier appeared.

"It was her plan all along, wasn't it?" Daisy asked.

"To show up, kill us and take Zelgadis," Lina shrugged, "It makes sense."

"But she could have killed us without showing her face or bringing Zelgadis, right?" Gourry asked.

"She has an ego to feed," Bubbles said from the other side of the ruins that they had taken shelter in.

"Besides that, I think Zelgadis wanted to see us. She didn't say anything really until Amelia noticed the spell she had placed on him," Lina reasoned.

"That part I still don't understand. How did she see through it?" Daisy asked, regaining her composure.

Lina shook her head and sighed. "I don't know, but however she did it, it scared Nephillo enough to break with her plans for us and take Amelia."

"You think she was going to kill us in front of Zelgadis?"

"No, after he left. So that he would still think we were alive and safe," Lina said thoughtfully. "But Amelia seeing through her spell changed all that, now . . ."

"Now Amelia's out there, all alone," Daisy whispered.

* * *

"Elemika Lance!"

The spell hit its target creating a small explosion as chunks wall and Muzuko flew in all directions, breaking the ring of creatures that surrounded the princess.

Another Muzuko grabbed her from behind and she flipped him over her shoulder quickly and blasted him before he could hit the ground. She erected a shield spell and the lesser demons of the group started pounding on it as some of the other higher level demons threw a variety of blasts at the clear sides that weren't occupied.

"This is getting me nowhere," she thought angrily as the Muzuko continued their onslaught. "They have the numbers and home territory advantage. I need to find my own," she thought, strengthening her shield. She looked around quickly, taking in the large hall and high ceilings and also studying the types of Muzuko that were currently trying to kill her. And a plan began to form.

"Lightening!" She shouted, blinding the Muzuko long enough to cast a levitation spell.

"Burst Rando! She cried from above ate the group of lesser demons, instantly killing them as their more powerful compatriots started to recover their sight. Only they saw the princess with a sly smile a large amount of energy forming in her hands.

"RA TILT!"

When the smoke cleared, the walls and floor were marred with scorch marks and Muzuko remains.

Amelia landed on the ground and saw no further signs of movement and sighed in relief.

"This room strikes me as a receiving hall of a castle," she thought leaning over to make a crude map in the charred Muzuko ashes. "Which means this place probably has an east and west wing, maybe not long ones and towers and a lot of floors," she thought, trying to theorize the layout of her new surroundings. "If that's the case then the upper levers are the best place to go, since there's a better opportunity to lay traps for unwelcome guests." 

With that decided she stood up and began running for the giant doors at the far end of the hall and headed deeper into the castle. As she ran down the hallway, she considered using Raywing, but thought better of it, hopping to stay undetected as long as possible.

"I just hope my guess is right about the lay out of this place," she sighed and continued running.

* * *

"Okay, it's all clear," Bubbles said returning to the others

"All clear?" Gourry asked.

"I was checking to see if she was in the area it takes a while to sense around the dream scape, but I don't detect any sign of her. For now."

"Good, now back to this plan of yours, what is it exactly?" Lina asked.

"Amelia's astral signature, we use it as a trace. We might not be able to cast in this field that Nephillo has erected but we can still detect them," Bubbles explained.

"By using that crystal you gave Amelia last night?"

"Her signature would be more pronounced up here with the crystal and we can use it to communicate with her," Daisy said excitedly.

"I was thinking about something," Gourry asked. "If the field Nephillo set up is still there then somewhere inside the field is where she lives and where Amelia is. Umm, right?"

"Good call. I was thinking with Amelia's astral signature we could get Zelgadis and Amelia out of there in a flash," Lina said.

"But what do we do with Nephillo? She's bound to come after us," Daisy added.

"I get the feeling that she wants more from Zelgadis then his . . . company," Bubbles said. "But luckily some things haven't been affected by all this." Then he opened his hyper dimensional pocket and pulled out a crystal similar to the one he gave Amelia.

"How many of those things do you carry on you?" Gourry asked.

"Plenty and it's a good thing too," the Muzuko smiled. He let go of the crystal and it began to float and spin like the needle of the compass, turning about rapidly til it stopped and one of the ends pointed westward and began to glow faintly. "Let's head that way," Bubbles said, grabbing the crystal.

"That's it. You just drop it and spin?" Lina asked.

"It's made from the same crystal Amelia has, which recognizes her signature. If needed crystals can be merged back together and also be used in the same manner as a trace spell. But now is not a good time for the particulars. Let's go."

"But we can't fly there. You can't cast any flight spells," Gourry said.

"No need to," Daisy said and began to glow slightly. "We don't use a transformation spell to change forms, so I think I can -," suddenly Daisy began to grow and change shape into a large Dragon with great wings and a long spiraling tail.

"Wow," Gourry said, staring at Daisy. "You're a big Dragon."

Daisy turned her head and smiled. "Thanks," she said, projecting the words from her mind. "Everyone climb on so we can leave."

Bubbles and Gourry climbed on quickly. Lina had a little trouble getting a good grip on Daisy and started frowning until an arm snaked around her waist and lift her.

"Thanks Gourry," the redhead said, blushing as the swordsman set her down in front of him still holding her.

"Is everyone ready?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, sis time to get flying?"

Daisy flapped her wings and moments later they were soaring through the dream scape.

Lina looked around from her perch on Daisy's back and found nothing put swirling clouds and space or multi colored flashes in the mists as the separated and reunited, like a dance.

"It's beautiful," she thought, despite the ugliness of their current situation. "What a wonderful place for people to come and dream." She could understand why a whole magical canon was based on the astral plane. There was beauty and mystery swirling all around with untold boundaries of power lying underneath. She looked up as a flash of light zigzagged over them and gasped in wonder. She tilted her head up and leaned back just a little to see more when she hit a wall or what felt like one.

"Are you okay Lina?" Gourry asked.

"Uh, yeah fine," she answered quickly.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you," he said, leaning closer to her ear.

"I said I'm fine," she managed, "Just looking around," she laughed.

"I know what you mean, this place is pretty," he smiled.

"How are you guys doing up there?" Daisy asked, drawing their attention away from the scenery.

"Good," the three said in unison.

"Bubbles, are we close yet?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll no the place when we see it."

"You mean like that." Gourry pointed to the left outside of Daisy's view.

"Daisy stop and head over to the left," Bubbles said.

Daisy turned where directed and continued onward. At first they didn't see anything then through the clouds a tower peaked out, then another until the mist started to clear.

"This place looks bigger then Sailunne," Gourry said.

"I thought she'd have something like a small castle maybe but not this," Lina cried.

It was large and majestic with floors upon floors and more towers then they could count.

"It's a fortress of some kind," Bubbles murmured as more of the structure peaked out of the mists. It spread out in all directions.

"It must be like a maze inside," Daisy whispered and prepared to go closer.

"Wait," Lina said, making the dragon stop. "I think this as close as we can get without being noticed," the sorceress continued. "Let's just circle and use the clouds for cover. This place is too huge to try and use the crystal to trace Amelia from one spot."

"It'll take Amelia forever to find Zelgadis in a place like that," Gourry said as more of the fortress revealed itself.

"I hope she's all right," Bubbles sighed, "Let's try flying over the top."

"Right," His sister called and increased her speed.

* * *

Amelia ran along another hallway and sighed in frustration. "Exactly how big is this place anyway," she thought, making a turn only to find another corridor with a stair case at the end. The princess clinched her fists in angry as she stared ahead.

"This screams 'I'm a trap walk on ahead', she thought. "She could have at least been discreet about it," the princess murmured. "But it's the only staircase you've seen since you left the main hall," a voice in her head reasoned.

"If it's a drop floor, I can levitate. If something comes from the walls I could blast, and there aren't any other options for me to take."

She closed her eyes and focused for a second and a ball of light materialized in her hands. She tossed the ball down the hall, letting it bounce off the walls and ceiling. The ball hit a spot on the floor and beams of dark energy begin to shoot from the walls in a random combination.

Amelia stared at the beams shooting out from the walls, which had seconds before destroyed her light ball spell. 

"I don't want her to know I'm coming so big spells are out, if they'd even work in the first place," she thought. "I guess there's only one thing left." With that she took a few breaths and headed into the hallway.

The beams shot out rapidly as she flipped and dodged her way through them, grateful for the extra time she had taken lately to practice her gymnastics was paying off. She was halfway through when beams from the ceiling started to shoot out, one of them grazing her leg and in turn interrupting her momentum. 

The pain seared up her leg and she fought the urge to buckle under the pain. "I can't stop," she thought desperately as she continued to flip and dodge her way onward, putting most of her weight on her uninjured leg. She was almost on the end when the beams of dark energy began to cross from one wall to the other on each side and blackness from the floor and the ceiling, meeting up in the middle to seal of the hallway.

Amelia used her legs to push her hard through the air as the gap between the beams grew smaller. The gap closed on the soles of her boots, scorching them slightly as she crashed into the staircase. The pain in her leg increased when it rammed against the stairs.

The princess used her arms to pull herself up to a sitting position. She shifted her legs out in front of her and inspected her injured leg. A small patch of black miasma clouded the wound.

"This must be the same stuff that affected Bubbles crystals, Liquid Nightmare," she murmured while casting a healing spell. It took her several minutes and a spell two grades stronger then what normally would have been used for a wound of its size before it completely healed. Which worried her a great deal.

"This stuff is really strong. I guess that's what Gourry was talking about when he said highly concentrated."

She continued healing spells on her bruised arms and side. "I wonder what she's doing to him up there," she thought. Images of the room and events Zelgadis showed her in his dream clouded her mind, fueling her anger. "She can't have him," she thought, slamming her fist on the step next to her. She got up after finishing her last spell and began making her ascent.

Meanwhile Nephillo sat at her night stand, brushing her hair and humming a soft tune. She looked over to the bed where Zelgadis lay sill unconscious and smiled. "Soon there won't be anything to distract you from me and you'll be all mine. You're mind, your body and especially your power," she laughed and continued her preparations.

* * *

"Anything yet?"

"Not yet. Let's try getting just a bit closer Daisy," Bubbles said.

Daisy moved in closer above a mass of clouds that floated above the fortress.

"I hate all this sneaking around," Lina mumbled, "Gimme a clear shot and I'll Dragon Slave her ass.

"We'd do that if we knew where Zel and Amelia are but we don't Lina. If you blast the place they might get hurt," Gourry said.

"I know," She grumbled, still hating the fact they were creeping around like mice hunting cheese.

"Don't worry Lina, we'll have you Dragon Slaving in no time," Bubbles said, turning around and smiling. He smiled even brighter when he noticed Gourry's arm still wrapped around Lina's waist. Lina followed the direction of his gaze and blushed hotly as Bubbles turned around.

The Muzuko looked down at the crystal that still maintained its faint glow. "Maybe this wasn't a god idea after all," Bubbles thought.

"Don't get discouraged," Daisy whispered," We're on the right track, I just know it."

"I'm glad you think so but I- Daisy wait!" Bubbles watched as the crystal began to glow brighter.

"What is it?" Lina asked looking over his shoulder.

"We're close, she's somewhere below us," Bubbles said.

"Can you try and reach her from here?"

"I think so. Daisy circle the area and keep a look out?"

"Okay brother."

"Well lets try this out," the Muzuko said. He stretched his hand ut, the crystal in the center of his palm and began to focus on the crystal's connection to its other half.

"I hope this works," Lina thought as she continued to look on.

  
  
  
  


Amelia continued up the long stairwell carefully looking around for more traps. She looked down the stairs and fingered the hole in her leggings idly. She was thankful for putting on practical clothes that morning as opposed to some of the nice things she had worn during the week.

"This is not the time to think about things like that," she thought shaking her head. Then noticed a strange glow coming from the side pouch on her belt. 

"What in the world?" She murmured, stopping to open the pouch and pulled out the pale crystal Bubbles had given her. While she held it, a cylinder emitted from the crystal with a blurry image in the center. It gradually came into focus and she recognized the face as "Bubbles?"

Bubbles stared into the crystal looking at Amelia's image and heard her say his name and smiled at Lina and Gourry who were looking over his shoulders anxiously. 

"Amelia, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but how did you-"

"Your astral signature, we followed it. We're circling outside on Daisy. What's happening in there?"

"So far I've gotten a demonic reception when I arrived and just went through a pretty nasty trap of Liquid Nightmare. No sign of Nephillo, yet. I think she's busy elsewhere," she mumbled. "I think on the higher floors is where she's keeping Zelgadis so that where I'm heading," the princess ended.

"We can't get inside. Neph, the little darling that she is put up a dampening field so we can't cast any magic. And you may have a problem finding Zel also." This got the princesses attention as she stared into her half of their makeshift crystal ball. 

"What do you mean?"

"What he means," Lina said into the crystal, "is that this place is huge. We've been circling for a few minutes and we haven't seen the end yet. It'll take you forever to search the place." The news made Amelia frown in worry.

"That's why they're so few traps. I'd be going in circles before I ever found where she was," she thought.

"There has to be another way we can find Zel," she heard Gourry say.

"We don't have a trace or a clue as to where in this monstrous place where they are," Lina said.

"A trace," Amelia murmured. "That's it! Bubbles we can use Zelgadis's astral signature to find him like you found me."

"But we don't have his signature. I can't-"

"Yes, you can," she interrupted. "His and my astral space are connected so our signatures might be too. Back track on my signature and somewhere mine will end and his will begin," She reasoned.

"But he doesn't have a crystal."

"He doesn't need one if he's still unconscious. Which I think is very likely."

"That means he's in his astral space and his signature would be more pronounced," Daisy added, "And she could use her crystal as a tracker like we did ours."

"That means you'll have to face off with Nephillo. Amelia are you sure you can handle it?" Lina asked.

"I don't have a choice. I can keep her occupied and maybe weaken the field so you can get Zelgadis." 

"Amelia?"

"I'm going to keep heading up, when you have his signature let me know," the princess said then the crystal went out.

"She got the hang of that pretty fast," Bubbles said.

"She wants us to just leave her in there," Lina whispered and Bubbles began to work.

"We don't really have a choice until this field weakens," he murmured.

* * *

Amelia placed the crystal back into her side pouch and continued onward with more energy at the latest news. 

"Hopefully it'll work and we find Zelgadis. I just hope he's still all right."

The only thing that concerned her was Nephillo's presence, or lack there of since their exchange of words and blasts in her receiving hall.

"Is she so confident in her abilities that she doesn't care that I escape? Or is she so powerful that it doesn't make a difference to her what I do?"

There seemed to be no end to the Muzuko's arrogance as well as her hatred for the princess and Amelia wondered if she was just bluffing. Everything they had heard implied that she had a great reserve of power at her disposal. Implied was the key word in this. They had seen evidence that she was strong; fairly formidable and intelligent, but had yet to see her at full power.

"It's best not to dwell on it," Amelia murmured. "I don't want to over or under estimate her, especially with so much at stake," she sighed and continued further.

  
  


Daisy circled a small area above Nephillo's fortress, trying to stay close to the general vicinity where they found Amelia.

"Have you found it yet?"

"No."

"Can't you work any faster?"

"I could if you weren't yelling in my ear, Lina."

"I wouldn't be yelling in your ear, Bubbles if you would just hurry up."

And so it had been for the last few minutes after they had talked with the princess.

"I'm working as fast as I-"

"ENOUGH!" The dragon shouted.

Bubbles and Lina looked down at Daisy in surprise.

"I know you're both worried about Amelia, but this has got to stop. We could be in for a big fight and -"

"We'll have to stick together, so knock it off you guys," Gourry finished.

Lina and Bubbles looked at each other ashamed of their childish behavior and nodded.

"I'm sorry," they said to each other.

"I'd better get back to work," Bubbles said.

"Umm, Daisy how much of this place can you see from down there?" Lina asked.

"A good bit. This place seems to keep going. Nephillo must have used a strong spell to hide it from us on our first search."

"The question is why isn't she hiding now?"

"Maybe all of this is just, you know, one big trap," Gourry said. "I've been thinking -"

"I guess that's why you haven't said much," Lina smirked.

"Lina please that's not nice," Daisy chided. "Now Gourry what were you thinking?"

"Well, you guys figure she wants Zelgadis because she's got the hots for him right?"

"Pretty much," Lina answered.

"Isn't this a lot of trouble just to get a guy? Nothing against Zel, but . . ."

"I see your point Gourry, unless you're a psycho, chimera obsessed Muzuko, this would be a lot of trouble. As far as we can tell all she wants is-"

Suddenly a wave of mist and wind rumbles through the astral plane from the castle and moved outward, throwing the group off balance atop Daisy.

"Hold on everyone," she cried, turning a flying in the opposite direction as the other held on tightly.

The wave moved outward from the fortress on all sides, pushing anything near it back with a lot of force. As quickly as it started the wave stopped and the group flew off to a safer distance.

Inside the fortress Amelia felt the place shake for a few moments then stop.

"What's happening out there?" She whispered, wishing she could see outside. She pulled out the crystal in her pouch and tried to contact the others.

"Bubbles, Lina, Gourry? Anybody please answer me," she cried, looking into the pale cylinder of light of the crystal.

"Amelia, where all right," Bubbles answered. The princess sighed in relief.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. Some kind of wave came from the castle, forcing us to fall back."

"The place was shaking a bit, it must have been the wave you experienced," Amelia said. "Did you have any luck with Zelgadis's signature yet?"

"Yes but its faint. If I had a little more time . . ."

"We've wasted too much time already," The princess heard Lina say.

"Lina's right, I'm tired of creeping around this place. We need to get moving -" They were interrupted when the fortress began to shake. "Guys are you still there?"

"Yes, another wave came through. We're all right but were not close enough to help."

"We could fly under the wave, couldn't we?" Gourry asked.

"Yes I could," Daisy said, "The undercurrent may be a little rough But I can cut through."

"Okay then, I'll find Zelgadis and try to weaken the field so you guys can pull him out."

"Your crystal will glow brighter the closer you get to his location. Be careful."

"I will and hurry," then crystal faded out.

Bubbles put the crystal away and looked at his sister. 

"Come on sis, Amelia needs us."

"Right." Daisy dove down at a fast speed, then began flying back to the fortress once she reached a lower altitude.

Meanwhile Amelia had reached a cross roads in the hallways. The crystal started to glow when the princess pointed at the corridor on her far right.

"I guess that's where I'm headed," she thought. "Ray wing!"

She flew down the hallway at a rapid speed, pushing the limits of her flight spell.

"I'm tired of the cat and mouse game Nephillo. I won't let you use Zelgadis," Amelia thought angrily as she pressed on further.

  
  
  
  


Nephillo looked up from her primping and smiled as another wave radiated from the fortress.

"It looks like there's going to be a party," smiled wickedly and looked at Zelgadis.

The chimera moved slightly in the early stages of consciousness.

"I'll kill the others and have you for dessert," she said walking over to him and stroked his wire hair.

"This is all so delicious," she laughed with a bloodthirsty gleam in her eyes.

* * *

Amelia zoomed through the hallways and up flights of stairs looking all around her. In the meantime her companions outside flew back to the fortress in the undercurrents of the rapidly appearing waves.

The light of the crystal slowly increased as Amelia moved through Nephillo's maze of a home.

"I'm getting closer. I know I am," she thought, clenching her teeth in an effort to focus her energy so that she could fly faster. Too much time had been wasted in her opinion to get this point. Now all that mattered was Zelgadis and Nephillo, saving him and defeating her.

Daisy had finally finished her backtrack to the fortress and took a position on the perimeter, circling. Bubbles, Lina and Gourry held on tight in preparation for what would come next. It hadn't gone past anyone's notice that the waves had become more frequent and with added strength.

Bubbles pulled the crystal and tried to call Amelia with no response. He figured she was already deep in pursuit of the chimera's location.

Lina sat looking around the changing astral space, ready for anything. Gourry had his sword drawn and also scanned the area for anything that could be lurking in the mists. Between the waves there was nothing but eerie quiet as they waited.

Amelia stopped flying when the crystal glowed at its brightest. In front of the princess was a circular door made of a liquid like substance. When she touched it, the surface rippled like a pool of water.

"This must be it," she sighed, then jumped through.

  
  


His eyes opened and darted around the room frantically in instant alertness.

"The others, where are they? And Amelia, what did Nephillo do?" He wondered, trying t assess his situation.

He thought he was doing the right thing, to save his friends by staying with her.

"But I just had to say good bye to them, didn't I?" He thought, angrily.

"There's no time for that now," he ended and went back to his previous objective.

He realized he was back in the room he had been held in on the bed. He looked beside himself and saw the blood stain on the pillow case from his previous bout of unconsciousness.

"What is with unconsciousness and this damn bed?" He thought. 

"Yes, what is with you being unconscious and this bed? There are better things to do then sleep you know," a second voice whispered inside his mind.

"Get out of my head Muzuko," he grumbled.

"Do you always wake up so grumpy," she pouted playfully from her seat beside him on the bed.

"I hate it when she just appears like that," he thought, regarding her annoying habit of appearing when and wherever she pleased. "Could you knock me back unconscious," he said aloud, "the view is horrible."

"You've acquired quite the sense of humor throughout all this haven't you?"

"Well, it's either look at you and laugh or look at you and throw up. Laughing isn't so messy."

"You won't be laughing when I kill your friends," she said.

"Didn't we go through this already?"

"That was before your little bitch of a princess ruined everything."

Zelgadis tried to lunge at her but found he couldn't more, but saw no restraints.

"I can't have you running off so I whipped up a little something to keep you in your place," she smiled.

"You tricked me into believing I was cured, you're the one who's a bitch," he yelled, pulling at his invisible restraints.

"All in the pursuit if what I want."

"MY BODY!" He shouted. "Are you really that hard up for a man?"

"Of course not, but then you aren't just any man," she laughed, tapping his nose with a finger. "You don't think your companionship is all I want, do you?" This got the chimera's attention more so then anything else she'd said.

"And what else would you want from me?"

"Your power. Aside from being well built, you're a strong shamanist. Draining the magical essence from you is going to be so enjoyable," she sighed. "I didn't have this problem with my earliest lover. His power was practically limitless until he went to pieces. Now I have to look amongst the rabble of Muzuko, dragons and even mortals to satisfy my appetites. A shame really," she ended, shaking her head.

"And who was this former lover of yours that you need so many to replace him?"

"Oh, you've heard of him, Shabrinigdo."

"Shabrinigdo! You mean you and him where -"

"Yep. I thought we'd have another chance together thanks to your Granddaddy Rezo, but Inverse got in the way," She grumbled. "You should consider yourself lucky I chose you. Soon all this nonsense will end and they'll all be dead," she laughed.

Behind her by the night stand Zelgadis noticed a faint rippling in the air and a circle form with someone stepping through.

"Amelia," he whispered and watched the princess stumble through and the strange portal close.

Nephillo turned and scowled before launching a spell. The princess ducked and rolled to the side and returned fire.

"I guess I shouldn't have left those stupid nitwits downstairs to finish the job," Nephillo spat out.

"I guess not," the princess said and moved in for another barrage of spells.

"Leave her alone," Zelgadis shouted, fighting against his imprisonment with new vigor.

Amelia looked at Zelgadis fight against some unseen bonds as her and Nephillo faced each other.

"I've got to hit her enough to break the field and get him out of here," Amelia thought.

Nephillo dealt out some strong attacks, but not as strong as the princess had anticipated.

"Is she planning something," Amelia wondered.

Nephillo broke of her attack suddenly and went to Zelgadis. She grabbed the chimera's throat, her hands glowing with power.

"One move and he's gone," she said. The princess remained still upon hearing the threat.

"I thought you said this room was lined with Trialcon?" the chimera rasped.

"It is," the Muzuko answered.

"Then how is it she can cast spells and I can't?"

"All apart of the illusion," she said. "You always assumed that once you regained your human form that you'd loss your magic. So I worked it in, but we can discuss the details later." Then she turned to Amelia who still remained frozen.

"Let him go," she said.

"Why should I? Because your royal highness ordered it?"

She looked at Amelia with cold glistening eyes and the princess knew she meant every word of her threat.

"I've got to get her away from Zelgadis and weaken that field so the others can help," she thought watching the Muzuko hold Zelgadis's life in her hands. Her hands glowing a brilliant blue around his neck. "Blue! That's how I can do it," she thought excitedly. 

"It'd be a shame to go through all this trouble to get him then just kill him, wouldn't it?" She said slowly moving closer. "I mean it's obvious why you were so keen on having him. You have good taste."

"What the hell is she doing?" Zelgadis thought, watching her as Nephillo turned her attention to his bond form.

Once Nephillo turned her head Amelia mouthed a few quick words in silence to Zelgadis who understood her plans.

"Complimenting my taste is not going to save you or him. I can always find another," Nephillo said.

Amelia now stood at the foot of the bed, staring at the two. With her free hand Nephillo grabbed Amelia's arm.

"I told you one move and he dies," she growled, pressing her nails deep into the princess's arm.

"Source of all souls that dwell in the infinite . . ." Zelgadis started.

"Everlasting flame of blue," Amelia added.

"What?" the Muzuko said looking frantically between the two.

"Be called forth hear and now, RA-TILT!" 

  
  


The others waited outside impatiently when they hear a rumble come from the far side of the fortress.

"Great, probably another wave," Lina grumbled, "I wish I could fireball the place," she shouted and a ball of flames hurled forward.

"Lina did you just cast a fireball?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah!"

"The fields broken. She did it, let's get them and get out of here," Daisy aid and moved in closer.

The double Ra-Tilt blasted Nephillo through the wall with its force. Zelgadis felt weakened from casting through just one arm but managed to sit up.

"Come on, everyone's outside. We have to get out," Amelia said, helping him off the bed.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

The doors of the room opened and Amelia found the layout of much more inviting then the other parts of the fortress.

'It actually looks like a regular castle up here," she said. "If we can get to a tower, we can signal the others."

"Do you think we got her?"

"I don't know but I don't want to stay around and find out. Come on let's head this way," she said, pointing left. "Can you run?"

"Yes."

"Good"

The two of them ran down the hallway making turns left and right until the reached a window and by it a stairwell in the corner beyond a curved part of the wall.

"Looks like we found the entrance to one of the towers. I thought it would take more time," Amelia said and headed in. She wasn't up a good flight's worth of stairs when fatigue set in and she missed a step, stumbling.

"Amelia?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little winded. It took a lot of leg work to find you," she said. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for your plan," he said, remembering te words she mouthed to him 'close range double Ra-tilt.' "I'm glad you're all right too," he smiled and picked her up off the steps. "I'll carry you the rest of the way up. Climb on my back." He turned around and the princess wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Hold on tight," he said and felt her squeeze him a bit more.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said.

Zelgadis ran up the stairs at incredible speed, all the while aware of the princess's weight against his back. The softness that rubbed lightly against his shoulders as he ran.

"Oh no. This is not the time for me to be thinking things like that," he yelled to himself.

The stairs seemed to be unending in the tower as he kept running.

"We must be going up several more floors," Amelia said close to his ear.

"How big is this place?"

"Don't ask," she giggled, the warmth of her breath against his neck making her blush.

After a few more minutes of running they reached the top of the tower and found a window.

"This is the end of the line," Zelgadis said.

"I guess so," Amelia said and slid off the chimera's back.

"What now?"

"We send a signal and wait. Burst Flare!"

The ball of light went out of the window and exploded in a bright white light.

Not too far away the signal was sen by the others who headed to investigate the source. As Daisy flew in closer to the fortress, the trio on her back looked about anxiously.

"Do you see anything?" Bubbles asked.

"No," Lina answered.

"I think I do," Gourry said. "In that tower," He said and Daisy flew in closer.

"I guess that makes two sightings in one day," the redhead said.

Amelia looked up and saw the glistening scales of Daisy's tail move into view and smiled.

"There they are," she cried excitedly and began to wave as they approached.

Zelgadis looked out the window and saw a large lavender dragon with great wings carrying three passengers come closer to the tower.

"Daisy is that you?" He asked as the dragon stopped alongside the tower.

"Yep it's me, I'm glad you're all right."

"Hey Zel, glad to have you back," Lina cheered and Gourry smiled brightly.

"Nephillo?" Bubbles asked in concern.

"As good as gone,"Amelia said. "Climb on Zelgadis," she stepping back, "after all chimeras first," she smiled.

Zelgadis climbed onto Daisy with Gourry's help. Once settled he extended a hand to the waiting princess, who suddenly grimaced in pain.

"Amelia?" Lina asked.

The princess looked down at her leg and noticed that her wound reappeared and the black miasma around it had reappeared.

"You didn't think you could kill me or get rid of my Liquid Nightmare that easily, did you?" A loud voice rumbled through the tower.

"Come on out and show yourself," Bubbles shouted just as darkness began to snake around the princess.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU GET OUT!!!" The Muzuko yelled and a loud powerful boom sent the group hurling away from the fortress with incredible force. As they hurled off Zelgadis watched in horror as the darkness enveloped Amelia and she disappeared. When they finally slowed down, they found themselves back in the real world.

"We have to get back," Zelgadis cried.

"I can't," Daisy said, " something's keeping us out of the astral plane, I can't pass through."

"You mean we're locked out?"Lina asked.

"I'm afraid so," Bubbles said.

"We have to find a way back in," the chimera said, " She's in serious danger."

"We know," the redhead said. "Nephillo doesn't have a high opinion of her."

"It worse then that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nephillo didn't want me just for my company. She wanted to drain my magical essence. She's done it to countless others since her former lover disappeared. She'll kill Amelia for sure.

"Who was her former lover?" Daisy asked.

"Shabrinigdo." Zelgadis answered and the others looked at him in fear of their friend's fate.  


* * *

|Story Index | Chapter 12| 


	16. Chapter 12: Pain, Blackness and a Flicke...

12: Pain, Blackness and Flicker of Hope . . . or is it Death? 

* * *

The darkness swam around the princess like black ocean waves. 

"Where did she take me?" She asked herself standing up to take in her new surroundings assessing everything possible. 

"Now it's just you and me," Nephillo sneered a few feet away from the princess.

Amelia looked out through the wavy black fog at the muzuko and saw the same distinctive cold gleam in her eyes.

"Did you really think he'd stay with you? That your plan would work?" Amelia shouted

"It would have, if you hadn't interfered," Nephillo snarled. The muzuko then shot out a sphere of energy that hurled across the black void at the princess,.

The power of the sphere caught Amelia by surprise as it came toward her quickly, barely giving her enough time to erect a shield as it pushed her away.

"Looks like she's not playing games anymore," Amelia thought as the darkness swelled around her, concealing her enemy.

"But I still haven't figured out how you saw through my spell, Bitch."

"Maybe that's because you're not as powerful as you'd like everyone to think."

"I am a lot more powerful then you are, brat." Nephillo said traveling through darkness to see where her prey had hidden.

"You're not very smart if you couldn't see how easily it was to see through your spell. ELEMIKA FLARE!!"

The spell propelled forward and hit Nephillo in the back pushing her to the ground. The muzuko recovered quickly and flew toward the source of the blast and began an assault of spells and punches, putting the princess on the offense.

"You stupid little girl, your spells and tricks will do you no good against me. This is MY realm. I control everything here, including how you die!" She smiled as black miasma shot out of her hands and wrapped around the princess's leg focusing on her reopened wound.

Amelia buckled under the pain and retreated into the darkness in an attempt to lose her adversary.

"My precious Liquid Nightmare is more then you can handle! Healing spells are useless so why don't you come out and die quietly, Bitch!"

"I'm really getting tired of her calling me that," Amelia grumbled through her pain as she stood up.

"Why don't you quit talking so much and start fighting," she shouted, concentrating her magic into her fists and legs. She charged through the darkness, found Nephillo and attacked. 

She keep a tight fighting stance as she returned the muzuko's attack with swift, hard punches and kicks with her magically amplified arms and legs.

Nephillo continued with blocks and hits of her own, begrudgingly impressed with the princess's fighting ability. As their punches connected sparks flew lighting the darkness for brief seconds. Each combatant using as much strength and magic against the others attacks. Amelia came at her fast with swift kicks to the muzuko's mid-section and a few spin kicks to the face with incredible speed despite her injured leg.

"How the hell is she keeping up this kind of momentum?" Nephillo asked herself, dealing out her own share of punches. She noted the princess's tight defense, not able to see any openings and decided to change tactics. She back flipped out of the hand to hand fight and powered up a huge blast of energy to hit Amelia. The princess created a wind barrier to hold off the blast's force.

"A wind barrier is not going to save you, and when I'm done I'll take what I want and kill those little nuances you call friends."

"Zelgadis will never go with you," Amelia shouted as the pain in her leg intensified.

"I can give him his heart's desire, his every dream."

"What you give are lies. You used his dreams to trick him and the dreams of his friends for him to keep up the illusion. The reason I saw through your lies is because my dream for him is to be happy. Being lied to and manipulated won't do that."

She increased the force of the spell, surprising the muzuko with its strength, but not making her falter.

"Isn't that touching," Nephillo said, increasing her energy output to match the princess's, sending her flying through the darkness. "But now it all ends. If my blast doesn't kill you then my Liquid Nightmare certainly will, and you have no way to stop it." Then she started shooting out large amounts of black miasma blindly into the darkness, hoping to hit her target.

Amelia crouched low on the floor and watched as Nephillo turned around and shot randomly. She realized she could see clearly through the darkness when they first arrived and knew instantly it was her greatest asset in this battle. The blackness that shrouded them was similar to her spell Dark Mist. She had remembered the words of her magic teach explaining 'to have true mastery over a spell one must be able to see through it when others cannot' and started wondering if Nephillo had been privy to the same knowledge about magic.

"Obviously not if she'd shooting out that black ooze of hers without aiming it first," Amelia thought. She bit down on her fist to prevent herself from crying out in pain. She looked at her leg and saw the Liquid Nightmare oozing into her flesh, making her leg ache to the bone and turning her wound to a hideous color of black and blue.

"If this keeps up I won't be able to stand or fight," she ended.

"COME OUT AND DIE YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"A double Ra-Tilt only slowed her down for a few minutes. How am I supposed to stop her now?" Amelia asked herself, a question that had been reoccurring in her head a lot of late, How. "Think, Amelia think," she sighed when a shot of Liquid Nightmare landed inches from where she hid.

Amelia jumped out of the way, and in the process revealed her location.

"I AM TIRED OF PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE . . ."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, BITCH? You're the one who dragged me off to some dark, black void you can't even SEE in to kill me. I'd say THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF," Amelia shot back as Nephillo closed in.

The muzuko crouched low and did a sweep kick that connected with the princess's injured leg sending her back down to the floor. Amelia screamed as more pain enveloped her leg. Nephillo only smiled down at her smugly.

"You're not so high and mighty now, are you?" She asked with a kick to the princess's stomach. Nephillo walked closer to her and stepped into the remains of a random blast of Liquid Nightmare.

Amelia's eyes widened in amazement as the miasma was absorbed back into Nephillo's body and a thought occurred to her.

"If I can get her to somehow absorb my spells instead of deflecting them, it might be the way to finally weaken her." She then knocked the muzuko off her feet with a vicious punch to her knee caps and once again reverted back into the darkness.

"I'm onto something, I know it," she whispered, tapping her fist against her forehead. "Come on think, you don't have a lot of time," she said to herself.

"No more hide and seek, little girl," Nephillo yelled and began the low murmur of an incantation.

"Shrouding mists of blackness . . ."

"Oh no, she's going to clear away the darkness," the princess realized.

"Where darkest dreams and passions sleep"

"Be cleared away for all to see

"VISIBILITY!"

When the darkness cleared, above loomed a dark sky with vibrant streaks of lightening marring its surface. The area around her was level and smooth with a wall beginning on the far edge going all around. On the other side of the expanse stood Nephillo, flying toward her. Her fingers flexing at what was to come, her nails appearing claw-like preparing to lash out. The first blow came as a scratch to her injured leg and another to her arm. Nephillo's fingers dripped with Liquid Nightmare, each scratch letting the miasmic disease seep into Amelia's body further.

The princess blocked and dodged the muzuko's strikes and dealt her own share of attacks while trying to think of a way to end this with herself as the victor, all to aware of the debilitating pain rising in her leg.

Nephillo laughed as she attacked, reveling in Amelia's pain certain of her victory.

"Why don't you just surrender to me? You've already used the only big spell in your arsenal. There's nothing else left for you to try," she said, reaching for the princess's throat.

"Bomb Diem Wing!"

Nephillo was thrown back several feet by the sudden force of the spell, and embedded in the far wall of their makeshift arena.

Amelia's eyes moved back and forth in rapid thought as the pieces of her new strategy started to come together. Nephillo cursed under her breath for what felt like the millionth time at Amelia's resolve as she crawled her way out of the wall to resume her assault.

Amelia did more frantic calculations in her head, knowing that Nephillo was recovering quickly from her attack.

"Liquid Nightmare is like black magic and she absorbed it. I have to take a chance," she decided, knowing her plan was a great gamble. The thought was replaced by the image of Nephillo, now standing with a large swirling mass of Liquid Nightmare. It wove itself around her like an eel, her eyes glowing in anger. She screamed a loud shriek of a battle cry and shot out a large surge of miasma and Amelia started to execute her plan.

"Source of all souls that flows like blood in the eternally infinite"

"Everlasting blue that courses through the flow of time"

"What in Hellmaster is she doing?" Nephillo asked herself watching as her Liquid Nightmare hurled closer to the princess.

"I call upon the power in the depths of darkness and the soul"

"To shine like the infinite against my enemies"

Amelia watched as the miasma reached out for her as it grew closer, but paid it no heed, pushing all her concentration into her attack.

"Let darkness be my herald of destruction; Let the spirit be my message that eats from within" 

"DRAGON - TILT!!"

Nephillo looked on as the strange spell formed in the princess hands. A ball of blackness with streaks of pale blue. Then it propelled toward her with god-like speed, hitting its mark just as her Liquid Nightmare reached the princess.

The miasma hit Amelia's skin like the burning of a searing, hot stove, attacking her bruises and cuts. It enveloped her in its murky ocean depths, making it difficult for her to breath.

"I have to keep casting," she thought vehemently. She pushed aside her pain and focused every ounce of her energy into the blast.

Nephillo tried to deflect the spell at first but realized it was black magic and began to absorb the brunt of the blast.

"Another one of her meager attempts," the muzuko thought, watching as the princess continued to cast the spell in pain as the Liquid Nightmare did its work.

"Soon she'll be dead and I'll . . ." before she could finish the thought, Nephillo doubled over in pain, coughing up what appeared to be blood, only black. Her insides burned like volcanic fire trying to erupt from her. Another spasm of pain hit and she faltered in her spewing of Liquid Nightmare.

Amelia saw the ghastly look on the muzuko's face as she coughed up more blood and gave a silent cheer.

"It's working," Amelia thought in disbelief and continued further. The liquid nightmare that overwhelmed her body endured, swirling and weaving causing more pain for her to fight. She had never heard of anyone keeping up a spell of this strength for as long as she had but knew she couldn't stop until Nephillo was defeated.

The power of the spell pushed Nephillo back into that wall that she had previously been embedded in. She convulsed violently, her eyes taking on a deranged glare as wholes opened in her torso with columns of light shining through.

"I WILL NEVER DIE," she swore, coughing up more blackness. Trails of blood and miasma dripped from her body and burned away as the touched the columns of light pouring out of her. Nephillo made another attempt to shoot more Liquid Nightmare that hit the princess a lot weaker then the previous surge had.

Amelia continued to harness all her magic against the muzuko and decide to tap energy from an even stronger force then magic, life.

It took a second to make the adjustment in her spiritual essence but afterward she started to push her life energy into the spell. The spell glowed brighter and moved faster then before slamming into Nephillo harder, breaking the wall down. The columns of light coming out of the muzuko grew and spread faster. Nephillo let out a loud, torturous cry until she was completely destroyed from the inside out.

And the walls crumbled, the ground shook and the remains of Liquid Nightmare from the arena converged in on the princess tighter. The miasma took advantage of her weakened life force, leaving her no choice but to let the abyss of pain and darkness overtake her.

* * *

"SHE'S UP THERE, ALL ALONE AGAINST THAT MONSTER. WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY HELP HER."

"It's no good. I can't find a single opening. Its like the barrier we encountered before except its not stopping us from casting but entering the astral plane."

"SO WHAT? YOU WANT US TO JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR HER TO BE KILLED AND TORN TO PIECES IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

"No Zelgadis. Amelia's my friend too," Daisy cried. "I wouldn't every leave her to be . . . to be,"

"I think that's enough Zelgadis ," Bubbles said, coming toward him in the clearing they'd found to land in earlier. "My sister is not to blame for what's happening. We're trying to figure out a way in."

"Yeah Zel, don't yell at Daisy about this. We'll get Amelia back," Lina added.

"You're not trying hard enough, for all we know she could be dead!" His statement suddenly punctuated by darkening clouds, the picking up of the wind and a loud crash from above.

The group looked skyward and watched as the heavens ripped open and gave birth to a large structure with gapping wholes of all sizes and broken towers.

"Nephillo's fortress," Lina whispered as the large mass slammed into the ground a few miles away, causing a tremor that shook everyone off-balance.

Daisy transformed quickly and flew with the others to inspect the wreckage. The remains of the fortress lay in crumbled pieces , large and small layered in varied depths; thick and thin.

"Please still be alive," the chimera thought desperately racing through the rubble for any sign of the princess.

The others also began to search for any signs of their friend. Daisy and Bubbles flew above while Lina and Gourry searched on the ground with Zelgadis. After flying around different sections of the wreckage large area of blackness and rubble came into Bubbles view.

"I think I see something over there," Bubbles cried and immediately headed in closer to investigate.

Zelgadis ran as fast as his chimera body could take him until he was close enough to see the Liquid Nightmare rising out of the ruins like steam.

"AMELIA, AMELIA ANSWER ME!"

He moved rocks around with adrenaline fueled strength and blasted others out of the way, shouting frantically, when something caught his eye. He couldn't make it out at first. It peaked out from under the rocks a few feet away. He squinted his eyes to zero in and realized it was a small scrap of pink cloth.

He ran over quickly and cleared the debris away to uncover what lay underneath. A swell of black miasma clouded his vision as it rose up from the rubble. When it cleared the sight before him made him stare in horror.

"Zelgadis, did you find anything?" Lina shouted, coming up behind him then stopped cold when she saw what the chimera had found. "Oh dear god," she whispered, growing pale.

Soon Daisy and Bubbles transformed and landed with Gourry close behind and had similar reactions of shock and horror to what they saw before them.

The princess lay covered with cuts and black and blue bruises all over her body that oozed with Liquid Nightmare. Even more of the miasma clung to her as she lay in an contorted, unnatural possession. Her leggings were partially ripped, revealing a wounded of a blackened color that looked much worse then any of her others.

"Amelia no," Daisy whispered in tears.

"Is she . . . is she dead?" Gourry asked hesitantly looking at Lina for some kind of answer. The redhead looked at the swordsman then down at the ground uncertainly.

Zelgadis looked at Amelia's still form in fear. He moved closer and placed his ear to her chest and strained his hearing to listen for a heartbeat.

After several seconds he started to panic, fearing the sound he longed to hear would never come.

"Do you hear anything?" Lina whispered in a shaky tone.

Zelgadis waved his hand for her to be quiet and strained his ears even harder.

"Please beat, you have to still be alive," he pleaded silently. He was then greeted by the most beautiful sound "thump, thump". It was faint and terribly slow but there nevertheless.

"Her heart's still beating, but barely," he answered finally. "We have to move quickly. Daisy fly back to Briseral and go to the new medical center that opened." Daisy nodded, transformed and headed back to town.

"We need to give her air, her breathing is even worse then her heart."

"I'll work on that ," Lina said and moved to the princess's side and started giving her mouth to mouth.

"I'm going to try a healing spell, hopefully it'll keep her stable until Daisy gets back."Then began working on the spell. White light glowed from the chimera's hands as he tried to heal some of the major injuries, but noticed quickly that nothing was happening.

"It's the Liquid Nightmare. Its blocking out magic," Gourry said, moving in closer.

"Let me try," Bubbles said beside the swordsman. He concentrated his power over the princess's body and after a few moments ended looking up in surprise. "Its blocking the spell like Gourry said. I could feel it fighting my magic," he murmured.

"What are we going to do?" Lina asked taking a breath.

Bubbles shook his head sadly"I don't know Lina, without a healing spell of some kind we can't - wait what's that?"

Bubbles looked at something by Amelia's fingers, drawing the others attention. Upon closer inspection they realized it was a small beige-pinkish stone.

"What's so special about it?" Gourry asked, looking closer. Some of the Liquid Nightmare that clung to Amelia's fingers touched the stone and evaporated, surprising everyone.

"Did we just see what I think we did?" Bubbles asked. The others nodded yes.

"What do you think it is?" Gourry asked.

"I don't know , but we need to find some more of it quickly," Lina said.

Bubbles and Gourry started searching for more stones in the area. Zelgadis picked up the stone and placed it on the princess's chest and watched as it cleared away a little more of the Liquid Nightmare. A moment later they heard the princess take a weak, shallow breath.

"Its making the Liquid Nightmare evaporate from her lungs so she can breath better," Lina said. "There must be a lot of this stuff inside her."

"Trialcon," Zelgadis whispered.

"What?"

"This stuff, it must be Trialcon. Nephillo said it prevented me from casting magic inside the fortress, but Amelia was able to cast just fine. I thought it was just another one of her tricks but . . ."

"Obviously it was to keep her secret, that this Trialcon is the only way of fighting her Liquid Nightmare."

"I found a few more pieces," Gourry called running back with a small amount of stones in his arms.

"You couldn't find any bigger ones?"Zelgadis asked.

"I didn't think I had enough time to look," the swordsman answered and placed the stone with the other on Amelia's chest. Bubbles came back with a pile of his own and did the same.

"Why are we putting them on her chest?" the muzuko asked.

"To clear away the Liquid Nightmare from around lungs and heart. The bruises and cuts will have to come later, right now we need to keep her alive and this seems to be the only way to do it," Lina asked

Zelgadis looked up and saw Daisy's fast approach in the air with several passengers on her back.

"Hang in there Amelia, help's on the way."

* * *

|Story Index |Chapter 13 |


	17. Chapter 13: The Road to Healing is Fraug...

13: The Road to Healing is Fraught with Peril 

* * *

He sat in a chair in a long stark hallway, rocking slightly looking anxiously every few seconds at a door a few feet down the way.

"How long have I been here?" The chimera wondered vaguely as minutes felt like hours and hours like eternity. He offset his fits of sitting with frantic pacing up and down the hall.

Lina and Gourry sat quietly with solemn expressions and waited. Not too far away Bubbles consoled Daisy who felt just as anxious as Zelgadis acted.

The staff of the medical center came to the remains of Nephillo's fortress as quickly as Daisy could ferry them. As fast as they had gotten there, they had the princess ready for transport and brought back to town. Once in Briseral she was taken to the Medical center where she was examined. Soon members of the Sorcerer's Guild were called for consultation due to the high levels of Liquid Nightmare on the princess.

Lina watched as a steady flow of traffic came in and out of the princess's room when they first arrived and how it gradually dwindled to a few members of the center staff. She and the others had been asked all kinds of questions about the princess's injuries and the condition she had been first found in. They answered as best they could, hoping it would help. Gourry also gave them the sources of information he had found in the Sorcerer Guild's library on Liquid Nightmare.

Another nurse came out of Amelia's room and Lina got up and stopped her.

"What's going on in there? How is she?" The redhead asked.

"Is Amelia going to be okay?" Daisy asked.

"Your friend is still in serious condition," the nurse answered. Which resulted in worried looks all around. "I'll get Odayaka Hinode to come speak with you."

"Who's that?" Zelgadis asked.

"He's a doctor as well as a member of the Sorcerer Guild. Due to the nature of your friend's condition he's been put in charge of overseeing her care. He'll have more details for you. I'll go get him," the nurse smiled and headed back into the princess's room. A few minutes later a tall young man with silvery-aqua colored hair came out.

"I'm Odayaka Hinode," he smiled, offering his hand to Lina.

"What's happening?" Zelgadis interrupted curtly. "We've been here for hours and all we've seen are people going in and out."

"We've been asked some questions but no one's told us how she is," Bubbles added.

"I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to have you sitting out here all this time fearing the worse. Amelia's heart rate and breathing have improved slightly but they're still very poor. She has some bruised ribs, mild fractures in on of her arms and a leg and she's still unconscious."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"The Trialcon's the answer. You already know we can't use magic so we've been primarily trying to get her stabilized. Her fractures and ribs have been bandaged as well as her cuts. We had a few volunteers go out and see if they could find any more Trialcon around the area where you found her. We fused most of the pieces you found together into one piece that has been strapped to her chest to keep the Liquid Nightmare at bay. Which is an even bigger problem," the doctor sighed and took a seat.

"It sounds like you've assessed the situation," Zelgadis said.

"But you sound like you're concerned about something else though," the redhead said.

"I am. We don't know how much miasma she has inside her system. Not to mention all the stuff that's surrounding her body. We need more Trialcon, a lot more and this Liquid Nightmare appears to be, contagious." The group looked at each other surprised.

"Does that mean we're sick too?" Gourry asked.

"No, we realized it was contagious a little while after the princess was brought in. When we had you examined; we used some Trialcon to evaporate any traces of it on you. Your exposure was very minimal fortunately. This section had been closed off to the rest of the center. It's started to cling to the members of my crew and I've cut things down to essential personnel only."

"That's why there weren't as many people around here a little bit after we arrived," Lina realized and Odayaka nodded.

"Are your nurses going to be all right?" Gourry asked

"We have small pieces of Trialcon for the staff to keep themselves clear."

"That's good to hear. We wouldn't want anyone else to be infected," Daisy said.

"I know my knowledge of healing spells isn't that extensive but you can't use any kind of healing spell on her at all?" The chimera asked.

"No and we've tried a good variety. A few of her cuts have early signs of infection and she also has a low fever that has me concerned."

"So the sooner we get more Trialcon the less Liquid Nightmare and the better Amelia will respond to treatment?" Lina asked.

"Exactly."

"But she is stable?"

"Right, we've been giving her medicine and using ointments on her wounds along with the Trialcon. She's fighting the good fight in there. We're going to keep a close eye on her tonight. We may have her stable but her condition is very serious."

"I'd like to do that if you don't mind," Zelgadis said quietly, but loud enough that it garnered looks of surprise from everyone. "I don't need as much sleep as everyone else does," he started to explain, "And I figure some of that time the nurses and doctors could use to work on her treatment."

"I'll arrange for a bedroll and a pillow so you'll be comfortable," Odayaka said.

"I'm going to start working on a search plan for more Trialcon in the morning at first light," Lina said. 

"Bubbles and I can fly over the are a get a better look at the wreckage," Daisy added.

"It sounds like you two are onto something already," the doctor said. If you need anything from the Sorcerer's Guild feel free to ask," Odayaka smiled.

"We may have to take you up on that," Lina said.

Odayaka stood up and did a light stretch. "I'll go see about that bedroll for you. Since you've all been cleared of Liquid Nightmare you can go back to the tavern whenever you're ready, " he said and headed down the hall.

The others looked after him as he left then turned their attention to each other.

"It seems like he knows what he's doing," the swordsman said.

"I think Amelia's going to be in good hands," Bubbles added. "Zelgadis, are you going to be all right here tonight?"

"I'll be fine. Its Amelia we need to worry about," he said looking at the door of her room again.

"How about I find you something to eat like a sandwich?" Daisy offered, standing up. "It's been a long day and if you're going to stay you'll need something in your system."

"I'll go with you," Gourry said, also getting out of his chair.

"Me too," Lina added, "I need to stretch my legs a little. Do you guys want to come?" She asked looking at Bubbles and Zelgadis.

"No thanks, I think we'll just wait here for Odayaka," Bubbles said.

The redhead nodded and the three went down the hall in search of something to eat.

"You want to talk about it now that they're gone or are you going to sit on this?" The muzuko asked bluntly, taking the now empty seat by the chimera

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Zelgadis whispered, "Why did this happen to her?"

"I don't know. I think we've all been asking ourselves that question. Right now we need to focus on helping her get better, like you said."

"We also need to find out for certain whether or not Nephillo is dead."

"I think that's a definite."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She would have shown up by now to gloat and her fortress is lying in ruins. I think those are pretty good indications. But I'll do some checking on the dream scape and the rest of the astral plane, now that its back open for business and thanks to that spell she used on you and Amelia I have an idea of how her magic works now."

"The only person who knows if that psycho is alive is unconscious," Zelgadis sighed, "What happened between them up there?"

"A fight unlike anything I could imagine and hopefully our lovely princess will live to tell the tale," Bubbles sighed, patting the chimera's shoulder, who bristled slightly. 

"What is with you? Do you enjoy watching me stew?"

"What do you mean?"

"That comment about our lovely princess. She's in there fighting to stay alive and you pick now to . . ."

"Okay so she's your lovely princess. I won't make any excuses for thinking fondly of her she's a sweet person. I don't like seeing her hurt anymore then you do. Are you going to turn into one of those neurotic jackass boyfriends on me because I think she's cute?"

"I'm not a jack ass or her boyfriend."

"So you're just neurotic then," the muzuko laughed.

"No," he smirked, " I haven't really been myself lately, especially concerning . . ."

"Hey relax, I have a think for complimenting pretty girls," Bubbles shrugged, "Attached or not and besides love makes everybody nuts."

"I never said I was in love," Zelgadis whispered to himself as the last of the nurses left Amelia's room and Odayaka made his return.

"Things are being brought over for you," the healer said nodding to the retreating nurses.

"Thank you," the chimera said.

"If you'll come with me we can give you a place t clean up and change into some of the staff's attire."

"That's really not necessary."

"I'm afraid it is, we're trying to keep the room as sterile as possible. Everyone who enters has to be scrubbed down. That's why most of us look like we're wearing pajamas," he laughed.

Zelgadis looked at the man's clothes, noticing them for the first time. The shirt and pants were a simple cut and a slid color light gray with soft-shoes and a light colored lab coat with deep pockets.

"And no offense," Odayaka added," but you could use a bath to scrub all that dirt from the crash site off."

The chimera looked down at his dirt stained clothes and hands and gave a small chuckle.

"I guess you need to lead the way then."

Lina and the others returned with Daisy carrying a medium sized bag.

"We were in luck, this place has a dining hall and we got you some soup and a sandwich," Daisy smiled, handing Zelgadis the food.

"Is it okay if I take this in?" Zelgadis asked turning to Odayaka.

"I'll have it out inside with the bedroll when the nurse gets here."

"I guess that's our cue to get some rest too," Lina said.

"Especially if you're planning such a early start tomorrow."

"We'll see you tomorrow okay Zel?"

"Yeah," he nodded as they started to leave.

"Everything's going to be fine, you'll see," Lina whispered before she too left.

* * *

The room was about the same size as the one's they had at the tavern. The sheets were a crisp white, the walls plain. The only things that stood out were a small vase of sunflowers in the corner and a bright yellow comforter tucked around the princess. Zelgadis looked between the bed and the corner vase curiously.

"You're wondering about the flowers and the blanket I take it?" Odayaka asked.

"They seem a little out of place in a hospital room," he answered.

"We hadn't finished decorating the rooms to make them feel more at home when we started getting patients. One of the nurses brought them in. She said it looked like a color your friend would like."

"Amelia would appreciate the thought."

"How do they fit, the clothes?"

"Good. I didn't realize how dirty I was till I got all cleaned up."

"Here you go," Odayaka said handing Zelgadis a small cube with a round indentation on the top. "If anything happens press the top and someone will be here in moments." Zelgadis took the cube and nodded.

"You normally wouldn't allow someone to do what I'm doing would you?

"Honestly no, but I also have the feeling that nothing I say would have kept you from being here."

"And you'd be right."

"I'll see you in the morning then. Roll your bed out anywhere you like and remember press the cube if anything changes."

When Odayaka left Zelgadis got the bedroll by the door and unrolled it beside the princess's bed.

He sat down on the bedroll and opened the bag of food Daisy had given him and began to eat. Though he didn't feel like food he knew he needed to eat something.

He drank down the soup quickly, noting briefly it was a cream of some vegetable or other but not really caring. Next, he unwrapped the sandwich and took a large bite. As he chewed he looked over at Amelia and felt reminded of his purpose for being there all too clearly. He re-wrapped the remains of his sandwich and rested his arms on the edge of her bed and continued to look on.

She lay still, dressed in a simple nightgown that peaked out from under the blankets. A sheen of sweat glistened on her skin from the low fever that she had developed. He couldn't see the Trialcon plate on her chest or any bandages aside from the few on her neck. But could make them out by the buck that outlined itself from under the sheets.

"It looks like they thought of everything," he whispered, noticing the hairpins that held back her dark locks. The Liquid Nightmare peaked out from the sheets on occasion, being sure not to be forgotten.

He touched her face lightly, all too aware of the feverish warmth her skin radiated onto his fingers. Then touched a few strands of her hair and saw a pitcher of water and a group of neatly folded small towels on the bedside table that had been left in order to refresh her compresses. The whole scene painted a picture of how severely hurt she was, making Zelgadis look away.

"I won't let this happen," he said turning back to her sleeping form. "I won't let you die. Odayaka said you were fighting this as hard as you could. I'm going to do everything I can to help you. This is one battle I won't let you fight alone," he vowed in low whisper that echoed his determination. "And if Nephillo is still alive I will make her pay."

The rest of the night Zelgadis spent checking Amelia's pulse and changing the compress on her forehead. He also used the wet towels to wipe down her face and neck when needed, taking extra care with her neck bandages.

Every once in a while he noticed the muscles in her face twitch and slight movement in her eyelids. At first Zelgadis thought it was the possibility of her waking, then realized these were only the involuntary movements of sleep.

When the early morning hours around dawn came he was relieved of his post by the nurse from the night before; who showed him to an extra room where he fell into an exhausted sleep. The nurse went back to the princess's room and found Odayaka there checking on his patient.

"Morning Aya, how is Zelgadis doing?" he asked as she took her position beside him.

"Asleep in one of the vacant rooms across the hall. He was really exhausted, maybe you should have a look at him when he wakes up?"

"Did you use your Trialcon stone on him?"

"Yes, but it turned out I didn't need to. Not a trace of Liquid Nightmare's been on him since they were brought in," Aya said.

"I see," the healer answered thoughtfully as he continued checking the princess. "She's still stable on the overall. The fever has gotten a little higher since last night and the infections in some of the wounds has developed at an accelerated pace."

"The Liquid Nightmare might be feeding the infections growth rate," The nurse said.

Odayaka nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Start having her bandages and ointments reapplied in regular intervals as well as something for her fever ever few hours. I was thinking of Norani since its good for both fever and infection."

"Xanbia is good for both also and stronger."

"Then lets use that. It's a good thing we have a medicine specialist around." Aya smiled and began taking notes for the prescriptions.

"Hopefully her friends will have some luck today finding more Trialcon for us. I'll be over at the Guild's library for a few hours if anything changes.

"The library?"

"I want to have a look at those books that the swordsman mentioned he found on Liquid Nightmare. There may be something in them that could help us with the princess's treatment.

* * *

A pot of coffee sat in the center of the table wafting its strong aroma throughout the small room. Lina and Daisy sat across from Gourry and Bubbles at a small dinette set inside Daisy's room. Outside, the sun was in the early stages of rising and Bubbles began pouring steaming mugs for everyone.

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Gourry said, moving his neck about to work out the kinks.

"I don't think any of us did," Daisy said taking a stretch. "A lot's happened and we're all feeling a bit stressed.

"Hopefully the coffee will help wake us up," Bubbles said, taking a sip.

"Now that we've got our coffee we can get down to business," Lina said.

"I'd still like to fly over the area," Daisy started, "That way we know how much ground we'll have to cover."

"And I think making a map of the wreck and dividing into sections would be good also.

"Well have to block of the area we found Amelia in. Some of the sorcerers went for a closer look at the Liquid Nightmare while we were at the center and said it seemed pretty localized," Bubbles added.

"Won't we need supplies to dig through all that rubble?" Gourry asked.

"We'll have to find a place to get them but no one's going to be open for a few more hours," Lina said.

"We can use that time to do a survey of the fortress to map out," Daisy said.

"I got a map of the forests in that area," Lina said and rolled it out on the table. " All we really need to do is mark the boundaries of the fortress and go from there."

"It's going to be a lot of area to cover," Bubbles said looking at the map.

"Not with two dragons on the team," Lina smiled at the muzuko siblings.

"We can do it, for Amelia's sake," Daisy said.

"Then we'd better get started if we're going to get to the stores when they first open," Gourry said. "If the fortress is really big maybe we should ask for some help?"

Lina got up and headed for the door as the others stood up from the little table.

"I don't think we'd get a lot of people. They have businesses and other responsibilities. We might get a few folks but not a lot. Get together anything you'll need a lets meet out front in five minutes," She ended and left.

"I've got some mapping tools I think we'll need, Bubbles said and then went to his room.

* * *

The sun climbed higher in the sky, its rays reflecting off of blue-grey scales making them shimmer. Bubble's tail curled in spirals as he flew over the remains of Nephillo's fortress, drawing Lina's attention.

"Lina, have you finished marking this section yet? Lina?"

"Umm yeah, I got it marked," she said quickly.

"Are you okay up there?"

"Yeah I was just . . . how do you get your tail to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Curl around like that?"

"I don't know," Bubbles laughed, "I've always done it."

They flew over to another section of the wreck for the sorceress to map. In the distance Lina spotted the glistening of lavender dragon scales.

"We should be done soon since Daisy and Gourry are working from the other end to meet us in the center," Lina said looking at the ground and matching the landmarks to those on her map.

Meanwhile Daisy flew along the other end of the fortress with Gourry on her back.

"Okay there should be a big boulder with a flat slopping top somewhere on the map. That's where the fortress stops in this part, did you find it?"

"Yeah I got it," Gourry said, marking his map. "Hey isn't that Bubbles over there?"

"Yep, that's my brother's scales all right," Daisy laughed and flew a little ways further.

"Daisy, how much Trialcon do you think we'll need to find for Amelia?"

"I don't know. Hinode-san said he wasn't sure how much Liquid Nightmare was in Amelia's system, he said a lot would be needed. Giant oak on the left," She called.

"Marked it," the swordsman noted, "I don't want Amelia to die. She's my friend, I can't imagine not having her around."

"Don't worry Gourry, Odayaka seems like a good doctor and with us looking for more Trialcon she'll pull through. She's a strong person this won't get the best of her."

"I guess you're right," Gourry said and made more marks on his map. Despite Daisy's hopefulness the swordsman still worried about the fate of his friend as they continued to survey the wreckage.

The two teams worked effectively from each side of the fortress, converging in the center. They mapped out the borders and marked the high and low points within the fortress ruins. By the early morning hours after dawn the two groups meet each other at the edge of the wreck's center and compared findings.

They laid their halves of the map side by side to get a full view of the wreckage.

"Well this it is, the whole thing," Lina said.

"It doesn't seem as big as it did in the astral plane," Gourry said.

"That's probably because of the mists around the fortress helped give the illusions that it was massive," Daisy said.

"In any case it's still pretty big," Bubbles said. "It'll be easier for us to comb through if we divide it up into sections."

"We'll need something to mark them off with like flags," Gourry added.

The section we found Amelia in is here," Daisy said pointing to the map. "This is the biggest section of Liquid Nightmare in the whole place. It must be where they fought. We didn't see any other masses of miasma in the areas we mapped."

"There could be more buried underneath in the surrounding debris. We should mark that area off too," Lina said.

"The stores should be opening up so we can get supplies," Daisy said.

"I'm going to see how Zel's holding up," Lina said, "Hopefully he was able to get some sleep."

"Are you going to wake him up to help us?" Gourry asked.

"No, but I want to make sure he's resting. You know how Zel is." The others nodded knowingly.

* * *

Zelgadis rolled over onto his side and felt something soft being pulled over his shoulders. He half opened his eyes and saw the nurse from the night before tucking a blanket under his chin.

"What's going on?" He murmured.

"You're in a empty room at the center. You've had a long night."

"Amelia?" He asked, waking up a bit more.

"Hinode examined her after I brought you here. She's still stable. You did a good job watching her," The nurse said.

"What's your name?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"I'm Aya Bressman. I'm assisting with your friends care."

"So you're a nurse?"

"Yes and no. I'm the resident medicine specialist. I mix the medicines we use here and also come up with new ways of treatment in special cases," she explained.

"Like Amelia's?"

"Yes. Now you need to rest."

"I'm fine," he said trying again to get up only to fall back down in the bed. "What's wrong with me?"

"Its called exhaustion. You need rest, no arguing."

"I think I'm to tired to argue," the chimera yawned and closed his eyes.

"Good now sleep," Aya whispered and left. As she closed the door she ran into Lina coming down the hall.

"You're the girl from yesterday right?" The sorceress asked.

"Yes, I'm Aya you've come to see about your friends?"

"Um yeah."

"Amelia's still the same and your friend Zelgadis is sleeping in a vacant room. He's really exhausted."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on waking him. When he does wake up let him know that we're at the site digging. And let Odayaka know too, as soon as we get some Trialcon we'll bring it to him."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Aya nodded as the sorceress left.

* * *

"Pick axes!"

"Check!"

"Wheel barrels!"

"Check!"

"What about a wagon to load all this stuff in?" Daisy asked.

"I can go get on while you guys finish up," Gourry said.

"Okay, Lina should be here soon to help," Bubbles said.

"All right, I'll be back," Gourry waved and ran out of the store. Bubbles turned his attention back to Daisy and the list.

"Maybe we could think of a way to use magic to get a lot of the work done?" Daisy said, browsing through the shelves of the store.

"Blasting won't work, that would just create more rubble for us to dig through," Bubbles said.

"We could us levitation to move the bigger pieces around," Daisy thought aloud. "I think this is going to take a lot more thought."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think we should get a barrel to put the pieces we find in. It looks like Gourry got a wagon," he said, seeing the swordsman through the store window.

"And he brought some company too," Daisy said as she followed Bubbles outside.

"Hey, I got a wagon," Gourry said, pointing to the two horse affair he'd pulled up in.

"But what's with all the people?"

"We want to help," a man said, stepping forward. " We heard about your friend's condition and we want to lend a hand in searching the wreckage.

"Some of us use to be miners outside of Atlas city," Someone shouted.

"We'd appreciate all the help you could spare," Daisy smiled.

"Good," the man nodded, "The swordsman's guild is already at the site getting started. We found out what Trialcon looks like from some people at the center and . . ."

"What's going on?" Someone interrupted. When some of the crowd stepped aside, Bubbles and Daisy found Lina looking at everyone confused.

"We just got volunteers," Bubbles smiled.

* * *

Zelgadis sat up in bed and stretched out his arms as the door opened.

"I'm glad you're awake," Aya said entering. "We washed your clothes," she added, setting down the folded bundle.

"How's Amelia? Has there been any changes?"

"Her fever's gotten higher and the budding infections in some of her wounds has increased," she answered sitting down.

"And the Liquid Nightmare?"

"It's started closing in tighter around her even more then before. We think its accelerating the rate of infection."

"I thought of calling last night but didn't. I should have known."

"What do you mean?"

"Her heart and breathing were constant through the night, but her skin was warm. I thought she gotten a little warmer but figured it was just the change between me working with her compresses then touching her."

"How were you able to check her breathing and temperature?" Aya asked.

"I could hear them. As a chimera I have heighten senses," he explained. "I would figure working in medicine you'd be familiar with that."

"It didn't occur to me. We all think of you and your friends just like anybody else who lives in town," Aya smiled. The comment made Zelgadis's ears perk up a bit. "Besides," she continued, "There was nothing you could do about the fever increasing. Even with your senses a degree or two would have slipped by you, especially with so many other injuries Amelia's dealing with. Don't worry, she's on medications and we're monitoring her closely."

"Where's Odayaka now?"

"He went to the guild library in hopes of finding more info on the Liquid Nightmare that might help with treatment. Your friends are also at the wreckage sight looking for more Trialcon."

"Why didn't they come and get me?" Zelgadis asked, pulling back the covers and swinging out of bed.

"Actually, Lina did come, but you were still sleeping. I told her you needed to rest," Aya explained.

"I don't need to sleep I need to get out there."

"To help your friend, I understand," Aya nodded, "But when I got you this morning you were practically dead tired. As soon as you were on the bed you fell asleep."

"I'd better get going," he said, getting up and grabbing his clothes.

"I still think you should rest some more," she called as the chimera went into the bathroom. After a few minutes Zelgadis reemerged with his clothes on and sat down on the bed to put on his boots.

"I want to talk to Odayaka as soon as he's back from the library. Could you have someone send me a message or something?"

"Yes."

"Thanks," the chimera nodded then ran out f the center toward the crash site at high speed.

* * *

The morning had flown by quickly as the volunteers worked through the crash site. The site had been marked into sections with small groups of workers in them. Along with volunteers supplies were donated from various stores in town including food.

Inside one large tent Lina and the others stood around a table with a map of the site laid out in front of them.

"I guess you were right Gourry," the redhead started, "Volunteers was the way to go."

"I still can't believe all these people are here," Daisy said.

"I don't see why not, everybody in this town seems to work together great," Gourry said.

"But we still have a long way to go," Bubbles sighed, and resumed his study of the map with the others.

  
  


Zelgadis arrived at the site and was surprised by all activity. It was a brim with people digging through piles of rubble and carrying loads of rock. A girl carrying shovels passed by and the chimera quickly stopped her.

"Excuse me, I need to find my friends, a sorceress and a swordsman."

"Sure Mr. Zelgadis, they're in that tent over there," she pointed left. "Oh and congratulations on winning and don't worry, we're going to find enough Trialcon to help your friend."

"Um thanks," he nodded and headed quickly for the tent.

When he arrived, he heard low chattering. He entered the tent and found everyone standing around a table with a map in heavy discussion.

"You guys have gotten off to a good start," he said, gaining their attention.

"Zelgadis," Daisy smiled and went over to him, "How's Amelia?"

"Her fevers gone up and her infections have increased. Odayaka's at the guild library doing more research on Liquid Nightmare. They've increased her medication, but . . ."

"Trialcon's the main thing that will turn the tide," Lina said. Zelgadis nodded.

"Well come here and we'll get you caught up," the sorceress continued, waving him over.

"As you saw we have help," Bubbles said.

"And a food tent if you get hungry," Gourry added.

"I'm fine," Zelgadis said and looked at the map. "So you've marked off the area of the fortress?"

"And divided in sections that people are digging in," Lina said. "We've blocked off the area where we found Amelia. It's still loaded with Liquid Nightmare. We have enough volunteers to work a third of the site. So far we're working on other ways to more effectively search."

"How much Trialcon have you found so far?"

"Not a lot," Bubbles said, "The pieces we've found are small so about a pounds worth I think."

"We need to find a large amount somewhere in the rubble," Daisy sighed.

Zelgadis looked at the map closely and thought.

"The walls of the room I was held in were lined with Trialcon," he started suddenly. "If we could find that room there should be enough Trialcon there for Amelia."

"But d you have any idea where in the fortress you were being held?" Bubbles said.

"No, but maybe you do. What happened you were outside waiting for Amelia?"

"We were able to get in contact with Amelia through the crystal I had given her to act as a catalyst into your astral space," Bubbles said.

"My astral space?" The chimera asked confused.

"I'll explain a little later," Bubbles assured him. "She said she was heading up."

"But we broke contact when some wave pulses started coming from the fortress," Lina said, "And we don't know where she was taken after we were locked out of the astral plane."

"We had to get close enough to the fortress to use the crystal. We circled as much of the place as we could see," Bubbles added.

"About where do you think you were over the fortress when they had the first talk with Amelia, Daisy?" The chimera asked.

Daisy looked at the map, studying the crude shape of the ruins had fallen in.

"I think I came in from this side here," she said and pointed to a western section of the map. "We were somewhere over theses sections in the middle when we first heard from Amelia."

"Then we should concentrate our efforts there and let the volunteers continue to work from where they are now."

"But we don't know for sure if the room you were in was there," Gourry said.

"We're close though. The small pieces might be debris from the outer-edge of a blast, which means the closer in we get the larger pieces might be. A few calculations and I might have the area better pinpointed," Zelgadis said. "But I'll need a copy of the map."

"Are you planning on going somewhere?" Lina asked.

"To take the Trialcon you've found to the center. Hopefully Odayaka will be back and we'll have the chance to talk."

"Actually I came here so wouldn't have to make the trip."

Everyone turned around and saw Odayaka at the tent entrance.

"How's Amelia?' Gourry asked.

"It's too soon to tell if the medication is making improvements, but the same."

"Aya mentioned you went to the library to research," Zelgadis said.

"Yes. I have a sorcerer friend working on a way to gauge the Liquid Nightmare."

"Gauge it?" Daisy asked.

"If we can figure out how much miasma is in Amelia's body it would help tell us exactly how much we're dealing with. Right now we're not sure," Odayaka explained.

"We were telling Zel that so far we've only found small pieces of Trialcon," Lina said, walking over to another part of the tent and picked up a small sack ad gave it to Odayaka.

"We can fuse this to make new splints for her fractured leg," Odayaka smiled, opening the bag and marveling at the shiny stones. The group smiled at the prospect of the first fruits of labor helping their friend. 

"Why not just make one large stone like you did with the other pieces we found?"

"Because I think the wound in her leg was the entry point of the Liquid Nightmare. Some Trialcon directly on her leg might improve things especially since that wound his worse then the others."

"Amelia did mention that she went through a trap that had grazed her leg with a beam of the mess," Bubbles said.

"And she said she healed it with a healing spell," Daisy added.

"But a stronger one then what would have normally been used for that kind of wound."

"Amelia must have sealed some of the miasma inside her during the healing spell and Nephillo was able to agitate it enough to reopen and expand the wound, letting more of it enter her body," Odayaka said. "In the meantime I'll take this back and get to work. I'll tell you if they're any changes."

"We'd appreciate that," Daisy smiled as the doctor left.

"I'll get to work on pinpointing those coordinates," Zelgadis said.

"How about you start looking around in that section Lina?" Gourry asked.

"We'll need a few things before we go," Lina said.

"Can we stop at the food tent before we head out too?"

"Sure, we'll get something to go," the redhead smiled as they left.

"I guess I'm checking on the volunteers progress," Bubbles shrugged. "Are you coming Daisy? Daisy?"

Daisy stood at the table staring at a small stone in her hand and looked up at Bubbles.

"I want to go meet with the sorcerer who's working on that project for Odayaka," She said.

"I know that look sis, what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing . . .yet. I'll know once I get the chance to talk to the sorcerer and run some tests."

* * *

Aya finished changing the bandages on Amelia and pulled up a chair to rest. She wiped her brow with a napkin from lab coat pocket and sighed.

"Well I'm finished for now," she said to her unconscious patient. "Changing your bandages and applying your ointments is getting to be a big job. I guess that means I'm going to have to get an assistant."

Aya gave a light stretch as the door opened.

"I seem to be making a lot of entrances," Odayaka said, coming in with his supplies.

"Doctor, here let me help," Aya said ready to get up.

"How is she?"

"The same, I increased the dosage of Xanbia and I just finished with her ointment and bandages."

"I went to the crash site. People have volunteered to search for Trialcon. They've even found some pieces that I had fused into splints."

"Because of the entry point wound?" Odayaka nodded.

"To be honest this is all going rather slowly," Aya said and started removing the old splint. "I know I'm in charge of medicine and treatment advisory for her, but I feel we need to figure a more effective way to administer her medications and use the Trialcon we get."

"I agree," the doctor nodded assisting with the bandages and new splints. "I've been working on a few theories since I started my research."

"Good so have I," Aya said.

"And soon we'll be able to tell how much is in her system," he added, securing the splints.

"That sounds good," Aya said, studying their work. "If things don't turn around for her soon."

"I don't want to think about it," Odayaka said, staring at the bedridden princess.

* * *

|Story Index |Chapter 14 |


	18. Chapter 14: No rest for the weary and vi...

14: No Rest for the Weary and Vigilant 

* * *

Zelgadis had done the calculations for the map and closed in the area Daisy had indicated by a radius of a couple of miles. The group had begun working the section over the last three days as the Briseral volunteers kept up their work in the surrounding areas. Everyone kept up a rigorous pace throughout the long days and nights, hoping for some kind of breakthough.

"I can't believe it's been three days since we started," Gourry said, stopping to take a breather from digging.

"It doesn't feel like we're getting any further," Lina said, sitting down on a rocker.

"We're getting somewhere. We're finding Trialcon and Odayaka's using it to help Amelia."

"Yeah, but we aren't finding enough, just small pieces and we're coming up dry in the section Zelgadis calculated."

"Things will turn around," Gourry nodded, "I have a good feeling." Then he stood up and started working again.

On the other side of the section Zelgadis and Bubbles worked side by side on a particularly stubborn rock.

"You never explained about Amelia going into my astral space," Zelgadis said, taking another swing at the rock.

"The spell that Nephillo placed on you and Amelia was supposed let her enter your dreams," Bubbles started. "But somehow it created a corridor between your astral space and Amelia's. We used it to figure out where you were."

"How?"

"Amelia used the corridor to go into your dreams to become apart them and see is there was anything that could help us without letting Nephillo know." Zelgadis stopped digging and turned to the muzuko.

"Then the dream I had wasn't a dream then?"

"For you it was, for her it wasn't. I wouldn't have asked her to but it was the only way to . . ."

"I understand," Zelgadis answered dazed.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking about the dream." He said and went back to digging.

As he hammered away at the rocks, his thoughts worked frantically. Her time in his dreams was the last time he got to really talk with her, hold her. He remembered her smiling and the way she whispered 'it's lovely' when he showed her his human hands. The thoughts driving him to hit the rocks harder. Not only had she been there but he'd also expressed his feelings about their kiss.

"That could be the last time I'll ever get to really talk to each other like we've been all through the week," he said to himself. Her words in his dream were to give him resolve, to find a way and fight. " She came to help me and because of that Nephillo almost killed her, my selfishness almost killed her."

Bubbles watched as Zelgadis dug viciously. He could see the mix of anger and anguish on the chimera's face as he focused the brunt of his feelings into the rocks around them and worried.

* * *

They worked throughout the day only stopping for meals and to a moments rest. Everyone except Zelgadis. He worked from morning to night then went to the center and spent the night in the waiting rom. The staff at the center had a pillow and blanket waiting for him, even though he barely slept.

When night approached Zelgadis stopped his digging and took his pick axe to the supply tent then splashed his face from a bucket of cold water. He watched as the volunteers began to leave, turning in the last bits of Trialcon they'd found.

"I guess I better head over to the tent to get the day's load," he thought.

Inside he found Bubbles and Daisy at a set of scales, measuring the piles of little beige-pinkish stones.

"How much did we come up with today?"

"Two pounds worth," Daisy sighed.

"It's the most we've come up with so far," Bubbles said.

"I know, but its still not enough," his sister said.

"Is it all bagged up an ready to go?" Zelgadis asked.

"Sure thing," Daisy said, pouring the last of the stones into a bag and handing it to him. 

"I'll see you in the morning," he nodded then left.

"He doesn't think about anything other then digging the site and the medical center," Daisy said looking at the tent entrance and sighed again.

Bubbles nodded in agreement then headed out the tent and caught up with Zelgadis.

"We need to talk before you go."

"I agree," he said and started walking; Bubbles falling into step beside him. "The corridor between Amelia and I, maybe I could cross it. Find out how's she's doing mentally."

"I don't think it will work."

"Why not?"

"The Liquid Nightmare," he said simply. "The corridor may still be there but she was infected in the astral plane, her astral space may also have been effected."

"Then find out for sure," the chimera said curtly and continued on a little faster.

"Are you sleeping at the center again tonight?" Bubbles asked.

"Where else would I sleep?"

"How about in your own bed at the tavern where you can get a full nights rest?"

Zelgadis looked at Bubbles and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be just fine at the center," he said then started running to town.

  


Over the last three days Aya had learned to set her watch by the chimera. Every evening at the same time he arrived with a bag of Trialcon for her and took his usual position in the chair outside Amelia's room.

She had tried to get him to go back to the tavern or take him to a vacant room like before, but he refused and slept sitting up.

"We got more then before today, two pounds," Zelgadis said.

"That's good," Aya smiled, taking the bag. They fell into their usual stride toward the princess's room. Aya glanced at him briefly and saw all the tell-tale signs of his work at the site.

"You need a shower," she stated.

"Its not really necessary."

Aya sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh yes it is," she said taking him down another hallway, to the staff changing area.

Zelgadis took a shower quickly and changed into the clothes she had left him, without further argument. He reemerged from the staff changing rooms dressed and found Aya waiting for him.

"Now that's an improvement," she said. He only looked at her blankly. "I was just joking before you know? You smelled , but not that bad."

"If you insist," he said and headed for Amelia's room. Outside her door instead of his usual chair he found an overstuffed couch with his center issued pillow and blanket.

"We rearranged the furniture on two floors, hope you like the couch."

"It'll have to do," he answered, moving the blanket aside and siting down.

"You want some coffee?"

"Yes."

"I have rounds to make but I'll have an orderly bring it over," she said and left. After a few steps she looked back and saw Zelgadis staring at Amelia's door then continued on.

Bubbles entered the center and almost collided with Aya as she studied her nightly set of records.

"Hello Bubbles, what are you doing here?"

"Actually I came to talk to you."

"About Amelia?" 

"Actually no it's about Zelgadis."

"My office is a few doors down, come on," she said, taking his arm. She led him a little ways down the hall.

The office was nicely furnished with books and charts scattered about.

"Sorry about the mess," she laughed and showed him a seat. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Zelgadis has us a little worried."

"He has me worried too. He's got insomnia as far as I can see and the early stages of severe exhaustion."

"Can you do something for him? We suggest anything and he's ready to bite our heads off. During the day we don't even see him eat."

"Actually I've already started doing something."

"What?"

"Giving him coffee." Bubbles looked at her confused.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Aya."

"I'm not, I made a special coffee blend that's a nutrient supplement," she explained. "I figured out the first day he hadn't been eating much. He likes coffee so I cooked up a little something extra for his nightly mug."

Bubbles looked at Aya and smiled. 

"You are a very sneaky woman Ms. Bressman." 

"Why thank you. His being a chimera means he has a different metabolism rate. The nutrients in the coffee should keep him from suffering mal-nutrition or dehydration but his problems are not only physical."

"I know," bubbles said, sinking back into his chair.

"His behavior is due to lack of sleep. Giving him my coffee blend is one thing, but I'm not comfortable with giving him something to make him sleep. Especially since we've never examined him."

"I understand. At least I can go back to the tavern an have something to tell the others."

"And don't get too happy. The coffee is good for now but nothing compares to a normal meal and with the amount of activity he does during the day . . ."

"He's not taking in enough food." Aya nodded. "He wants me to work on a way to contact Amelia through the astral plane."

"Is it possible?"

"Before the crash Amelia traveled into his astral space to help us find him and he wants to do something similar."

"And you're not sure it will work?"

"The Liquid Nightmare may make it impossible. I told him that when he asked about earlier and he got really irritated with me."

"I think if he could contact Amelia astrally it would boost his morale a great deal."

"Then I guess I better get to work on making that a viable option," he said, getting up.

"And I'd better check on Zelgadis to see if he's drinking his coffee," she smiled.

* * *

Zelgadis sat with his feet stretched out in front of him on the new couch, sipping the coffee he'd been given. It was the same blend he'd had over the last few days he noted off hand; rich with a mellow spice blend. The only luxury he allowed himself anymore.

He debated on asking Odayaka for the room next to Amelia's so that he could store his things to save time in the mornings instead of returning to the tavern to change, but pushed the thought aside and took another sip.

"How's the coffee?" Aya asked sitting down.

"Good. I thought you have rounds?"

"I do, just making sure you're settled in."

"I am, where's Odayaka?"

"At home I think. His shift doesn't start until early morning."

"Any changes in Amelia?" He asked and sipped more coffee.

The question always came in one way or another. Aya had begun to notice along with the others that over the last three days he only thought of Trialcon digging and medical updates.

"Some," she started," The medicine had regulated her temperature. Its still above normal but not feverish. A few of the bruises are a little lighter too. The Liquid Nightmare gauge is also showing us some good indications as well."

"So basically nothing has changed."

"We know from the gauge that her levels haven't increased and that's something to us."

"Are you implying I don't care about what's happening to her in there?"

"No Zelgadis, I know you care. You care a great deal otherwise you wouldn't be here now."

"If she hadn't cared she wouldn't be in there now," he murmured under his breath.

"I didn't hear you," Aya said

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"I'll come back a bit later then," she said and went to work.

Zelgadis only sipped more coffee and stared at the center room door.

* * *

Lina sat down in the tavern dining room and ate her evening snack. She chewed quietly and went over the events of the last few days in her mind. "The digging had become more efficient," she thought. The crews worked during the day and night in shifts and averaged about a pounds worth each a day. Today was their best yet and she hoped the night crews could come up with more.

Then there was Amelia. The princess was still unconscious, still in pretty bad shape but the center no longer considered her critical. The Trialcon they'd found so far had help bring about the slight improvement, but the Liquid Nightmare was still clinging tightly to Amelia and that was bad.

Lina sighed and continued to eat as Gourry sat down with her.

"The night crew has already started. Daisy's running the shift tonight," he said as his plate was brought to him.

"Where's Bubbles?"

"He went to the center to talk with Aya, I think."

"Oh."

Gourry looked up from his meal at the redhead and noticed her expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm finished though so I'm going up to bed," she said and left the table. Gourry looked at her plate and found it only half eaten and stood to follow her.

"Mr. Gabriev, what about the food?" A waitress called.

"Uh, keep it warm for us," he said from the stairs.

When he got to Lina's room he found the door not completely closed and entered slowly. Lina sat on the bed hugging her knees, staring at the wall ahead deep in thought.

"Lina?"

"It's been three days since she's been at the center . . . we've gotten nowhere fast," she whispered.

"Odayaka and Aya are working hard to help Amelia and we are too," he said, sitting down beside her.

"I know, I just feel like despite all the work we're doing its not enough and Nephillo is some where laughing her ass off," she said.

"Nephillo's dead Lina, Bubbles said if she wasn't she would have shown up by now."

"I know but still the possibility . . ."

"No but still, things are going to turn around you've got to keep your corale up!" 

"Don't you mean morale?"

"Whatever! Anyway, you've got to stay focused and, and not let Nephillo and her evil ways weaken your resolve!"

"You sound like Amelia would."

"Well she'd be right you know. Whether or not Nephillo is dead you let her win if you act like this, feeding that big ego you said she had." This got Lina's attention. 

"Nephillo wanted to kill Amelia right?" Lina nodded. "And us, Amelia's hurt but not dead and we're upset about it. Nobody's dead and nobody's given up which is what she wanted. So we have to keep working because Amelia would want us to, not just to help her but show Nephillo that she hasn't won."

"Yeah, you're right," Lina laughed, "Man I don't know what's gotten into me."

"You're worried, that's all. Come on back downstairs and finish your food," he said and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the room.

As she was pulled along the necklace the swordsman had given her bounced out from under her shirt . She looked down at it and smiled as they sat down again to eat.

Daisy sat inside the tent at a table with bottles of powders of different colors. In front of her was a small piece of Trialcon. She stared at it through narrow eyes then sprinkled a blue powder over it and waited. Nothing. Daisy frowned at the defiant little stone and grumbled under her breath.

"For three days I've been working with you," she said to the stone. "And you've given me nothing, absolutely nothing. Do you enjoy making me life difficult," she shouted.

"Daisy, who are you talking to?" Bubbles asked coming inside.

"This stupid stone, its not playing nice?"

"Does this have anything to do with that talk you had with the guy who came up with the Liquid Nightmare gauge?"

"Yes. Hindin figured out how to measure the miasma in accordance to how much Amelia's weights. Only since the miasma is fog like so its not weighing her down. Odayaka figured that out, but Hindin figured out the levels by finding the density of Liquid Nightmare through some tests with samples."

"And you're trying to do that with that piece of Trialcon you're yelling at?"

"Hindin came up with the density factor by using studies of other elements as a comparison. I'm trying to see what elements it reacts to aside from evaporating Liquid Nightmare so I went to my work room and brought a few things so that I could work, but this stupid stone isn't behaving," she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find the element you're looking for," Bubbles said as his sister growled at the innocent little stone. "So how's the night crew coming along?"

"Good, I've asked them to start on a new set of sections further in the site. I saw you talking to Zelgadis earlier, is everything all right?"

"No, blue boy isn't getting any rest r eating and quite frankly he's become an all out pain in the ass," Bubbles said. "I know he cares but torturing himself isn't a good way to show it."

"He's not acting like this only because he cares, he feels responsible for this."

"But he didn't do anything."

"And that's the problem," Daisy said. "He wasn't there so he couldn't do anything to help her."

"He cares fine, he feels responsible okay, but he can't keep this up."

"For now it's the only way he knows how t deal with this. We all just have to be here for him," Daisy said and returned her attention to the stone on the table. Bubbles shook his head and laughed as his sister gave the piece of Trialcon an evil eye.

* * *

Zelgadis's eyes snapped open instantly and remembered he was in the medical center waiting room. He looked at a near by clock and saw that he'd only been dozing for an hour or so.

"Falling asleep is not in the program," he chided himself. He started to sit up more fully when he felt something in his lap. He looked down and found a small bundle in a blanket with a mass of curly hair curled up against him. Upon closer inspection he realized the identity of the little figure.

"Joliet?" he whispered, brushing her hair aside revealing the girls cherubic little face. The little girl opened her eyes, yawned and curled up closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and pulled the blanket around them tighter.

"Joliet, what are you doing here?"

The little girl looked up at the chimera then pointed at Amelia's door.

"Because of Amelia?" He asked. She nodded then gestured with her hands, pointing at herself then him and waved her hand around a bit.

"You thought you'd keep me company here?" She nodded again and wrapped her small arms around his neck and moved close to his ear.

"Are you sad?"

He looked at her, surprised that she'd spoken.

"Yes, I am sad Joliet," he said quietly.

"Me to," she whispered. "I miss having fun with you and Amelia. I was hoping we could all have lunch again like before."

"You'll be having fun with us again soon. Amelia's be glad to know you decided to talk. What changed your mind about that anyway?"

"You didn't try to make me say anything and we had fun, lots of fun. We just moved her and I was kind of scared for a while. Then I met Amelia. Bubbles and you and I didn't feel so scared about being here anymore. So I figured maybe I could have more fun with people if I tried talking to them, but I wanted to talk to you first," she smiled.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"My mommy works here," she said and snuggled back into the blanket. "She promised to help Amelia get better."

"She did?"

"Yep and you know what I promised?"

"What did you promise Joliet?"

"To make sure you were okay," she yawned and clung to the chimera.

"You don't have to worry about me," he sighed, as the little girl fell back into her peaceful slumber. "I'm not what's important."

  


In another section of the center Aya and Odayaka sat with papers, notes and books spread around them. Aya leaned back in her chair and titled her head at the mass of work before her.

"This is the longest night we've spent on this yet," she sighed.

"I know," Odayaka said, "I'm sorry to keep you so late. Do you think we're ready to get started?" Aya nodded.

"Its now or never, we'll be attacking this from two fronts. I'm not satisfied with the balancing act on the fence between stability but still seriously hurt and critical."

"True, very true," he nodded "Tomorrow is when we need to get started.

* * *

Zelgadis slept in his usual brief fitful bursts throughout the night. In the morning he found his little blanketed bundle was gone and stood up to prepare for the day ahead.

He walked through the center back to where he'd changed clothes and retrieved his soiled things. His thoughts were still swirling around Joliet's visit. She stayed with him a good portion of the night to keep him company. The fact that she'd spoken was even more unexpected then her visit. But more then anything the little girls troubled expression over Amelia's fate stood out in his mind the most. It also reiterated how important helping Amelia heal was.

After he picked up his clothes he ran to the tavern , changed clothes then ran just as fast to the site. When he arrived the night crews were just finishing up. Zelgadis got his pick axe then headed over to the main tent for a progress report.

Inside he found Daisy drinking coffee and bouncing lightly in place.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to stay awake," Daisy answered.

"How'd the night crew do?"

Two pounds, and the pieces are a bit bigger too."

"Good."

"I'm going to get a few hours sleep then come back in the afternoon. The others should be here soon."

"I'll keep and eye on things till they come."

"All right I'll see you this afternoon then," Daisy said and left.

Zelgadis turned his attention to the map of the fortress. New marks had been added to indicate the sections currently being dug.

"Daisy started on some new sections," he thought. "Hopefully this will have more Trialcon pieces then the others," he said to himself, thinking about his explosion theory.

He left the tent and noticed that more volunteers had arrived along with Bubbles, Lina and Gourry.

"Since they're here I might as well head over to my plot of rubble."

* * *

It was during the afternoon when Lina took over her shift as site supervisor. She sat in the shade, looking over the site map and the reports from the day and night crews, hoping something would stand out.

She looked out onto the rubble and saw Zelgadis digging.

"How long can he keep that pace?"

Lina looked and saw Daisy taking a seat beside her. The muzuko watched the chimera move through the rubble to another spot, pick axe slung at his hip, replacing his sword.

"I don't know," Lina said, shaking her head. "He spends the night in the center waiting room and barely sleeps."

"I haven't seen him eat anything either, have you?"

"No."

"He's bound to collapse anytime."

"We've got to get him to slow down and eat, for crying out loud look at him!" 

They looked on as Zelgadis began attacking a new set of rocks. His eyes had darkened with circles and his skin was becoming a paler shade of blue.

"We have to talk to Odayaka, maybe he can help," Daisy said.

"Actually I did that last night," Bubbles said, joining them.

"And?" Lina asked.

"I talked with Aya and she's been making sure he's getting something in his system."

"But is he sleeping?" Daisy asked.

Bubbles shock his head no. "Aya said his suffering from a severe case of insomnia. He sleeps off an on but very lightly and not for any length of time. Aya doesn't want to give him anything to make him sleep because he hasn't been properly examined."

They sat in deep thought when they noticed a fairy flying over to Zelgadis's spot in the rubble.

"It looks like she's got a message," Daisy said and stood up.

Zelgadis was in mid-swing when he caught sight of the messenger fairy. He set down his pick axe and took the message as Daisy and the others approached.

"What is it?" Lina asked

"I don't know yet," Zelgadis said as he opened the note.

Zelgadis,

Please come to the medical center as soon as time permits.

Odayaka

"Odayaka wants me at the center," he said.

"Did he say why?" Bubbles asked

"No, but something might be wrong with Amelia."

"Odayaka would have said that in the note," Lina said

"I've got to go," the chimera said and started walking, then running to town.

"Odayaka would have said if something was wrong, wouldn't he?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah he would have," Lina said. "Bubbles go to the center and see what's going on."

Bubbles nodded and followed Zelgadis's trial.

* * *

Zelgadis burst through the center doors and ran about like a madman possessed when he saw Aya.

"What's happened, is she all right did . . ."

"Calm down, nothing about Amelia's condition changed," Aya said, guiding the frantic chimera away from the stares of her co-workers. Minutes later Bubbles entered the center and found Aya and Zelgadis sitting in the waiting area by Amelia's room.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he heard her say, "I'm sorry."

"What's going on?"

"Zelgadis just came in, he thought something had happened," Aya explained.

"We received a message from Odayaka at the site asking him to come here," Bubbles said.

"We wanted to talk to you about some changes in Amelia's treatment. I'll go get him," Aya said.

Bubbles looked at Zelgadis and saw a man visibly shaken and paler then before.

"He really thought something had happened," Bubbles said to himself. "He's at his wits end."

"Are you all right now?" He asked.

The chimera nodded. "I just thought the worst," he sighed, running a hand over his forehead, wiping away the sweat.

"We'll find out what's up soon, so do some deep breathing and calm down."

Zelgadis looked up at Bubbles annoyed.

"You like acting like an annoying little twerp don't you?"

"If you've got to like doing something," he shrugged.

Odayaka and Aya returned to the waiting room and sat down across from the pair.

"What's going on?" Zelgadis asked, focusing his attention on the two.

"I wanted to inform you that Amelia is being put into isolation because of the Liquid Nightmare," Odayaka said.

"Isolation?"

"You already know the Liquid Nightmare spreads from when she was first brought in. I've pulled back my staff to primary personnel but we're still a large facility with other patients and . . ."

"Accidents could occur even under the best of conditions," Bubbles ended.

"Actually we've had a few minor ones already which is why I'm tightening things even further. Also at this stage she's very susceptible to other illnesses."

"That means we still wouldn't be able to see her?"

"For the time being, I'm sorry but any little thing can shift the delicate balance we've been able to achieve," Odayaka explained.

"And then there's the matter of her life energy," Aya said.

"What's happened to it?" Zelgadis asked.

"Its very weak," Aya started "We were concerned that her condition hadn't improved since she'd been brought in so we did some new tests including an astral scan."

"I thought magic couldn't work on her," Bubbles said.

"It doesn't really, but since there isn't as much Liquid Nightmare here as the site we have a window of a few seconds before a spell completely fizzles out. We had t cast the scan several times to get enough info from that few seconds to confirm things."

"That must have been exhausting for the spell caster."

"It took me a good part of the morning to do it," Odayaka smiled. "But it was worth it."

"We want to redouble our efforts in Amelia's treatment, but we need you help," Aya said, looking at the chimera.

"How?" Zelgadis asked confused.

"Aya and I are the two main people caring for Amelia along with a one nurse and an orderly. We have other people who are consulting a but they haven't had contact with her since she was first brought in. We've spent the last four days doing a thorough work up on Amelia as well as treatment plans."

"This is where your new strategy comes in?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes," Aya nodded," By using Trialcon inside her body along with the pieces on the outside and setting up a round the clock care giver. That would be Zelgadis, if he's willing?"

"Wouldn't one of the nurses be more suited for that?" The chimera asked.

"None of them are immune," Odayaka said.

"I'm immune?"

"When did this happen?" Bubbles asked.

"We noticed you didn't have any traces of Liquid Nightmare on you when you first came in or after you stayed the night with Amelia. Then we realized because of your skin the miasma can't cling to you ore seep into your body. Aside from that you have good eyes and ears, better then some of our instruments in fact. You're the perfect person to help care for her."

"Also her life energy need to be strengthened," Aya added, "That energy comes from not only living but from feelings and experiences that occur throughout out your life. You two seem pretty close, your presence could help that part of her heal."

"How?" 

"By talking to her, about the life she has and the people in it that care about her. They say the unconscious and comatose can hear what goes on around them but are unable to respond. Reenforcement of all the things that fill her life and make up her life energy will help her on the road to recovery," Aya ended.

Zelgadis looked at Odayaka and Aya wide-eyed at their words. The abilities he had been given with the body he so often cursed were the exact tools need to help Amelia.

"What would have to do?" He whispered.

"Help change her bandages and help keep track of her during the night. We have a more detailed treatment plan that we are preparing to start work on that you'd also be apart of. The most important thing you'll have to do is talk to her, as if she were awake. Aya and I will be on hand for her medications and check ups in between those times you'll be alone. We're moving her later today."

"You'll also be helping us keep track of the Liquid nightmare levels in her system."Aya said

"What about these medicines you mentioned? How are you going to get Trialcon inside her?" Bubbles asked.

"Some of the Trialcon has been ground into a fine powder and placed in a liquid solution that will be feed into Amelia's blood intravenously. It will also be used in the ointments we put on her cuts that will have other medicines in them along with the Trialcon,"Odayaka explained. "Aya's been working on the formula's for the past two days along with the more detailed stuff I mentioned earlier. We think all this will definitely decrease the amounts of miasma in her system and boost her body's natural healing abilities."

"And these would be some of the things I'd have to help with?" Zelgadis asked.

"Yes," Aya nodded. "The room we're moving her to has an adjoining one where you'll be able to sleep and spend time with her between examines."

"We should give you some time to consider things," Odayaka said as he and Aya got up and went to the nurse's station a few feet down the hall.

"They think I actually have to think this over," Zelgadis asked no one in particular.

"They're asking you to isolate yourself pretty much from the world for who knows how long and take care of some one pretty much day and night; so yes they gave you some time to think about it," Bubbles said. "It could be weeks before she recovers."

"It doesn't matter, whatever I have to do I'll do it. You and everyone else have the digging efforts and the volunteers organized. If I know I could be more useful here then I have to stay. What good is all that Trialcon we'd find if Amelia isn't alive to use it?" Bubbles nodded understandingly and sighed.

"You're minds been here since they brought her back, the rest of you might as well join her. You're going to need to drop by the tavern. I'll go tell the others about the change in plans." Bubbles transformed into a baby dragon and flew off.

Zelgadis looked around the center absently noting the staff going about their rounds.

"I can do this for her, it's the least I can do considering," he thought. The past few days since the princess had been found he felt like he wasn't doing enough, despite all the work at the site and the nights he spent at the center. Nothing was enough to help her heal. Now he felt an opportunity had revealed itself so that he could put his entirety into helping her like he promised that first night.

"You look like someone who's made their decision already?"

Zelgadis looked up to see Aya sitting beside him and nodded.

"I'm going to need a few things from my room at the tavern then I can meet you back here in an hour."

"Actually, I'd like you to get a few hours rest and a shower before coming. I know you've been having trouble sleeping. I also know you don't care about resting either, but a restful eye is a watchful one and this isn't going to be easy."

"I didn't think it would be. Taking care of the sick is a difficult thing to do."

"Especially if its someone you care a great deal about. She's lucky to have someone like you."

"No, I'm lucky to know someone like her. If she didn't have someone like me she wouldn't be here now," he murmured and left for the tavern.

* * *

|Story Index| Chapter 15|


	19. 15.1: Faint Whispers, Joyful Tears

15.1 : Faint Whispers and Joyful Tears 

* * *

Zelgadis laid in his bed at the tavern and stared at the ceiling. 

"I know Aya wanted me to get some rest but I didn't think she was going to take measures," he thought, recalling the scene from when he first entered the tavern. 

He had arrived and found Bubbles and Gourry waiting for him. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"Making sure you follow doctors orders," they said. They showed him to his room and told him to go to bed. 

"When Aya said get some rest she meant it," Bubbles said. "This is for your own good." He left, closing the door and locking the chimera in. 

"They locked me in. I can't believe they locked me in," Zelgadis mumbled. Even though he knew he could blast the door open he also knew that he'd have two muzuko's, a swordsman and a sorceress who liked fireballing people for fun all waiting for him downstairs. He bounded his pillow then turned on his side and thought. 

He didn't want to be there. If he didn't have to change clothes he wouldn't come back at all. He couldn't explain it to the others. That this tavern, the Hideaway Inn, with its now ironic name had so much hidden within it for him, of her. She came to this room every morning to talk to him. They had so many conversations here. He had to look at her room every time he went to his. Her room, where even more memories lay that haunted him. 

"They just don't get it," he sighed. The tavern screamed of her in every way, how could he sleep? 

He looked at the empty half of his bed and let another memory resurface. Images of the night when he had won the crown, filtered across his mind. They had laid here and watched as the moonlight shown through the crown's crystals and made the walls light up. 

"She had said that was lovely too," He whispered. 

Maybe it was something about the way she said the word 'lovely'. Both times she had said it he could remember the way her lips moved and the soft amazement that filled her voice. He noticed the same thing when she said the word 'beautiful' too, and it almost made him want to cry. They seemed like simple enough moments, but for him they carried so much more. He could only close his eyes an let the bittersweet memories rush though him until he fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
  


A little later Gourry unlocked Zelgadis's door and peaked inside to check on him. He found the chimera laying on the bed, the covers curled up in a ball by his side and half his face buried in a pillow. Upon closer inspection he could see faint tear stains on Zelgadis's exposed cheek. The swordsman quietly backed out the room and locked the door. 

He headed downstairs where Lina and Bubbles sat waiting for him. 

"Well?" Bubbles asked. 

"He's asleep," Gourry said solemnly. 

"Gourry what is it?" 

"I think Zel's been crying in his sleep. Why'd you want him to come back here to sleep anyway?" 

"Because he needed the rest," Lina said. The guys become a walking zombie." 

"He could have slept at the center. I don't think he wanted to come back here," the swordsman said quietly, staring up the stairs. 

"It's a mute point now," Bubbles said. "Let's just be thankful he fell asleep and hopefully it'll give him the idea that sleep is good and I should do more of it." 

* * *

It was already getting dark when Zelgadis finally woke up. He moved off the bed slowly, feeling the blend of sleep and exhaustion throughout his body. He stood, stretched and began to grab some things and throw them in a bag. He tested the door and found it unlocked. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to the center. 

When he arrived Aya, Lina and the others were there waiting for him. 

"We've already moved Amelia," Aya said, walking over. 

"Was it necessary to have them lock me in my room?" 

"Lock you in your room?" Aya asked, looking at the others. Who laughed nervously, shuffling their feet. 

"We just wanted to make sure he followed orders," Gourry said. 

"I see," Aya nodded. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Zelgadis asked. 

"We wanted to see you before you went up," Daisy said. 

"Yeah," Gourry nodded. 

"We'll keep you posted on things at the site," Lina said. 

"Okay," Zelgadis nodded. 

"Come on guys, this is about as tearful a departure we'll get from him," Bubbles smiled. 

"I'll come by in the morning to check on you guys, okay?" Gourry asked. 

"We'll be expecting you," Aya smiled as the group left. "Come on and I'll show you where you'll be staying," Aya said to the chimera and started walking. 

They headed towards a section of the center that he didn't recall going through on his previous visits to a set of stairs. A few feet before the stairwell he saw Joliet in a chair anxiously bobbing her feet. She stopped when she saw Aya and Zelgadis. 

"Zelgadis," she cheered and ran to him, jumping up to hug his waist. 

"Joliet?" 

"Mommy said I could see you before you went to stay with Amelia, right mommy?" The little girl asked, smiling at Aya. 

"Mommy?" Zelgadis looked at Aya. 

"Joliet is my daughter," she explained. Zelgadis looked between Joliet and Aya and for the first time saw their close resemblance of dark curly hair and large grey eyes. 

"I'll tell Amelia that I saw you ," He said lifting the girl up in his arms. 

"I hope to see Amy soon," Joliet said, "And Bubbles too. I want to give them these," she said climbing out of Zelgadis's arms to retrieve a bundle of long stem wild flowers. "I grew them myself." She smiled. 

"They're very pretty. I'm sure Bubbles will be very happy to have flowers from you, Amelia too." 

"I even picked some nice blue ones too," She said as handed a small bunch sitting next to her other flower bundle. "See they're the same pretty blue you are." Zelgadis knelt down and took the gift from the bright-eyed girl. 

"Joliet . . ." 

"Now you don't have to be sad anymore," She whispered. "You have pretty flowers and can see Amelia all day, an soon she'll be awake." Joliet wrapped her arms around the chimera and gave him a kiss on the check. "No more being sad, okay?" 

"I'll try," he nodded and Joliet smiled. 

"Mommy can I go see the nurses? I brought them flowers too." 

"Of course sweetheart. Go to the nurse's station down the hall. Mrs. Crane will take you around for me." 

Joliet released her hug on Zelgadis and grabbed a bag from beside her chair and headed down the hall as her mother and Zelgadis looked on. 

"I've been meaning to say thank you," Aya said looking at Zelgadis. 

"What for?" 

"Helping Joliet. She's always been shy in public but when we moved here . . . it got worse. She became so nervous and flustered she stopped talking altogether. That afternoon you spent with her at her school really helped a lot. She chatters almost nonstop now." 

"You have a very nice daughter." 

"And know I have a very lively little girl and I wouldn't have any other way," she smiled. "Now come on we have lots to cover." 

Zelgadis followed Aya up the stairs and onto a new floor of the center. 

"This ward is closed till we finish it completely, not that its falling down around us. We're going to give you a full examine before we allow you in and brief on all the details of what will be happening, alright?" 

Zelgadis nodded as she opened the door to a room that looked like a makeshift office. 

"You can sit your bag anywhere you like," Aya said, gesturing for him to have a seat. 

"I see you've moved some other things around too," Zelgadis said sitting. 

"We needed more work space for the planning and coordination that this new venture was going to take," Aya explained. "Odayaka will give you your physical later, right now I'm going to explain the treatment regime we've designed." 

"When will I see Amelia?" 

"In a little bit, the sooner we get through the briefing the sooner you'll get to see her." 

Zelgadis gave her his undivided attention as she started to explain the details. 

"We've done the intravenous drip already so we'll be able t see how much the levels of the miasma decreases. We rotate bandages because of the infections she developed. I've come up with a concentrated Trialcon serum that will be injected in her arms and legs at different points. One of the main things you'll have to do is help exercise her arms and legs." 

"You mean move them around for her in bed.?" 

"Yes, to help her circulation so the Trialcon can move through her system better." 

"How often will I have to do that?" 

"When I give her the injections , twice a day?" 

Aya went on to explain more about the treatment schedules and medicines. Zelgadis listened closely, amazed at how much work had gone into the changes an the little time they had to do it. When Aya finished he went to Odayaka and after the examine was given a clean bill of health. 

"But you need to eat more and rest, hopefully we can help fix those things while you're hear," the healer said. 

"They are so determined to see me eat," he thought as he settled in. His room was nice and spacious with a large soft bed. The only window was a large half circle at the beds head that was inlaid with decorative tiles. The room also had a bathroom with a good size tub. Zelgadis put his clothes away that sat on the bed, when the thought of changing his clothes came to him , as well as taking a bath. 

The hot water against his stone skin was very soothing as he washed up and soaked for a bit, watching the steam fog the air around him. He took a deep breath and sighed, sinking lower into the tub. 

"My works going to be cut out for me," he thought. 

* * *

"It looks like you're all set," Odayaka said coming into Zelgadis's room. The chimera was now dressed in a loose shirt and pants and busied himself toweling the last bit of water from his wire hair. 

"Can I go in the other room now?" Zelgadis asked, setting down the towel. Odayaka nodded. Zelgadis got off the bed as the healer went over to the door that connected the two rooms and unlocked it. 

Inside Zelgadis saw that the room was laid out similar to his with a few exceptions. One being a strange box that was connected to the princess with a series of light cords running between it and her. 

"What is that thing?" Zelgadis asked. 

"The Liquid Nightmare gauge , its part mechanical, part magical. The magic works because Hindin used a thin layer of Trialcon to line the device." 

Zelgadis turned back to the princess and also noticed that a bag of bright pink fluid with a tube leaving it going into Amelia's arm was also by the bed. 

"This is the intravenous liquid you mentioned?" 

"Yes, we started it right after the night readings had been taken." 

"Has there been any change?" 

"A small decrease," Odayaka smiled, "It's only been in a few hours. We won't know the full extent of how much her levels will drop until morning. But this is a very good sign." 

"Will I be doing anything tonight?" 

"No, just sit with her if you like, talk to her some even, but what you'll be needed to do won't start until morning. Besides I think we've bombarded you with a lot of information today and it needs to soak in," the doctor said. 

Zelgadis moved over to the bed and sat down, staring at the princess's sleeping face. Odayaka took this as his cue to leave and slipped out quietly unnoticed. 

"I'm going to be with you here from now on. And I'll be helping Odayaka and Aya help you get better," he said idly stroking her hand in thought. He watched as the Liquid Nightmare swirled up her hand and reached out toward him, trying to find a way to latch onto his skin. 

He looked at the miasma, letting it weave up his hands to his face as if it were trying to get his scent like an animal. For a few moments Amelia's arm was clear as Zelgadis could see clearly for the first time the bruises she had suffered from her battle with Nephillo. After not having any luck on Zelgadis the Liquid Nightmare retreated back to the princess. The whole experience left the chimera speechless, taking in the full extent of his immunity to the miasma's effects. 

"This is why they need my help, I can have prolonged contact with her," he thought. 

He rose from the bed and gently tucked the covers around Amelia, careful of the instruments attached to her arm. He brushed a hand against her forehead, studying her features and was grateful that her skin no longer had a fevered warmth. He sat down in an armchair in a corner on the opposite side of the bed and settled in for the night. 

* * *

Lina sat on her bed in the darkness, curled up snugly under the covers. Her mind keep going back to the talk Gourry had with her an the recent changes with Amelia. 

"I guess Gourry was right when he said things were going to turn around," she sighed, marveling at how much insight the swordsman seemed to be acquiring as of late. 

Meanwhile Bubbles was in his room doing the same nightly ritual he'd been doing since Amelia had been found. He sat in the floor, eyes closed, glowing faintly scanning the astral plane. He had considered flying around like he and Daisy had done before. But the area he needed to cover was much larger and the current technique he was using seemed to be best for the job. He sat like this for great lengths of time scanning for Nephillo, fearful of what he might find. After a time he opened his eyes and took a deep breath, having come up with the same results that he'd had for the last few days. 

"Nothing there," he whispered and decided to go to bed taking nothing as a good sign.   
  
  
  
  


Morning greeted Zelgadis early as dawn appeared so did Aya, ready to perform the first of the days routine check ups. 

"Morning Zelgadis," she smiled opening up her charts and adjusting her instruments. 

"Morning," he whispered and stretched in the chair. 

"You know the room next door is for you to sleep in." 

"I know," he said, getting up, "Bu I haven't been near her in a while because you limited visitors and . . ." 

Aya waved him off and smiled. 

"I understand, being separated is a hard thing to deal with." 

"Where's Joliet?" 

"At home sleep, with her grandfather. It's way too early for her to be up." 

"I was wondering how you managed to keep these hours with a child." 

"I normally don't, but Joliet really likes Amelia and wanted me to help as much as I could. You should have seen all the gesturing she did on the matter when she learned what happened," Aya said, looking at the Liquid Nightmare gauge and taking readings. 

"So what do the early mornings involve?" Zelgadis asked, walking over. 

"Checking the readings, medication and bandages," she said absently. 

"Odayaka said last night you wouldn't know how much the levels of Liquid Nightmare will change until today." 

"He's right," Aya said, looking at the chimera. "There's been a good decrease since the IV was put in." 

"That's good to hear," he said, looking at Amelia. 

"Combined with our other treatments hopefully she'll wake up soon and some of her bruising will fade." 

"I sat with her last night and the Liquid Nightmare tried to latch onto me. When it left Amelia's arm I saw the bruises for a few moments then it surrounded them again. It doesn't seem interested me, just curious." 

"That's good to know," Aya said, closing her charts and setting them down. 

"From her injuries can you tell how she was attacked. I know there was magic involved but other then that we aren't sure." 

"How about you give me a hand with this and I'll tell you what we think might have happened to her?" Aya said. Zelgadis nodded and the pair went to work. 

Aya pulled back the covers on the princess allowing the full mass of miasma around her to be seen. Amelia wore loose pajamas that were the same light grey as the staffs uniforms. The shirt and pants were rolled up considerably to allow excise to her bandages and splints. 

Aya pulled puled two pieces of Trialcon from her lab coat and set them on opposite ends of the princess's leg and began to inspect her bandages 

"The first thing to do is to change the wrapping s on her left leg since it's the most serious. As I mentioned yesterday we change the bandages on the open cuts regularly so not to promote infection," she explained as she started unwrapping the bandages. 

"If she has this many bruises and cuts along with the fractures how am I supposed to move her around? Wouldn't that make things worse?" 

"Not if its done the right way," she answered, tossing aside the old bandages. "Hand me that jar and those fresh bandages, would you?" 

Zelgadis went to where she had pointed and got the items and noticed small wisps of Liquid Nightmare creeping up her hands. 

"Aya!" 

"I know, hand me the jar first," she said calmly. 

Zelgadis did and watched as Aya opened and spread a thin layer of the contents inside on her hands, making the Liquid Nightmare evaporate. She then applied some to the princess leg. Using a little extra around her wound, bandaged up her leg and removed the Trialcon stones. 

"Weren't you afraid of the miasma?" Zelgadis asked. 

"A little. I usually do the changing and checks with someone here to apply the stones f the miasma gets on me. The two pieces I set down can keep a bulk of it at bay but still not all. The cream's are definitely an improvement," she sighed and went to work on the rest of the princess's bandages. 

She repeated the same steps as before with the stones but was able to take her time thanks to the Trialcon cream on her hands. She also applied some extra on her forearms for good measure. 

Zelgadis watched her work and listened as she explained the steps. He noticed the care she took with the arm that contained the IV and the Liquid Nightmare gauge attachments, as well as the splinted fractures. After she finished with Amelia's arms and legs she lifted the princess's shirt just enough to reveal her stomach. Zelgadis turned his head to the side, trying not to blush. 

"I-I won't have to do that will I?" He stammered. 

"No," Aya laughed. "I'm only doing this so I can but some cream on her ribs then bandage them back up. Besides its just her stomach." 

"If you say so," the chimera said but still averted his eyes. Aya looked up at him and fought the urge to laugh harder. 

"Its nice to know that there's a few gentlemen left in the world," she said and pulled the princess's pajama top back down. "You can look now." 

Zelgadis turned to her and nodded. 

"You mentioned before about doing the moving around the right way?" 

"I've got a jar of Trialcon cream that you'll use on her arms and legs. Her joints are fine, you just have to go slowly and use the cream to massage her muscles. Just remember slowly and gently and you'll be fine. With the fractures just massage them to stimulate the muscles, but only move them slightly. The fractures aren't near the joints. Talking to her while you do it will help put you at ease I think." 

They spent a few minutes checking the princess's IV and giving her the mornings medication. Then making a few more notes on her charts. 

"We think she was in hand to hand combat," Aya said while making notes. "The bruising she has looks like they could be from punches and we think she was kicked in the ribs, and possibly clawed judging by the gashes on her arms and legs." 

"As if she were fighting a wild animal," Zelgadis whispered. 

"Something more sinister if what I've been hearing is correct about this Nephillo. The Liquid Nightmare only makes things worse. Her bodies to weak to stay conscious. We hope she can tell us what happened when she wakes up. 

"I hope so too," the chimera said. 

* * *

Daisy sat in her room and continued to work with her defiant little piece of Trialcon as the morning pressed on. The colors of the minerals and powders she used to test the stone with had become more colorful and extravagant as she continued working in the tavern and on the site. 

"Something has to work," she murmured to herself, "I have to be close." 

She had dragged everything she could from her lab at her and Bubbles home so that she could work in close proximity to the dig. Daisy stopped for a moment and looked around her makeshift lab in thought as a knock came from the door. 

"Come in," she said and Gourry entered the room. 

"Hi Daisy! What's with all the bottles?" 

"I've been experimenting with a piece of Trialcon from the site," she explained, cleaning off the stone. 

"Any luck?" 

" 'friad not." 

"What are you experimenting for?" 

"I'm trying to find something that will react to the Trialcon when it touches it." 

"Like the way the Liquid Nightmare dissolves when the Trialcon is close to it?" Daisy nodded. 

"The problem is finding something that works." 

"What kind of stones have you been using?" 

"Mostly minerals like Maxinile, cadaron . . ." 

"I don't know much about minerals but maybe it belongs to a group, like a rock family," The swordsman said. Daisy's interest was instantly peaked. 

"Rock family, huh?" 

Yeah, like there are different types of books, but there all still books so they have similar qualities. Some books are about magic others about food and stuff, right? So maybe Trialcon has something in common with other stones." 

"And the differences would clash with one another when the two types meet," Daisy finished excitedly. 

"I guess," Gourry smiled. 

"Gourry thank you, you've just helped me think of a way to narrow my search down a lot," she smiled. 

"Uh sure. Hey I came by to ask you if you wanted to get some breakfast before heading to the site." 

"I think know I'm in the mood to," she smiled as they head out.   
  
  


After breakfast the three headed to the site where Bubbles was wrapping things up with the night crews. 

Lina went inside the main tent where she found the muzuko examining the records she had been attending to the day before. 

"So how did we do?" The redhead asked sitting down next to him. 

"Three pounds, large pieces, actually very good," he said still looking at the records. 

"I was going over those yesterday, I didn't get that chance to finish with the message and all. Did you find something?" 

"I was thinking about Zelgadis's explosion theory," he said turning to the sorceress. "We've been inward on the site and from what I can see his calculations should be correct." 

"But we haven't found anything in the section that's supposed to be the heart of the blast, not even small pieces like on the outer rim," Lina said, pulling the site map out from under the files. "Maybe the spot Daisy pointed out was off?" 

"Or the rooms not where we thought it was," Bubbles added. 

"Zel did say he didn't know what part of the fortress he was in. In any case we don't have anything more to work with and the sections currently being dug have been promising." 

"Daisy's been working on something she thinks might help us, but I'm not sure what yet." 

"You don't know what your own sister is up to?" 

"Daisy likes to work on her own when it comes to her lab. She loves discovering new things and solving problems. As soon as she gets a breakthrough we'll be the first to know," he smiled. 

"I can't believe they got three pounds," Lina said, looking at the bag. 

Bubbles watched her take on a quiet yet gentle expression as the sorceress thought of her friend. 

"Your eyes do the cutest little crinkling around the edges when you get compassionate," he whispered. Lina turned to him surprised and noticed just how closely Bubbles was watching her. 

"You promised you wouldn't stare at me like that anymore," she stammered. 

"I try," he said melodramatically and pretended to swoon. "But I can't resist all your cute expressions," He sighed and placed his head on her shoulder looking up at her with blue-grey puppy dog eyes. 

"You are an odd muzuko," she laughed. At this he pouted and she laughed even more. 

"Lina how can you mock my devotion?" 

"Are we interrupting you guys?" 

Lina and Bubbles looked up to see Daisy and Gourry at the tent entrance. They looked at each other and fell out laughing. 

"I guess not," Gourry shrugged. 

"Well if you two are done laughing like maniacs, the day crew has started," Daisy said. 

"Sorry about that," Lina said, regaining her composure. "Hey guys they made three pounds on the night shift." 

"Three pounds." Daisy said, her eyes falling on the sack sitting at the table. "That's the most yet." 

"Zel will be glad to hear that," Gourry said. 

"So will Aya, she'll be able to make more medicine for Amelia," Bubbles said. 

"I'll take it over to center and give them the news," Gourry said and picked up the bag. 

"I think I'll go tell the day crew about the progress we made during the night," Lina said. 

"Why?" 

"To boost their chorale," she smiled at the swordsman.   


* * *

The early afternoon sun shown through Amelia's window as Zelgadis rolled up his sleeves. Hours had passed since the morning check up was given and the chimera had begun his education in the particulars of Amelia's care. He rolled up the pants legs of the princess's pajamas along with the sleeves of her shirt. Aya had come in to administer the first injection of serum and left Zelgadis to work on promoting Amelia's circulation. 

As he worked on making the cuffs of her pajamas secure the Liquid Nightmare reached out to him, once again like a dog sniffing a stranger. He paid it no heed as he opened the jar of Trialcon cream and sat on the bed. He put a glob of the cream in his hand and began working it into the princess's leg and watched as bits of the sniffing miasma began to evaporate and retreat higher up on Amelia's body. 

He rubbed the cream on her leg, careful of her bandages and watched as small traces of miasma continued to evaporate. He then stood up and lifted her leg slowly. He bent it at the knee and slowly pushed it toward her chest. He kept repeating the motion all the while moving his hands up and down her leg, gently massaging in the cream. 

"Its nice outside," he said. "We got word from the site that the night crew pulled in three pounds of Trialcon. Gourry was the one who brought the bag in. He and the others have been working pretty hard," he ended, switching legs and getting another glob of cream, then repeating the same movements. 

"Aya said I should talk to you, but I'm having a hard time thinking of what to say. I forgot to tell you Aya's Joliet's mother. When you wake up you'll get to meet her," he said, setting down her leg. He then began working with her arms, skimming around the IV needle and the Liquid Nightmare gauge tubes taped on her arm. He continued to talk to her about the weather, the center and anything else that came to mind. 

When he finished massaging her limbs, he unrolled her pajamas then stretched the soreness out of his arms and sat down to think. As he moved his neck around in circles, The door creaked open, announcing Odayaka's entrance. 

"How are things going so far?" The doctor asked. 

"I just finished massaging her arms and legs. I talked to her a little too." 

"I ran into Aya and she told me about the three pounds of Trialcon. It's definitely a good turn," Zelgadis nodded in agreement. 

"It gives Aya more to use for the medicines." 

"I think she's in the lab she set up down the hall getting the Trialcon ready to use," Odayaka said, checking the Liquid Nightmare gauge . "It looks like the numbers had gone down a little more since this morning." 

"The treatments are doing their job then," Zelgadis said. 

"Nothing makes me happier," the doctor said. "I'll come back up later to check on her again and you too," he smiled and headed off to finish his rounds. 

Zelgadis got up and left the room and stood in the hallway. He heard noises not too far off and followed them to a door slightly cracked. Inside he saw Aya with a mortar and pestle at a table working tediously. 

"Aya, what are you doing?" 

"Grinding Trialcon, what does it look like?" She said, stopping to wipe her brow. 

"A time consuming way of doing something that you could just use magic for." 

"That would be fine if I knew any?" 

"You're not a sorceress?" Zelgadis asked surprised. 

"Nope. I know about magic but I don't cast and this wouldn't be so time consuming if my assistant wasn't out today," she sighed. 

Zelgadis when over to the work table and studied her work. "How about I show you a spell that will grind this up for you?" 

"That would be wonderful," Aya smiled. 

Zelgadis took a handful of stones, chanted a brief incantation then with a flash the stones turned into a powdered pile that poured onto the table. 

"Is this fine enough for your needs?" He asked. 

Aya dipped two fingers into the powder and rolled it between them and nodded. 

"All right, grab some stones and repeat the incantation I recited and focus." 

Aya grabbed some stones as did Zelgadis who started the spell again with Aya following him word for word. Two flashes of light occurred resulting in two piles f Trialcon powder. Aya looked at her pile and smiled. 

"I can't believe I just did that. How did I do?" 

"Good, you have good control," Zelgadis said, feeling the fine powder grains in front of her. 

"This will cut my preparation time down considerably." 

"You did all the grinding with just an assistant for the creams and fluids?" He asked a little amazed. 

"Most of it. Odayaka did a lot too, probably with that spell you just taught me." 

"If they find anymore then what's been coming in so far, hand grinding it all will be impossible." 

"Right now I just want to get this batch done, I'll think about the ones ahead later." 

"I'll help you finish ," Zelgadis said. 

They grabbed more stones and began to magically grind them as the afternoon continued on. 

* * *

In another part of the city, Daisy worked diligently pouring through the books of the Sorcerer's Guilds library. 

"I should have brought Gourry along," she thought. "He's spent more time here then any of us." 

She flipped through books, setting aside the ones the could prove useful until she found the one she needed and started reading. After a few minutes she began to smile. 

"Looks like I know what family you're from, you stubborn stone you," she laughed, slamming the book closed. She grabbed the other books she'd found on the matter then ran out of the library in search of her new found friend Hindin to get supplies. 

Meanwhile Bubbles and Lina ate their lunch at the food tent by the site while Gourry stayed in the main tent keeping an eye on things. 

"Are you sure about Gourry watching over the dig this afternoon?" Bubbles asked between bites. 

"Positive. The crews like him and he know how things are set up as good as any of us," Lina said. "Besides its his turn." 

"That's true," Bubbles nodded. "The volunteers are working even harder then before. Things have gotten a bit more demanding since we started." 

"Well we were given double good news, first the three pounds from the night shift and Gourry's news about Amelia showing improvement. Everyone's starting to feel like their hard work is paying. So the more demanding things have gotten is a good thing, I think." 

"I wonder how Zelgadis is holding up?" Bubbles murmured suddenly. 

"Me too." 

* * *

Zelgadis sat on the floor by the princess's bed and idly stroked her hair. 

"Joliet was really happy when I saw her before coming here. She even had flowers to give me and some of the other people who work here. You should see this place. They've been helping a lot of people. I told you about the people from town who volunteered to search through the fortress. They're about thirty volunteers and a lot of others who've donated supplies and food. You should see it, you really should. You'd be pleased," he whispered smiling. 

He stared out the window at the late afternoon sun. Since working with her arms and legs he'd spent afternoon quietly talking to her. In the beginning, he felt awkward, since he never considered himself much of a conversationalist. But as the day went on he found it a bit easier to talk. 

Zelgadis stood up and headed into his room to get the guitar that Bubbles had dropped off for him. Then went back into Amelia's room, sat back down again and started playing. 

The tune was melodic and light. Zelgadis plucked the strings gently, invoking whatever note seemed right at the moment. As he continued to play he thought about the day he'd had. Caring for Amelia was intense, now that he knew all the work that was involved. 

"I should have been here helping them a lot sooner," he thought, changing keys. 

"I never asked you what music you liked," he said suddenly and stopped playing in Mickey. "We've known each other for years and I've never asked what you like in music, or books . . . or anything like that. I guess you don't think about those things when your self-absorbed," he sighed and continued playing.   
  
  
  


Daisy sat with her piece of Trialcon in the side tent she set up next to the main one. Around her were an array of jars and bottles. She worked steadily taking samples from the jars and grinding them finely. She had her own mortar and pestle that she used instead of magic, not wanting to corrupt the samples. 

After her research at the library, Daisy was confident that her current batch of minerals would pay off in the results she wanted. With this thought in mind she worked even harder. Daisy was able to make some determinations she thought she was greatly narrow the field of minerals, from her talk with Gourry and the supplies she collected. 

Lina entered Daisy's tent, looked around and noted the tables and shelves of bottles and jars. 

"Is this what Bubbles says your working on?" The sorceress asked. 

"Yes," Daisy sighed, taking a break. 

"You set up this tent to work in too?" 

"I figured this is easier then carrying all this stuff from here to the tavern and back. I had a talk with Gourry this morning that helped me get on the right track of what I'm looking for," the muzuko smiled excitedly. 

"Gourry came to see you?" 

"To got me for breakfast and he found me working. He's been really helpful and sweet." 

Lina nodded. "Gourry's great that way sometimes," she smiled. "What exactly are you trying to do anyway?" 

"Find an element that reacts to Trialcon. I think it could help us," Daisy said and resumed her work with the mortar and pestle. "Have you heard anything about Zelgadis?" 

"I hear he's been doing well on his first day from Odayaka." 

"That's good to know. I think spending this time with Amelia , helping her could be good for him. He's been so concerned about not being there." 

"I'm still a little concerned about him though. He holds a lot of things inside, being with Amelia could make things worse for him instead of better." 

"I guess we'll know one way or the other soon enough," Daisy said. 

* * *

The next day was the same for Zelgadis. He still ate very little, but slept a bit more then the day before. He helped Aya change bandages and check the Liquid Nightmare levels. 

"They've gone down even more," she smiled and started switching Amelia over to a new IV solution bag. 

"Does that mean she'll wake up soon?" 

"We hope so. In the meantime she'll be able to get some more healing done physically and her life energy replenishing, well things may turn around soon. We just have to be patient. Have you been talking to her?" 

"Yes and Bubbles brought the guitar I used in the talent show over so I've been playing a little too," he blushed. 

"What kind of music does she like?" 

"I don't know . . . we never talked about it," he sighed. "I thought she liked what I played at the talent competition so I've been playing stuff with a similar mellow sound," he explained. 

"I'm sure Amelia would like anything you played for her." 

"The problem is I'm not sure what to talk about to her sometimes. I've told her about you and Joliet and what's been happening with the others already." 

"Talk about times you've spent together. You've done a lot of traveling with her and Lina, surely you must have had some interesting moments," Aya said. 

"Yeah, we've had some experiences," he said. 

"Then talk about them, the silly things and the adventures." 

"I'll try." 

"Good," she smiled and finished up for the morning. "I'll be back later for the first injection." 

That said Zelgadis turned his attention back to the princess and tried to think of something from their past to talk about. 

"Okay remember when we had to go to that town for shrine maidens? And you dressed me up like a girl?" He started. "Well I've always wondered were did you find the clothes? Not that I like being a girl or anything, but I actually fooled people, even that psycho queen of theirs," he laughed. 

"I guess being a princess you've had to get dressed up for lots of different things like when I say you in Zoana," he whispered, remembering the pink dress she was in. "You probably miss that since you travel with us so much." 

He continued to ramble on about whatever came to his head from their past and other things he thought were interesting. And by late morning he had fallen asleep next to the bed.   
  


Daisy worked through the night into the morning in her site side tent, grinding minerals and running tests. She would have stopped hours before but felt sure this was the patch that would turn the tide. 

"This is the last one, maracon," she sighed wiping her forehead. "If I'm right you'll be working some magic for me in just a few moments." 

She scooped a small handful of the powdered mineral then sprinkled onto her piece of Trialcon that had been so defiant and watched. Nothing. 

Daisy ground her teeth in a anger and began grumbling under her breath. 

"I don't understand this. My theory was sound. All I needed was to run the tests," she shouted , losing her composure and pacing. 

"I've spent hours, days, almost two weeks of hand grinding and looking for samples. How could I have been wrong?" 

She stopped her pacing and looked back at the table she had been working at. As she looked at all the open bottles and jars along with the loose rocks scattered about, she became overcome with emotion. 

"This couldn't have been all for nothing," she sobbed, banging her fist on the table, rocking it so viciously that a beaker of water spilled onto the Trialcon. 

Daisy started to clean up the mess in self defeat when she noticed the little stone was turning a distinct shade of bright green. 

"Absorption," she cried, excitedly. "The water helped the maracon be absorbed into the Trialcon, letting it react." She laughed jumping up and down. "I did it, I finally did!" 

"You did what?" 

Daisy looked up and saw her brother at the tent entrance watching her confused. She ran over and dragged him to the table. 

"Look!" She cried. Bubbles looked at the table, still bewildered at his sister's excitement. 

"It's a green stone, so?" 

"It's not just a green stone, its Trialcon! I found the mineral I was looking for." 

"So now you can tell me what you plan on doing with this stuff then?" 

"We use the maracon on the dig site. You mix it with water, spray it on the site and all the Trialcon turns green." 

"Making it easier for us to find," Bubbles said with sudden realization. "We'll have plenty for Amelia in no time. Sis you're brilliant." Bubbles laughed, picking her up and hugging her. "Will we be able to get more of this stuff?" 

"Yes, " Daisy nodded, "It's a common thing in magic shops. The sorcerer's guild should have a good stock of it." 

"By this afternoon I want to have this sprayed from one end to the other of the site." 

"This time tomorrow the medical center will have two, maybe three times more Trialcon then before," Daisy murmured. 

"And we'll have good news for our neurotic blue friend," Bubbles smiled. 

* * *

Story Index |Part 2 


	20. 15.2: Faint Whispers, Joyful Tears

15.2: Faint Whispers and Joyful Tears 

* * *

When the word came it was afternoon and Zelgadis was busy massaging cream into Amelia's legs and chatting idly. Aya had burst in the room out of breath and excited. He stopped massaging, holding the princess's leg by the calf muscle and stared at Aya concerned. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Yes," she wheezed, "There's been word from the site." Zelgadis's ears perked up instantly. 

"What's happened?" 

"Daisy, she found a way to find more Trialcon easier." 

"How?" 

"She's been doing some experiments the last few days on minerals that react to Trialcon and she's had a breakthrough. They're going to spray the site and redouble the digging today. They think by morning we'll have more Trialcon then we can handle." 

"That's . . . great," Zelgadis said. 

"I told Joliet and she's very excited too. I want to have another look at the medical treatments. If we get as much as they say, I can use more of it in the medicines and the solution bags," she said, taking out her notebook to jot a few things down. 

"Like more serum injections?" Zelgadis asked, feeling the budding excitement set in. "We could do two at night along with the day ones, couldn't we?" 

"I think so, she's been responding well since we started, but I was also thinking of trying Odayaka's slab theory if we get the chance," Aya said thoughtfully. Zelgadis looked at her confused. 

"What exactly is a slab theory?" 

"Odayaka thinks that if we could find a big piece of Trialcon, about the size of a table top and place Amelia on it a large amount or eventually all of the miasma would evaporate out of Amelia's body." 

"It makes sense, then you'd be able to do Resurrection or Recovery to completely heal her." 

"Not quite," Aya said. 

"Why not?" 

"We decided early on that since her body's been bombarded with high levels of magic for an extended period it would be beneficial for her to be magic free for a period of time after the Liquid Nightmare is gone. No using magic and no casting magic on her." 

"But those spells are healing spells," he said. 

"Very high level healing spells, and Liquid Nightmare is still a pretty new thing for us to deal with, even with all the progress we've made. We don't know what will happen if we try to cast something that strong on her and what side effects it could have." 

Zelgadis nodded but still felt the brewing sense of enthusiasm well up in him at this new turn. 

"In other words, let's not get careless because of good news," he smiled. 

"Exactly," she smiled, "I'm going down the hall to start working with the formulas and her charts to see how much of an increase we can handle." 

"If you hear anything new about . . ." 

"I'll come as soon as I get the details," Aya said 

Zelgadis went back to work on Amelia's leg with a bit more enthusiasm. 

"Did you hear that? There's a chance you could be waking up a lot sooner then we first thought," he said and massaged in more cream. 

* * *

"All right everyone, here's how it works. Daisy and Bubbles are going to fly above with us on their backs to spray the site. When we finish any pieces of Trialcon will turn green. That's what we'll be digging out," Lina shouted. 

"It'll be a little wet, so everybody watch your step," Gourry added. 

"If we see any large patches of green from the air we'll signal the team closest to that location," Bubbles said. "If all goes well you won't be here digging anymore and Amelia will be up and about in no time." This got cheers from the mass of volunteers that had gathered around them. 

"Now that everybody's in a good mood lets get started," Bubbles continued. "We need small groups at various points along the site border. Once everyone's in place we'll start the spraying and wait for the color change then start digging." 

The people began to divide into groups and gather their supplies. Lina fielded questions from team leaders and showed them parameter locations on the site map. During this, Gourry showed some of the volunteers what the Trialcon would look like after it was sprayed. 

Bubbles and Daisy checked on the spray mixture housed in large water drums to make sure it was ready for the site. 

"We'll have to start getting in the air soon," Bubbles said, watching some of the groups heading out. "We've going to have to figure out something special to thank everyone in town for doing all this." 

"I was thinking that too earlier," Daisy said. "I was also thinking that after we spray we'll know whether or not Zelgadis's calculations were right or not." 

"At this point it wouldn't make a difference since we'll know where every piece of Trialcon is." 

"Don't forget to yell if you see any large hunks of Trialcon. Odayaka wants us to bring one in if we can." 

Lina and Gourry came over as they finished with the drums and checking the harnesses that would hold them in place. 

"The groups are getting organized and heading out," Gourry said excitedly. 

"Good now its our turn," Daisy said. 

"Before we go up you'll need something," Bubbles said. He opened up his hyper-dimensional pocket and pulled out two crystals and handed one to Lina and the other to Gourry. "This way we know what the other's doing," Bubbles explained 

"Lets get all this stuff on so we can head out." 

The two muzuko transformed into their large dragon forms and stretched their wings in preparation. 

It took Lina and Gourry several minutes to make sure the drums were secure in their harnesses as well as the hoses attached to the drum openings were closed tightly until it was time to spray. After making one last check Lina and Gourry climbed onto their prospective muzuko dragons and took off. 

Daisy and Bubbles took positions on the opposite ends of the site and waited for the signals from the groups below. 

Lina and Bubbles watched as one by one groups from their side signaled their positions, while Daisy and Gourry did the same. Lina pulled out her crystal to call Gourry, after all the groups for her end were in place. 

"Gourry, you there?" She asked into the crystal's cylinder of light. 

"Yeah, I can see you guys . . . well almost anyway," he said. 

"Are your groups in place yet?" 

"The last one just go to their spot. Are we starting now?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, bye Lina," Gourry smiled and the crystal went dark. 

Lina tucked the crystal back into her cape and patted Bubbles to get his attention. 

"You heard him Bubbles, lets get started." 

"You ready with the hose?" 

"Yep." 

"All right, then hold on," he said and changed altitudes. 

Lina positioned the hose off of Bubbles back and opened it and started to spray the mixture through the nozzle attached. 

On the other side of the site Gourry and Daisy were doing something similar. Gourry sprayed and Daisy flew at a low level to better hit their intended target. 

The dragons flew slowly trying to spray as much as possible. As the water hit the rocks the Trialcon began to turn a bright green that seemed to glow like a small flame. At the first sign of the green glow the groups cheered at the success of their new effort. 

Gourry looked at the site as he sprayed and was pleased as well. 

"There's more Trialcon here then we thought," he smiled. 

"I know," Daisy said. "We shouldn't have started digging from the edge, otherwise we'd have had more a lot sooner." 

"How long till me meet up with Lina and Bubbles?" 

"We should both hit the middle section shortly." 

"Where we were digging at before?" 

"Yeah," Daisy said, looking out to see her brother close by. 

In minutes they converged in the sites center, spraying the last of the maracon mix. As it hit the rocks, the green color of the revealed Trialcon radiated to the point of it blinding them. 

After Bubbles eyes adjusted he looked down and saw a vast abundance of shining green winking back at him. In the area they had been digging, it was bordered on some sides by the ocean of green and on other plain rock. 

"I guess Zel and Daisy were right about the area, we just picked the wrong spot to start digging," he laughed and flew a little closer. 

Lina shot a small light spell in the air to signal the spot they'd found. She then pulled out her crystal and called over to Gourry and Daisy as Bubbles circled around. 

"Gourry?" 

"I'm here. Look at how bright all the green is down there," he said excitedly. 

"We see it, how's the green on your half of the site?" 

"Okay I guess, not a lot of it though until you get to the middle and a little ways around," the swordsman said. 

"Lina, did you get a look at the section with the Liquid Nightmare," Daisy interrupted. 

"Its still there but not as bad as before. I think the surrounding Trialcon is slowly evaporating it," Lina said. 

"Looking down it seems like Zelgadis's explosion theory was right times two," Bubbles said. 

"What do you mean?" Gourry asked. 

"Let's take a higher altitude and I'll show you," he said, flying higher. Once they were high enough Gourry and Daisy could see what Bubbles meant. There was the center of the first possible explosion, which they all assumed was Zelgadis's room and the second that was wrapped in Liquid Nightmare farther away. 

"One spot is where Zel was and the other, were we found Amelia would have been where they were fighting, maybe?" Daisy asked into the crystal. 

"Yeah but look at the spot where we found her," Bubbles insisted. "There's no trace of Trialcon in the whole area and that is definitely a blast pattern unlike the one where we think Zel was." 

"This only confirms what we've all been thinking about what might have happened to her up there. They must have tossing around some pretty powerful spells," Lina said. 

"That place doesn't have any Trialcon at all, why?" Gourry asked. 

"So there would be nothing around to hold back her Liquid Nightmare, if she decided to use it on potential victims," Lina said. "I think we should set down somewhere and start helping the others," she ended quickly. 

They touched down a little ways from the site's rim and unstrapped the empty drums. Daisy and Bubbles transformed back into their human forms and took a few minutes to stretch out their arms and legs. 

"Exactly whose idea was it to use giant water drums?" Bubbles asked. 

"Yours," Daisy said. 

"Well next time I have an idea like that stop me. My back couldn't take anymore." 

"It won't have to now that the sites glowing green and the volunteers have already moved in," Daisy smiled. She looked over to Gourry and saw him sitting in the grass deep in thought. 

"What's wrong Gourry?" 

"Lina what did you mean about the potential victims thing you said before?" He asked suddenly. 

Lina sat down a few feet in front of him and explained. 

"Nephillo must have used that place in her fortress to take people and kill them like she planned to do with Amelia." 

"No . . . I mean, there's no Trialcon there so why was it everywhere else. I mean it absorbs her Liquid Nightmare so why keep it around? Wouldn't it hurt her?" 

"Not necessarily. The Liquid Nightmare is a spell that she could cast whenever she needed. I think the Trialcon was there to keep her spells under control. Especially since they're self-sustaining," Bubbles added. 

"How do you know that?" Gourry asked. 

"Nephillo's gone and her Liquid Nightmare isn't," he said simply. 

"I also think it made sure no one would stumble on her spot in the astral plane investigating unexplained activity." 

"Like who?" the swordsman asked. 

"Other muzuko or dragons. It seemed like she only wanted to be seen when she chose to be," Lina said. 

"But we still don't know if Nephillo's really dead or not, she could still come back." 

"She's had almost two weeks to show up. I've heard of making a dramatic entrance but this would be ridiculous," Bubbles said. 

"I just really hate the fact that there is so much about all of this we still don't know," Daisy sighed. They all fell silent in their own thoughts of worry and concern. 

"All right everyone, snap out of it," Bubbles said loudly. The others looked at him startled. "Every time we venture down this road of conversation we get depressed and moody. So we don't know what happened up there to Amelia. But we know that she's getting better and we have a way, thanks to my sister's brilliance, to find enough Trialcon to help her." 

"Let's get back to work," Daisy smiled. "Bubbles is right, we have a lot to think positively about." 

"We know," Lina said as Gourry stood and dusted off blades of grass. "Its just you can't help thinking about it." 

"We know Lina," Bubbles whispered. "We know."   


The hours at the site passed quickly. The volunteers worked hard, concentrating their efforts in the middle of the fortress wreck. The digging went much easier now that the treasure they sought was illuminated in bright green. The groups worked effectively, digging and carrying out pieces until the early evening hours started to creep in. 

"I think we should stop," Bubbles said, setting down a bundle of freshly dug Trialcon. 

"Yeah everyone's getting tired," Gourry added, setting down his own load. "And we can't dig late since both crews are here too." 

Daisy came up beside them, helping one of the volunteer's carry some supplies. 

"Are you guys stopping?" 

"Yeah," Bubbles said, "Everyone's starting to get a bit tired, plus we still need to weigh all this and get it over to the center for Aya to use." 

"I'll let everyone know, where's Lina?" 

"She's off looking for that large piece of Trialcon you said Odayaka wanted," Gourry answered. 

"I'll find her after I tell everyone we're closing down for the night," Daisy said. What do I say about tomorrow?" 

"That we won't be digging and for everyone to sleep in. They've earned it," Bubbles said. 

The word spread quickly and soon the volunteers were all heading home leaving the four with a rather large pile of Trialcon to deal with. 

"Umm, guys?" Daisy started. 

"Yeah," they answered. 

"I don't think we're going to be able to weigh all this." 

The other three could only nod and stare silently. 

"Do you think this is enough for Aya to work with?" Gourry asked. 

"I don't think Amelia's medication will be a problem anymore," Bubbles said. 

* * *

| Story Index | Chapter 16 | 


	21. Chapter 16: A New Dawn Rising

16: A New Dawn Rising 

* * *

Aya sat in her regular office and sorted through notes and charts on her other patients when someone entered the room. She looked up and saw Lina in the doorway, smiling. 

"Hey Aya, we're done at the site for the day," the redhead said.

"How much were you able to turn up?" Aya asked.

"Come outside and see."

Aya followed the sorceress outside the center and around the back. When she got there her eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered slowly. 

In front of her were two large wagons overflowing with Trialcon stones of various shapes and sizes pilled high in pyramids.

"We couldn't weigh it for obvious reasons."

"This is great," Aya cheered, "Now we can focus completely on Amelia's care and you all can get some rest too."

"But now you have the hardest job of all," Bubbles said.

"What's that?"

"Telling Zelgadis," he laughed.

  
  


Zelgadis lay on his bed, letting the early evening darkness flood through his half-circle-shaped window. Beside him on the night stand lay a tray of hardly touched food and an empty cup of coffee.

He turned his head and looked at the door that connected his room to Amelia's and sighed.

"I wonder what's happening at the site," he thought. It felt like time was creeping along at a snails pace till the next morning when they would hear about how the new Trialcon finding method turned out. The thought continued to circle in his head when a light knock came from the door and it slowly opening revealing Aya.

"Taking a rest?" she asked.

"Sort of, what's up?"

"Lina and the others stopped by," she smiled. Zelgadis sat up quickly.

"And?"

"We've got two large carts overflowing with Trialcon," she shouted, "More then enough for Amelia's care."

"That's . . . wonderful," he whispered.

"What's wrong, everything's going great. Amelia's improving and we don't have to worry about running out or not having enough Trialcon anymore?"

"I know but it's also the perfect time for something to go wrong," he said solemnly.

"Oh." Aya said also becoming somber. "Well you could be right or then again wrong, but right now things are having a well earned good turn and I plan on making sure it stays that way."

"So do I," Zelgadis nodded. "And believe me I am it's just I'm . . ."

"Scared? Cautious?"

"More worried and cautious then anything."

"Agreed, but now we have our work cut out for us," she said sitting down.

"The medicines?" He asked. Aya nodded.

"I can use three times more Trialcon in the solution bags and double the serum injections like you mentioned. But I won't have all that ready by morning without your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Grind Trialcon."

"All right,"he smiled.

"I need about two barrels full ground up to go in the lab so I can measure out what I need. The rest we'll try to figure out where to store it until it's needed. But I think the Sorcerer's Guild is interested in grinding some up and keeping it on hand."

"Well the Guild is going to have to wait for a bit," Zelgadis grumbled. "What we need it for is far more important."

"No question about that," Aya said.

Zelgadis pulled on his shoes and jacket. He looked into Amelia's room briefly then turned back to Aya.

"Well let's get this Trialcon ready. I want to see for myself how much was brought in," he said heading out the room with Aya ahead of him.

When they finally got outside, Zelgadis saw the carts of Trialcon and could only stare.

"Why is it all bright green?" He asked. 

"I didn't ask," Aya laughed. "Come on," she said and started working.

When Zelgadis finally got back to Amelia's room it was late and he was exhausted. Instead of two barrels of Trialcon powder they had done four and levitated them up to Aya's lab. Aya left to spend the remainder of the night with Joliet after mixing the IV solution for the morning.

The chimera took off his jacket and sat down in the armchair by the bed and studied the princess's face and slowly drifted to sleep.

  
  
  
  


The morning seemed to come early as Zelgadis awoke to the faint signs of rustling. He cracked open his eyes for a moment and saw Odayaka checking Amelia and updating his charts. He closed his tired eyelids again until sometime later when someone lightly tapped him.

"Zelgadis wake up," Aya whispered, giving him another shake. The chimera moved and shifted positions but continued to sleep deeply.

Aya hated to wake him up, especially since he was sleeping so deeply. She shook him again, then stopped.

"I'll let him sleep a bit longer," she thought. Then went into the nearby closet and pulled out an extra blanket and tucked it around him.

"Besides I can get some things done by myself," Aya said.

She'd changed Amelia's solution bag to the new one and took the opportunity to change some of the top sheets and pillow cases. While doing so Aya noticed the miasma focused around her bruises and cuts.

"I'll have to see if there's some thing else we can do about those bruises," she whispered, eyeing a particularly nasty one. She finished up and decided her next stop was to pay Bubbles and the others a visit.

  
  


Lina lay in the warm cocoon of bed sheets, half asleep and sighed.

"It feels so nice to be able to sleep in," she thought.

They had all earned a little extra time in bed, in fact the whole town did with all the help they had given them over the past two weeks. The sorceress sighed again and snuggled deeper into the covers and hugged her pillow.

"This is heaven," she murmured. 

The door to her room cracked open and Gourry poked his head through and looked about spotting the redhead still in bed. He yawned stretched and padded into her room in his slipper clad feet and blue pajamas.

"Hey Lina," he whispered.

"Mmmmmm,"

"Can we talk?"

"Mmmmmm,"

The swordsman took that as a yes and climbed in the bed and stretched out beside Lina and looked at the ceiling. The gradual creak of the bed under his weight woke the sorceress fully. She looked over and saw Gourry's long golden hair next to her fiery tresses on the pillow, then took in the rest of his frame, laid out atop her comforter. He took up most of the far side of the bed, not touching her but still very close. Lina blushed brightly and debated on whether to yell at him or fireball him out of the bed.

"What does he think he's doing?" she asked herself.

"Lina are we going to dig today?" Gourry asked.

"No . . . Gourry we aren't," she said slowly, still feeling the effects of sleep and embarrassment. "What are you doing here laying in my bed, anyway?"

"I wanted to talk, you said it was okay, well sort of."

"I guess so, but why are laying down?"

"Cause it's a bed and I'm still pretty sleepy, that's what people do in beds Lina."

Lina shook her head in defeat and decided not to yell or fireball him. It was a good morning after all, no point in ruining it.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

The swordsman turned on his side facing her and smiled, slightly as if sensing her decision not to berate him.

"Do you think things will be all right now, with Amelia I mean?"

"They have more then enough Trialcon for medicine. Now it's just a question of time," she answered. "You were the one who said before we were due for a good turn, remember?"

"I know Lina but I still worry a little. What if something happened? If Amelia had . . . you know, who would tell Philionel. He may be a little loud at times, but he loves Amelia a lot, it would really hurt him if, you know."

"I'd thought about that too in the beginning. But that's behind us now. Aya and Odayaka have worked really hard to help Amelia and its working so there's no need t worry about . . . that."

"Do you ever think about . . . dying?"

"Yes and no. I think about it when we fight. But more then anything I think about living, my future. What I'll be doing. I don't think I'd mind dying if I've done all the things I've wanted to while I'm alive."

"I want things to go back to normal again, that's all," he whispered.

"We all do, we just have to wait it out till Amelia gets better," she said as someone knocked.

"Want me to get that?" Gourry asked.

"No I will," she said crawling out of bed. When she opened the door, she found Daisy waiting.

"Aya's downstairs, she wants to talk to us," Daisy said.

"I don't have to get dressed do I?" Lina yawned.

"No," Daisy laughed, "Just throw on a robe and slippers."

"Okay then."

"I was going over to knock on Gourry's door after telling you,"

"I'm already here," he called from the bed at the mention his name.

Daisy looked at Lina then through the door and saw Gourry and started to blush.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I didn't know that you two were . . ." she stammered.

Lina noticed the blush and instantly knew that the other girl was starting to get the wrong idea.

"Gourry came by a few minutes ago to talk," she said casually, "And decided to make himself at home on my bed while he did it. Isn't that right sleepyhead?"

"Yep," Gourry answered cheerfully.

"Why? What did you think you were interrupting?" Lina asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing," Daisy laughed nervously, "I just though . . . oh it's nothing, I'll see you downstairs in a few," she mumbled and rushed off. Lina closed the door and sighed in relief.

"Hey Lina, what's up with Daisy?"

"Um nothing. Aya's here to see us," she said. Gourry's expression changed quickly. "I don't think its bad news," she added gently, putting on her slippers and robe. Gourry sat up and pushed his own feet back into his slippers and they both headed out of the room.

"Sorry I woke you up this morning Lina?"

"That's okay, but you can't be lying around on my bed anymore. You'll give people the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea, about what?"

"I'll explain it to you later when we have more time," Lina said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Already seated were Bubbles, Daisy and Aya. Daisy looked at Lina anxiously as she sat down.

"Sorry about this morning, I misunderstood things," Daisy whispered.

"Forget about it," Lina whispered back, then turned to their guest. "So Aya what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know we were able to get some of the Trialcon ready last night. Thanks to Zelgadis's help."

"How's he doing?" Daisy asked.

"He's still not eating like he should," Aya said.

"Is he drinking his coffee?" Bubbles asked knowingly.

"Of course," she laughed. "He's getting more sleep, in fact that's what he's doing now after all the work he helped me with last night. I think helping with Amelia's care has really helped improve things with him," she said.

"That's good to know," Daisy smiled.

"Did we bring you enough Trialcon?" Gourry asked.

"Plenty," Aya said. "We won't have to worry about running out now. The rest is up to Amelia."

"Will we able to see her anytime soon?" Lina asked

"Not for a bit. The Liquid Nightmare's tapered off some but its still dangerous. The last thing we want is someone else to be targeted in its attempts to survive."

"You make it sound like it's alive?"

"In a way it almost seems like it. It acts in what we would consider instinctively like, an animal would," Aya explained.

"Is there anything else we can do to help?" The swordsman asked.

"Get some rest. I know you've all been pulling really long hours and you may not have been taking good care of yourself, a little better then Zelgadis but you all still look tired."

"We feel it," Daisy sighed.

"Then take the day to be lazy and relax. It's okay. We're at a point where you can take that extra moment to breathe."

"I don't think we'll be able to completely relax until we can see Amelia," Bubbles said.

"I understand how difficult waiting can be but hopefully it won't be for too much longer."

"Breakfast, I think we could all use a nice hearty breakfast," Lina said suddenly.

"Yes, that does sound good. I haven't eaten yet either," Aya said.

"Will you have enough time?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes. They're not expecting on duty until a little later."

"Good, you could tell us more about Zel," Gourry smiled.

"Okay, let's order."

"No need, they should be bringing out everything soon."

"What did you order?" Aya asked.

"Everything on the menu, triple portions," Daisy said. Lina and Gourry grinned happily. Aya stared at the kitchen doors wide-eyed as the waitress began carrying out the first loads of food.

* * *

Zelgadis woke up again a little later in the morning. He found that the new solution bag had been hooked up as well as fresh bandages for the princess. 

"They must have started without me," he thought, sitting up fully. He moved to the princess's bed and noticed the Liquid Nightmare swirling a bit more actively then before.

"What's going on?" He asked, becoming alert.

He quickly got up and checked the IV tubes and the Liquid Nightmare gauge to find everything appearing normal. He then felt the princess's face and neck and noticed she was sweating. He couldn't find a fever but he could hear that her heart was beating fast and her breathing was quicker then usual.

He ran from the room into his and grabbed the cube that Odayaka had given him the first night after the crash and pressed the indentation on the top. He took the cube with him back into the room and rolled up his sleeves to get some water from the basin near the bed.

"Relax Amelia, just relax," he cooed softly, cradling her head in his hands. He used the water on her face and let a small amount drip into her mouth, not knowing what else might sooth her. Moments later Odayaka came into the room with Aya close behind.

"What's happening?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know. I woke up and the Liquid Nightmare was more active. Her hearts beating faster, her breath is quicker and she's sweating."

"How long has this been going on?" Aya asked, rubbing on some Trialcon cream then taking a closer look at Amelia.

"I woke up less then five minutes ago. I don't know how long before that," Zelgadis said.

"I thought you weren't coming in till later," Odayaka said to Aya as he looked over Amelia.

"I stopped by the tavern to see the others. I just got in when a nurse told me about the call," Aya said. "What do you think?"

"The Liquid Nightmares fighting the new IV dose," Odayaka stated. "Her muscles are tensing like when an adrenaline rush occurs."

"So she's fighting the Liquid Nightmare that's fighting the increase of Trialcon?" Zelgadis asked.

"Yes," Aya nodded.

"How do we fix it?"

"We can start with the IV," Aya said.

"Are you thinking of stopping or slowing the solution flow?" Odayaka asked.

"Slowing. A more gradual flow should help things," she explained while working with the IV.

"When will we know that this works?" Zelgadis asked.

"Soon, she should return to normal in a few minutes. In the meantime talk to her," Odayaka said. "It should help things along."

Zelgadis whispered to her softly, stroking her hair in an effort to help calm her agitation. Aya and Odayaka stayed close by monitoring her and the Liquid Nightmare. As the minutes passed Zelgadis could hear Amelia's breathing return to normal as well as her heart, as the lower dose moved through her system. He could see her visibly relaxing and took this as another sign of improvement.

"Her heart sounds normal again," he said finally.

"Good," Odayaka said taking a listen for himself. Aya sighed in relief. "We'll up the flow gradually at each check up in the future. I think the increase from the previous formula was too quick."

"How come you didn't think of that before?" Zelgadis asked in a low voice.

"We thought with the serum being the . . ."

"You could have made things worse for her! Do you know that?" He interrupted shouting. He left the room for his with Aya following will Odayaka stayed to further check the princess.

"I was going to say. The solution bag is the same grade as the serum. We haven't had any negative effects with that so we didn't foresee any problems," Aya explained.

"We didn't mean to scare you," Odayaka said from the door frame. "This is as new for us as it is for you, but all our information from her exams and charts made us feel sure nothing remotely negative would happen and . . ."

"You don't have to apologize. I -I understand," Zelgadis said quietly. "It's just I think of what could have happened and well . . ."

"She would have become exhausted after the adrenaline rush ended. Her circulatory system is working faster due to the rush, that's why the lower dose was able to set in so quickly. Her life wasn't in any danger, she's been past that point for a while," Odayaka said.

"I'll be more careful in the future. This was an unexpected turn," Aya said.

"I suppose you've experienced lots of those."

"Yes, we have," Aya nodded.

"In the meantime, let's keep things business as usual and keep an extra close eye on her," Odayaka smiled.

Aya and the doctor went back into Amelia's room and did one last check on the Liquid Nightmare gauge and took down the current levels. After making sure everything till seemed to be in order, Odayaka left to tend to his other patients but Aya stayed with Zelgadis.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Just back in reality and not in the clouds," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't think something bad could happen, but you know as well as I how delicate things have been for her. We, correction I have gotten a little comfortable here. We aren't as cautious as we were before and she just suffered the results of it. I'm not saying you were careless. You looked over her charts and other exam records to make your determinations."

"But you feel that we need to be reminded that just because we plan things a certain way they may not turn out that way." Aya said.

"That's what I'm saying," he nodded.

Aya nodded in turn understanding that the chimera was still unnerved.

"I went to see the others this morning," she said, changing the subject. "I told them to get some rest and that we now had plenty of Trialcon to work with."

"How are they?"

"Good, tired, but cheerful after the hard work" Aya said, but noticed the chimera's gaze was steady on the princess.

  
  
  
  


In her room Daisy and Lina sat on the Muzuko's bed eating fruit and chatting idly between bits.

"It was nice of Aya to stop in this morning," Daisy smiled. 

"And it's nice to hear that Zel's getting some sleep even if he isn't eating that much still," Lina said. "Then again he never ate a whole lot before."

"Hmm," Daisy nodded, eating a bit of fruit. "He cares about Amelia so much . . ."

"But doesn't yet see how much, the stubborn idiot."

"Lina!"

"Well it's true. He's been worried crazy but won't admit he's this crazed because he cares so much about her, more then as a friend," the redhead said, not giving any details about what was told to her by her friend.

"I think things will change when Amelia finally wakes up," Daisy said. "He's had a lot of time to think and maybe in that time he's figured out a few things."

"Where are Gourry and Bubbles?"

"Don't you remember? They went to spread the word about no more digging. Bubbles and I were thinking we should do something for everyone to say thanks for all the hard work."

"To be honest, I'm not going to feel much like celebrating until Amelia's awake," Lina sighed.

"Me either."

"I wish I could talk to her again. We'd done that a lot lately, talk like you and me are now. I've been trying to be a little better about things."

"A little better?"

"I had this weird dream before we came to Briseral and Gourry asked me if I hated him. Then he starts acting weird about the pageant and I had a blow up with Amelia at the spa about me teasing her about Zel. I tease a little sometimes and I guess I went too far. I figured something was telling me I have good friends and to keep my good friends I have to be one in return. That sounds pretty cheesy I guess," she laughed self-consciously. 

"No, that sounds good to me, really good," Daisy smiled.

"I think so too and Gourry gave me this necklace as a gift of appreciation," Lina smiled, pulling on the gold chain to show off the tiny sword. "No ones every given me anything like this before. He said it was for all the work I did to help him for the pageant." 

"It sounds like your new pearl of wisdom has begun to reap some benefits."

"It has," the redhead nodded. "I still wish I could talk to Amelia though, no offense."

"None taken."

"But we talked a little during the festival and there's a few things I want to tell her about what we'd discussed that I've had the chance to think about."

"You could write a letter and have Zelgadis read it to her," Daisy said. "Unless of course it's really personal then maybe that wouldn't be the best thing."

"Actually," Lina smiled "That just might be what the doctor ordered."

  
  


There were lingering thoughts in the back of his mind. Ones he had pushed aside to do what was needed, but now saw fit to resurrect themselves in the wake of the morning's excitement. His thoughts of her declining health and possible death by pain and other forms of agony clouded his mind as he went through his daily conversations and massages of her limbs. The light tunes he strummed on his guitar were ones of lose, sadness and fear. Every part of him permeated with the doubts and fears he'd held in the beginning. He ate nothing and stayed in her room by the bed watching her closely. His quiet talking, punctuated with bouts of silence so that he could listen to her heart in reassurance that all was still well. 

Aya passed by Amelia's room in the early afternoon and looked in through the slightly cracked door to check on the pair. She found Zelgadis close to the bed quietly talking to Amelia in soft tones of reassurance. She could hear the sadness and concern laced in is voice and saw eyes filled with emotion as he chattered in supporting comfort that he did not truly feel. And she worried.

Bubbles and Gourry spent the afternoon spreading the news about no more digging and thanking the volunteers for their help. They also talked with store keepers about returning donated supplies.

Gourry stopped by the library and picked up a few books that caught his attention during his research trips. The librarian smiled and congratulated him on the success at the site. When he left, he met up with Bubbles who had taken on the task of working out the particulars of returning some items donated back to their owners.

"Well I'll have to deliver the pick axes and shovels along with some other things tomorrow. It's a good thing we made a list of who donated what," Bubbles said.

"But everything's used can they still use it or sell it in their stores?" Gourry asked.

"I guess they'll have to figure it out by the condition everything's in when they get it back," the muzuko shrugged. "So what's the book?"

"Oh it's 'The Logistics of Magic in the Ancient World," the swordsman from the books spine. "It's got all kinds of stuff about ancient cities and the evolution of magic. I found when I was researching before and I figured I'd read it now since we don't have anymore digging to do."

"You've had your nose in books a lot these few weeks."

"I know, but they're all kinds of cool stuff to read and what's even better is I'm remembering it all. I sorta have trouble with that sometimes. I'm lousy with names," he laughed.

"How many books have you read so far?"

"I don't know, about five full books the rest I've read sections of. But I went through a lot of books that way. I see why people like to study magic it's really neat."

"So are you considering taking up sorcery?"

"Nah. I like swords better. They're more reliable. I just think this stuff is nice reading," Gourry smiled.

"At least you have something to do for the rest of the day."

"Pretty much, unless Lina wants do something before dinner," he shrugged. "Other then that I was going to stop by the center to see how Amelia's doing but since Aya came by we already know."

"It was nice that she gave us an update on things, especially Zelgadis," Bubbles said as the approached the tavern. 

"Hey lets go see what the girls are up to," Gourry said going inside, with Bubbles following.

* * *

The afternoon quickly drifted into evening and left Zelgadis where he had been throughout the day in Amelia's room. He played his guitar by the bed, the same melody from his song at the talent show. Things had stayed the same with Amelia after the adjustment to her IV and lightened the chimera's worrisome thoughts though they still lingered. 

He set down the guitar and took a moment to tuck Amelia in and straighten her pillow. The Liquid Nightmare ignored him even as he brushed her hair from her forehead and without thinking kissed her lightly on the arch of her eyebrow and sighed.

"It sometimes feels like, sitting here I'm watching you die instead of get better," he whispered. "There is so much I . . . like during the festival, despite everything that has happened since, was really good for me. I've learned a lot about myself and you too and if you die because of me I'd never be able to forgive myself. I want to tell you I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, all the pain. You'd be better off if I weren't around at all."

"I think she'd disagree with that."

Zelgadis looked up and saw Aya standing near the door with a tray of food.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long really, enough to hear you blame yourself and curse your existence," she said offhand and set down the tray. "I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sure you are. You're just not thinking about yourself now."

"That's what's gotten us into this mess, me thinking about myself and forgetting that there are other people around me."

"As I understand it, this situation wasn't your fault but the actions of a woman obsessed."

"With me. Her fixation was on me. I'm just as responsible," He cried.

"I'm not going to tell I know how you feel, quite frankly I don't. But I do know that everyone is where they are because they chose to be, to help their friends."

"No one should have to go through what Amelia is for the sake of a friend."

"But it's not just friendship that made her fight Nephillo, or that makes you stay here day in, day out."

At this Zelgadis looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"In any case, eat your food even if you don't want to and drink your coffee," Aya said.

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"Eat anyway. If you want to continue your bedside vigil, you'll need to keep up your strength. I mean pity parties take a lot of energy," she said then left.

"What does she know about what I feel," he grumbled at her last remarks. He turned his attention back to the sleeping princess.

"I promised not to let you down and I won't," he said. "They keep talking about eating and sleeping and other foolishness, but how can I?" He thought, leaning his back against the wall.

  
  


Lina sat on her bed with her legs crossed, tapping a pen against her knee in thought. In front of her lay a blank sheet of paper whose whiteness glowed from the lantern light illuminating from the far side of the room.

The tapping increased in rhythm as Lina stared harder at the paper, as if looking at it deeply enough would make words appear. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say, it was a question of where to start and how to say it.

So many things had been on her mind and even more so after her mornings conversation with Gourry about death. It wasn't until then she saw the full extent of how all this had affected him.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't fireball him after all," she whispered, letting her focus on the paper waver briefly.

"Maybe I should just write whatever comes first," she thought and put pen to paper and started.

Turning her thoughts into sentences on paper became easier then she thought as one sentence led to the next. She thought of everything that had happened so far and the things that were most important to Amelia in that stretch of time, to fuel her pen's movements.

As the lantern light grew dimmer Lina yawned and felt her eyelids fight a battle to stay open as she pressed on writing. When the lantern finally died she was fast asleep with her letter by her side.

She woke up a bit early the next morning, feeling a bit of urgency and excitement as she moved about the room through the normal preparations of the day. The letter still lying on the bed. It's contents having long overflowed past the one blank sheet she'd started with.

She grabbed the pages, checked to see if they were in the right order then folded them neatly. She left the room, absently thinking she forgot something but figured it could wait till later when she ran into Bubble's chest head first.

"Oww. Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Lina."

Upon recognizing the muzuko's voice the sorceress softened slightly.

"That's okay," she said, rubbing her forehead. "That was like walking into a wall or something. What are you made of, bricks?"

"A wall huh?" he chuckled. "So where are you off to this early."

"I have something I need Zel to read Amelia for me. I wrote it last night, but I can't wait to give it to him."

"Obviously," he laughed again, staring at her petite frame.

"What does that mean?" She asked, studying him in return.

"You forgot something, didn't you?" He said.

Lina looked down and saw she was still wearing her nightshirt and let out a little 'eep' as she tugged down the shirts hem in an attempt at modesty.

"You have nice legs," he said as the redhead scampered back to her room. Closing the door with a loud bang.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" She called through the door.

"I thought maybe you were trying to start a new fashion trend. And like I said, you've got nice legs," he laughed and continued down the hall.

Inside her room Lina sat against the door grumbling about flirtatious muzuko with roaming eyes.

  
  


Zelgadis moved uneasily from his position against the wall. He could feel every stiff muscle, from the unnatural position he'd slept in and moved about slowly to work them out. He looked over at Amelia and upon seeing her face relaxed.

They had gradually increased her solution drip every few hours, to allow her system to adjust. The slower approach had been incredibly well and the new solution was quite effective despite the incident the morning before. Zelgadis could see a clear decrease in the Liquid Nightmare surrounding the princess, which made his worried thoughts disappear.

He thought about what Aya had said about his true motivation behind his care of the princess. The question of his feelings seemed to come up more often from others and as well as himself since his abduction by Nephillo.

The back wheels of his mind had been turning on the matter as the front wheels concentrated on the immediate things, helping Amelia. But those thoughts, those questions of his feelings were always close at hand no matter what he did. They were always close and would surface so that he could be painfully aware of how consuming it all was.

"I've become so irrational theses days. So out of sorts," he thought.

He got up and walked into his room and changed into loose comfortable clothes and returned to Amelia just in time to see Aya doing the morning check up.

"Did you sleep any?" She asked.

"A little."

"Still on the pity parade?"

"No, he grumbled.

"Good," she nodded curtly. "Because I really don't like working with people who are looking at the negative side of things. Besides I think what happened yesterday actually helped her along,"she murmured.

"What?"

"Remember how I said her circulation was working faster due to the adrenaline rush?" Zelgadis nodded. "Well is moved a lot of the new Trialcon solution through her system in a short period of time, killing a lot of Liquid Nightmare."

"Are you serious?"

"Here look," she said, showing him the princess's charts. "Out of all the declines in miasma we've had this is the biggest yet."

"Unbelievable and I was so scared things had gotten worse," the chimera whispered.

"We can smile on it later, now we have work to do," Aya said.

"What do you need?"

"I have to check the IV needle and all the usual stuff, but I think she could use a wipe down with some cool water on her face and neck to refresh her just a little."

Zelgadis got a small rag and dampened it then began gently wiping Amelia's forehead and cheeks, when they heard the ringing of a bell.

"What's that?" Zelgadis asked.

"I'll go see," Aya said, setting aside her paperwork. "Just keep cooling her off."

Aya left and Zelgadis returned to his task. As the cool clothe wiped over her face and neck the chimera could almost swear her expression seemed to soften in relaxation.

When Aya returned she had a smile on her face.

"Lina's here to see you."

"I wonder what she wants," he said getting up.

"Be sure to clean up before going downstairs," Aya called.

He left the room and headed for Aya's lab understanding her meaning. He got a stone of Trialcon and used it on himself to be sure no Liquid Nightmare was hiding on him then headed out.

Zelgadis came down from the ward, he found an anxious Lina waiting for him.

"Lina, what is it?"

"I wrote a letter to Amelia and I want you to read it to her," she said and handed him a set of neatly folded papers.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't Zel. Just read it to her okay?"

The chimera nodded and went back upstairs, hearing Aya further down the hall in her lab as he headed to Amelia's room. Once there he sat down by the head of Amelia's bed and opened the letter.

  


_Amelia,_

_This is from me Lina, but since I can't be in your room Zel's reading this for me. Its been a week and a half since we found you in Nephillo's fortress. We all wish you would wake up. The people in town are all working hard to help you get better. Its something you'd probably like to see. But that's not why I wrote to you, it's about Zelgadis._

_Remember you told me about what happened between you two after the talent show. I'm glad you felt you could tell me especially after what happened at Tradewinds. Now this part is for Zel since he's reading don't get mad or embarrassed that I know you two kissed._

_Anyway, remember what you said about what happened? How you felt it was unbelievable? And the conversation you and Zelgadis had after? You said you felt like you couldn't let it end and give up, that you had this new sense of determination and how you liked kissing him._

_Well I want you to find some of that new determination you had for Zelgadis and use it to wake up. The sooner you're up and around the sooner you get to kiss him again. And I know you want to. You should see Zel, he's a total wreck worse then the fortress even. You'll have to tell us what happened when you get better. I know you're trying hard and I want you to know we're all trying to help the best we can. The point is you care about Zelgadis and whether he's ready to say it or not he cares about you too and well . . . that's a pretty big deal, you know. So you just gotta wake up. Besides how can my prediction of the future come true if you don't. And more importantly I'd really like my friend back._

_Your Friend, _

_Lina_

_(P.S. We can talk later if you want Zel.)_

  


Zelgadis folded the letter back up and looked at Amelia. He reached over and brushed aside wisps of her dark hair.

"I can't believe you told her about that night, but I guess you needed to talk things through. Seems Lina had a lot on her mind," he sighed and moved closer to the princess's bedside.

"I have so much to tell you, we have so much we need to say to each other ," he whispered in her ear. "I've had a lot of time to think, to sort things out inside me. I want, no I need to share that with you. I know you've improved but I still . . ."

"She'll be all right," Odayaka said, coming in for his routine check up. "Things are looking up, she'll be up and about soon."

"Lina's always so carefree but Amelia she has this sunny kind of optimism that just makes everything seem brighter. Things have felt kind of dark since this happened."

"I wonder what kind of dreams she's been having all this time?"

"Good ones I hope."

* * *

It felt like she had been drifting, floating through something strange and eerie for what seemed an never-ending length of time. She could hear whispers that seemed concerned for her, one in particular. It was there always, the others would come and go but this one stayed so close to her. It was low and sad, so very sad that it pulled at something inside her soul. She tried to reach out to it but couldn't. Something surrounded her that she couldn't break through. That on the other side would bring her pain. She didn't know how she knew just that it was there and she wasn't ready to go back, not yet. 

She moved through what she could only label as nothingness until she found herself on a level plane and could drift no further.

"Where am I?"

"Sort of in between things," someone said.

A woman with long thick red-gold hair and bright eyes appeared in front of her, smiling.

"In between things?" Amelia asked confused.

"Yes. You're not in reality and you're not dreaming, although lately you've been spending a lot of time in the dream world, ne?"

"Am I dead then?"

"No just . . ."

"In between things," Amelia nodded.

"Exactly."

"Who are you exactly miss . . ."

"Forgot to introduce myself sorry, I'm the Lord of Nightmares," she said nonchalantly.

"The Lord of Nightmares," Amelia whispered in shock. "Miss Lord of Nightmares ma'am why are we here?"

"What? You have somewhere else to be?"

"N-no ma'am," she answered shaking her head quickly.

"And stop calling me ma'am, Ni will do."

"Okay Ni," Amelia said, feeling a little at ease. "If you don't mind my saying for some reason I always thought you were blonde."

At this the Lord laughed. "Oh that was a few millennia ago . I decided to try a little change." 

"It's very nice," Amelia said.

"I think so too, have a seat." Instantly a living room surrounded them completely furnished. "I have homes everywhere, a summer house in the astral plane, a winter cottage in reality and the best part is I can move them anywhere."

"I thought you liked Lina," the princess said taking a seat in a cushy armchair beside her. "You let her use your power, wouldn't you rather talk to her?"

"Lina's cute. She kind of remains me of myself at that age, so chaotic and carefree. But Lina's not the one I need to talk to, you are."

"Me?"

"Yes, about this whole Evette, Nephillo mess. I have to say I'm impressed. And to think I use to find you a little annoying."

"Hey, I'm not annoying," Amelia yelled.

"Didn't mean to offend," Ni chuckled. "But I have to ask, do really love him that much?"

"Zelgadis, yes I do."

"Enough to die for him?"

"No, enough to live for him," she answered firmly. "It's easy to stand their and let the inevitable come. Its harder to hang in there and fight for those you love and find the strength to keep fighting, even when you don't think you have any left. I love him that much."

"How very idealistic of you. Have told him yet?"

"I've said I loved him before, but never in a way he could take seriously. Now I may never get the chance," she said sadly. 

"Look , I told you already, you're not dead. There's just some time between now and when you can return to your body. I just thought I'd keep you company," Ni shrugged. "And ask you about that spell you used against whats-her-name. What made you think to try something like that?"

"I couldn't let Nephillo win. She said she wanted Zelgadis and was willing to kill me to get him. Who's to say she would have stopped with me? She could have taken her anger out on Briseral too."

"I see," the Lord mused. "You did something rare, how did you know it would work?"

"I didn't, but I figured if I combined black magic with my Ra-tilt she would absorb the spell like she did with the Liquid Nightmare instead of deflecting it. And in the process of absorbing the black magic she'd absorb the Ra-tilt. Which destroyed her from the inside out like I hoped it would."

"It's quite impressive that you could figure all that out in a matter of seconds. Your calculations were crude but in the end effective."

Amelia blushed at the praise the Lord had given her. "Thank you."

"I want you to do something for me?"

"What?"

"Actually a few things. First don't tell anyone about that spell, including you friends. Even though I don't think anyone would be able to duplicate it."

"And what else?" Amelia asked.

"Continue to work with it, perfect the calculations. I figure if you had more time it would have been more effective then it was and not drained so much from you, correct?"

"I think so. You said what I did was rare, how many times has it been done?"

"Never," the Lord said flatly, and for the first time the princess understood completely just how serious this was. 

"However, its time for you to get back to your friends," Ni said and Amelia started to fade.

"WAIT! I still have more questions," the princess shouted as she disappeared.

"I'm sure you do, and so do I," the Lord said to herself.

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes and found herself in bed with a pounding sensation that seemed to resonate from her head to her toes. She turned her head and groaned as the pounding increased. In the corner she could see someone sitting on the floor with their legs pulled tightly to their chest hugging them. The pound in her head returned to its previous rhythm after a few moments and she focused her eyes to make out her guest. 

"Zelgadis ," she said in a small voice that was just barely loud enough to get his attention.

The chimera looked up and was greeted with large blue eyes that regarded him in hazy confusion. "Amelia," he said feeling a sigh of relief wash through him. With his chimeric speed he was across the rom at her bedside in a matter of seconds.

"Amelia, are you all right?"

"Too loud," she rasped.

"Is this better?" He asked in a lower, softer voice. She nodded as best she could.

"What happ-" she tried to ask and made an attempt to sit up only to have Zelgadis's hand stop her.

"Take it easy, there's plenty of time for that later. Right now just lay back and work on getting better," he smiled.

She laid in bed and smiled weakly as he placed a fresh compress on her head and had her drink a bit of medicine and a little soup from yet another untouched lunch tray.

"Get better," she thought as Zelgadis readjusted her blankets. "I have to get better so I can tell," she told herself as sleep seemed to overwhelm her.

Zelgadis watched as her eyes closed and her breathing took on an even steady rhythm. When Aya came in minutes later she found him on the floor by the bed in shock, hands shaking with a smile on his face.

"Zelgadis? What is it, what's happened?" 

The chimera looked at Aya and leapt to his feet, hugging her.

"She woke up," he cried, "She woke up."

* * *

| Story Index | Chapter 17 |


	22. Chapter 17: Tender Moments

17: Tender Moments 

* * *

"How is she?" Lina asked quietly entering the room.

"Better I think. She woke up again, but said very little. I think some more medicine and rest should help."

"That's good," Lina said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I still can't believe all the medicine they came up with for us to use on Amelia that wasn't magical."

"I know what you mean," he answered, staring at the bottles of salve and other medicines that the doctors and sorcerers had created from the Trialcon and other healing herbs.

"Speaking of rest you could use a little of it too."

"No I should stay here and . . . "

"Since the isolation order's been lifted I'll stay here and you can just go and," The redhead watched as the chimera shook his head and sighed. "I know you feel responsible for this especially since they asked you to be the primary person watching her. But staying in this room all day, not sleeping or eating much of anything isn't going to help Amelia any."

"If I had seen through Nephillo's act sooner, she wouldn't have had to face her and almost . . . I am responsible for this Lina."

"We'll keep and eye on her in shifts, all right? When she wakes up and finds out that you wore yourself to exhaustion how do you think that's going to make her feel? I'll tell you, pretty bad, so if you won't start taking care of yourself because I suggest it, do it because she would want you to."

He knew what she was saying made sense but part of him felt like the moment he left is the moment something would happen. 

"But then again if something does happen they would tell me," he thought. "I guess something to eat isn't a bad idea," he smiled weakly.

"Now you're starting to make some sense," Lina smiled. "Go on and get some food and take a nap. I'll sit here and keep and eye on things."

The chimera smiled, nodded his appreciation and headed out to fill his empty stomach. As he walked down the hall the chimera thought about the current changes in the princess's condition.

"Maybe this would be a good time to see if I can use the corridor Bubbles talked about," he said to himself and headed out of the center for the tavern.

After Zelgadis left Lina shook her head and stared at her sleeping friend.

"I hope you get better soon Amelia. Between you and me I think you're going to have to have a little talk with him about being melodramatic. I know he feels responsible, but this is a bit much."

Lina walked over to the small bookcase in the room and picked up an old novel then settled down on the princess's bed and began reading.

* * *

Zelgadis looked around and saw a glade of thick-branched trees and flowers. In the distance he could hear the sound of rushing water and followed it until he came to a lagoon with a waterfall. At the lagoon's edge was a group of rocks where a small figure sat. As he walked closer, he saw that they wore a light filmy gown and was bare foot.

"Amelia?"

She looked up at him and smiled, then jumped off the rocks and rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Zelgadis, are you really -?"

"Here? Bubbles told me about the corridor. I couldn't try it until now."

"Come on," she said and took him over to a shady, moss-covered spot near the water to sit down.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm okay here, out there it still hurts I think."

"Out there?"

"In reality, my body's still injured right?"

"Yes, things are improving so -,"

"I'll be able to stay awake a while longer next time," she smiled.

"Your astral space is beautiful," he said looking around at all the foliage and color.

"So was yours."

"Amelia, I wanted to ask you about . . ."

"What happened with Nephillo?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'll tell you but I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'd rather just enjoy this time with you."

"But we have to know is she dead?"

"Yes, she can't try to hurt you anymore. I've seen to that," she said, holding his hand.

"That's not what I was concerned about."

"I really want to talk about something else, please," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he smiled down at her. "How about I catch you up on some things?"

"Okay," she said, visibly brightening.

He went on to tell her about Joliet speaking and her mother Aya. He also told her about the townspeople working together to help get Trialcon for her medicine. Amelia listened attentively, watching the chimera as he slowly became more animated and capricious with every word. In the middle of a sentence she reached over and ran a hand through his hair and smiled warmly at him. He stopped surprised by the sudden gesture.

"I didn't realize how much I've missed talking to you until just now," she said and hugged him close.

"I . . . missed talking to you too," he said, quietly putting an arm around her.

"I know there's a lot of serious things going on that we have to talk about, but right now I just want to relax, okay?" She could feel him nodding his head as an answer. They sat quietly for several long minutes in a comforting hug.

"How long can you stay?" she whispered.

"I don't know, a while I think, why?"

Amelia moved to stand up and offered her hand to Zelgadis. "Walk with me."

"Walk with you?" He asked confused.

"Yes, let me give you a tour of my dreams," she smiled.

He took her hand and stood up when the landscape and then shifted to something new.

"Where are we?" he asked seeing a mountain in the distance and a small creek near them.

"Come on," she said and waded into the creek until she was knee deep in the water, with her hand stretched out.

He smiled, took her hand and followed her through her dreams.

* * *

Bubbles opened the door slowly and stepped into the room quietly. Daisy followed with Gourry in tow. The swordsman opened his mouth to say something and was quickly quieted the two muzuko dragons.

"Keep your voice down," Daisy whispered pointing at the bed. Gourry nodded.

The three looked at the sleeping chimera, which had a content smile across his sleeping face.

"I wonder how long he's been here?" Bubbles whispered.

"Let's go before he wakes up," Gourry said in a low voice and headed for the door.

Once outside the trio began speaking in normal tones.

"I'm glad he's resting," Daisy said.

"Amelia's awake so that must have helped him lift some of the burden he's been placing on himself," Bubbles added.

"Do you think he went through the dream corridor to visit Amelia?" Gourry asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me. "

* * *

The light hurt her eyes as she opened them. After a few moments the painful sensation faded making it more comfortable for her to focus. She tried to see up but found her limbs were heavy like lead. She focused and after much concentration she moved her arm. Her effort was welcomed with shooting pain. Amelia let out a sharp shriek then gritted her teeth, waiting for the pain to subside.

The door t her room opened and a strange man in white coat came to her bed.

"Hello Amelia, I'm Odayaka Hinode your doctor. I heard you outside can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Arm . . . hurts when I . . ." She left the sentence unfinished, her tongue feeling as thick and heavy as her limbs.

"You're sore from your injuries and your joins may be a little stiff from inactivity."

He went to a cabinet and pulled out a jar of blue ointment. He took some and applied it to her elbows and pulled back the covers to reach her knees. He then went back to her elbows and slowly moved them.

"Is this better?" He asked. She nodded.

"This is a vapor rub for sore joints and muscles, but I think once your awake more and go a bit slowly, the pain will lesson."

"Okay," she croaked, words forming only slightly better then her previous attempt. She felt disconnected from her body and it bothered her greatly. She could see her arms and legs but feeling them, moving them to great concentration. She felt like a doll on a shelf, and hated it.

She tried to move her arms again, to reconnect some piece of her body. She went slower and felt the heat of the vapor rub pour through her sating the stiff joint with new mobility, curbing her pain. She was able to pull herself up some before sliding back into the bed, too weak to support herself.

"Here I'll help," Odayaka smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted so that she sat up then eased some pillows behind her back to further support her.

"The doll gets a new pose," she thought, watching the doctor as he moved her with certainty then proceeded to make her comfortable.

"He seems like a nice man," she thought, smiling at him as he finished with her pillows.

"Thank you," she said slowly as her tongue became lighter and able to aid her speech.

"You're welcome, would you like something to drink?" He asked. She nodded.

"When he left Amelia took a moment to look around her room. She already knew a great deal from what Zelgadis had told her put actually seeing it all was a surprise. A strange machine not too far from her bed stood next to a pole with a bag of green liquid. Both where connected to her through tubes that ran into her arm. There was an armchair near the bed with a light blanket thrown over the top that looked comfortable. In a farther part of the room was a open closet with extra blankets and shelves filled with jars and other things."

"A supply closet I guess," she mused. Thinking was about the only thing she could do at that wasn't difficult, thankfully she thought.

She found that she had light bruises and bandages covering her arms. She could feel them on her legs and her waist as well and felt her stomach in confusion.

"You have cracked ribs, so we tapped them up." 

Amelia looked up and saw Odayaka with a strange woman who resembled Joliet. 

"Maybe this is Aya," she reasoned, recalling Zelgadis's mention that she was the little girl's mother.

Odayaka handed her a small cup of water. She gripped it with both hands and took a tentative sip.

"You're . . . Aya," she managed finally.

"Yes. Joliet's mother," Aya smiled. "How do you feel?"

Amelia looked at the other woman with a dark expression.

"I guess that's an answer if I ever saw one," she laughed.

"What we're going to do today is tell you about your injuries and how we've been treating you so far. Then we're going to give you an examine and ask you to tell us exactly how your feel as far as soreness, stiffness or any kind of pain that you're experiencing. Do you feel up to all that?"

"Yes," the princess murmured and drank more of her water.

"You were exposed to extremely high amounts of Liquid Nightmare," Aya started. Most of the miasma surrounding your body has evaporated but you still have a lot inside you. Because of this your wounds couldn't be healed magically. We've been using Trialcon in various forms to evaporate it out of your system. The bag of liquid by the bed is a Trialcon solution being fed to you intravenously and next to it is our Liquid Nightmare Gauge that we use to measure the miasma in your system.

"Aside from the liquid nightmare you have cuts and bruises on your arms and legs. On the arm your IV is connected to your wrist has a stress fracture and your leg is fractured also. I mentioned earlier that you have cracked ribs, four to be exact," Odayaka explained. "You had some trouble with your heart and lungs when we first brought you in, are you having any difficulty breathing at all?" He asked using his instruments to listen to her heart.

"No," she said "Just tired."

The exam continued with more questions about how the princess felt when she moved a certain way and the overall sensations in her arms and legs. She pointed out where she was first grazed by the liquid nightmare on her leg, which they explained was the entry point for the miasma to get inside her system.

When her bandages were removed for changing it was then that Amelia got to see how bad off she had been. Her legs were blotched with bruises and cuts and a splint on the one with a fracture. Her arms where in a little better condition, but not by much. Her cuts were cleaned and redressed as they asked more questions about how they felt. Afterward Aya checked her ribs, reapplying Trialcon ointment then wrapping the princess back up.

Amelia did her best to answer all the questions but still found her mind was working faster then her reflexes. At the end of the exam Amelia felt exhausted and out of breathe from being moved around so much.

"I think that you've had enough for today," Aya said, looking at the sweat that had collected on the princess's brow.

Amelia slumped back into the pillows and sighed with relief. Odayaka got her another glass of water as Aya moved her back into a more comfortable position in the bed.

"We may have to do more later, for now just rest," Aya said, handing her the cup of water.

"Will this help you a lot?" Amelia asked, still panting hard.

"A great deal," Odayaka said. "Your input is very important to us; get some rest and call if you need anything," he ended placing the call cube with the indentation on the top next to her in bed. Amelia looked at then the doctor and Aya confused.

"Just push the top to call someone. I'm right down the hall," Aya smiled then left with Odayaka.

Amelia nestled her head into the pillows as weariness overtook her body and she fell into a half sleep.

  
  


Aya left the ward and headed for her office with the notes they had gathered during Amelia's exam. Odayaka had written some prescriptions for the princess to help her mobility and pain. Aya also anted to make some changes in the regimen they had devised while she was unconscious.

When she got to her office Aya found the anxious eyes of Lina and Gourry as well as Bubbles and Daisy all fixed on her as she opened the door.

"How is she?" They asked all at once. Aya smiled and sat down at her desk.

"Pretty good. Actually I just came from examining her. She's resting now, you can see her later if she's up to it."

"What about the exam?" Gourry asked.

"She's weak and it's difficult for her to move now aside from her injuries. She's determined and strong; my work is definitely cut out for me. But there is one thing I would like t talk to you all about."

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"I think I know," Bubbles said. "Zelgadis I presume?"

"Yes," Aya nodded. "Where is he, by the way?"

"I think he's still resting," Daisy said. "What is it about Zelgadis you want to talk about?"

"Well ultimately the subject of his helping us is going to come up. And I know for the time I've spent with him and his loyalty to her is strong and I get the feeling hers is the same."

"You don't want us t mention how upset he was to Amelia," Lina said.

"I think it would worry her."

"She'll find out eventually, you know," Bubbles said.

"I know and she and Zelgadis will have to talk about it, but then I figure they have a lot of things to talk about." Aya ended, recalling her last conversation that she had with the chimera.

"I thought things were really getting better with him now that she's awake," she thought as she saw the others out, gathered up the necessary charts then headed back to Amelia's ward.

  
  


She could have sworn she had just taken a nap after eating lunch, but woke up to find it was the next day. Amelia drifted off to sleep after her exam and woke up briefly to get something in her stomach, the growling of which had awakened her.

She still felt weak and her limbs once again numb and heavy.

"How long is this going to go on?" She grumbled.

She looked at her arms as she attempted to move them into a new position. They were more cooperative today then yesterday and she was able to sit up by herself after a little work.

"Well that's an improvement," she smiled.

She saw that the call cube was still on her bed. As she reached for it her stomach gurgled loudly.

"Food is a good idea," she thought, pressing the cube's indentation.

A few minutes later Aya entered the room and smiled when she noticed Amelia sitting up.

"I guess your reflexes are a little better today," she said.

"Yes," Amelia said, her voice working equally as well as her limbs. "I was wondering if I could . . ." her stomach growled, finishing the question.

Amelia looked at Aya sheepishly as the other woman stifled a giggle

"It's good to know you have an appetite. I'll bring up a tray for you. Do you feel up to visitors?"

"Yes, yes I do," Amelia, cried excitedly. She had wondered about Zelgadis as well as Lina, Gourry and her new friends Bubbles and Daisy. "When can I see everyone?"

"After you eat and I check your levels and things I'll get them, okay?"

Amelia nodded excitedly, smiling brightly.

"Now then I'll be back with some food," Aya said.

Amelia watched Aya go and fought the urge t jump up and down excitedly knowing her muscles would protest.

"To see everyone again will be great," she thought, wondering how they were all doing, desperately wanting to see their faces. "It'll be nice t see Zelgadis in person," she sighed.

A warm feeling of anticipation settled in her and at the prospect of seeing him, and being close to him made her smile. Especially the thought of telling him the depth of her feelings, her love.

"I can't wait to see everyone," she said to herself aloud.

"And you won't have to for long," Aya said, returning with food.

It was a simple soup and sandwich fair but to Amelia it looked more delicious then anything she'd ever eaten. She ate eagerly, but had a little trouble with the soup, not quite able to grip the spoon solidly. Aya found a solution by pouring it into a mug and letting the princess drink it.

"I didn't realize I was so hungry," Amelia said, sipping the soup

"Well you've been working pretty hard to get better, its really a good sign," Aya smiled.

Amelia nodded and continued sipping. She glanced over to the closed door on the side of the bed that had captured her curiosity briefly the previous day.

"What's in there?" She asked.

"It's an adjoining room," Aya answered.

"Is anyone staying there now?"

"Zelgadis was," Aya said carefully

"Zelgadis!" Amelia looked at her surprised.

"He helped us take care of you while you were unconscious. I think he's at the tavern now resting."

"He took care of me, how?"

"We discovered he was immune to the Liquid Nightmare."

"Because of his skin?"

"Yes," Aya nodded, "So we asked him to help out a bit."

"I see," Amelia murmured thoughtfully.

"In any case I think everyone's at the tavern now since its still fairly early. I'll go get them have them come over during the afternoon. Before that I'll give you your medicine do your level checks then clean sheets and pajamas, all right?"

"All right," Amelia smiled, he excitement continuing to blossom.

* * *

Zelgadis tugged at his collar nervously as the others talked amongst themselves in excitement.

"I can't wait to see Amelia, its been so long since we last talked," Daisy sighed happily.

"Yeah, it'll be good to see my lovely princess again," Bubbles, sighed smiling. Zelgadis looked at him and scowled while the muzuko batted his eyes innocently.

"I'm just glad she's up to see us," Gourry smiled.

"Yeah and we can ask her about what happened up there too," Lina said.

Zelgadis turned his attention to the redhead looking at her with a guarded expression.

"It could be too soon to ask her about things," he said through tight lips.

Lina noticed his stiffness and quickly understood the unsaid meaning of his posture.

"It's still bothering him a lot," she thought. "Maybe it is and maybe it's not, but we won't know until we at least ask and we still don't know if Nephillo's -"

"She is," Zelgadis said, cutting her off.

"How do you know?" Daisy asked.

"I used the corridor to see if I could talk to Amelia after she started getting better. She told me Nephillo was dead and didn't want to talk anymore about it. That's why I don't think you should push this thing Lina."

He also didn't want to hear the details of what had happened. Seeing the end result had more then enough for him.

"I think she may be ready to talk about things," Aya said, coming into the waiting room. "Besides she'll figure something's up if you don't ask."

"Can we see her now?" Daisy asked.

"Sure we just finished giving her some medicine and checking her levels. I'll take you up."

The group followed Aya toward Amelia's ward with Zelgadis bringing up the rear. He was anxious to see her in person as everyone else but felt unsure of what would happen or how to act when they were face to face.

In her dreamscape they had talked and laughed and he had told her how everyone was doing but she didn't want to talk about what had happened with Nephillo. 

"And now she's had time to think," he thought wondering exactly where he stood with the princess.

They climbed the familiar stairwell up to Amelia's ward and the chimera remembered how nervous he was the first time he climbed them with the prospects of what would be expected of him in helping her.

"I got a chair or two for you all to sit on," Aya said, bringing him back to reality. "Be careful though, there is still some Liquid Nightmare around her, though its only very faint traces." She ended as they reached the hallway that led to Amelia's room.

"Is there anything else we should know before we go in?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't touch her for to long," Aya said. "I know this sounds a kind of harsh but-"

"We understand," Lina said quietly, "Let's just go in." The others in the group looked at her suddenly. The sorceress's quietness surprised everyone.

Lina strode ahead of them and Aya caught up to her and showed them the door a few feet down the hall.

"Here we are," she said, then knocked and peeked in.

"Come in," Amelia said, sitting completely surrounded by fluffy blankets and pillows that propped her up comfortably.

Aya opened the door wider and one by one they entered.

Gourry came in and sat down in the nearby armchair, with Lina, Bubbles and Daisy in the chairs brought in by Aya. The last person in the room was Zelgadis.

Amelia held her breath as she watched the chimera walk into the room. He looked around and finding no other places to sit walked to the bed and sat down, smiling slightly with his cheeks in a faint red blush. It was a smile she gladly returned.

Then they all started talking at once, excitedly with questions and comments on the room's decor and suddenly Amelia burst into a loud laugh, which stopped them.

"Amelia?" Daisy ventured

"You don't know how much I've missed talking to you guys," she laughed.

"WE missed talking to you too," Gourry said, patting her head.

"So how do you like it here?" Bubbles asked.

"It's a nice room and Aya and Dr. Odayaka have been really great even if I'm not that much help."

"Now that's not true," Aya said. "You were able to sit up by yourself this morning."

"You're right, I guess that is something," she smiled.

"So how's the food here?" Lina asked.

"Lina do you always have to think with your stomach?' Zelgadis asked, making the princess giggle.

"It's a valid question. How can anyone get better if they don't have decent meals, huh?"

"Actually the food's really nice. For lunch I had vegetable soup and a really good sandwich," Amelia said.

"Any dessert?" The redhead asked.

"I don't know if they have any."

"I can have some sent in with your dinner," Aya said. "In the meantime I have rounds to make so no rough housing okay?"

"We wouldn't dream of it." Bubbles smiled.

When the door closed behind her Lina got a wicked look on her face and leaned in to whisper so that only Amelia and Daisy could hear.

"So have you tried pinching any of the orderlies on the . . ."

"LINA!" Amelia cried, turning red as well as Daisy.

"It's just a question," the redhead laughed.

"But Lina really, I think you've been around my brother too much," Daisy said.

"What did I do?" Bubbles cried.

"And besides I could barely move my arms until this morning how was I supposed to around pinching guys on the-" She stopped when she noticed Zelgadis looking at her curiously, along with Bubbles and Gourry.

Pinch a guy on the what?" Gourry asked.

"Uh . . . never mind," the princess murmured.

Lina and Bubbles laughed and were soon joined Daisy and even Zelgadis gave a slight chuckle. Gourry looked at them, shrugged and laughed along with them.

"It's really nice that you were able to come see me," Amelia said with slightly labored breath.

Zelgadis noticed and immediately became concerned.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," she said, taking a deep breath. "The littlest things make me tired nowadays, including laughing it seems too. Give me a minute it will pass," she smiled, touched by his concern.

"How did you know she was having trouble, we didn't hear her panting or wheezing?" Daisy asked.

"I could hear it," he answered quietly.

It had become something of habit from him, to listen to her heartbeat and the study rhythm of her breathing whenever he was with her.

It almost seemed like music to him at times. Even through the walls of his adjoining room his hearing had become so acute to her, so keen he listened to her life's breath through them.

"Is that something you did while you helped Aya and Odayaka take care of me?" Amelia asked.

The others grew quiet at the question, uncertain about what should come next.

"Yes I did," he answered, noting the change in mood amongst the others.

"Aya mentioned that you helped, thank you," she smiled, reaching for his hand across the comforter but not finding the strength to go far enough. The chimera's hand met her halfway and she placed hers over his, squeezing it slightly. The simple gesture gave him a small thread of hope.

"We wanted to ask you about the fight in the fortress," Lina started suddenly. Zelgadis gave her a dark look of warning, which Lina ignored despite its unnerving intensity. "If you don't want to talk about, that's fine but-"

"I do want to talk about it. I know you all must have a lot of questions.

"Are you sure?" Zelgadis asked.

"Yes," she nodded and began telling them the details of her travels through the fortress and the fight with Nephillo in her arena. She was careful in discussing her final attack recalling her meeting with the Lord of Nightmares. Lina then explained about the fortress falling outside of Briseral and the amount of debris it left behind. 

Zelgadis listened and fought to contain himself. The rage he felt at Nephillo boiled in him, as did his own guilt for his alleged involvement. To hear the details of the battle, the black fog and the viciousness of Nephillo's attacks made him feel even worse inside despite the princess's victorious outcome.

"We knew that things were rough judging by your injuries, but we had no idea the fight had been so . . ."Daisy stopped at a loss for words.

"Vicious, animalistic? Amelia finished.

"Yeah," Gourry said.

"She fought like a wild animal with no instincts," Amelia chuckled, surprising them. "Her arrogance and ego made her overconfident and careless. She had magical power, but not the mental power to use it."

"It's good to now that your positive outlook hasn't wavered any," Bubbles said.

"Well its times like these when a positive outlook is the most important thing a person can have," the princess said leaning against her pillows smiling. "So what have you been doing Gourry? Any new books by chance?"

"Yeah, I picked up one at the library that I've been reading since we finished digging at the site."

Gourry continued on about the book and all the interesting things he'd found in its pages. His enthusiasm was boyish and sparkling and it made Amelia happy to know the swordsman had found an interest that made him so excited.

They each talked about what they had been doing during their free time from the crash site. It comforted the princess to know that her friends were concerned for her but that they also took care of themselves. As they all talked and laughed her eyes settled on Zelgadis briefly and she realized that not everyone was in good health like she had assumed.

She decided that she needed to talk to him. Desperately. She studied him discreetly from her nest of blankets in the bed. The natural sparkle in his blue skin had dulled just so and his features were drawn and weary. She wanted to get out of bed and encourage him to go get some rest and some food. She had never seen him look so drained before and it made her worry.

She remembered Aya mentioning that he had been a big part of the last stages of her care before she had gained consciousness, but not going into any details.

"Is he this exhausted because he was caring for me?" She wondered. The idea touched her deeply that this was the extent of his concern for her, but she also feared that he'd pushed himself too far. That's when the first yawn came from her lips.

"I think you've had enough of us for today," Bubbles said.

"No really I'm fine," Amelia said.

"We know, just tired. We'll come back," Daisy said.

"I'll even bring you a book if you like," Gourry offered.

"I would," the princess smiled.

They slowly stood and took quick stretches said their good-byes and headed out. Zelgadis glanced over his shoulder from the door for several long seconds as if in debate, then left quietly. The last one left was Lina.

"Lina wait a minute," Amelia said.

"What is it?" 

From behind her pillows she pulled a bundle of folded pages, holding them tightly

"You read my letter?"

"Yes and you're right it is a big deal, and I'm going to tell him so soon," she nodded firmly to herself. Lina nodded in understanding.

"Like I said before, things are going to be fine. After all I've seen the future, remember?"

Amelia did remember and laughed. The sorceress gave her a quick hug then left the princess smiling fondly at the letter in her hands.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by after her visit. Another check up came and went then a light nap. When she woke up for dinner she found not only food but also another visitor.

Close to her mother's leg Joliet stood with her hands behind her back bouncing anxiously in place.

"She insisted on visiting," Aya explained. "You don't mind a dinner guest do you?"

"No, not at all." 

Joliet hurried over and jumped on the bed excitedly.

"Don't bounce on the bed like that Amelia's still not well," her mother chided.

"Sorry mommy, sorry Amelia," the little girl said.

"It's all right. It's nice to hear you talking too. Zelgadis said your started speaking while I was asleep.

"You saw Zelgadis today?"

"Yes I did. He and my other friends came to visit me earlier.

"How is he?" 

"Good," Amelia said, as Aya brought in a dinner tray with two place settings.

"Aren't you going to eat with us mommy?"

"I had something earlier, but I thought I'd sit and talk for awhile."

"Yeah," Joliet cheered. "And I brought you flowers too." The little girl pulled out a blossoming bundle that she was hiding behind her back.

Amelia took the gift and smiled at Joliet.

"Thank you so much. These are wonderful."

"You like them?" 

"Very much," Amelia nodded.

"Great, lets eat!"

"She almost sounds like Lina," Aya laughed with Amelia.

The princess and the little girl ate and chatted with Aya excitedly. The two got into an in-depth discussion about the best ways to play in the dirt, the art of mud pie making as well as Joliet's garden and a host of other things.

It ended all too quickly due to Joliet's fast approaching bedtime. Before she left Joliet gave the princess a warm hug.

"Now Zelgadis won't be sad anymore," she whispered, leaving Amelia to wonder exactly how much they weren't telling her about what happened while she was asleep. 

* * *

| Page 2 |


End file.
